Los vampiros también lloran
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugues Vampiros tamben choran escrito por Madame Prefeita. Regina Mills, alcaldesa de la conservadora Storybrooke, vio a sus padres asesinados por seres de las tinieblas, demônios, más conocidos como vamprios. Juró que ninguna de esas criaturas se acercarían a ella y a sus hermanas, pero ¿cambiará de opinión al conocer a Emma SWan? SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez con un fic portugués titulado **_**Vampiros también choram**_**, escrito por Madame Prefeita. Le he titulado en español **_**Los vampiros también lloran**_**. Se trata de una historia AU, y espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

«¡Estoy cansada de esto! Cuando finalmente nos adaptamos a un lugar, tenemos que irnos» murmuraba Elsa, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

«Te llevó mucho tiempo en acostumbrarte a Nueva York, entonces…» Emma comentó, frunciendo el ceño

«No tengo culpa si tú consigues adaptarte desde el primer día» rebatió

«No se trata de adaptación. Sabes que no tenemos elección» habló Emma, manteniendo la mirada en la carretera

Desde que sus padres, David e Ingrid Swan fueron asesinados por cazadores de vampiros, Elsa y Emma, hijas del matrimonio, decidieron que jamás se separarían. Una protegería a la otra de eventuales problemas que surgieran.

Elsa, a pesar de ser mayor que Emma, dejaba que la hermana decidiese lo que deberían o no hacer, a dónde irían o dejarían de ir. Emma era determinada y decidida, mientras que Elsa siempre era presa de una inseguridad y fragilidad sin medida.

«Perdona, Emma. Yo solo…no sé, tengo ganas de salir a la luz del día, de ir a la playa los fines de semana como las personas normales hacen y…»

«¡No somos personas normales! ¡Metete de una vez por todas eso en la cabeza!» gritó, deteniendo bruscamente el coche negro que conducía.

Elsa se asustó ante la reacción de Emma. Sabía que su hermana se enfadaba siempre que ella comenzaba a hablar sobre una normalidad, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Habían pasado ya tantos años y para ella era difícil verse confinada el día entero en algún lugar donde la luz del sol no tocase su piel. Su vista se detuvo en el paisaje casi invisible a través de la ventana, ya que la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba las bellezas naturales de cualquier lugar por donde pasaran.

«¿A dónde iremos esta vez?» preguntó Elsa, quebrando el pesado silencio entre ellas.

«Storybrooke» se limitó a contestar

«Emma, ¿estás loca? Ya olvidaste que los mayores cazadores de vampiros vivían ahí?» preguntó incrédula

«Como tú misma acabas de decir…vivían…pasado» exclamó Emma

«Pero por lo que Whale comentó, viven las hijas que…»

«¡Que ciertamente deben estar casadas, gordas y llenas de hijos!» interrumpió sin ceremonias

«¿Quién nos garantiza eso?» Elsa cuestionó

«Nadie, y no necesito garantías. La ciudad es tranquila, el clima agradable y podemos alimentarnos de los animales del bosque» dijo Emma, arrancando de nuevo.

«Justamente por ser tranquila tengo miedo. En las ciudades grandes es más fácil escondernos»

«Estás equivocada. El peligro está en la curiosidad de las personas y no en el tamaño de la ciudad» dijo Emma, dejando a Elsa inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Sobre las 03:40, llegaron a Storybrooke. Como era de imaginar, por la hora, la ciudad estaba completamente desierta. Emma creyó mejor no perder tiempo, quería organizarse antes de que saliese el sol, a final de cuentas, no pretendía morir quemada el primer día en su nuevo hogar. Se adentraron en el bosque guiadas por un pequeño mapa que recibieron del científico Whale.

Hacía diez años, Whale había perdido a su esposa Kathryn Swan, tía de Emma y Elsa, a manos de Cora y Henry Mills, los cazadores más antiguos de Maine, los cuales, pocos años después, vieron sus vidas quebradas, supuestamente, por David e Ingrid Swan. Sin embargo, nada se sabe con certeza, según él, eso fue lo que pasó.

Desde entonces, agradecido de que David e Ingrid vengaron la muerte de su esposa, Whale dedicó su vida y su experiencia en ayudar y auxiliar a las hijas de la pareja, a pesar de que, hasta el momento, no había conseguido encontrar lo que Emma y Elsa tanto ansiaban: una solución que les permitiese caminar bajo la luz del sol.

«¡Wow! ¡Whale tiene buen gusto! La casa es increíble, y mucho más con ese lago de aguas cristalinas» dijo Elsa, entusiasmada.

«Vamos a entrar, no debe faltar mucho para que el sol salga» dijo Emma

Las dos hermanas entraron y Elsa dio un vistazo a cada estancia. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Disponía de un enorme porche alrededor de toda la construcción que impedía que los rayos solares alcanzasen puertas y cualquier ventana que hubiera. La sala era amplia, así como la cocina. Las dos habitaciones estaban en el piso superior, todo bien decorado y amueblado.

Solo había una ventaba lateral desde la que se podía ver todo el lago. Emma pasó las cortinas, ya que el sol amenazaba con salir. Además del daño que causaría sobre su piel si los rayos solares la alcanzasen, la claridad irritaba los ojos de Emma.

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos alguien construye una casa en un aérea reservada y nadie lo ve?» preguntó Regina, a gritos

«No sé, alcaldesa…de repente la casa apareció allí, a orillas del lago» murmuró Sidney.

«¡No me venga a decir que la casa apareció por arte de magia…solo eso me faltaba!» exclamó ella, con los brazos cruzados.

«Bueno…creo que…»

«¡Vaya hasta allí e investigue eso! Si no quiere ir solo, pida a Graham que le deje algunos policías» ordenó, interrumpiendo al hombre, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

«Sí, señora, permiso»

Sidney se dirigió rápidamente hasta la comisaria. Habló personalmente con el delegado Graham Humbert, solicitando, en nombre de la alcaldesa, algunos policías para que lo acompañase hasta la misteriosa casa. Graham no dejó de encontrar gracioso el miedo reflejado en la cara de Sidney y por ese motivo, decidió que él mismo acompañaría al hombre.

Emma se alimentaba de la sangre de una raposa, mientras Elsa, echada en el sofá de la sala, se perdía entre las hojas del libro _Olhai os lirios do campo _cuando fueron interrumpidas por golpes en la puerta.

«¿Será Whale? Tienes la boca manchada de sangre» dijo Elsa

«No creo que se haya cambiado ese perfume tan irritante por uno peor, además de eso, siempre avisa unas horas antes. Vete para la cocina mientras atiendo» dijo Emma, limpiándose con una servilleta.

Emma suspiró. Detestaba ser interrumpida cuando se estaba alimentando. Comprobó que no había vestigios de sangre en su rostro y a pasos lento se dirigió a la puerta.

«¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?» preguntó Emma, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

«Buenos días, señorita…soy Graham, el delegado de policía de Storybrooke…» se presentó, mientras devoraba el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada

«Hemos venido porque esta casa no debería estar aquí. Esta es una zona reservada y no creo que la señorita tenga autorización para construir o residir en ese sitio» dijo Sidney, sin cortesía ninguna, interrumpiendo a Graham.

«El señor está en lo correcto. No tengo autorización para construir aquí, y no la necesito» dijo ella, con media sonrisa

«¿Cómo?» cuestionó Sidney, incrédulo

«Usted nunca ha estado aquí, nunca me ha visto. Y tampoco usted. Ahora regresen a sus quehaceres» habló Emma. Su mirada penetrando en la mirada de Sidney y a continuación en la de Graham, haciendo que los dos asintieran con la cabeza y regresaran a la ciudad.

Ese era un don que tanto Emma como Elsa detestaban usar. Y de hecho, solo lo usaban en casos de extrema necesidad, casos como ese, por ejemplo.

«Pensé que tardarían más en descubrir nuestra presencia» dijo Elsa, saliendo de la cocina.

«No te preocupes…si no llamamos la atención, no tendremos problemas»

«¿Más de la atención que estamos llamando con esta construcción? Emma, no creo que haya sido una buena idea venir a vivir aquí…»

«Elsa, no empieces. Todo irá bien, no te preocupes»

Al anochecer, finalmente, pudieron salir de casa. Exploraron gran parte del bosque, se alimentaron y después, se lanzaron al lago, incluso con el agua fría, casi helada y solo regresaron a casa cuando comenzó a clarear.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Regina estacionó su Mercedes, clase C, sobre las 08:30. Estaba curiosa por saber sobre la misteriosa construcción al borde del lago.

«¿Cómo, Sidney? ¿Fue o no fue hasta allí?» preguntó Regina, pocos minutos después de acomodarse en su despacho

«Yo iba a ir, pero no sé lo que pasó…lo olvidé y…»

«¡Salga de aquí, inútil!» exclamó a gritos, interrumpiendo al hombre que tenía delante.

«Por lo visto tendré que ir yo en persona» murmuro para sí.

Regina dejó la alcaldía sobre las cuatro de la tarde. Entró en su Mercedes, y condujo hacia el bosque. No fue difícil encontrar la casa de la que había sido informada, a final de cuentas, aquella zona estaba bajo protección ambiental y ningún habitante de la ciudad podía construir, sobre todo al borde del lago.

«Mierda, ¿quién será ahora?» cuestionó Emma, dejando la cuerda y las cosas que usaba para ejercitarse.

«Ya estoy yendo para la cocina» dijo Elsa, retirándose enseguida.

Emma se paró unos segundos, aspirando el aroma totalmente diferente al del día anterior. El aroma de ahora era agradable, dulce. Pero fue sacada de sus devaneos por los insistentes golpes que, para su agua audición, eran extremadamente irritantes.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y depararse con una mujer maravillosamente elegante, de cabellos cortos y…una cicatriz bastante peculiar en el labio superior, cubiertos con un pinta labios color de la sangre.

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Cómo será esa primera reacción al ver las dos? ¿Cuánto tardará en sucumbir Regina a los encantos de Emma? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

«¿Pues bien?» dijo Emma , después de haberse recuperado del trance causado por la presencia de aquella morena.

«Buenas tarde para la señorita también. Como detesto los rodeos, iré directa al grano…»

«Si ha venido hablar de la zona reservada y bla, bla, bla, puede dar media vuelta» dijo Emma, interrumpiendo a la mujer que tenía delante.

«¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa forma? ¿La señorita sabe quién soy?» preguntó Regina, incrédula

«No lo sé. Dígamelo entonces»

«¡Soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad y exijo respeto!»

«¿Alcaldesa? Humm…¿por qué no vuelve ahora mismo a su despacho? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer…» murmuró, mirando fijamente los ojos de Regina, que para su sorpresa, respondió con una gran carcajada.

«Su sentido del humor me conmueve, ¿señorita…?»

«Emma. Mi nombre es Emma» dijo ella, desconcertada por el hecho de que su hipnosis no hubiera funcionado con Regina. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquel don nunca la dejó con una mano delante y otra detrás por mucho tiempo que pasase sin usarlo. Aquella mujer que tenía delante no puede ser de su especie, porque todavía era de día.

«¿Necesita unos minutos más para comerme con los ojos?» preguntó Regina, con un tono pícaro, dejando a Emma todavía más confusa ante aquella pregunta, ya que un remolino de ideas y pensamientos un tanto pervertidos invadieron su mente.

«No me la estoy comiendo, señora alcaldesa. Solo…»

«Necesito la autorización del organismo ambiental referente a esta construcción» dijo Regina, interrumpiendo a la rubia

«Yo…no la tengo, pero en breve dispondré de ella» dijo Emma

«Vendré con la policía para demoler esta construcción mañana mismo y…»

«No se preocupe, señora alcaldesa. Nuestro abogado tuvo que registrar la autorización en el registro para que no hubiese dudas. Le garantizo que él en persona le llevará la documentación a su despacho» habló Elsa, entrando en la sala.

«Emma, ¡qué falta de educación no invitar a la alcaldesa de la ciudad a entrar y tomar un café! Por favor, ¿acomódese…?»

«¡Regina! Mi nombre es Regina» dijo ella, entrando enseguida.

«Siéntese, por favor. Ah, yo soy Elsa. Emma es mi hermana» dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

«No estaría mal si le diera unas clases de educación a su hermana» comentó Regina, divirtiéndose con la expresión de desconcierto de Emma

«No creo que sea falta de educación por su parte…solo es que debe haberse quedado extasiada con su belleza. A propósito, Emma admira mucho a las mujeres que están metidas en política» comentó Elsa, recibiendo una mirada mortal de su hermana y una sonrisa de circunstancia de Regina.

«Lo único que no he entendido es por qué no he sido avisada de esta construcción» dijo Regina, dirigiéndose a Elsa e ignorando la presencia de Emma.

«Señora alcaldesa, somos biólogas y le garantizo que nuestra presencia aquí es de gran necesidad» argumentó Elsa, seriamente.

«Bien, esperaré la visita de su abogado, y por favor, dígale que no tarde» dijo Regina, levantándose enseguida

«Gracias, alcaldesa, y disculpe la falta de atención de mi hermana» murmuró Elsa, acompañando a Regina hasta la puerta.

«Si quiere, puedo acompañarla hasta la salida del bosque. Ya ha oscurecido y puede ser peligroso» dijo Emma.

«No tiene por qué molestarse. Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano. Con permiso» tras decir eso, se retiró.

«¿Biólogas? ¿En serio?» cuestiono Emma, con los brazos cruzados, después de que Regina hubo desaparecido de su vista.

«¿Acaso tú tenías una idea mejor?»

«Se me hubiera ocurrido, seguramente, si no te hubieses metido»

«¡Temí que en cualquier momento pudieses atacar el escote de la alcaldesa!»

«¡No miré su escote!» exclamó Emma, en tono rabioso

«Claro, como la propia alcaldesa dijo…solo estabas comiéndotela con los ojos»

«Elsa, no me provoques porque tengo cosas más importantes en que ocuparme. No entiendo por qué no funcionó con ella…» dijo Emma, caminando de un lado para otro.

«Tal vez Whale sepa algo al respecto» habló Elsa

«Voy a dar una vuelta…intenta ponerte en contacto con Whale y dile que venga lo más rápido posible»

Faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la tarde de aquel viernes. Regina caminaba deprisa hasta su coche. El vehículo se encontraba estacionado un poco alejado de la casa que acababa de visitar. Debido a las abundantes ramas esparcidas por el camino, la morena prefirió dejar el coche en un sitio limpio para evitar imprevistos.

Regina estaba pensando en aquellas dos mujeres que minutos atrás había conocido y con las que había conversado. Elsa era, aparentemente, más simpática e inteligente. Emma, en cambio, parecía irritante, capaz de sacar a alguien de quicio solo por diversión. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención de aquellas dos figuras fueron los ojos…Ojos verdes y azules…sin brillo. Era como si no hubiese vida, luz, en ellos. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, al quitar la alarma del coche, se encontró con un animal semejante a un lobo delante de ella.

Regina se paralizó por unos segundos. El animal se encontraba inmóvil, mirándola como si estuviese analizándola para enseguida atacarla. Cuando el supuesto lobo hizo amago de aproximarse, Regina retrocedió, dando un paso hacia atrás, chocando con algo que parecía ser…

«¿Emma?» susurró sintiendo los brazos de la rubia rodeando su cintura.

«Calma…amigo» habló Emma, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la mirada del animal, que, en ese mismo instante, salió corriendo de allí.

Regina estaba con la respiración alterada, así como su corazón se encontraba sin gobierno, ya que los latidos acelerados parecían querer expulsar aquel órgano de su pecho.

«¿Qué ha hecho?» preguntó la morena, desconcertada

«Soy bióloga, ¿olvidó? Tengo contacto con mucho animales» dijo ella, embriagada por el perfume de los cabellos de la alcaldesa.

Regina permanecía en la misma posición: envuelta por los brazos de aquella que para ella todavía era una extraña. Es más, muy extraña. Se soltó bruscamente al darse cuenta de tal hecho.

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí?» Regina preguntó

«Me gusta salir a correr de noche. Tengo que mantenerme en forma» respondió sin entusiasmo

«Bien…gracias. Con permiso» dijo la morena, abriendo la puerta del coche.

«Puedo acompañarla hasta la salida del bosque…» dijo Emma

«No necesita molestarse, buenas noches» dijo eso, encendió el motor, manteniendo la mirada en el retrovisor.

* * *

Después de alimentarse de la sangre de lo que creyó ser un coyote, Emma regresó a casa, perdida en pensamientos.

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó Whale, tan pronto como Emma abrió la puerta.

«¿Necesito realmente responder a eso?»

«No, no necesitas. Bien, Elsa me ha contado lo que ha pasado…¿no le dijiste tu apellido a aquella mujer, no?» preguntó el científico

«¿Apellido? No, ¿por qué?» indagó Emma

«Menos mal. Por favor, las dos, en ningún caso, le digan a nadie vuestro apellido» alertó Whale

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?» Emma preguntó, ya impaciente

«¡Porque la alcaldesa de la ciudad es Regina Mills! Hija de Cora y Henry Mills, los cazadores de vampiros fallecidos» reveló, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de ambas

«¡Emma, dijiste que las hijas de los cazadores estarían gordas, casadas y con hijos!» exclamó Elsa

«Eh…pensé que…»

«La realidad es completamente diferente a lo que pensaron o todavía piensan. Ninguna de ellas tiene hijos, tampoco son gordas o lo que hayan imaginado. ¡Dije que era una locura venir aquí!» exclamó Whale

«Dinos lo que sabes de ellas» pidió Emma, sin exaltarse

«Zelena es la mayor, no está casada ni tiene hijos. Está de viaje, no sé dónde ni cuándo regresa. Regina es la del medio. Está casada con un abogado, pero no tiene hijos. Ruby, como podéis imaginar, es la pequeña. Es todo lo que sé» dijo finalmente.

«No conseguí usar la hipnosis con Regina. ¿Por qué?» Emma preguntó

«Seguramente habría verbena en su cuerpo, es la única explicación» respondió él.

«¿Por qué habría de tener verbena en su cuerpo? ¿Hay otros vampiros por aquí a parte de nosotras?» preguntó Elsa

«Ahora no lo sé, pero antes sí hubo y muchos. Solo debe ser por precaución, no sé…tengo que investigar» dijo él, aparentemente nervioso.

«¿Conseguiste la fórmula?» preguntó Emma

«Todavía estoy en ello…dentro de pocos días vendré hacer una prueba»

«Vas muy lento, Whale. ¡La ciencia avanza y te quedas atrás!» exclamó Emma

«¿Piensas que es fácil producir un "bloqueador solar" eficaz para vampiros?»

«¡Bloqueador solar será mi mano arrancando tu maldito corazón!» gritó Emma, agarrándolo por el cuello.

«Emma, calma…suéltalo, por favor…» Elsa pidió de forma delicada y después de algunos segundos, Emma lo soltó.

Elsa miraba a la hermana con semblante afligido mientras la rubia subía a su cuarto. Whale, por su parte, después de tomar un poco de agua y verificar las marcas rojas de su cuello, decidió marcharse.

«Emma, ¿puedo entrar?» Elsa preguntó, después de tocar a la puerta.

«Puedes» se limitó a responder, mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto.

«Emma, ten un poco de paciencia con él…lo necesitamos, ¿entiendes?»

«¡Detesto esos chistes idiotas que acostumbra hacer! ¡Un día le arrancaré esa cabeza idiota que tiene!» argumentó rabiosamente

Elsa suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Sabía que, a pesar de que Emma no lo demostrara ni hablara mucho al respecto, su hermana quería, tanto como ella, disfrutar del placer de caminar bajo la luz del sol sin que este las transformase en cenizas.

* * *

«Mi amor, hoy has tardado» dijo Daniel, cuando Regina entró en el cuarto.

«Tuve que resolver algunos asuntos pendiente fuera de la alcaldía» dijo ella, caminando hacia el baño

Regina dejó que el agua templada aliviase la tensión existente en su cuerpo. Prefirió no comentar con su marido el incidente del bosque. Después de ponerse un camisón, se echó, y sintió los brazos de Daniel rodearla cariñosamente. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, su mente fue invadida por las imágenes de aquella persona que menos esperaba.

Regina se despertó sobresaltada. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor. Acababa de tener una pesadilla y para su sorpresa, Emma era una de las protagonistas de aquel horrible sueño. Se levantó con la respiración desacompasada y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un poco de agua y volvió al cuarto. Al pasar por delante de la ventana, tuvo la impresión de haber visto a alguien de pie, observando su casa de lejos. Retrocedió para comprobarlo, ver si realmente había alguien observándola, sin embargo, se encontró con la calma de la ciudad. Pasó el resto de la noche en blanco, perdida en sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Diferente a lo que Regina imaginaba, el día fue bastante movido, y por consiguiente, pasó más rápido que de costumbre.

Pasaban de las 18:00 cuando finalmente dejó la alcaldía. Caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a su coche cuando, en un momento de distracción al mirar su móvil, acabó pisando en falso y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo.

Sus manos rápidamente tocaron su pie, sintiéndolo dolorido. Mientras maldecía al mundo entero, intentaba recoger los pedazos del móvil esparcidos a su alrededor.

«¿Necesita ayuda, señora alcaldesa?» Emma preguntó, deteniéndose frente a la morena.

Al levantar la mirada, Regina se encontró con aquel verde apagado de los ojos de Emma. La piel pálida le daba aún más resalte a aquel color tan intrigante. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, al intentar levantarse, reculó rápidamente al sentir el dolor en su pie, volviéndose más intenso.

«¿Se va a quedar parada solo mirando? ¡Ayúdeme a levantarme!» exclamó Regina, incómoda con aquel dolor

Emma ignoró la grosería tendiéndole la mano, empujándola hacia ella. Regina agarró los hombros de la rubia torpemente. Su rostro a pocos centímetros del rostro de Emma la estaba dejando inquieta.

«¿Puede dar algunos pasos?» preguntó Emma

«Si pudiese, no estaría parada, agarrándome en usted» exclamó sin paciencia, haciendo reír a la rubia interiormente.

Sin ceremonias, Emma la cogió en brazos, recibiendo una mirada asustada por parte de la morena.

«¿Qué está haciendo?» preguntó

«Llevándola al coche» respondió Emma con naturalidad.

Regina intentó replicar, sin embargo, no consiguió decir nada. No imaginaba que Emma tuviera aquella fuerza, a pesar de haberse fijado en ese cuerpo atlético que tenía.

Regina desactivó la alarma del coche y Emma abrió la puerta, colocándola en el asiento del copiloto. Enseguida se sentó en el sitio del conductor.

«Indíqueme el camino» se limitó a decir, manteniendo su habitual expresión seria.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emma finalmente estacionase el Mercedes clase C de Regina en el garaje de la enorme casa. Sacó a la morena del coche y se adentró en el jardín con ella en brazos. Regina parecía haber perdido la voz, no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco por qué estaba tan nerviosa en presencia de Emma.

«La llevaré hasta su cuarto» volvió a hablar, recibiendo un gesto positivo de la morena. Sin embargo, Emma se acordó de que no podría atravesar la puerta si no era invitada a entrar en la casa. Se paró delante de los pocos escalones sin saber qué hacer. Suspiró, pensó unos minutos y enseguida, puso a Regina en el suelo.

«Creo que es mejor que la deje aquí mismo» dijo Emma

«¿Y cómo subiré las escaleras?» preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño

«¿No hay nadie en casa?» preguntó

«Mi hermana Ruby debe estar, pero no sé si…»

«Llámela. Que se mejore, alcaldesa» la interrumpió y se retiró

«¡Idiota arrogante! ¡Estúpida!» murmuraba Regina, intentando mantenerse en pie

«Regina, ¿qué pasó?» preguntó Ruby, bajando las escaleras velozmente

«Creo que me torcí el tobillo y no consigo caminar» dijo, apoyándose en la hermana

«¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?»

«¿Te acuerdas que te comenté sobre la misteriosa casa del lago?»

«Sí, me acuerdo»

«Una de las "moradoras" de la casa me ayudó, pero hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho. ¡Mujer extraña y arrogante!» protestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá

«Espera, Regina…cuéntame bien esa historia…»

Regina entonces le explicó todo desde el principio. Comenzando con su visita de hacía unos días, hasta la visita del supuesto abogado que, a propósito, le llevó todos los documentos debidamente en regla para aquella construcción, lo que todavía mantenía intrigada a Regina. Sin embargo, la morena decidió dejar ese asunto de lado, ya que si algo indeseado pasaba, tenía copias de los documentos para eximirse de culpa.

«¿Por qué no le hacemos una visita? Me encantaría conocerlas» dijo Ruby, bastante entusiasmada

«¡Ni pensarlo! La tal Elsa es simpática y educada…pero la otra es la arrogancia en persona» argumentó Regina.

«Regina, eres mi hermana, pero tengo que decirte…¡tú eres la arrogancia en persona!»

«¿Qué? ¡Era lo que me faltaba! ¿La estás defendiendo?» preguntó incrédula

«No, Regina, porque no la conozco, pero quiero conocerla. Estoy cansada de las mismas personas de esta ciudad sin gracia»

«¿Qué tengo que decir? Eh, ¿mi hermana pequeña quiere conocer a dos forasteras?» habló Regina con un tono guasón, arrancando una carcajada a Ruby

«Tú, como alcaldesa de la ciudad, debes recibir bien a las visitas. Además he oído muchos comentarios en el restaurante de la abuelita Granny al respecto de la casa del lago y estoy curiosa por conocer…»

Al día siguiente, Regina se dirigió al hospital antes de comenzar su trabajo en la alcaldía. Por suerte, apenas fue una pequeña torcedura, en pocos días, le dejaría de incomodar.

De hecho, tres días después, Regina ya podía caminar con normalidad. Claro que los medicamentos y los masajes de Ruby aceleraron el proceso de recuperación. Como había prometido a la hermana, se dirigieron a la famosa casa del lago. Pasaban de las 17:00.

«¡Alcaldesa, qué sorpresa!» habló Elsa, tan pronto como abrió la puerta

«Buenas tardes, Elsa. Discúlpeme por venir así, pero pensé que debería excusarme por la forma grosera en que me comporté cuando nos conocimos. Su abogado me entregó los documentos y, bueno…»

«No precisa disculparse. Por favor, entren…» dijo Elsa

«Ah, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Ruby» Regina la presentó.

La rubia y la morena se saludaban, mientras Regina buscaba a Emma con la mirada, sin embargo, no la vio. Elsa las invitó a comer y después de mucha insistencia por parte de Ruby, Regina acabó aceptando.

Algunos minutos después de la comida haber sido servida, Emma apareció, y sin saber exactamente el motivo, a Regina le gustó la presencia de aquella mujer.

«Buenas noches. ¿Macarrones otra vez?» preguntó Emma, sentándose al lado de Elsa, frente a Regina.

«Están deliciosos» dijo Ruby, recibiendo una sonrisa de gratitud por parte de Elsa.

Elsa y Ruby rompían el silencio causado por Emma y Regina que, cada cierto tiempo, intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas.

«Elsa, ¿le gustaría venir al centro conmigo? Hoy se inaugura el Cine de Storybrooke. ¿Qué le parece si vemos una película?» preguntó Ruby, recibiendo un sí como respuesta.

«¿Por qué no venís vosotras también?» dijo Elsa, entusiasmada

«No puedo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer» respondió Regina

La mirada desilusionada de Emma ante la súbita respuesta negativa de la morena no pasó desapercibida a Elsa y Ruby.

«¿Tú no vienes, Emma?» preguntó Elsa, recibiendo un no como respuesta.

* * *

Algunas horas después, mientras caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Storybrooke, Emma pudo avistar a Regina, sentada en una mesa en un pequeño restaurante al lado de quien imaginaba que era el marido de la morena. Se paró, apoyándose en un poste, y a través del cristal, se puso a observarlos. Sonrió discretamente admirando cada gesto que Regina hacía, ya fuese con las manos, o con los trazos de su rostro que, incluso de lejos, no pasaron desapercibidos para la rubia.

Como si pudiese sentirla, Regina giró el rostro, encontrándose con aquel par de ojos verdes sin brillo observándola. Se quedaron mirándose por una fracción de segundo y cuando Regina hizo amago de levantarse, Emma desapareció. La morena caminó hasta la puerta, miró para los dos lados buscando al menos la sombra de la rubia, sin embargo, no obtuvo éxito. ¿Por qué Emma estaría observándome? Se preguntaba interiormente, con aquella impresión de sentir un _déjà vu_.

«¿Qué tal la noche en el cine?» preguntó Emma, cuando Elsa apareció en la pequeña sala

«¡Fue genial! Al contrario que la alcaldesa, Ruby es una persona bastante simpática. Nos divertimos mucho» dijo ella, recibiendo una tierna sonrisa de la hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina fue la misma, cosa que ya estaba dejando a Emma aburrida. Había hablado con Whale por teléfono y hasta ese momento, el científico no había tenido éxito en la búsqueda de la solución que permitiese a Emma y a su hermana caminar a plena luz del día. En todo momento, el recuerdo de Regina invadía sus pensamientos sin que pudiese impedirlo. Le gustaría acercarse a ella, pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que Regina, además de arrogante, tenía un genio tan difícil como el de ella misma. Los vampiros tenían fama de conquistadores, sin embargo, eso no funcionaba con Emma. Realmente, no funcionaba con ninguno de ellos, ya que, la mayoría de vampiros usaban el don de la hipnosis para conseguir atraer a sus víctimas, para tener éxito en sus conquistas, y no era eso lo que Emma deseaba para ella. Además de eso, Regina aparentemente era "inmune" a aquel don.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Elsa

«Voy a dar una vuelta, no tardaré» respondió Emma, viendo por la ventana que el sol ya se había puesto hacía unos minutos

Pasaban de las 17:00. El clima frío de aquella región hacía que el sol se pusiera pronto. La alcaldesa dejaba su despacho alrededor de las 18:00, una óptima hora para un encuentro casual, por lo menos para Emma.

«¿Me está siguiendo, señorita Emma?» preguntó Regina, al escuchar pasos detrás de ella

«¿Por qué la seguiría?» respondió Emma, con otra pregunta.

«No sé. ¡Dígamelo usted!» exclamó Regina

«¿Puedo acompañarla hasta su casa? Necesito su ayuda con respecto a…»

«¡Mi horario de trabajo ya terminó! Si necesita algo, búsqueme mañana» interrumpió Regina, entrando en el coche.

Regina arrancó, dejando a Emma atrás. Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que por el retrovisor presenció cómo un coche, descontrolado, chocó contra la rubia. Rápidamente dio marcha atrás y corrió al encuentro de aquella extraña que ya se encontraba en pie.

«¿Está bien?» preguntó Regina, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro

«Estoy bien» se limitó a responder

«La llevo al hospital, podría tener algo roto y…»

«Estoy bien»

«¡Pero el coche le dio de lleno!»

«Casi me dio. Conseguí esquivarlo a tiempo…»

Regina parecía no creerse aquella historia, sin embargo, a la distancia que estaba, podría haberse equivocado, pero casi estaba segura de que el coche la había alcanzado. Por suerte se había quedado con la matrícula.

«Vamos a mi casa…»

«¿Se siente culpable por mi casi atropello, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma, en un tono guasón

«¡Claro que no! ¡Si estaba distraída, no es mi problema! ¿Viene o no?» preguntó un tanto irritada, lo que hizo que la rubia sonriese ocultamente.

«¡Después de la señora!» exclamó Emma, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco.

* * *

«¿Se va a quedar ahí parada?» preguntó Regina, al percibir que Emma no había atravesado la puerta

«No acostumbro entrar en casas ajenas sin ser invitada» dijo

«Pero, ¡la he invitado a venir!»

«Ahora invíteme a entrar»

Por un momento, Regina se quedó parada, mirando aquellos ojos verdes. Aquella actitud de Emma le trajo una avalancha de recuerdos, sin embargo, prefirió apartar esos pensamientos.

«¡Entre, Emma!» exclamó sin paciencia y finalmente la rubia pudo traspasar sus límites.

«Bonita casa» dijo ella, tanto pronto como entró

«Gracias. Ahora dígame, ¿qué necesita?»

«Necesito un mapa del bosque»

«¿Para qué?»

«Es ahí donde trabajo, ¿lo olvidó?»

«Cierto. Vaya a la alcaldía mañana a buscarlo»

Emma permaneció unos segundos parada, mirando aquellos perfectos ojos negros. Esperaba que Regina la invitase a tomar algo, sin embargo, la invitación no se produjo. Siendo así, se vio obligada a marcharse.

«Entonces, hasta mañana, alcaldesa. Buenas noches» dijo al fin, y cuando hizo amago de retirarse, la sensual voz de la morena se dejó oír en aquel silencioso ambiente.

«Quédese a cenar» murmuró, de forma recelosa

Emma, que estaba de espaldas, sonrió alegremente. Desde que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Regina por primera vez, la rubia sintió una necesidad absurda de conocerla, de estar cerca. Le gusta el hecho de que Regina se pase todo el día en la alcaldía, ya que de ese modo, la morena no extrañaría el hecho de no ver a la rubia a pleno día.

«Espero no molestar…» murmuró, sentándose en el sofá

«¡No piense que se quedará sin hacer nada mientras yo esté en la cocina! Me va ayudar a preparar la cena» dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos.

«No sé cocinar» replicó Emma

«¡Quién va a cocinar es el fuego, no usted! Ahora levántese de ahí y venga a la cocina»

Regina decidió hacer una lasaña, ya que además de práctico, sería imposible que a Emma no le gustara. Sonreía discretamente ante la torpeza de la rubia cortando la verdura encima de la encimera.

«¿Echa verdura en la lasaña?» preguntó Emma

«¡Claro que no!» exclamó Regina

«Entonces, ¿por qué estoy cortando toda esta verdura?»

«¡Porque la voy a necesitar cortada para mañana!»

«¡Entonces mañana vendré a cenar de nuevo para probar mi verdura cortada!»

«¡Qué graciosa!» dijo Regina, y en un momento de distracción, Emma acabó "cortándose" un dedo.

«¡Emma! ¿Se ha hecho daño?» preguntó la morena

«No, no he llegado a cortarme» balbuceó Emma

«¡Sí se cortó, lo he visto!» afirmó Regina, dirigiendo una mirada de susto a Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

«La señora debe estar trabajando mucho para ver tantas cosas….¿o será que tiene miedo de que algo malo me ocurra?» dijo Emma, intentando desviar la atención de Regina que todavía insistía en afirmar que había visto el cuchillo cortar el dedo de la rubia.

«¡No comience con sus gracias!» exclamó furiosa

«La lasaña se va a quemar…» comentó Emma

Regina sirvió la comida y de momento, trató de olvidar lo que supuestamente había presenciado. Al contrario de lo que imagino, la comida además de agradable, fue divertida, ya que Emma no perdía oportunidad de intentar enfadarla con sus chanzas y suposiciones, sin embargo, el efecto fue el contrario, Regina acabó divirtiéndose con toda aquella situación.

«Gracias por la cena, señora alcaldesa» dijo Emma, ya fuera de la casa

«No me llame ni señora ni alcaldesa. Llámeme Regina» dijo ella.

«Entonces no me llame señorita Emma…solo Emma» pidió la rubia y ambas asintieron.

«Hasta mañana…Regina»

«¿Va a ir a pie? ¿Y sola?» preguntó la morena

«No, Elsa me está esperando en la cafetería» mintió

«Está bien…buenas noches, Emma»

Por una fracción de segundo, ambas se perdieron en la inmensidad de sus respectivas miradas. Emma sonrió, lo que hizo que también Regina sonriera.

* * *

«¿Dónde estabas hasta ahora?» preguntó Elsa, mientras bajaba las escaleras

«Por ahí» dijo Emma, sin contener su felicidad

«¿No me vas a decir de quién estás enamorada?»

«No estoy enamorada, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?» indagó frunciendo el ceño

«¡De tus ojos!» exclamó Elsa, dejando a su hermana desconcertada

Emma observó su reflejo en el espejo, dándose cuenta de algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Sus ojos verdes apagados se habían vuelto de un verde claro y brillante. Esa era una de las características de su especie. Era como si sus ojos hubiesen acabado de cobrar vida, luz.

«Mamá siempre nos avisó de que, cuando nos enamoráramos, nuestros ojos cambiarían de color» dijo Elsa, recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de su hermana.

«Elsa, ¡he encontrado la razón de mi existencia!» dijo Emma

«¿Quién es ella? ¿Está casada?» preguntó Elsa

«Sí, pero voy a esperar a que su marido muera» dijo Emma

«¿Es viejo?»

«No, pero esperaré el tiempo que haga falta»

«¡Estás loca!»

«Tengo toda la eternidad para esperarla»

«¡Pero ella no, Emma!»

«¡No importa! La quiero para mí y la tendré…cueste lo que cueste…»

«No me dices quién es…»

«Regina Mills» murmuró

«¿Regina? ¿La alcaldesa? ¡Emma! ¿Olvidaste de quién es hija?» preguntó Elsa, incrédula

«No lo he olvidado, así como me acuerdo perfectamente de que sus padres están muertos»

«¿Crees que le vas a poder esconder tu naturaleza por mucho tiempo?»

«¡No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Elsa! Por favor, ¡no me atormentes!»

Elsa suspiró contrariada. Ya era arriesgado haberse mudado para Storybrooke, donde empezó toda la tragedia que envolvió a los Mills y a los Swan. Por lo que poco que conoce a Regina, ha podido percibir que la morena no es de las fáciles de lidiar.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas y la aproximación entre Emma y Regina se volvía más intensa y frecuente, aunque muchas veces, la alcaldesa se mostraba indiferente.

«¿Ha venido a buscar otro mapa, Emma?» preguntó Regina, cuando se encontró a la rubia apoyada en su coche.

«Realmente, he venido a buscarte a ti» dijo ella, con su habitual expresión seria

«¿Buscarme? ¿Y a dónde pretende llevarme?» preguntó Regina, con una sonrisa burlona.

«A donde quieras» murmuró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

«Sus ojos…están diferentes…» comentó la morena, con el ceño fruncido

«¿Diferentes cómo?»

«Están…brillantes…están más claros…»

«Cambié de lentillas» mintió, rezando para que Regina cambiara de asunto.

«Bien, tengo que irme. Mi marido ya debe estar en casa» dijo Regina

«Te acabo de invitar»

«¡Invitación que acabo de rechazar!»

«Hemos pasado unas noches agradables estos días…»

«Lo que no me obliga a aceptar todas sus invitaciones» respondió con desdén, atendiendo al móvil y dando la espalda a la rubia.

Cuando finalmente colgó y se giró para mirar a la mujer que hacía pocos segundos estaba a su lado, se sorprendido al encontrarse con la nada. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la calle en busca de Emma, sin embargo, nada halló. Parecía que la rubia se hubiese transformado en polvo. Respiró profundamente, entró en su coche y se fue a casa.

Pasó una semana y Emma, a pesar de estar enamorada de Regina, decidió que no la buscaría más. Aquel repentino cambio, la indiferencia de la morena hacia ella en determinados momentos, llenaban su pecho de dolor y tristeza. Diferentemente a lo que la mayoría pensaba, un vampiro sufría tanto como un ser humano, especialmente cuando se trataba de amor.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, Regina extrañó esos momentos en que al salir de la alcaldía se encontraba con aquella figura rubia de brazos cruzados y expresión seria, apoyada en su coche. Al ser así, se tragó todo el orgullo y el recelo que sentía, y se dirigió en busca de aquella que no salía de sus pensamientos.

«Alcaldesa, ¡su visita es siempre una sorpresa!» exclamó Elsa nada más abrir la puerta, y encontrando a la morena.

«Buenas tardes, Elsa. Me gustaría hablar con su hermana, si no es molestia» dijo ella

«¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó algo asustada

«No, nada importante. Solo algunas cuestiones que quiero esclarecer sobre el mapa que me pidió» mintió, medio desconcertada

«Claro, entiendo. Emma está en el cuarto situado al pasar la cocina. Está entrenando. Voy a llamarla» murmuró

«No se moleste…ya voy» tras decirlo, caminó a paso rápido.

Después de destruir tres sacos de boxeo con pocos golpes, Emma se ejercitaba en una barra de hierro cuando de repente, su corazón se disparó. El aroma de Regina invadió súbitamente el ambiente, casi emborrachándola.

«¿Sabe el gobierno que en vez de trabajar se pasa toda la tarde divirtiéndose con sus juguetitos?» preguntó irónicamente Regina

«No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia» se limitó a decir, separándose de la barra de hierro.

«He oído decir que ese mal humor sin motivo aparente es generalmente causado por la falta de sexo» comentó Regina con tonó guasón

«¿Ah sí, alcaldesa? ¿Ha venido a presentarse voluntaria en mi cama?» preguntó Emma, recibiendo una bofetada en su cara como respuesta.

«¡Idiota!» exclamó Regina haciendo amago de marcharse

Antes de que la morena atravesase el umbral de la puerta, Emma la agarró por el brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

«¿Qué hace aquí, alcaldesa?» le preguntó, manteniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Regina

«Suélteme ahora, o…»

«¿O qué? ¿Va a gritar?» preguntó Emma, oyendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de la morena.

Al igual que Regina, Emma tenía la respiración agitada. La excitación ya se apoderaba del cuerpo de la rubia, lo que contribuía mucho para que su instinto de vampiro saliera a la luz. De repente, Emma soltó a Regina dándole la espalda a la morena, ya que no quería, de ninguna forma, que la alcaldesa descubriera sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos más brillantes que los de un felino en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada. Un día estaban bien, conversaban civilizadamente, y al otro, discutían, se provocaban. Era como si necesitasen de esos momentos de furia.

«Con permiso» murmuró Regina, retirándose enseguida.

Emma suspiró mientras tiraba las barras de hierro al suelo. Era increíble cómo Regina conseguía hacerla perder el control, la compostura. Por más que intentase ser amable y agradable, no lo conseguía. Parecía que una fiera viviera dentro de ella, esperando la cercanía de la alcaldesa para manifestarse. Necesitaba controlarse ni no quería hacer daño a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

* * *

«¿Por qué no consigo ser como tú? ¿Por qué no consigo tener tu paciencia, tu amabilidad? Somos hermanas, deberíamos ser iguales en todos los sentidos» dijo Emma, al notar la presencia de Elsa

«El hecho de que seamos hermanas no significa que debamos tener la misma personalidad, Emma» dijo ella

«Tú eres tranquila, dulce. Yo soy agresiva, salvaje» murmuró

«Tienes el genio de nuestra madre, pero así como ella, puedes controlarlo» habló Elsa

Antes de que Emma pudiese argumentar, oyeron golpes en la puerta. Por el olor se dieron cuenta de que era Whale y rápidamente, fueron a su encuentro.

«Whale, nunca vienes sin avisar. ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó Elsa

«Quiero probar esta muestra en una de las dos. ¿Quién se ofrece?»

«¡Yo!» exclamó Emma y Elsa no protestó

Whale se dio prisa en hacer la prueba, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que el sol se pusiera. Inyectó el líquido en el cuello de la rubia que se retorció de dolor. Elsa observaba la escena con miedo, temía por la integridad de Emma siendo cobaya de esos experimentos de Whale. Emma necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse, ya que su corazón estaba latiendo tres veces más rápido de lo normal. Cuando por fin consiguió respirar con normalidad, pasó la puerta que Whale acababa de abrir.

Aceró su mano, lentamente, a los rayos solares que se estrellaban en la madera del porche. Sonrió esperanzada cuando aquel cálido brillo tocó su piel sin corromperla. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa rápidamente murió en el momento en que sintió su carne rompiéndose, siendo quemada por los rayos del sol.

«¡Mierda! ¡Qué infierno!» gritó Emma, apartándose velozmente de la luz y entrando en la casa.

«Duró algunos segundos…ya es un progreso» dijo Whale

«¡Llamas a eso progreso, imbécil!» dijo ella, mostrando la herida de la mano.

«Emma, cálmate» murmuró Elsa

Whale se marchó mientras Elsa intentaba calmar los nervios a flor de piel de Emma.

«Lo va a conseguir, Emma. Verás que en breve podremos caminar bajo la luz del sol» dijo Elsa, recibiendo una media sonrisa de la rubia.

* * *

«Regina, ¿qué pasó? Parece que has visto a un fantasma» dijo Ruby, al ver a su hermana aturdida

«No, nada…solo estoy cansada. Voy a tomar un baño» murmuró, subiendo deprisa las escaleras.

«No tardes, porque he preparado pasta para cenar» gritó Ruby, caminando hacia la cocina.

Regina se fue derecha al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente un baño, y principalmente, olvidar aquella confusión con Emma que la dejó desconcertada. Su corazón seguía acelerado y cuando el recuerdo del cuerpo de la rubia empujando el suyo contra la pared invadía su mente, sensaciones nunca sentidas se apoderaban de todo su ser. Era una mezcla de miedo y excitación, algo que Regina aún no sabía definir exactamente.

«Humm, ¡esta pasta está muy buena» exclamó Regina, aparentemente más tranquila

«¡Gracias! Zelena llamó esta mañana» comentó Ruby

«¿Dijo cuándo volvía?» preguntó Regina

«No, continúa sin fecha prevista…»

«Ah, Ruby…¿Sigues saliendo con Elsa, la extraña?»

«Elsa no es extraña, la hermana con aquel comportamiento misterioso…pero sí, salimos de vez en cuando. Al final he encontrado una amiga a la que le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí» dijo Ruby, entusiasmada.

«Las dos son extrañas…pero, dime, ¿crees que Emma es…? Bueno, no tiene novio y esas formas…»

«¿Quieres saber si es lesbiana? ¿Por qué?» preguntó Ruby, dejando a Regina todavía más nerviosa

«Solo curiosidad…» murmuró

«¿Solo curiosidad o estás interesada en ella?»

«¿Estás loca, Ruby? ¡Soy una mujer casada!» gritó Regina, haciendo que su hermana se riera

«¡Cálmate, mujer! Sé perfectamente que estás casada, sin embargo, eso no es impedimento para sentirse atraído por otro, principalmente cuando estas cargando con un matrimonio sin solución» dijo Ruby

«¡Yo no estoy cargando con un matrimonio!»

«¡Regina, por favor! Ahora hablemos en serio…Daniel casi nunca está en casa y cuando está, ni habláis. Apuesto a que ya ni folláis y…»

«Ruby, ¡eso es algo íntimo que solo nos incumbe a él y a mí!»

«Lo sé, disculpa. Pero soy tu hermana y quiero tu bien. Sé que no eres feliz con él, si es que en algún momento lo fuiste»

Regina suspiró al oír aquellas palabras. Ruby tenía razón, no era feliz al lado del hombre que aceptó como marido. Ya no lo deseaba como antes, pero para ser sinceros, nunca lo deseó. Aunque no quería admitirlo, solo se casó con él por gratitud.

«Eres joven y bella, Regina…no tienes hijos, eres inteligente, independiente. No necesitas aferrarte a un matrimonio que ya no te da momentos felices»

«¿Estás sugiriendo que me divorcie?» preguntó la morena de cabellos cortos

«Sí, lo estoy. Necesitas trabajar menos y divertirte más, sea con Emma o con…»

«¿Emma? ¿Por qué estás hablando de ella?» preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño

«¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?»

«¡No! Y ¿sabes algo? ¡Vamos a cambiar de tema!»

«Muy bien, Regina…pero en relación con un posible divorcio, piénsalo bien. Estás perdiendo tu juventud por nada»

Regina se fue a dormir con toda aquella conversación martilleando en su cabeza. Realmente el tiempo estaba pasando y ella ya no era una adolescente. En pocos meses cumpliría 35 años y ya era hora de disfrutar un poco de lo que la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_«¿No has visto la forma en que te mira?»_

Esa pregunta, con un sesgo de afirmación, no salía de la cabeza de Regina. Cuando la morena dio las buenas noches a su hermana pequeña y se dirigió a su cuarto para intentar dormir, su mente fue invadida por tales palabras. Emma era el tipo de persona que despertaba la curiosidad de cualquiera. Siempre estaba vestida de negro, las ropas ajustadas marcando su cuerpo en plena forma, la piel tan clara que a veces daba la impresión de que la rubia ignoraba la existencia del sol. Una vez más, Regina se reprendió por dejar que su mente se perdiera en detalles relacionados con Emma…Emma. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía el apellido de la rubia, sin embargo, eso no importaba, no en aquel momento.

«¡Buenos días, hermana más bella del mundo!» exclamó Ruby, cuando Regina entró en la cocina.

«Puedes decir de una vez lo que quieres, Ruby» dijo ella mientras se servía una taza de café.

«He invitado a Elsa y su hermana a cenar aquí. ¿Te importa?» preguntó la más joven.

Regina sintió su corazón dispararse. Solo imaginar que estará cara a cara con Emma, la puso nerviosa. Por más que insistiese en decirse a sí misma que no había razón alguna para tal nerviosismo, no lo conseguía evitar.

«No me importa» se limitó a decir

Después del desayuno, Regina se encerró en su cuarto. Desde que Ruby le había dicho que las supuestas biólogas iban a cenar con ellas, la ansiedad tomó cuenta de la morena. Tiró abajo todo el armario buscando algo que ponerse esa noche.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó al divisar el desastre que había hecho en su propio cuarto.

Recogió todo y cuando terminó, decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez así pudiera relajarse, y además, las horas pasarían más rápido.

Finalmente la noche llegó. Pasaban de las 19:20 cuando el timbre sonó. Ruby se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, mientras Regina, de pie, frotaba una mano en la otra, para aplacar su inquietud.

Sus puños se cerraron al oír a su hermana invitando solo a Elsa a entrar, cerrando la puerta enseguida. ¿Dónde está Emma? Se preguntó, sintiendo la tristeza invadir su alma.

«Buenas noches, alcaldesa» dijo Elsa

«Buenas noches, Elsa. Llámeme Regina, por favor» dijo ella

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Mientras Elsa y Ruby charlaban, Regina mantenía una lucha con sus pensamientos, sintiéndose una estúpida por haberse pasado el día entero ansiosa y al final, Emma no apareció.

«¿Por qué no ha venido Emma?» preguntó Regina, mientras se sentaban a la mesa

«Está un poco…como puedo decirlo…desilusionada» respondió Elsa

«¿Qué ha pasado?» indagó Ruby

«Está enamorada, pero, por lo que parece, no es correspondida» comentó Elsa, notando el repentino interés en la expresión de Regina

«¿Y sabes quién es?» preguntó Ruby, mientras se servía vino.

«No, solo sé que está casada» dijo Elsa, haciendo que Regina se atragantase con la comida.

«Regina, ¿todo bien? ¿Quieres agua?» preguntó la morena de cabellos largos, mientras llenaba el vaso y se lo ofrecía.

Regina ingería el líquido, aparentemente recuperada de aquel "susto". Mientras, Elsa y Ruby siguieron hablando del tema.

«Entiendo a Emma…ya me he enamorado de alguien comprometido y no es nada bueno» comentó Ruby

«Ya. He insistido para que olvide a la casada y se busque una soltera» comentó, haciendo a Ruby sonreír ante la sencillez de la solución sugerida por ella.

«¿Cuál es su tipo? Tengo algunas amigas que adorarían conocerla» dijo Ruby, recibiendo una mirada aparentemente de reprensión de Regina.

«¿Tipo? Morena, ojos negros, cabellos negros y cortos…»

Antes incluso de que Elsa acabase con la descripción de las preferencias de Emma, una vez más Regina se atragantó, esta vez, con el agua que se había llevado a la boca.

«Regina, ¿qué te pasa?» preguntó Ruby, frunciendo el ceño

«Estoy bien…» murmuró, mientras se secaba con la servilleta.

Antes de que Elsa hiciera algún tipo de cuestionamiento, Regina se levantó al oír el sonido del timbre invadir el ambiente.

«¡Yo abro!» dijo ella caminado deprisa

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió y se asustó al mismo tiempo cuando se encontró con Emma y su acostumbrada expresión seria.

«¡Qué susto, Emma!» exclamó Regina, llevándose la mano al corazón.

«¿Estoy tan fea?» preguntó Emma, mientras recorría su propio cuerpo con la mirada.

«¡Payasa! Elsa dijo que no vendría…» murmuró un poco desconcertada

«No me perdería la oportunidad de cenar al lado de la alcaldesa por nada de este mundo» dijo, dejando a Regina sin reacción.

Ambas se miraban sin mover un músculo. Regina continuaba parada en medio de la puerta mientras Emma, del otro lado, disfrutaba con el sonido de los acelerados latidos del corazón de Regina.

«¡Emma! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!» exclamó Ruby, sacando a Regina del trance

«Disculpen el atraso» dijo la rubia, entrando cuando la morena le dejo espacio.

«Ya comenzamos a cenar. Dijiste que no vendrías…» dijo Ruby, mientras colocaba otro plato en la mesa.

«Cambié de idea» se limitó a decir, manteniendo la mirada en Regina

La cena siguió de manera tranquila. Elsa y Ruby guiaron toda la conversación, ya que Emma y Regina estaban más concentradas en intercambiar miradas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por las otras dos. Por eso, Ruby inventó una excusa y arrastró a Elsa para el cuarto, dejándolas a solas.

«Me gustaría disculparme por el comentario estúpido que la irritó el otro día…» dijo Regina, mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero.

«Soy yo la que te debo una disculpa por reaccionar de forma agresiva» dijo Emma, acercándose a la morena.

Regina estaba apoyada en el fregadero, a pocos centímetros de Emma. La morena parecía aturdida, no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Se perdía en aquella inmensidad verde de los ojos de la rubia, que permanecía inmóvil, como si esperase una señal de Regina para avanzar.

Emma seguía manteniendo la copa de vino en las manos. Al colocarla en el fregadero, prácticamente encorraló a Regina con su cuerpo. Sonrió internamente al percibir cuán nerviosa se encontraba la morena, ya que, no era posible esconder los latidos acelerados del corazón y la respiración desacompasada ante los aguzados sentidos de la vampira. Emma no estaba logrando contener el deseo y la felicidad al darse cuenta de que la alcaldesa tenía sentimientos por ella, aunque Regina no lo admitiese.

«Me gusta tu olor. Es dulce…» Emma murmuró, mientras aproximaba sus labios a los de Regina.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina.

«Amor, ¿dónde estás?» preguntó Daniel al entrar en la sala.

Súbitamente Regina se separó de Emma. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y el corazón casi saliéndose por la boca. Al escuchar la voz de Daniel, Ruby y Elsa, que estaban sentadas en los escalones de las escaleras, se dirigieron a la sala. Regina y Emma hicieron lo mismo.

«Vaya, ¿reunión de mujeres?» pregunto con una simpática sonrisa que no fue devuelta por ninguna de las cuatro.

«Dijiste que no ibas a venir, Daniel» dijo Regina

«Quería darte una sorpresa» respondió, acercándose y besando los labios de la morena.

Emma cerró los puños ante esa escena. Su instinto, un tanto salvaje, todavía era algo que la rubia necesitaba controlar, ya que, siempre que sentía rabia por algo, su reacción no era de las mejores. Al percibir el malestar de la hermana, Elsa habló

«Nosotras ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias por la cena, Regina. Ruby…buenas noches» dijo ella retirándose junto a Emma que no profirió ni una palabra.

* * *

«¿Qué tal fue con Emma ayer?» preguntó Ruby, sentándose al lado de Regina para desayunar.

«¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?» preguntó ella, mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

«Es de ti de quien Emma está enamorada»

«No lo creo»

«¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Elsa? Casada, morena, ojos negros, cabellos cortos…»

«Va a parecer que soy la única en esta ciudad con esas características»

«Bueno, aparte de ti, sólo está aquella veterinaria, Mary. Pero no creo que Emma se interesé por ella. Ella es tan…sosa»

Regina sonrió ante aquel comentario. Estaba casi segura de que era ella por quien Emma estaba interesada, sin embargo, insistía en negárselo a sí misma. Por alguna razón todavía desconocida por ella, tenía miedo de Emma.

«Ya te has relacionado con otras mujeres y solo te casaste con Daniel porque Kathryn dejó el país. ¿Por qué todo ese drama ahora?» preguntó Ruby.

«¿Y por qué esa insistencia en lanzarme a sus brazos?»

«Porque quiero verte feliz, algo que hace mundo tiempo que no eres»

«¿Qué te hace pensar que mi felicidad está a su lado?»

«¡Regina, por favor! Soy tu hermana, ¿por qué me escondes tus sentimientos?» preguntó Ruby, con expresión triste.

«Yo…no sé, tengo miedo…» murmuró cabizbaja, suspirando

Las dos hermanas se pasaron toda la mañana conversando y solo se separaron al ser interrumpidas por Daniel. Regina ya no conseguía cambiar dos palabras con su marido. Desde que Daniel fue contratado como abogado de una compañía aérea de Boston, el chico había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era el hombre sencillo y humilde que Regina había conocido. Aparte de dedicarse más al trabajo que la propia esposa, sus conversaciones siempre estaban relacionadas con su trabajo o con el futbol, cosas que no interesaban para nada a Regina.

Pocos minutos después de que Daniel entrara en la cocina, Regina subió al cuarto, se cambió de ropa y al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con el marido delante de la tele.

«Daniel, necesitamos conversar» dijo ella

«Querida, ¿puede ser después del partido? ¡Es la final de la Champions League y no me la puedo perder por nada del mundo!» dijo él, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Regina suspiro rabiosa por el desinterés del marido y salió. Cogió la llave del Mercedes y condujo sin rumbo. Estacionó cerca del puerto de Storybrooke, bajó y caminó por el puente, observando la inmensidad del mar.

La conversación que mantuvo con su hermana no salía de su cabeza, así como las palabras de Elsa al referirse a la supuesta pasión de Emma. Por un momento se preguntó el motivo de no encontrarse a la rubia por el día, a final de cuentas, era domingo y seguramente, no trabajarían. Finalmente, volvió al coche y se dirigió hasta las cercanías de aquella que atormentaba sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

Pasaban de las 13:00 cuando la alcaldesa llamó a la puerta de la casa del lago. De súbito, Emma reconoció aquel olor dulce de manzana del perfume que Regina usaba. Aquel perfume parecía hacerla perder los sentidos. Se excitaba solo oliendo aquella fragancia.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Regina se lanzó en sus brazos besando sus labios con deleite. Emma, a pesar de la sorpresa ante la reacción de la alcaldesa, no se hizo de rogar y la envolvió por la cintura. Besándose, se acercaron al sofá en el que Regina hizo echarse a Emma, colocándose ella encima de la rubia. Las lenguas se enroscaban, mientras los labios eran presionados casi con desesperación.

«Imaginé que eran así…suaves, dulces…» murmuró Regina, mientras rozaba sus labios en los labios de Emma.

Emma nada comentó, solo capturó la boca de Regina con la suya. Esa vez, el beso fue más intenso, cargado de deseo y pasión. Cuando necesitó respirar, su boca recorrido el cuello de la morena e instintivamente, sus colmillos aparecieron. Entonces el deseo de morder aquella zona del cuerpo de Regina hizo aparición. Emma la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo luchando con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse. Por suerte, Elsa apareció, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

«¡Oh, perdonen!» exclamó ella, haciendo que Regina saliera de encima de Emma rápidamente

«Elsa, yo…»

«No se preocupe, alcaldesa. Siéntase en casa. Con permiso» dicho eso, siguió para la cocina.

El silencio tomó cuenta del ambiente. Regina estaba de pie, de espaldas a Emma. Su respiración estaba desacompasada y el corazón acelerado. Ya no era algo nuevo encontrarse así ante la presencia de la rubia.

«Está todo bien, quédate tranquila…» dijo Emma, abrazándola por detrás.

* * *

Regina caminaba hacia su coche con una sonrisa enorme. Se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios rememorando los intensos besos intercambiado con Emma. Ya no había más dudas, así como la rubia, ella también estaba enamorada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

«¡Quiero saber todos los detalles!» exclamó Ruby, cuando Regina estacionó su Mercedes en el garaje.

«¿Puedo al menos entrar en casa y tomar un baño?» preguntó Regina, sin contener su felicidad.

Felizmente Daniel se había ido a celebrar la victoria del Paris Saint Germain sobre el Barcelona con algunos amigos. De esa forma, Regina puedo conversar tranquilamente con su hermana sin ser interrumpida.

«¡Vamos, Regina! ¿Me quieres matar de curiosidad?» preguntó Ruby tan entusiasmada como la propia Regina.

«Solo fueron algunos besos, no pasó nada más, ¿está claro?» dijo ella

«¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?»

«Fue…¡Fantástico!» exclamó la alcaldesa, y las dos gritaron como si fuesen adolescentes contándose secretos.

«Regina, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte feliz» comentó Ruby.

«Me lo imagino, nunca te gustó Daniel» murmuró

«¡Tampoco a ti! Sé que te casaste con él porque estabas desconsolada cuando nuestros padres murieron, sin embargo, ya no es el caso. ¿Vas a pedirle el divorcio?»

«Sí. Estoy enamorada de Emma, ya no tengo cómo negarlo…»

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma llamó a Whale, y en pocas horas el científico apareció.

«Todavía no he conseguido nada si por eso por lo que me has hecho venir» dijo él, mientras Emma bajaba las escaleras.

«No me sorprende. Estás muy lejos de ser un verdadero científico» dijo ella, haciendo al hombre suspirar.

«Confía, lo voy a conseguir»

«Así lo espero. Toma, deja esto en el despacho de la alcaldesa»

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó él

«No te importa, solo haz lo que te pido»

Whale se marchó enseguida. Se preguntaba cómo alguien tan dulce como Elsa podía ser hermana de alguien tan arrogante y salvaje como Emma. Cuando llegó frente al edificio de la alcaldía, le dio unas monedas a un chico para que hiciera entrega del paquete y se fue a su consulta. Al contrario de lo que Emma pensaba, estaba muy cerca de encontrar lo que ella tanto deseaba.

«Con permiso, señora alcaldesa. Dejaron esto para usted» dijo Isabela, secretaria de Regina.

«Gracias, Bela» se limitó a decir, mientras analizaba el paquete con curiosidad.

No tenía remitente, lo que dejo a Regina aún más curiosa. Abrió el paquete y se encontró con una hermosa rosa roja y un pequeño trozo de papel sobre el que había escritas unas pocas palabras.

"_Te escribo esta breve nota para que sepas que te amo"_

_Ass: Emma._

Velozmente la expresión recelosa dio paso a una inmensa sonrisa. Regina leía y releía esa pequeña nota mientras aspiraba el aroma de la rosa. Se sentía una adolescente comenzando su primera historia de amor. Puso la rosa en un pequeño vaso y lo colocó encima de su mesa. Se acordaría de Emma todos los días al entrar en su despacho.

* * *

Emma caminaba de un lado para otro de la casa. Las horas parecían haberse detenido y a pesar del clima frío, el sol no daba tregua ni un solo día.

«¿Será posible que nunca llueva en este lugar?» murmuró, visiblemente irritada.

«Confórmate con ver a la alcaldesa solo por la noche porque aunque llueva y el sol desaparezca, todo es muy arriesgado, Emma» dijo Elsa

Emma suspiró. Faltaba mucho para que cayese la noche, por suerte, el sol solía ponerse alrededor de las 17:30, tiempo suficiente para que llegar a la alcaldía antes de que Regina saliera.

«Bela, mañana llegaré un poco más tarde. Así que anule las reuniones que tenía para primera hora» dijo Regina, marchándose enseguida.

La alcaldesa caminaba deprisa hacia su coche. Al abrir la puerta, tiró el bolso al asiento del copiloto, entrando rápidamente. Su corazón disparó al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes mirándola a través del retrovisor.

«¡Qué susto, Emma! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?» preguntó Regina, dándose la vuelta para reprender a la rubia en el asiento de atrás.

«¿Por qué te asustas siempre que me ves?» preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño

«No lo sé, pero, ¿cómo entraste en mi coche sin que saltase la alarma?» preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

«No importa. Necesitaba verte» dijo con naturalidad

«Vamos a otro sitio» dijo Regina, arrancando el motor

Emma mantenía la mirada seria y fija en el retrovisor. Cada vez que Regina miraba, se encontraba con aquellos misteriosos ojos que le causaban miedo y deseo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos sudaban mientras apretaban fuertemente el volante. Finalmente la morena estacionó cerca del embarcadero. Tan pronto como paró el coche, Emma se pasó al asiento de delante.

Delicadamente una de sus manos cogió la mano de Regina.

«Tu mano está tan fría…» comentó la morena

Emma no respondió, solo se acercó lo máximo que pudo y la besó en la boca.

«Estoy enamorada de ti» dijo Emma, cuando sus labios se separaron de los de la morena.

Ahora fue el turno para que Regina no dijera nada. La alcaldesa repentinamente se hundió en los labios de Emma, besándola intensa y profundamente.

Emma retiró hacia atrás el asiento, y en seguida, atrajo a la morena a su regazo. Se volvieron a besar con la misma pasión del primer beso.

Cuando la rubia comenzó a desabotonar el blazer de Regina, el móvil de la morena comenzó a sonar.

«No contestes…» murmuró Emma, cuando el nombre de Daniel apareció en pantalla

Regina obedeció, dejándose besar y acariciar, mientas el pequeño aparato sonaba.

«Emma…tengo que irme…» susurró pausadamente, entre gemido y gemido, al sentir las manos de la rubia deslizando por sus muslos.

«No quiero que te vayas…» se limitó a decir

«Daniel está en casa…tengo que hablar con él sobre el divorcio…»

Al oír las últimas palabras de Regina, Emma sonrió por primera vez, dejando a la alcaldesa encantada. De súbito la morena acarició su rostro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

«Eres linda cuando sonríes» comentó la alcaldesa

«Tú eres linda de todas las formas» respondió Emma

«Estoy enamorada de ti, Emma» confesó la morena

«No tanto como lo estoy yo de ti» dijo Emma, abrazando a Regina con delicadeza.

«Tengo que irme, ¿ok? Y gracias por la rosa…me encantó» dijo Regina, recibiendo otra sonrisa de Emma.

Regina paró su Mercedes a la entrada del bosque. Se despidió de Emma con un beso largo y húmedo, para después, rápidamente, retomar su camino.

Emma siguió al vehículo con la mirada y solo caminó hacia la casa cuando el coche de la morena se encontraba fuera del alcance de sus ojos. Aprovechó para alimentarse de algún animal que caminaba por el bosque.

* * *

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó Daniel, tan pronto como la morena abrió la puerta de casa

«Trabajando» dijo ella

«Ya pasan de las siete, Regina. Sales del despacho antes de las seis» dijo él

«¿Desde cuándo te interesas por eso?» cuestionó ella irritada.

«Solo me quedé preocupado» respondió cabizbajo

«Daniel, quiero el divorcio» dijo de sopetón

«¿Cómo? ¿He oído bien? ¿Estás bromeando, no?» dijo él, con los ojos entre cerrados

«¡Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida!»

«¿Qué he hecho, Regina? ¿En qué me equivoqué?» preguntó con expresión desconcertada

«Nuestro matrimonio acabó hace mucho tiempo, no te hagas el desentendido. Es mejor que nos separemos de forma amistosa, ¿no crees?»

«Regina, aunque no le demuestre, todavía te amo…»

«¡Pero yo no te amo más! Por favor, Daniel, no compliques la situación. Mañana puedes coger tus cosas y regresar a Boston» dijo ella retirándose.

Aquella noche, Daniel acabó durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Al día siguiente, Regina se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, y para su sorpresa, su futuro ex marido ya se encontraba en pie.

«Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme» dijo él, dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

«Gracias por comprender» dijo ella, retirándose en seguida

Algunas horas después de hacer las maletas, Daniel regresó a Boston. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el divorcio, el muchacho no pretendía de ningún modo ir en contra del deseo de Regina. Porque apreciaba bastante la amistad que había entre los dos, aunque, al igual que el matrimonio, la amistad se había visto afectada con el pasar de los años.

* * *

Como todavía era temprano, Regina decidió darle una sorpresa a Emma antes de dirigirse a la alcaldía. Tocó varias veces y Elsa apareció.

«Disculpe por haber venido tan pronto. ¿Se encuentra Emma?» dijo, algo torpe

«Está en su cuarto, el primero después del último escalón» dijo Elsa, con su habitual simpatía.

Regina se quitó los zapatos para evitar que Emma oyera sus pasos. Lo que ella no sabía es que ya la rubia había olido su aroma mucho antes de que entrara en la casa.

La morena golpeó tres veces y como no obtuvo respuesta, giró el picaporte y entró. Buscó con la mirada a la rubia y nada encontró.

«Buenos días, alcaldesa» susurró Emma, haciendo gritar a Regina por el susto

«¡Emma! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?» preguntó irritada, dándose la vuelta y viendo a la rubia detrás de ella.

Emma sonrió, acabando con cualquier vestigio de irritación que pudiera existir en Regina. Se acercó a la morena y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

«He pedido el divorcio» dijo Regina

«Al final una gran noticia» dijo Emma, arrancando una sonrisa de la morena.

«¿Por qué tu cuarto no tiene ventana?» preguntó la alcaldesa, extrañándose de ese hecho. Era la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

«La claridad me irrita los ojos» Emma dijo la verdad, por primera vez, y antes de que Regina preguntara otras cosas, la rubia la besó

Emma condujo a Regina hasta la cama. La empujó con delicadeza y se echó sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la alcaldesa que súbitamente cerró los ojos al sentir aquella caricia. Mientras los labios y la lengua tocaban la caliente e invitadora piel de la morena, los instintos vampíricos de Emma comenzaron a aflorar. En cuestión de segundos, sus colmillos se hicieron presentes, así como el deseo casi incontrolable de morder el cuello de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Se agarró con firmeza al colchón, y cuando estaba a punto de morderla, se levantó bruscamente, quedando de espalda a Regina.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?» preguntó Regina incorporándose

«No…yo…yo solo…» intentaba argumentar y cuando finalmente se recuperó, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Regina.

«Perdóname…tengo un problema y…»

«Está todo bien, calma…» interrumpió Regina, envolviendola en un apretado abrazo.

Permanecieron unos minutos abrazadas. Regina acariciaba los largos y rubios cabellos de Emma, cuando finalmente volvió a hablar.

«¿Me quieres hablar de ese problema?» preguntó la morena, acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

«En otro momento, ¿vale? Ahora solo quiero quedarme así contigo» dijo Emma, volviendo a abrazar a Regina.

* * *

Casi media hora después, la alcaldesa se despidió de Emma y se dirigió al trabajo. Al llegar a su destino, se encerró en su despacho y se puso a pensar en todos los momentos pasados al lado de aquella mujer que todavía era para ella un misterio. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente, desde el primer encuentro hasta los besos intercambiados. Regina no dejó de acordarse de algunos hechos extraños relacionados con Emma que ella misma había presenciado. El coche que supuestamente casi la atropelló estaba abollado justamente por el lado que, según Regina, había golpeado a Emma, sin embargo, la mujer no se quejó de dolor, y tampoco presentaba signos de golpes. Juraba que Emma se había cortado la noche en que la ayudó a preparar la cena, sin embargo, la rubia negó que ese hecho hubiera ocurrido. La forma en que el animal se apartó de ella en el bosque cuando Emma apareció. Nunca la había visto a la luz del día, la casa solo tenía una ventana y, las pocas veces en que había estado allí, reparaba en que siempre estaba cerrada. Aquel rostro pálido, los ojos que antes parecían no tener vida…

«¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser…no puede ser!» exclamó Regina, levantándose de la silla, con expresión de espanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

«¿Qué? Regina, ¿estás loca? ¡Los vampiros ya no existen!» exclamó Ruby

«¡No podemos afirmar eso, Ruby! ¡Sabes perfectamente que nuestros padres fueron asesinados por esas criaturas!» exclamó Regina, andando de un lado para otro.

«Está bien, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tú solo tenías quince años y desde que el abuelo consiguió matarlos, no hemos oído hablar de esas criaturas»

«¡Lo que no significa que fueran los últimos o que dejaran de existir! ¿No encuentras extraño que nunca hayan sido vistas de día? La casa de tiene ventanas y la despensa, ¿has visto la despensa? ¡Está vacía! ¿De qué se alimentan?» preguntaba angustiada.

«Regina, nada de eso prueba nada. Pero para asegurarte, invita a Emma a un encuentro a plena luz del día. Si no aparece, prometo que te ayudo a investigarlo» sugirió Ruby y Regina estuvo de acuerdo.

En la última cita que tuvieron, las dos mujeres se habían intercambiado los números de teléfono para facilitar la comunicación entre ambas. Regina decidió rápidamente llamar y hacer lo que su hermana pequeña le acababa de sugerir. No quería creer que Emma fuese una de aquellas criaturas que tanto despreciaba, pero en aquel momento, todo indicaba lo contrario. De esa forma, pretendía confirmar sus sospechas cuando antes.

«Estaba pensando en ti» dijo Emma al contestar al teléfono

«¡Qué coincidencia!» dijo Regina, intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

«¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, alcaldesa?» preguntó de forma guasona

«Emma, tengo que hablar contigo»

«Puedes hablar…»

«Tiene que ser en persona. Te espero a las 15:00 en la plaza del pueblo»

«¿A las tres? Regina, no puedo…tengo trabajos que acabar. ¿No puede ser por la noche?» preguntó recelosa

«A las tres, Emma. Esperaré en el lugar y a la hora acordada» tras decir eso, colgó

Emma apretó el móvil con todas sus fuerzas y en seguida lo tiró contra la pared. Regina estaba desconfiada y por esa razón había marcado ese encuentro en plena tarde, pensaba consigo misma Emma.

«Emma, ¿qué pasó?» preguntó Elsa entrando en el cuarto de la hermana al oír algo rompiéndose

«Regina desconfía. Quiere que la vea a las tres de la tarde en la plaza central del pueblo» dijo ella, suspirando.

«¿Qué harás?»

«Tengo que ir…si no voy, sus sospechas se confirmarán»

«Emma, ¡no conseguirás ni llegar a mirad del camino!»

«Llama a Whale. Dile que lo quiero aquí lo más rápido posible»

Tal y como Emma lo había pedido, Whale apareció. Suspiró al saber lo ocurrido, pero no se sorprendió.

«Sabía que esto pasaría. Solo que no creí que tan pronto» dijo él, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

«Necesito verla. Y tú tienes que buscar un modo en que yo vaya y regrese respirando» dijo ella, con naturalidad

«¡Lo que tienes que hacer es marcharte de aquí con tu hermana! ¿Has pensado lo que pasará si Regina Mills descubre lo que realmente eres? Por suerte, su hermana mayor no se encuentra en la ciudad, que si no…»

«¡Cállate y haz lo que te he dicho! ¡Regina no lo va a descubrir!» exclamó a gritos

«Emma, por favor, cálmate» le pidió amablemente Elsa

«Iré al laboratorio y volveré sobre las dos, pero, no garantizo nada» dijo él molesto con la irresponsabilidad de Emma.

«Solamente vuelve con una solución» dijo Emma, y el científico se retiró enseguida.

«Emma, te estás arriesgando mucho. ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?» preguntó Elsa

«No me aceptaría» se limitó a decir

«Si realmente te ama, aceptará cómo eres»

«¡Es fácil hablar, Elsa! ¡Las personas sienten miedo de nosotros, asco, repulsión! ¡Si fuera lo contrario, no tendríamos que escondernos!»

«Por eso mismo, ¡olvida a Regina!»

«Elsa, no quiero discutir. Solo no cuestiones mis decisiones»

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y tanto Emma como Regina estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Una temía confirmar sus sospechas, la otra temía ser descubierta. Sobre las 14:15, Whale apareció en la casa del lago.

«Cinco minutos, Emma. Solo podrás estar bajo la luz del sol cinco minutos» dijo él

«¿Cinco minutos? ¿Qué haré en cinco minutos?» preguntó gritando

«No harás nada más que caminar hacia Regina, porque ella no tiene nada que decirte. Solo necesita verte caminando a plena luz del día, solo eso» dijo él, en el mismo tono

«Emma, esto es muy arriesgado…» Elsa habló, temerosa

«No tanto, Elsa. Si no se pasa del tiempo establecido, todo saldrá bien. Porque los rayos del sol no la alcanzarán dentro del coche. Todo lo que tendrá que hacer es hablar con Regina y regresar al coche en cinco minutos» dijo Whale.

«¿Y si el efecto acaba antes de tiempo?» preguntó Elsa

«Es un riesgo que ella está dispuesta a correr…»

«Gracias, Whale» dijo Emma, interrumpiendo aquel diálogo.

* * *

14:55

Regina ya se encontraba en la plaza esperando a Emma. Como imaginó, el sol estaba fuerte, lo suficiente para quemar la piel de un ser de esa especie. Suplicaba a los cielos para que Emma apareciese y acabase de una vez aquella duda cruel.

15:10

Caminando de un lado para otro, Regina constató en su reloj que ya pasaban de las tres. Su corazón pareció congelarse en su pecho, ya que hasta ese momento no había señal de Emma, lo que para ella significaba que la rubia no iba a venir, y lo peor, confirmaba sus sospechas. Cuando hizo amago de marcharse, vio el coche negro de la rubia estacionado cerca de la plaza. Como los cristales eran completamente oscuros, no logró ver quién estaba dentro.

«Buena suerte, Emma. Y acuérdate, tienes menos de cinco minutos» dijo Whale, aplicando el producto en el cuello de la rubia.

Segundos después de recibir la sustancia, Emma abrió la puerta lentamente, y con esa misma lentitud, bajó del coche. Conforme a lo que Whale le había sugerido, Emma vistió ropas claras, ya que sus habituales vestimentas de colores oscuros atraían más el calor. Llevaba gafas negras, ya que la luz le irritaba los ojos. Divisó a Regina a lo lejos, observándola como si presenciase algo de otro mundo. Caminó deprisa hacia la morena, temiendo que de un momento a otro, el efecto de la sustancia acabase y acabar ella en cenizas.

«¡Emma! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!» Regina habló aliviada, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

«Tus deseos son órdenes para mí» dijo ella, en tono guasón, aunque por dentro, estuviese angustiada «¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme?» preguntó la rubia, mirando su reloj y viendo que tenía menos de tres minutos.

«Yo quería invitarte a cenar en mi casa esta noche» dijo ella, intentando parecer convincente.

«No me lo perdería por nada de este mundo. Pero ahora, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión en pocos minutos» dijo Emma, comenzando a sentir arder su piel.

«Claro, disculpa por retrasarte» dijo Regina, aparentemente disgustada.

«No te disculpes. Hasta más tarde entonces» dijo la rubia, besando el rostro de la alcaldesa.

Emma ya se marchaba deprisa sintiendo la luz del sol corroyendo la piel de su rostro. Cuando Regina la llamó, se detuvo con alguna dificultad debido al dolor que ya sentía.

«Emma…»

«¿Sí?» respondió, sin girarse por completo, ya que el lado de la cara donde el sol le estaba dando estaba quedándose en carne viva

«No te retrases» pidió sonriente

«No lo haré» tras decir eso, siguió a paso rápido hasta el coche.

Cuando finalmente entró, Whale arrancó. Así como parte de su cara, también sus manos, que estaban descubiertas, fueron alcanzadas por los rayos solares. Ese era uno de los peores momentos para un vampiro. Nada causaba más dolor a esos seres que tener su piel corroída por el calor del sol.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Whale

«Sí…» balbuceó

«No te preocupes, la herida pronto curará»

* * *

Media hora después llegaron a la casa del lago. Emma se cubrió con el abrigo y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Su rostro todavía ardía y continuaba parcialmente desfigurado.

«¡Emma! ¡Gracias a los cielos!» exclamó Elsa, corriendo al encuentro de la hermana.

«Está todo bien, todo fue bien» dijo ella, mostrando media sonrisa.

Emma siguió para su cuarto y se echó en la cama. No pudo evitar la tristeza al darse cuenta de que Regina no la aceptaría si supiese lo que era realmente. ¿O solo querría saber la verdad…? Se cuestionaba, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente la noche llegó. Elsa se preparaba para salir cuando Emma la llamó.

«Elsa, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?» preguntó Emma

«Claro que sí. ¿Pasó algo?»

«No ha pasado nada. Solo quería saber…bueno…siempre que estoy en presencia de Regina, siento unas ganas incontrolables de morderla. No sé lo que me pasa, temo perder el control» dijo preocupada.

«Mamá siempre decía que cuando sentimos rabia o placer es natural que nuestros instintos se manifiesten. Sin embargo, debemos tener control sobre ellos, o sino ellos nos controlaran»

«¿Qué hago? No quiero herirla, mucho menos que me descubra…»

«Emma, no hay nada qué hacer. O lo controlas o serás controlada» dijo por fin, recibiendo una media sonrisa de su hermana pequeña.

Después de la conversación mantenida con Elsa, Emma se dirigió a casa de Regina. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso, y eso que había sido avisada de que no se retrasase.

«¿Qué parte de "no te retrases" no entendiste?» preguntó Regina al abrir la puerta.

«Ha sido por una buena causa» dijo Emma, mostrándole un ramo de flores.

Regina no se contuvo y sonrió de forma apasionada. Emma, a su vez, devolvió la sonrisa. Ambas paradas, mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento.

«¿No quieres pasar y tomar un copa de vino?» preguntó Regina

«Ya que insistes…» respondió Emma haciendo que la morena moviera la cabeza negativamente a la vez que sonreía.

Regina llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas, de manga corta y de color gris. Los ojos de Emma recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer constando cuán perfecta era.

«Tu madre acertó al darte ese nombre. Eres de hecho una reina» dijo Emma, quedándose parada cerca de la puerta.

Regina sonrió ante ese comentario. Se dio la vuelta, y se asustó al darse de bruces con la rubia a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

«Caminas tan delicadamente que no oigo tus pasos» comentó Regina, mirando los ojos verdes.

«Tú caminas tan majestuosamente que me pierdo en cada movimiento tuyo» dijo Emma.

«Me estás avergonzando…» dijo la alcaldesa

«Me estás emborrachando con tu aroma» dijo la rubia, rozando la punta de su nariz en el rostro de la morena.

Regina repentinamente cerró los ojos. Sus labios semi cerrados invitaron a la rubia a tocarlos con la punta de la lengua, haciendo a la alcaldesa gemir de placer.

«¿Quieres beber algo?» preguntó la morena, con aquella voz ronca que hechizaba a la rubia

«Quiero…quiero beber tu beso, tu placer…» respondió ella, restregando sus labios por el cuello de Regina.

Emma levantó el cuerpo de Regina hacia ella, y esta súbitamente envolvió la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el cuarto de la morena, intercambiando besos y caricias con voracidad.

«Emma…todavía estoy casada…» murmuró, mientras la rubia la ponía de espaldas.

«Solo en el papel, porque tu cuerpo y tu corazón ahora me pertenecen» susurró, bajando la cremallera del vestido que la alcaldesa llevaba puesto.

Regina se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras. Y cuando su vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo y los labios de Emma le tocaron la nuca, no le fue posible contener los gemidos ante la intensa excitación que sentía.

Las manos de la rubia le acariciaron los pechos con delicadeza. Pocos segundos después, se escurrieron por los laterales del aquel cuerpo definido, alcanzando los muslos. De nuevo sus instintos aparecieron, exponiendo sus colmillos afilados, ansiando ser clavados en aquel apetecible cuello de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para aplacar aquel deseo. Solo mordería a Regina, algún día, si ella quisiera. Sus manos hacían presión sobre la suave piel de la morena, que respondía a las caricias con gemidos cada vez más altos y roncos. Sin que Regina se lo esperase, Emma le rasgó las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Sin dificultad, giró el cuerpo de la morena, hundiéndose en aquellos ojos negros, brillantes de placer.

Emma retrocedió unos pasos, recorriendo aquella figura maravillosa que tenía delante. Regina era de hecho la mujer más bonita que sus ojos habían tenido el privilegio de observar.

Felizmente, sus colmillos ya se habían retraído, y de esa forma, pudo contemplar a su amada sin miedo.

«Estoy enamorada de ti» dijo Emma, de repente. En respuesta, Regina la atrajo a sus brazos, besándola con deseo, mientras sus manos palpaban aquel cuerpo atlético, en el intento de quitarle toda la ropa.

En una fracción de segundo, ya estaban rodando por la cama. Regina presionaba sus manos en la espalda de Emma, que a su vez, se encontraba colocada entre las piernas de la morena. Los senos firmes y bien moldeados de Regina eran explorados por la boca y la lengua de Emma. Después de mucho deleitarse, alternando entre uno y otro, Emma siguió su recorrido en busca de más placer, tanto para ella como para la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Los besos en el abdomen eran depositados con delicadeza. Restos de saliva quedaban atrás conforme la rubia continuaba su camino.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina, agarrándose a los cabellos de la rubia, cuando sintió el toque de aquellos labios en su intimidad.

Emma dejó que sus dos manos subiesen por el cuerpo de Regina hasta tocar de nuevo los pechos. Regina, por otro lado, se contorsionaba de placer con cada embestida que recibía entre sus piernas. No demoró mucho para que la morena estallase en un intenso orgasmo, liberando todo su placer en la boca de la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorada.

«Bésame, Emma…por favor…bésame» suplicó Regina, todavía jadeante, y Emma obedeció.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Regina despertó con los golpes en la puerta. Sus manos recorrieron el lado izquierdo de la cama donde supuestamente debería estar Emma. Se sentó, cubriéndose con la sábana, se levantó y se fue hacia el baño. Ninguna señal de la rubia.

Los golpes continuaban cuando Regina, al acercarse, suspiró y finalmente abrió la puerta.

«Regina, ¿todo bien?» preguntó Ruby, recorriendo el cuarto de la morena con los ojos.

«Sí, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?»

«Es que ya son las diez y todavía estás así…»

«¿Las diez? ¿Ya? ¡Mierda!» exclamó, corriendo hacia el baño

Ruby se sentó en el sillón que había en el cuarto de su hermana, esperando pacientemente a que saliera del baño. Tenía mucho que preguntar con respecto a la noche anterior.

«No tengo tiempo para interrogatorios» dijo ella, al salir de baño y ver que su hermana continuaba en el cuarto esperándola.

«Regina, eres la alcaldesa. Nadie cuestionará la hora en que llegues o salgas de la alcaldía, así que no tengas prisa, porque yo sí te voy a interrogar ahora»

Regina se sentó en la cama y no contuvo la sonrisa. Ruby, ante aquella escena, sonrió de la misma manera.

«Por tu cara veo que te sacaste aquellas ideas de que Emma era un vampiro» comentó la más joven.

«Sí, ella fue a encontrarse conmigo en la plaza, a la hora establecida. Estaba tan perfecta, bien vestida, elegante…» decía ella, sin esconder su gran sonrisa.

«Quiero todos los detalles, ¡todos! ¿Se acostaron, no?» preguntó la morena de cabellos largos, abrazando a su hermana.

Entere comentarios y sonrisas por parte de Ruby, Regina detalló todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Ya no lograba esconderle a su hermana, tampoco a sí misma, que estaba enamorada de Emma. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía feliz, competa.

«Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Regina» dijo Ruby, recibiendo un estrecho abrazo de la morena.

Después de una larga conversación, finalmente Regina se arregló y se fue a la alcaldía. Mientras caminaba, miradas curiosas se volvían hacia ella. Era la primera vez que Regina Mills llegaba fuera del horario acostumbrado. Además de eso, el aparente buen humor, atizaba más la curiosidad de aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a su dura expresión, de pura seriedad.

* * *

Al entrar en su despacho se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse allí a Zelena, su hermana mayor.

«¿Zelena? ¿Cuándo has llegado?» preguntó Regina, abrazando a la pelirroja.

«Llegué hace algunos minutos. ¿Cómo estás, hermanita?» dijo ella, besándola en la cara.

«¡Bien, muy bien!» exclamó, exhibiendo una perfecta sonrisa.

«¿De verdad? Pensé que estarías triste por el fin de tu matrimonio, pero veo que el efecto es el contrario» comentó, con media sonrisa.

«Zelena, no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora, porque tengo una pila de documentos que revisar. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar y a la noche hablamos?» sugirió la morena

«¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás echando?» preguntó con tono guasón

«¡No seas tonta! Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tener a toda la familia reunida» murmuró, abrazando otra vez a la pelirroja.

«Está bien, realmente estoy cansada. ¿Ruby está en casa?»

«Cuando salí, estaba. De todas formas, toma mis llaves, así no tendrás problemas para entrar»

* * *

Después de despedirse, Zelena Mills dejó la alcaldía. Antes de que Regina llegase, Sidney informó a la pelirroja de todas las novedades de la ciudad, incluso, le comentó al respecto de las dos "biólogas" contratadas por el Gobierno americano, lo que dejó a Zelena bastante intrigada. Sin embargo, la hermana mayor de la familia Mills decidió que de momento no haría ningún tipo de intervención o investigación. Al fin de cuentas, lo que Sidney siempre decía no había que tomárselo muy en serio.

Regina, por su parte, contaba las horas para que la jornada laboral acabase. Se acordó de lo que Ruby le dijo por la mañana sobre ella ser la alcaldesa y no necesitar dar cuenta de su horario de entrada y salida, sin embargo, si había una cosa que Regina detestaba era abusar de cargo y posición social para obtener ventajas con respecto a los demás. Así que, cumplió estrictamente con su horario.

«Nadie notará si salgo media hora antes» murmuró para sí misma, dejando el despacho.

Después de despedirse de los pocos empleados que todavía quedaban en el edificio, Regina entró en su coche y condujo hasta la casa del lago. Necesitaba ver a Emma, necesitaba besarla, acabar con la añoranza que la atormentaba, y por supuesto, echarle la bronca por haberla dejado sola en la cama.

Al llegar delante de la puerta, levanto el brazo para llamar y antes de poder hacerlo, Emma apareció.

«Olí tu perfume» dijo ella manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de Regina

«¿De verdad?» preguntó, enlazando el cuello de la rubia que, súbitamente, la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

Emma solo movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación, mientras abrazaba a la morena por la cintura. Se besaron sin prisa, de forma apasionada.

«¿Por qué te fuiste en medio de la noche?» preguntó Regina, acariciando el rostro de Emma.

«No me fui en medio de la noche. Ya había amanecido, y como dormías profundamente, no quise despertarte» dijo ella, besando las manos de la morena.

«Pero quería haberme despertado a tu lado» murmuró poniendo morritos.

Emma sonrió encantada ante aquel gesto tierno por parte de Regina. Como respuesta, volvió a besarla con pasión, empujándola delicadamente hacia el sofá.

«Emma…me tengo que ir…»susurró con los labios todavía pegados a los de la rubia.

«Acabas de llegar…» argumentó, cubriendo el rostro de la morena con sus besos.

«Me están esperando…» balbuceó, ya excitada con las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

«¿Quién?» preguntó Emma, con expresión poco amigable

«Mi hermana, Zelena. Ha regresado esta mañana» dijo Regina, y Emma pareció relajarse.

Pasaron unos minutos más intercambiando besos y caricias, hasta que Regina se marchó.

Emma se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Todavía no conocía a la hermana mayor de la morena, y se acordó de las palabras de Whale alertándola sobre esa mujer, necesitaba pensar en una forma de evitarla lo máximo posible.

* * *

«Pensé que salías de trabajar a las seis» comentó Zelena, cuando Regina apareció

«Surgieron algunos imprevistos. ¿Descansaste?» le preguntó ella, saludando a su hermana mayor con un beso.

«Lo suficiente. He oído hablar de la famosa casa del lago» comentó

«Sidney es muy eficiente cuando se trata de cotilleos» rebatió Regina

«No entendí muy bien esa historia de que el Gobierno ha contratado a unas biólogas…¿Para qué?» preguntó Zelena.

«No lo sé ni pretendo perder el tiempo en eso. Presentaron la licencia, la autorización y para mí es suficiente» dijo ella, caminando hacia las escaleras.

«¿Puedo echar un vistazo a esos documentos, Regina?»

«Claro, pero están en la alcaldía. Voy a tomar un baño y bajo para cenar»

Zelena estaba degustando una copa de whisky mientras miraba las fotografías que Sidney le había entregado. Al observar la pequeña construcción en los márgenes del lago, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ventanas. Excepto una, en la parte izquierda. Sentía curiosidad por conocer a las supuestas biólogas, pero antes, revisaría toda la documentación que estas habían presentado. Aquella historia era como mínimo intrigante, y si algo estuviese errado, la mayor de las hermanas Mills se encargaría de descubrirlo.

* * *

«¿Dónde estabas, Ruby?» preguntó Zelena, mientras cenaba junto a Regina

«Estaba dando una vuelta con una amiga. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé que ibas a pasar unas semanas más en Florida» se limitó a decir.

«Sé que te encanta cuando estoy lejos, pero ahora, me tendrás que aguantar por mucho tiempo» dijo Zelena, en un tono guasón

«En verdad, me da igual…mientras no estés encima de mí» dijo la más pequeña

«Me he enterado de que no te separas de la "forastera"» comentó

«¿Tienes envidia?» preguntó Ruby, haciendo que Zelena se echara a reír.

«¡Vosotras dos no comencéis, por favor!» exclamó Regina, y las dos mujeres se mantuvieron calladas.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, y al final Ruby se retiró. No era un secreto que ella y Zelena no se llevaban muy bien. Ruby odiaba la forma en la que la mayor intentaba controlar su vida e incluso la vida de Regina.

«La mimas demasiado. Por eso es así, malcriada» dijo Zelena, sentándose en el sofá de la sala junto con Regina.

«No te metas con ella, Zelena» se limitó a decir

«Bien, ¿me vas a decir ahora por qué le has pedido el divorcio a Daniel?»

«Ya no lo amo y eso es suficiente para tomar esa decisión»

«¿Estás segura de que solo es por eso?»

«¡Lógico! ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?» preguntó Regina, un poco impaciente.

Antes de que Zelena pudiese responder, el móvil de Regina sonó, informándole de que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Al leer en la pantalla el nombre de Emma, Regina no contuvo la sonrisa.

«Me voy para el cuarto, estoy cansada. Buenas noches, Zelena» dijo Regina, despidiéndose de su hermana con un beso.

«Buenas noches, Regina»

Zelena permaneció unas horas más deambulando por la casa. Al subir a su cuarto, escucho la risa de Regina, ciertamente por teléfono. Se acercó un poco a la puerta, para escuchar algo, sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Emma la había invitado a cenar y por eso necesitaba adelantar algunas cosas pendientes. Estaba casi saliendo cuando fue interrumpida por Zelena.

«¿Por qué estas saliendo tan temprano para el trabajo, Regina?» preguntó la pelirroja, y antes de que la morena pudiese responder, Ruby se adelantó

«No veo razón alguna para que estés controlando nuestras salidas y horarios, Zelena» dijo ella

«¿Desde cuándo tu nombres es Regina?» rebatió Zelena

«¿Van a comenzar desde tan temprano?» se alteró la alcaldesa, moviendo la cabeza negativamente en señal de desaprobación

«Estoy saliendo antes porque necesito poner algunos asuntos al día. Ah, no me esperen para cenar, y ¡por amor de Dios, no se maten en mi ausencia!» volvió a hablar, retirándose enseguida.

Algunos minutos después de la partida de Regina, Ruby salió de casa para dar su acostumbrado paseo matutino. Aprovechando la ausencia de las dos, Zelena subió al cuarto de Regina. Hurgó con cuidado cada esquina de aquella habitación, y cuando se puso a hojear unos libros, un pequeño pedazo de papel cayó al suelo.

_«Te escribo esta pequeña nota para que sepas que te amo»_

_Ass: Emma_

Cuando leyó lo escrito, la pelirroja repentinamente amasó el papel. Pero no contenta con eso, lo rompió en pequeños pedazos.

Zelena estaba bastante apegada a Regina, y por ese motivo, según su propia opinión, tenía celos de la propia hermana. La única persona cuya presencia cerca de Regina ella toleraba era Daniel, el ex marido de la morena, ya que sabía que su hermana no nutría sentimientos amorosos por él.

Después de dejar todo como estaba y recoger los pedazos de papel esparcidos por el suelo, la mayor de la familia Mills dejó la casa y fue derecha a la alcaldía.

«Señora Zelena, su hermana está ahora en una reunión» dijo Sidney, antes de que la pelirroja abriera la boca.

«No he venido a hablar con Regina, he venido a hablar contigo» vociferó todavía irritada por lo que había leído poco antes.

«Estoy a sus órdenes» dijo él, abriendo la puerta de su despacho para que ella entrase.

«¿Qué sabes de las biólogas? ¿Cómo son? ¿De dónde vienen?» preguntó manteniéndose seria.

«Señora Zelena, lo siento mucho…pero no sé absolutamente nada sobre ellas» dijo él

«¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Nunca las ha visto?» preguntó alterada

«No, nunca las he visto…quiero decir…no me acuerdo…» balbuceó, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Zelena

«Conociendo a mi hermana, no sé cómo todavía te mantiene aquí, ¡incompetente!» exclamó en un tono rabioso y enseguida, se retiró

Belle informó a Zelena que la reunión había comenzado hacía poco, y por ese motivo, Regina tardaría. Así que, la pelirroja decidió que miraría la documentación otro día.

* * *

«¿Pensé que no venías a cenar?» dijo Zelena, mientras Regina subía las escaleras

«Solo he venido a tomar un baño y cambiarme. Cenaré fuera»

«Humm…¿Puedo saber con quién cenarás?» preguntó, intentando esconder su desagrado.

«Con una amiga» murmuró y subió deprisa

Casi una hora después, Regina bajó. Llevaba un vestido corto y negro, con un sobretodo del mismo color encima, y por supuesto, sus habituales tacones de aguja.

«Para alguien que va a cenar con una amiga, estás muy sexy» comento Zelena, acercándose

«¡Zelena, no empieces!» rebatió con un tono bromista, recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de la pelirroja.

«Diviértete y cuídate» dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

«¡No me trates como si fuera una niña!» exclamó Regina, sin apartar de su rostro esa sonrisa bona que tenía desde el día anterior.

Algunos segundos después de Regina salir, Zelena la siguió. Cuando la morena dejó la ciudad y se adentró en el bosque, la pelirroja imaginó rápidamente para dónde estaba yendo su hermana. Espero unos minutos para que Regina no se diese cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida, y después de un tiempo, condujo hasta la casa del lago.

Zelena dejo el coche a una distancia razonable e hizo el resto del camino a pie. La hermana mayor de Regina y Ruby conocía bien aquellas tierras, al fin de cuentas, fue en aquel bosque donde Zelena recibió todo el entrenamiento por parte de su fallecido abuelo de cómo cazar a un vampiro.

* * *

Emma esperaba a Regina cerca del lugar donde la morena solía dejar su coche. Estaba impaciente, pues ya pasaban de las siete y no había ninguna señal de la morena. Minutos después, al oír el ruido del coche, suspiró aliviada. Y cuando Regina bajó del coche, Emma le sonrió, fascinada ante tal belleza.

* * *

**Solo puedo decir que ahora vienen curvas y mucho drama, y que vamos a odiar profundamente a Zelena, pero de verdad, más que en la propia serie. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

«Ni Afrodita poseía una belleza tan deslumbrante como la tuya» dijo Emma, extendiendo la mano hacia ella

Regina sonrió, sonrojada ante aquel comentario, y cuando fue a hablar, Emma la abrazó y enseguida se colocó detrás de aquel cuerpo de curvas perfectas, tapándole los ojos.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó mientras la rubia la guiaba

«Es solo una sorpresa, espero que te guste» dijo ella, al oído de la alcaldesa.

A los pocos minutos pararon frente a la casa del lago, y cuando Emma quitó las manos de los ojos de Regina, la morena se quedó atónita, tanto que, por algunos segundos, le faltaron las palabras.

«¡Emma! ¡Qué cosa más bonita!» exclamó la alcaldesa cuando vio una pequeña mesa, puesta al borde del lago. En el pequeño mueble había dos copas, platos y cubiertos. Una rosa roja se erigía en el centro junto a un candelabro en el que cuatro velas encendidas iluminaban el ambiente.

Como si no bastase, Emma estalló los dedos, y Elsa apareció vestida de camarera, con una botella de champán en las manos. Regina no consiguió contener la carcajada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella figura.

«Elsa, ¡yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto!» dijo Regina, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

«No se preocupe, alcaldesa. ¡En mi cena romántica, Emma se vestirá de payaso!» dijo ella, llenando las dos copas con la bebida, mientras Regina reía de aquel comentario.

Después de servirlas, Elsa se retiró, dejando a las dos mujeres cómodas para hablar y hacer lo que más deseaban.

«¿En serio te vestirás de payaso?» pregunto Regina

«¡Muy en serio! Pero no te animes tanto, no serás invitada» dijo ella

«¿Por qué no?» preguntó poniendo morritos

«¿Piensas que te daré el gusto de verme con tal vestimenta?»

«¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido de alguna manera?»

«Depende de la manera…»

La cena no podría haber sido más agradable. Regina no contenía su felicidad. Era la primera vez que recibía una sorpresa de esa clase. No es que nunca hubiera salido a cenar con su ex marido, sin embargo, Daniel nunca se mostró romántico con ella, hasta el punto de preparar detalladamente una cena como Emma acababa de hacer. Además de eso, el poco tiempo que llevaba con Emma ha sido y estaba siendo más feliz y placentero que los nueve años casada con Daniel.

Después de la cena, Emma invitó a Regina a bailar.

«¡Música, maestro!» exclamó la rubia, en tono bromista, arrancando nuevas risas a la morena.

Ante aquella "orden", Elsa apretó el play del móvil y el ambiente fue invadido por las notas de "Single Ladies" de Beyoncé.

«Oh, música equivocada…» murmuró, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de Regina y una mirada feroz por parte de Emma.

Cuando finalmente Elsa encontró la música que su hermana había escogido, Emma, una vez más, extendió la mano a Regina, que no vaciló en dejarse llevar por la melodía en brazos de la rubia.

Ambas se abrazaron, una aspirando el perfume de la otra. Los ojos de Regina se cerraron con naturalidad cuando la voz melodiosa de Miton Nascimento invadió sus oídos, y aquel fragmento que era su favorito, invadió el ambiente.

"_Eu te amo calado, como quem ouve uma sinfonía"_

Emma la abrazó más fuerte, deslizando las palmas de sus manos por la espalda de la morena, que de lo relajada que estaba, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

A lo lejos, Zelena observaba toda la escena, suponiendo que aquella que estaba agarrada al cuerpo de su hermana sería Emma, mientras que la que servía, seguramente era la otra bióloga. Aquel súbito deseo de arrancar a su hermana de los brazos de aquella desconocida surgió como una ola devastadora dentro de ella. Sin embargo, Regina encontraría extraño su comportamiento y lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era enfadarse con ella. Así que, optó por regresar a casa, a fin de cuentas, tenía mucho en que pensar y mucho que hacer al día siguiente.

«Emma, todo ha sido maravilloso…gracias por regalarme una noche tan increíblemente perfecta» dijo Regina, recibiendo una sonrisa de la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

«Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces…» murmuró, besándola con dulzura. «¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?» volvió a hablar con mirar suplicante.

«Claro, mi amor…» respondió Regina, sorprendiendo a la rubia

«¿Cómo me has llamado?»

«Mi amor»

«¿Soy tu amor?»

«Para siempre…»

Se besaron, llevadas por la canción que se repetía por décima vez.

Pasaban de las 21:00 cuando Emma invitó a Regina a entrar. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente, y nada mejor que aprovechar aquel clima frío en los brazos de quien se ama.

Antes de subir al cuarto, Emma se sirvió una generosa cantidad de Cognac Delamain Grande Champagne Vintage 1971. Las bebidas alcohólicas aliviaban la sed de sangre que los vampiros sentían, principalmente cuando estos raramente se alimentaban de sangre humana, lo que era el caso de la especie de Emma y Elsa.

Regina observaba las diferentes botellas expuestas en el pequeño bar de la sala, siendo la mayoría Whisky y Coñacs de calidad. Supuso que la rubia tenía que ser una gran entendida en la materia, además de ser bien pagada por el Gobierno, ya que aquella botella de la que se estaba sirviendo Emma costaba caso 900 dólares.

«Tu despensa está vacía, sin embargo el bar está repleto de bebidas, muy caras, por otro lado. No sabía que te gustaba tanto beber» comentó Regina abrazando a la rubia por detrás

«No me gusta beber, me gusta degustar una copa de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto a la despensa, mi alimentación es saludable. ¿Por qué piensas que tengo este cuerpo que te enloquece?» preguntó al final de su respuesta, arrancando una carcajada de Regina

«¡Payasa creída!» exclamó la morena, siendo sorprendida por la rubia, que al girarse, se puso en su frente, robándole un beso que quita la respiración.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Emma agarró de las manos a Regina, besándola con delicadeza. Después del gesto cariñoso, llevó la copa a la boca de la morena, haciéndola probar la bebida, para a continuación, besarla de nuevo. Emma soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el sabor del líquido en la lengua de Regina. Subieron a cuarto entre besos, tropezando alguna que otra vez con el pasamano de las escaleras.

Emma empujó a Regina, haciéndola caer de espaldas en la cama, y mientras la morena se acomodaba, la rubia se desvestía. Se quitó las botas, la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba, quedándose solo con el sujetador y los pantalones. Rápidamente se acercó a Regina como animal en celo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la alcaldesa, Emma le quitó los tacones de aguja que llevaba. Le besó los pies, mordisqueándole los dedos mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba, desde el tobillo hasta los muslos de la morena.

Regina jadeaba, observando todo aquel erotismo por parte de la rubia. La forma en como Emma la tocaba, la besaba, y principalmente, el modo en que la miraba al fondo de sus ojos, le causaba estremecimientos.

Sin que Emma se lo esperase, Regina la separó, empujándola con el pie. Su sonrisa era maliciosa y su mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que volvió a acercarse. Apoyada en la cama con los codos, Regina extendió una de sus piernas, hasta que su pie alcanzó el abdomen definido de Emma. Dejó que la punta de sus dedos se deslizase por toda aquella extensión, subiendo y bajando, hasta que decidió parar en las cercanías de la cremallera del pantalón de cuero negro que la mujer que tenía delante llevaba puesto.

Emma se mantuvo inmóvil. Sus ojos acompañaban cada movimiento del pie de Regina sobre su vientre. Fijo su mirada por algunos segundos en el pie de la morena apoyado en la cinturilla de su pantalón, para después, enseguida, mirarla con sus ojos verdes, relucientes de deseo.

Como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de Emma, Regina se levantó y sin ceremonias, se arrodillo delante de ella. Sus manos abiertas se deslizaban por los muslos de la rubia, mientras su boca exploraba la parte inferior del abdomen.

De repente los ojos de Emma se cerraron. La sensación de los labios y de la lengua de Regina tocándole la piel la estaba enloqueciendo. Una vez más, sin poder evitarlo, sus colmillos hicieron aparición. Según Whale y Elsa, no había que temer, era natural que pasara en los momentos de rabia y placer. Felizmente, Emma no tardó mucho en tener el control de esa situación.

Regina seguía en la misma posición, continuando con sus caricias, mientras sentía los dedos de la rubia enredándose en sus cabellos, de los que Emma después tiró. Sin protesta, Regina se quedó en pie, y antes de que Emma tomase la iniciativa, la morena capturó con los suyos aquellos labios invitadores. Mientras las manos de la rubia palpaban sin pudor el trasero de Regina, esta, bajaba la cremallera del apretado pantalón que la más joven usaba, y sin dudar, colocó una de sus manos entre sus piernas.

Emma jadeó de placer al sentir aquella caricia. Se agarró al cuerpo de Regina como si temiese una posible fuga de la morena. Las respiraciones jadeantes seguidas de los altos gemidos proferidos por ambas eran los únicos sonidos presentes en aquella habitación.

«Para la cama, Emma…llévame a la cama» pidió Regina, y sin cuestionamientos, Emma obedeció, levantando sin dificultad aquel cuerpo que era capaz de llevarla a la locura.

En aquel momento, Emma tenía control sobre sus colmillos afilados como una navaja, sin embargo, lo mismo no pasaba con sus instintos. Rompió de forma salvaje el vestido que todavía cubría el cuerpo de la morena. A pesar de que la brutalidad usada por Emma la asustó un poco, Regina estaba totalmente entregada y muy excitada como para protestar.

Ya totalmente desvestidas, las dos mujeres daban vueltas en la cama, cada una intentando mantener el control sobre la otra.

«Hazme gozar, Emma…dame todo ese placer» murmuró Regina, pausadamente

Emma introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de la morena que, con cada embestida, gritaba pidiendo, o mejor, suplicando que la rubia fuese más rápido, más fuerte. Y como un animal domesticado, Emma obedecía sin dilación.

Con cada gemido que salía de la boca de Regina, Emma susurraba palabras obscenas en su oído, haciendo que aflorara el lado pervertido de la morena.

«No pares, Emma…necesito sentirte dentro de mí…» dijo ella, protestando cuando la rubia disminuyo sus embestidas

«Dígame lo que desea, alcaldesa…dígame. Pídame, yo lo haré» dijo Emma hablando entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los ojos de Regina.

«¡Deseo que me poseas, que me tomes, que me hagas tuya como solo tú sabes!» exclamó Regina, casi desesperadamente

«Me excita verte tan entregada a mí, tan mía…» susurro Emma, volviendo a penetrarla con sus dedos de forma violenta.

«¡Sí, toda tuya…haz conmigo lo que quieras…» dijo finalmente mientras era invadida por una ola de placenteras sensaciones causada por el arrebatador orgasmo que acababa de tener.

* * *

«Buenos días, mi reina» dijo Emma, mientras depositaba besos y más besos por toda la espalda de Regina

«Buenos días, mi amor» respondió ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

«Eres perfecta cuando duermes, cuando te despiertas…Me pasaría la eternidad solo mirándote» murmuró, aspirando el perfume de aquellos cabellos cortos y negros.

«Me vas a acostumbrar mal con todos esos piropos…» susurró, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Emma y Regina pasaron unos minutos más en la cama, intercambiando cariños y palabras de amor. Solo se levantaron cuando la morena, al mirar el móvil, se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

«¡Rompiste mi vestido! ¿Tendré que volver a casa solo con sujetador y bragas?» preguntó la morena, con las manos en la cintura

«No necesitas volver a casa. Déjame admírate todo el día» dijo Emma, maravillada con la visión del cuerpo de Regina semi desnudo.

«Emma, ¡estoy hablando en serio!»

«Está bien. Elsa debe tener algo que te puedas poner»

Poco tiempo después, Emma volvió al cuarto trayendo consigo algunas prendas de su hermana para que la morena se vistiese. Por suerte, Elsa tenía la misma talla que Regina.

Después de darse otra decena de besos, la alcaldesa finalmente dejó la casa del lago.

* * *

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás mirando con esa cara?» preguntó la morena, cuando entró en casa

«Ya lo sabes…¡quiero todos los detalles! Comenzando por esa ropa que traes, porque si no me falla la memoria, saliste de esta casa con un vestido muy sexy» comentó Ruby, saludando a la hermana con un beso.

Regina se echó en el sofá de la sala. La felicidad expresada en su rostro era de envidiar. No se acordaba de cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan feliz, tan…enamorada.

«¡Vamos, Regina! ¡Estoy esperando, desembucha!» exclamó Ruby, sacando a la morena de sus devaneos.

«Ruby, ¡no voy a contarte mis intimidades!» dijo ella, fingiendo indignación

«¡Ah, sí vas, sí! ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?» preguntó, imaginándose mil y una cosas.

«Emma…lo rompió» reveló casi en un susurro

«¿En serio? ¡Regina! No me digas que…»

Antes de concluir lo que quería decir, Regina movió la cabeza afirmando, arrancando una carcajada de la hermana pequeña, así como una expresión de sorpresa.

«¡No me preguntes nada más porque no te lo voy a decir! Ahora, cambiando de asunto, préstame tu móvil, el mío me lo he olvidado en el cuarto de Emma» dijo Regina

La alcaldesa decidió que esa mañana no iría a trabajar. Estaba cansada de la noche anterior y sin ganas de meterse en aquel despacho. Llamó a Sidney, le avisó de que se ausentaría, y le dejó encargado de pequeñas cuestiones que no necesitaban la presencia de ella o de su autorización.

«Por lo visto la noche fue bastante agotadora» comentó Zelena, entrando en la sala después de haber escuchado la conversación entre sus hermanas.

«Confieso que sí, pero nada que un baño caliente no resuelva» dijo la morena, saludando a la mayor con un abrazo y un beso.

«Bien, voy a dar una vuelta» dijo Ruby, retirándose enseguida

«Regina, tenemos que hablar» dijo Zelena

«Claro, Zelena. Tomaré un baño y luego hablamos, ¿te parece?» dijo ella, dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a su hermana perdida en sus pensamientos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Zelena hablaba por telefoneo con Robin, su fiel compañero de caza de vampiros. Cuando el hombre al otro lado de la línea colgó, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que hacía poco más de media hora que Regina había subido a tomar un baño y que todavía no había bajado. Así que, decidió ir a su encuentro. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró.

Regina parecía dormir profundamente, cubierta con sus ropas íntimas. Zelena respiró profundamente ante aquella visión. Se acercó, sentándose suavemente en el borde de la cama, para no despertarla. Sus puños se cerraron instintivamente al ver algunas marcas en el cuerpo de la morena, ciertamente hechas la noche anterior. Imaginar lo que aquella desconocida le había hecho en la cama a su hermana despertaba su furia, su rabia y sin querer admitirlo, sus celos.

Cuando fue a levantarse, Regina abrió los ojos, asustándose ante la expresión seria que Zelena tenía en el rostro.

«¡Zelena! ¡Qué susto!» exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho

«Disculpa, no quise despertarte» murmuró

«¿Pasó algo?» preguntó Regina

«¿Por qué me ocultaste que habías terminado tu matrimonio a causa de aquella desconocida?» pregunto Zelena, levantándose de la cama

«¡Mi matrimonio ya había acabado hacía mucho tiempo! Ella no tuvo nada que ver» respondió con el ceño fruncido

«¿Ah no? ¡El divorcio aún no ha salido y ya te estás yendo a la cama con ella!» exclamó sin lograr ocultar la rabia que sentía.

«¡Cuándo y con quién voy o dejo de ir a la cama es asunto mío, Zelena!» respondió en el mismo tono

«Perdona…perdona. Solo estoy preocupada porque no la conozco y pienso que tú tampoco la conoces. A fin de cuentas, no hace mucho tiempo que ella y la hermana están en la ciudad» argumentó, bajando el tono de voz.

«Sé cuidarme, Zelena. No hay razón para que te preocupes…» dijo ella, abrazando por detrás a su hermana mayor.

Zelena cerró los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Regina alrededor de su cuerpo. Suspiró, aprovechando aquel momento reconfortante al lado de su hermana a la que amaba tanto.

«Desde que nuestros padres fueron asesinados, tengo miedo de que algo horrible te pase a ti, a Ruby , a nuestra familia» dijo ella, ocultando parte de los motivos por los que se preocupaba tanto por la morena.

«Lo sé, Zelena…sé que te preocupas por nosotras, a fin de cuentas, fuiste tú quien nos cuidó a Ruby y a mí. Pero ya soy una mujer. En pocos meses cumpliré 35 años. Así que, no te preocupes, ¿está bien?» dijo ella, recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermana

Después de la conversación mantenida con Regina, Zelena salió para encontrarse con Robin. La pelirroja le pediría ayuda a su viejo amigo para descubrir quiénes eras y de dónde venían aquellas dos misteriosas mujeres. Aquella historia del Gobierno, de biólogas, no la estaba convenciendo.

Mientras tanto, Regina se preparaba para ir a ver a Emma. Se había olvidado su móvil en el cuarto de la rubia y necesitaba aquel pequeño objeto para actualizar sus asuntos y claro, sería un motivo para volver a ver a su amada otra vez, y así poder aliviar la añoranza que ya la torturaba.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Regina cogió las llaves de su Mercedes y condujo en dirección de la casa del lago. Al parar delante de la puerta, antes de que pudiese llamar, Elsa abrió, dejando espacio para que entrara.

«Emma está en el cuarto» dijo ella, simpática como siempre.

Regina sonrió torpemente. Agradeció la amabilidad y subió. Al subir el último escalón, Emma ya la esperaba apoyada en la pared.

«¿Percibiste mi olor otra vez?» preguntó la morena, recibiendo un apasionado beso como respuesta.

Emma abrió la puerta del cuarto para que Regina entrase, cosa que hizo enseguida. La alcaldesa llevaba una falda larga, tres dedos por encima de las rodillas, y una camisa blanca de botones y manga larga. Emma la abrazaba por detrás, besándole el cuello, mientras la morena le hacía cariños en sus brazos.

«Si hubiese sabido que volverías tan rápido, no me habría vestido» dijo Emma, haciendo reír a Regina.

«¡Deja de ser pervertida, Emma!» la reprendió con falso enfado

«¿Qué hay de pervertido en lo que acabo de decir?» preguntó, mientras la morena se soltaba de su abrazo

«¡Todo! Además, no me voy a demorar mucho. Olvidé mi móvil aquí, ¿lo has visto?»

«Sí» se limitó a decir

«Pues devuélvemelo» dijo ella, dándole besos por toda su cara.

Emma pareció dudar unos segundos. Se separó y caminó hasta un pequeño armario que había en su cuarto. Cuando volvió a acercarse, le entregó a Regina los pedazos de aquel móvil.

«¿Qué es esto Emma?» preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño

«Tu móvil» dijo ella

«¿Mi móvil?»

«Sí»

«Cuando salí esta mañana de aquí, me acuerdo perfectamente de haberlo visto entero. ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó con sus ojos clavados en los de la rubia

«Tu ex marido estaba llamando. Cuando vi su nombre, me enfadé y lo tiré contra la pared» respondió sin esbozar ninguna reacción

Regina pareció necesitar algunos minutos para comprender aquella respuesta. Sonrió irónicamente, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

«Déjame ver si he entendido bien…Mi teléfono sonó, y cuando viste que era Daniel el que estaba llamando, ¿lo tiraste contra la pared?»

«Exactamente» respondió con naturalidad, recibiendo una bofetada enseguida

«¡Idiota!» exclamó Regina

«¿Por qué me has pegado?» preguntó Emma

«¡Porque no tenías ningún motivo para hacer eso, Emma!» exclamó a gritos.

«¿Todo esto por causa de un teléfono? Te daré otro» dijo ella.

«¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Mi agenda estaba toda en este teléfono, mis memorandos, mis compromisos y reuniones! ¡Y por una llamada actúas de forma brutal y lo destrozas todo!»

«No recuerdo que reclamases mi brutalidad cuando rasgué tu vestido e hice lo que quise con tu cuerpo encima de esta cama» rebatió, recibiendo otra bofetada.

«¡Estúpida!» gritó Regina

«Tu enfado me está excitando» murmuró, acercándose

«Sinvergüenza…»

«Tal y como te gusta…» dijo por fin, atrayendo a la morena hacia su cuerpo cuando estoy hizo amago de separarse.

Emma hundió su boca en la de Regina. Por más que la morena intentase soltarse de su abrazo, era inútil, ya que la rubia tenía fuerza suficiente para agarrar a diez Reginas. Al darse cuenta de que no escaparía de la que le estaba sujetando sus brazos, Regina acabó rindiéndose, entregándose una vez más a intensas horas de sexo. Y eso que no habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la noche anterior.

«Di que ya no estás enfadada conmigo» susurró Emma besando el hombro de Regina, mientras esta termina de abrocharse la camisa.

«No, pero debería estarlo. Me vas a prometer que no destruirás más mis cosas» dijo ella, mirando aquellos ojos verdes.

«Prometo, pero con una condición» dijo Emma

«¿Cuál?» preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño

«Que tus ropas no formen parte de las lista de cosas que no voy a destrozar» dijo, haciendo reír a Regina.

Después de una sesión de besos, abrazos y juramentos de amor, Regina se fue.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando la morena finalmente llegó a casa.

«Percibo olor a amor» dijo Ruby cuando Regina apareció en la cocina.

«Y yo huelo a sabrosa comida. ¿Qué estás haciendo?» cambió de tema la morena, arrastrando una silla para sentarse

«Pate a las finas hierbas» respondió

«Hum…¡parece rico! Voy a tomar un baño y cenamos» dijo Regina

«No te daré el placer de mi agradable compañía, hermana. Voy salir con Elsa a tomar unas copas por ahí»

«Veo que mis dos hermanas no se separan de las dos famosas biólogas» comento Zelena mientras se acercaba.

«Es una pena que no haya una tercera para completar el trio, ¿no, hermanita?» la provocó Ruby

«Te llamé y daba comunicando» dijo Zelena, ignorando la provocación de su hermana pequeña

«Lo perdí, no me acuerdo dónde» se limitó a decir.

«Ruby, ¿por qué no invitas a tus amiguitas a almorzar aquí mañana?» propuso Zelena, con su habitual sonrisa irónica.

«Sabía que estabas loca por conocerlas. Ok, las invitaré, sí. Ahora, si me disculpáis, ¡voy a divertirme!» dicho esto, se retiró.

Después del baño, Zelena y Regina cenaron juntas entre charlas y pequeñas discusiones, sobre todo cuando la pelirroja insistía en la idea de que Ruby estudiara o trabajara. La pequeña de las Mills, de 25 años, nunca se interesó en entrar a la Universidad, y tampoco en trabajar para mantenerse.

Cuando pasaban de las 22:00, la alcaldesa se despidió de su hermana mayor y se fue al cuarto. No tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres estaban desayunando cuando el móvil de Ruby sonó. La morena de cabellos largos se retiró para poder atender y a los pocos minutos regresó.

«Elsa y Emma no podrán almorzar con nosotras, pero vendrán para cenar» dijo ella sonriendo

«¿Es impresión mía o tus amigas son bastante hogareñas?» preguntó Zelena

«Están trabajando, Zelena» dijo Ruby

«¡Vaya! ¿Trabajando una mañana de domingo? Ahora entiendo por qué fueron supuestamente contratadas directamente por el gobierno» dijo con ironía

«En este momento, millones de personas en el mundo entero están trabajando, cosa que no veo que tú hagas» rebatió

«¡Tu comentario me hace reír, ya que nunca has sabido lo que es trabajar! ¡Si Regina no te mantuviera, te morirías de hambre!» dijo Zelena, con un tono de enfado.

«¡Ya está bien! ¿Será posible que todos los días estéis así?» exclamó la alcaldesa, retirándose enseguida.

Pasados algunos minutos, Zelena y Ruby se disculparon por los insultos y fueron a hablar con Regina. También le pidieron disculpas a ella, y el resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila.

Cuando anocheció, alrededor de las 18:30, Elsa y Emma llegaron a la mansión de Regina. Fueron recibidas por Ruby que las acomodó en la sala. Estaban conversando animadamente cuando Zelena apareció y finalmente pudo conocer y ver de cerca a las dos biólogas. Las saludó con falsa simpatía, analizando cada detalle y gesto que hacían ellas. No dejó de reparar en el brillo intenso de los ojos de Emma, así como en el azul apagado de los ojos de Elsa. Aquellas características eran bastante familiares para Zelena. Quien las viera de lejos, diría que aquella dos mujeres no pasaban de mujeres normales, como cualquier otra del mundo entero. Pero para una cazadora de vampiros, la cosa era diferente.

Desde que había conversado con Robin sobre la aparición de las supuestas biólogas, el hombre se puso a vigilarlas de lejos, noche y día, y así como a Zelena, le extrañó el hecho de que solo salieran de casa cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Zelena quería más, quería estar totalmente segura de sus sospechas.

Finalmente Regina descendió y como era de imaginar, fue recibida por una rubia que no lograba esconder la pasión que sentía. A cada paso que daba la morena, la sonrisa y la mirada de lujuria mostradas por Emma se volvían más intensas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la alcaldesa, tampoco para Zelena.

Se saludaron solo con besos en la mejilla y abrazos, y enseguida, se dirigieron al comedor.

Zelena no perdió la oportunidad de bombardear a las dos hermanas con preguntas que, si no fuese por la costumbre que tenía Elsa de leer todos los días, hubieran complicado la cosa. Emma odiaba la lectura, y por ese motivo, no sabía prácticamente nada sobre la profesión que la hermana les había atribuido. Dejando de lado ese hecho, el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

«Duerme aquí conmigo» pidió Regina, agarrada al cuerpo de la rubia

«¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? A tu hermana parece que no le gusto, tampoco Elsa» dijo Emma, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la morena.

«Vas a dormir conmigo, no con ella» argumentó mordiéndole la mandíbula

«Ya que insiste, alcaldesa…le diré a mi hermana que no regresaré con ella a casa»

La noche no podría haber sido más agradable para Regina. Después de disfrutar de la compañía de su amada en la cena, era hora de hacer lo mismo en la cama. Hicieron el amor con locura y salvajemente, como a ambas les gustaba, sin preocuparse de las dos ocupantes de los cuartos de al lado.

Mientras Ruby se divertía con la situación y ya preparaba un torrentes de bromas para acabar con la paciencia de Regina al día siguiente, Zelena se controlaba para no invadir aquel cuarto y arrancar a aquella mujer que, a esas alturas, ya debería estar entre las piernas de su hermana. Así que, optó por encerrase en el despacho, preparándose para desenmascarar a Emma ante Regina.

**Supongo que a estas alturas ya habréis descubierto los sentimientos de Zelena hacia Regina. ¡Incesto! No sé si sacaros de la duda sobre si Zelena va a llevar esos sentimientos más lejos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

«La próxima vez que invites a Emma a dormir aquí, avisa antes para que me ponga mis tapones en los oídos» dijo Ruby, al encontrarse con Regina en la cocina.

La morena, que ese momento acababa de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca, se ahogó al oír aquellas palabras.

«¿Nos escuchaste?» preguntó Regina, aparentemente avergonzada

«La casa entera escichó, Regina» dijo ella, echándose a reír a carcajadas.

«¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! Zelena debe haber oído también…»

«¿Por qué esa preocupación por Zelena?» preguntó la más pequeña

«Sabes cómo es…»

«No lo sé, no…»

«¡Buenos días, familia!» dijo la pelirroja, saludando a las dos, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Después de darse los buenos días, las tres se sirvieron el café mientras conversaban de los nuevos proyectos que Regina estudiaba implantar en Storybrooke. La morena respiró aliviada, ya que, aparentemente Zelena no había escuchado nada. Seguramente a aquella hora estaría en el despacho revisando algunos planos. Zelena era licenciada en ingeniería civil y generalmente tenía la costumbre de pasarse horas encerrada en su despacho revisando sus trabajos no concluidos.

«La conversación es estupenda, pero tengo que irme. No confío en dejar la alcaldía en manos de Sidney mucho tiempo» dijo Regina, marchándose enseguida.

Algunos minutos después, Zelena hizo lo mismo. A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido pésima, se estaba sintiendo victoriosa, ya que si sus sospechas fuesen ciertas, Emma y Elsa serían dianas fáciles para ella, para Robin y para todos lo que formaban parte del consejo, ya que la especie a la que pertenecían las dos era considerada la más humana con respecto a otras.

* * *

La semana pasó más rápido de lo previsto. Hacía poco más de un mes que Emma y Regina estaban juntas y durante todo ese tiempo, solo se vieron a plena luz del día una vez y durante pocos minutos. Regina parecía no tener tiempo para pensar en eso o por lo menos intentaba no pensar. El trabajo en el ayuntamiento le tomaba mucho de su tiempo, además de eso, las reuniones a causa de los nuevos proyectos que pretendía llevar a cabo en la ciudad, contribuían a que la morena desease solo aprovechar sus noches con Emma, sin desconfianzas ni cuestionamientos.

Una noche de sábado, alrededor de las 19:00, Ruby dejó la mansión junto con Elsa. Las dos amigas habían decidido ir a ver un partido de fútbol en el campus universitario de la ciudad. Así que, imaginando que estarían solas, Regina invitó a Emma a cenar a su casa.

La rubia no tardó mucho en aparecer, sin embargo, lo que no imaginaban era que tendrían una compañía nada agradable esa noche.

«No imagino una situación en que no estés completamente sexy» dijo Emma, abrazando a la morena por detrás, mientras ella terminaba de preparar algo que la rubia no conseguía identificar.

«Eres una boba…» murmuró, sin contener la sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquel comentario.

«Y tú muy linda…» dijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Zelena apareció, interrumpiendo el momento entre las dos.

«¡Oh, disculpen! No sabía que estaban aquí» dijo la pelirroja.

«Zelena, ¿no estabas en una reunión?» preguntó Regina, dejando los brazos de Emma

«Sí, pero surgieron unos imprevistos y la retrasaron para el próximo domingo» mintió, haciendo amago de retirarse

«Vamos a cenar, ¿nos acompañas?» preguntó la alcaldesa, y sin vacilación, Zelena aceptó.

«Pensé que seríamos solo nosotras dos» dijo Emma, con su habitual expresión seria

«Yo también, mi amor» se limitó a decir

«¿Por qué le has dicho que cene con nosotras?» preguntó la rubia

«¡Emma, es mi hermana!»

«¿Y?»

«Mi amor, por favor…no vamos a discutir por eso. Después de la cena, nos quedaremos solas» dijo Regina, mientras era acompañada por Emma hasta el comedor.

Como la rubia había imaginado, Zelena no ahorró esfuerzos para colocarla en una situación comprometida delante de Regina, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que la pelirroja pensó, Emma se las apañaba muy bien. Así que, Zelena recurrió a algo, de lo que, según ella, no tendría escapatoria.

Mientras Regina servía a su amada, Zelena se dirigió a la pequeña bodega y regreso con una botella de vino en las manos. Se sentó y sin ceremonias, llenó las copas que se encontraban en la mesa.

Nada más dar el primer sorbo, Emma escupió el líquido, soltando la copa que se estrelló en el suelo.

«¡Emma! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? Mi amor, ¿qué tienes?» preguntaba Regina, asustada con el repentino malestar de la rubia.

Emma no conseguía hablar. Sentía un dolor agudo dentro de ella como si sus fuerzas fuesen absorbidas por algo. Cerró los puños en el intento de controlar sus instintos y por suerte, lo consiguió.

«¡Mi amor, dime algo!» exclamó Regina, ayudando a Emma a levantarse de la silla

«Estoy bien…» balbuceó «solo necesito agua» dijo por fin, y Regina rápidamente llenó el vaso con el líquido.

Zelena presenciaba la escena fingiendo una preocupación que no sentía. Emma sabía que aquellos síntomas eran causados por la verbena y seguramente habría trazas de esa planta en el vino que la pelirroja puso en su copa.

Pasados algunos minutos, Emma volvió a la normalidad. Felizmente la cantidad ingerida fue poca, a pesar de que casi la deja expuesta delante de Regina.

Emma, así como Elsa, evitaban alimentarse de sangre humana y por esa razón, de cierta manera, eran más vulnerables, ya que la sangre de los animales de los que se alimentaban las dos no les ofrecía ni siquiera una tercera parte de la fuerza y resistencia que la sangre humana les daría.

«¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Creo que es mejor que vayamos la hospital, Emma» dijo Regina inocentemente

«Estoy bien, solo fue…»

«Creo que la torta de camarón no te sentó bien…seguramente eres alérgica al marisco» dijo Zelena y sin pensar, Emma confirmó lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir.

«¿Por qué no dijiste que eras alérgica, mi amor?» preguntó Regina

«No me acordé» respondió algo mareada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma no sentía los efectos de esa sustancia, cosa que también contribuyó para que los síntomas se hicieran más intensos en su organismo.

«Vamos para mi cuarto» sugirió Regina, sin embargo Emma lo rechazó

«Es mejor que me vaya a casa» dijo ella

«Entonces te llevo…»

«Regina, no es necesario. Elsa me vendrá a buscar…»

«¡Voy contigo, Emma, no discutas!»

Zelena, que estaba escuchando enfadada toda la conversación, no perdió la oportunidad de intentar impedir que su hermana acompañase a la rubia.

«Regina, es peligroso que vuelvas después sola a esas horas de la noche» dijo Zelena

«Tu hermana tiene razón. Estoy bien, de verdad» dijo Emma

«Yo voy contigo y punto final» dijo la alcaldesa, arrastrando a la rubia hacia el coche.

Emma no argumentó más. Entró en el Mercedes de Regina y la esperó mientras ella se despedía de Zelena.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio y cuando al final llegaron a la casa del lago, la morena habló

«Me quedo a dormir contigo» dijo, besando con suavidad los labios de la otra.

Ambas subieron al cuarto y ni se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa. Se echaron, abrazadas, prodigándose tiernas caricias.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se levantó temprano y le pidió a Elsa que preparase algo para que Regina comiera. Pero, al regresar al cuarto, se encontró con la morena ya en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

«Detesto cuando me dejas sola en la cama» dijo Regina

Emma se quedó callada. Solo se acercó, y abrazó a la morena con ternura. Le besó las manos, el rostro y enseguida, los labios. Regina sonreía mientras recibía todos esos cariños.

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Estoy genial, mi reina» respondió, exhibiendo aquella sonrisa que la alcaldesa tanta amaba

«Tengo que irme, mi amor. Más tarde te llamo, ¿vale?»

«Está bien» murmuró recibiendo un beso en los labios

La alcaldesa caminaba hacia la puerta cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido casi inaudible de la voz de Emma

«Regina…» la llamó

«¿Sí?» respondió la morena

«Te amo» dijo ella

«Yo también te amo, Emma» confeso, acercándose una vez más y besándola de nuevo. Después, se marchó

Pocos minutos después de la salida de Regina, Elsa apareció en el cuarto con la bandeja en las manos, sin embargo, la alcaldesa ya se había ido.

«¿Me puedes decir ahora qué ha pasado?» Elsa preguntó sentando al lado de Emma

«Había verbena en el vino que tomé en casa de Regina. Seguramente su hermana la puso, ya que ninguna bebida lleva esa planta» dijo ella.

«¿Bebiste?» preguntó asustada

«Solo un sorbo. Por suerte, conseguí controlar mis instintos»

«¿Lo ves, Emma? ¡Whale nos avisó con razón! Sospecha de nosotras y no va a tardar en descubrir la verdad» dijo Elsa levantándose con semblante preocupado.

«¡Regina también sospechaba, y sin embargo, no descubrió nada!» exclamó, un tanto alterada

«Tenemos que tener cuidado, Emma…esa tal Zelena parece ser peligrosa»

«Encontraré un modo de librarnos de ella…»

* * *

Regina se fue derecha a su casa. Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y cuando se estaba preparando para salir, fue interrumpida por Zelena.

«Regina, tenemos que hablar» dijo ella

«Zelena, voy con retraso. Tengo una reunión esta mañana. Más tarde hablamos»

«¡Regina, es importante! Temo por tu seguridad, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que no hablemos» argumentó, mostrándose preocupada.

«¿Temes por mi seguridad? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«Aquella mujer no es quien dice ser…ella no es bióloga, no es humana…ella es…»

«Un vampiro»

«¿Lo sabías?» preguntó Zelena, asustada

«Igual que tú, tuve esa impresión. Pero estaba equivocada, Zelena. Ella es como tú, como yo. Solo que es reservada, es su forma de ser…»

«¡No, no, no, no, Regina! Estás ciega porque nutres sentimientos hacia ella…»

«¡Zelena, la vi caminar bajo la luz del sol! ¡Nadie me dijo nada, lo vi con mis propios ojos!»

«¡Regina, puse verbena en el vino y al primer sorbo lo pasó mal! Aquella historia de la alergia es mentira» dijo Zelena

«No, Zelena…no puede ser. ¡Juro que la vi caminar a plena luz del día!» exclamó caminando de un lado para otro

«¿Cuántas veces os habéis visto de día?»

«Solo una vez…»

«¿Por cuánto tiempo?»

«No sé…solo unos minutos…»

«¡No ves que eso solo fue un truco, Regina!»

La alcaldesa caminaba de un lado para otro. Se llevaba las manos a la cara, mientras su mente y su corazón empezaban una batalla. No quería pensar que Zelena pudiera tener razón, sin embargo, por más que hubiera evitado pensar en esa posibilidad después de haberla visto aquella tarde bajo el sol en la plaza de la ciudad, era consciente de que había sido por pocos minutos y como Zelena acababa de decir, podría haberse tratado de una artimaña.

«Regina, solo quiero que veas la verdad. Déjame mostrarte la verdad. Y si después, todavía quieres seguir ensuciando la memoria de nuestros padres relacionándote con aquel ser de las tinieblas, juro que no te lo impediré» dijo Zelena, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

Regina salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra más. Entró en su coche y siguió rumbo al ayuntamiento. Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba apartar aquella conversación de su cabeza.

* * *

Al llegar a destino, no saludó a nadie, solo se encerró en su despacho. Pocos minutos después, comenzó una de tantas reuniones que tendría aquel día. Cuando finalmente acabó su jornada, se dirigió hasta el muelle. Algunos minutos después, decidió llamar a Emma.

«Pensé que no me llamarías. Te extraño» dijo Emma al otro lado de la línea

«Tardé, pero no fallé» dijo ella intentando sonar lo más natural posible

«¿Todo bien, Regina?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, mi amor. Solo he tenido un día horrible en el trabajo. Necesito vacaciones urgentemente» dijo ella convenciendo a la más joven.

«¿Qué te parece si pasamos la noche juntas? Te puedo dar un masaje relajante…»

«Humm…propuesta tentadora. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas mañana?» preguntó Regina, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que Emma aceptase.

«¿Almorzar? Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que entregar un informe de mis trabajos y todavía no he empezado» mintió, sintiéndose horrible por ello.

«Está bien, mi amor. Pero mañana por la noche quiero verte, ¿sí?» dijo ella, intentando controlar el llanto.

«Claro. Entonces hasta mañana por la noche» dijo Emma

«Hasta mañana…»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hum?»

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo» tras decir esto, Regina colgó, derrumbándose en un llanto compulsivo.

Sobre las 20:30, Regina llegó a casa. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mientras su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Tomó un baño y enseguida se dirigió al despacho donde Zelena se encontraba.

«Quiero saber la verdad, Zelena. Quiero ver la verdad» dijo ella, seriamente.

Zelena se levantó rápidamente. Caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Regina y la abrazó con fuerza.

«Yo solo quiero tu bien, el bien de nuestra familia…» murmuró con sonrisa victoriosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

En esa misma noche en que Regina conversó con Zelena, la pelirroja entró en contacto con Robin. Al cazador no le importó pasar la noche en blanco concluyendo sus planes con ella.

Regina, por su parte, daba vueltas en su cama. No conseguía cerrar los ojos sin que Emma invadiese su mente. Estaba convencida de que no podría estar al lado de la rubia, besarla, hacer el amor mientras aquella duda le martilleara en la cabeza. Necesitaba la verdad, aun corriendo el riesgo de ver partido su corazón.

Cuando amaneció, Robin y Zelena se adentraron en el bosque. Los dos conocían cada canto de aquella parte de la ciudad a la que pocos se atrevían a poner el pie, y por ese motivo, tenían una ventaja más sobe Emma.

Después de estudiar el mejor punto para desenmascarar a la rubia delante de Regina, volvieron a casa. Todavía había mucho que hacer.

«¿Podemos hablar un minuto?» preguntó Zelena al entrar en el cuarto de Regina

«Claro» se limitó a decir

«Quiero que veas esto» dijo Zelena, enseñándole una fotografía a Regina

«¿Quiénes son?» preguntó mirando el retrato

«Los asesinos de nuestros padres. David e Ingrid Swan» dijo ella

«¿Por qué me lo estás enseñando ahora?» preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño

«¿No ves el parecido? Emma posee los mismos rasgos que su padre, incluso el color de los ojos. Mientras que la otra, posee los rasgos de la madre…los mismos ojos azules de la madre, los mismo cabellos que de tan rubios llegan a ser blancos…»

Regina mantuvo la mirada fija en aquella fotografía antigua. De hecho, la semejanza entre ellos era bastante clara, lo que dejaba a la morena más angustiada.

«¿Sabes llegar al puente que divide las dos partes de la ciudad?» preguntó la pelirroja

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Marca una cita con Emma cerca del puente, a las siete de la tarde»

«¿Qué vas a hacer, Zelena?»

«Solo te voy a mostrar la verdad. Confía en mí, Regina…»

Algunas horas después, Regina llamó a Emma y aunque recelosa, marcó el encuentro. Sin cuestionamientos, Emma aceptó, a fin de cuentas, la rubia contaba las horas para estar cerca de su amada.

Regina decidió que no iría al ayuntamiento. Estaba afligida, abatida, nerviosa. Se acordó del juramento que había hecho hacía muchos años, al lado de sus hermanas. Si Zelena tenía razón, su relación con Emma acabaría, ya que, por más que estuviese enamorada, no estaba segura de si ese amor sería más fuerte que el dolor que sintió cuando sus padres vieron sus corazones arrancados del pecho por los padres de la mujer de la que había enamorado. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ruby llamó a la puerta, y entrando.

«¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estáis tramando las dos?» preguntó la más joven

«¡Nada, Ruby! ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amiga a un baño de sol? Lo está necesitando…» provocó Zelena

«Regina, ¿qué tienes? Estás triste, estabas llorando…por favor…»

«No es nada. Solo necesito estar sola» dijo ella interrumpiendo a la otra.

Aún contra su voluntad, Ruby se retiró. Decidió que iría a hacer la compra y cuando regresarse, conversaría con Regina, cuando Zelena no estuviera cerca.

Alrededor de las 18:00, Regina emprendió camino hacia el punto de encuentro. A cada kilómetro recorrido, la morena paraba, pensando en desistir de todo aquello. Tal vez fuera más sencillo solo terminar su relación con Emma, aunque se pasase el resto de su vida con aquella duda sobre los orígenes de la rubia. La angustia y el nerviosismo aumentaban a medida que se aproximaba al punto marcado.

Cuando finalmente llegó, estacionó en las proximidades del puente, respiró hondo y bajó del vehículo. Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para las siete y como era de esperar, Emma todavía no había llegado.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Regina miraba su reloj. Caminaba de un lado a otro, perdida en sus pensamientos. De repente, decidió que se iría. Terminaría con Emma y cada una viviría su vida, seguiría su camino.

Así que caminó a grandes pasos hacia el coche. Cuando acercó la mano a la puerta del vehículo, otra mano pálida se posó sobre la suya.

«¿Me abandonaría, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma con aquella encantadora sonrisa

«Pensé que ya no venías» dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

Sin que Regina se lo esperase, Emma la atrajo a un beso. Sus labios se movían, se presionaban sin prisa. Cuando se separaron, la rubia agarró la mano de la morena y sin decir nada, caminó, arrastrándola con ella.

«Perdóname el retraso. Estoy trabajando en corregir ese pésimo hábito» dijo Emma mientras caminaba al lado de su amada.

«Todo bien, no te preocupes» se limitó a decir.

«Ahora, dime…¿qué lugar especial es ese que deseas enseñarme?» preguntó Emma, parando de caminar, y colocándose frente a la alcaldesa.

Regina, a su vez, no fue capaz de decir nada. Ya le costaba mirar aquellos ojos debido a su aflicción.

Toda aquella angustia reflejada en los ojos de la morena no pasó desapercibida para Emma que, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, y enseguida, fijo su mirada en aquellas dos perlas negras humedecidas.

«No existe ningún lugar especial, ¿verdad?» interrogó Emma, con rostro triste, y antes de que Regina pudiese esbozar cualquier reacción, la rubia fue alcanzada en la espalda por algo que, en un primer momento, no consiguió identificar.

En cuestión de segundos, vino otro golpe…seguido de un tercero y un cuarto, haciendo que la rubia cayese de rodillas. Emma se agarró al matorral que tenía cerca, en el intento de controlar sus instintos, pero no tuvo éxito. Sus afilados colmillos sobresalieron y sus ojos verdes adoptaron aquel tono enrojecido.

Regina observaba toda la escena sin reaccionar, excepto cuando Emma mostró su verdadero rostro. Solo así, la morena reaccionó, retrocediendo algunos pasos, con una expresión de absurdo espanto.

El miedo reflejado en los ojos de Regina era lo último que Emma deseaba ver en aquel momento. A pesar de ya haberse imaginado su reacción al descubrir la verdad, todavía tenía esperanzas de que la morena, que se decía tan enamorada como ella, pudiera aceptar su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, aquel hilo de esperanza que, segundos atrás residía aún en ella, se había roto.

«Está todo bien, Regina…ella no nos va a herir» dijo Zelena, colocándose frente a la morena

«¿Qué has hecho?» murmuró la alcaldesa

«Verbena…» susurró, sonriendo diabólicamente mientras la rubia intentaba levantarse, pero debido a la gran cantidad de verbena circulando por su sangre, Emma no tenía fuerzas para reaccionar.

«Robin, Graham, llévensela de aquí» ordenó Zelena

«¿A dónde la llevas?» preguntó Regina, más angustiada que nunca

«En breve lo sabrás. Ahora vamos a casa, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí»

Zelena conducía el Mercedes de Regina mientras la morena miraba, perdida en sus pensamientos, el paisaje escondido por la oscuridad de la noche. Todavía no se creía lo que había pasado, lo que acababa de presenciar. Emma era realmente un vampiro, hija de aquellos que habían asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas descontroladamente. Nunca más dormía en paz. Aquellas imágenes, aquella escena, atormentarían sus seños para el resto de sus días.

* * *

«¿Elsa? ¿Qué paso?» preguntó Ruby asustada

«Emma…Emma no está bien…» murmuró, y parecía respirar con dificultad.

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo?»

«Emma necesita ayuda, lo presiento…» reveló afligida

«Vaya, pensaba que esas cosas de presentimientos solo pasaba con los hermanos gemelos…» comentó la morena de cabellos largos.

«Necesito irme, necesito encontrar a Emma» dicho eso, salió apresuradamente.

Ruby se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos asimilando lo que acaba de pasar. Luego se acordó del extraño comportamiento de Regina y Zelena en esos días. Así que, decidió ir a casa y quizás descubriría algo.

* * *

«¿Quieres que te haga compañía?» preguntó Zelena, mientras acompañaba a Regina a su cuarto

«Quiero estar sola, Zelena» dijo ella, y la mayor se retiró

Regina se tiró en su cama y no pudo evitar estallar en un llanto compulsivo. Emma le había escondido la verdad, le había mentido sobre su verdadero origen. ¿Estaría tramando algo? ¿Se habría acercado para matarnos así como sus padres mataron a los míos? Se preguntaba, mientras sus lágrimas bañaban la almohada. El corazón parecía estar comprimido en su pecho, mientras gritaba intentando convencerla de que Emma la amaba de verdad y que, en ningún casa, le haría daño.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír golpes en la puerta. Era Ruby, y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró de igual modo.

«Regina…»

«Ruby, por favor…Quiero estar sola» balbuceó Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas

«Regina, tienes que contarme lo que está pasando» pidió la más joven, con semblante afligido

«Mañana hablamos…te lo prometo. Pero ahora, por favor, déjame sola» habló casi suplicando, y Ruby se marchó

* * *

Ante de amanecer, Ruby decidió ir a ver a Elsa para después hablar con Regina. Aquella situación ya la estaba preocupando. Al llamar a la puerta, Elsa abrió rápidamente. Su expresión era de pura tristeza.

«¿Emma ha regresado?» preguntó Ruby

«No…» murmuró Elsa intentando contener el llanto

Ruby envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante. Sabía lo mucho que Emma y Elsa estaban unidas, y aquella desaparición repentina era como mínimo extraña. ¿Estarían Regina y Zelena envueltas en esto? Se preguntaba, respondiéndose a sí mismo que no. Regina amaba a Emma, y a pesar de toda aquella pose y arrogancia que tenía, no era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

«Tengo miedo…el sol ya salió, ella ya debería estar en casa» dijo Elsa, separándose de Ruby

«¿No dijo a dónde iba cuando se marchó?»

«Dijo que tenía una cita con Regina…»

«Elsa, algo ha pasado. Regina estaba rara, estaba llorando…¿Emma comentó si habían peleado?»

«No, no dijo nada. Tu hermana, Zelena…siento que ella tiene algo que ver en la desaparición de Emma» reveló un tanto recelosa

«Quédate aquí y si descubro alguna cosa, te vengo a avisar» dijo Ruby, y cuando hizo amago de salir, fue impedida por Elsa que le agarró el brazo

«¿Por qué me has pedido que me quede aquí y no la busque contigo?» preguntó Elsa, con el ceño fruncido

«Porque salir con este sol no te hará bien…» murmuró con los ojos clavado en los de la rubia

«¿Sabes lo nuestro?» preguntó asustada, retrocediendo unos pasos

«Siempre lo supe, pero no te preocupes. Nuestra amistad no terminará por eso» dijo ella, conmocionando a la mujer que tenía delante

«Gracias…» balbuceó, mientras sus lágrimas eran enjugadas por Ruby

«Todo va a salir bien…pronto estaré aquí con noticias» tras decir esto, se marchó

«Zelena, quiero saber a dónde la llevaste y lo que vas a hacer con ella» decía Regina

«Ya lo sabrás. Dentro de poco iremos, no te preocupes»

«¡Yo quiero ir ahora! Por favor…»

Zelena respiró hondo en el intento de controlar su irritación ante la insistencia de Regina. No se negaría a ese pedido, sin embargo, no permitiría que su hermana estropease sus planes.

Cuando se preparaban para salir, Ruby apareció.

«¿Dónde van?» preguntó

«No es de tu interés» respondió Zelena

«Regina, prometiste que hoy hablaríamos» dijo ella, ignorando a su hermana mayor

«Y vamos a hacerlo. Pero ahora, Zelena y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver» y tras hablar se marchó

Ruby suspiró contrariada. Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que Zelena estaba detrás de la desaparición de Emma, y con respecto a Regina, no quería creer que estuviera cubriendo a la otra. Así que decidió seguirlas.

* * *

Regina no se acordaba de aquellas tierras que habían pertenecido a sus fallecidos padres en las cercanías de la salida de Storybrooke. Mientras observaba el paisaje, millones de recuerdos invadían sus pensamientos. Solo cuando Zelena estacionó al lado de un antiguo edificio, la alcaldesa se dio cuenta de que habían llegado.

Las dos hermanas entraron en el edificio abandonado, ambas en silencio. Zelena abrió una puerta de hierro, parecido a las de las cárceles. Al encender la luz, Regina pudo ver una larga escalera que parecía llevarlas a un sótano. Descendieron a pasos lentos y cuando finalmente los escalones quedaron atrás dando paso a un piso plano, Regina sintió su corazón desbocarse ante lo que veía.

Emma estaba sentada en el suelo. Sus brazos se encontraban apoyados en las rodillas y su cabeza parcialmente inclinada hacia abajo, dando a entender que miraba hacia la nada. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Regina fue ver que la rubia estaba encerrada en lo que parecía ser una jaula, como si fuese un animal salvaje.

Así como el corazón de Regina, el corazón de Emma también se disparó en el exacto momento en que la rubia sintió aquel olor tan dulce que la embriagaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos negros aterrorizados.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

«Zelena, ¿qué significa esto?» preguntó Regina, refiriéndose al hecho de que Emma estuviese encerrada en una jaula

«Regina, ¿acaso no te acuerdas del juramento que hicimos sobre la tumba de nuestros padres?» preguntó la mayor

Por unos instantes, Regina pareció retroceder en el tiempo. Los recuerdos terribles de los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, tirados en el suelo, volvieron a su mente como una patada en la boca del estómago. Henry y Cora Mills vieron sus corazones arrancados de sus cuerpos y fueron tirados en medio del bosque supuestamente por David e Ingrid Swan.

«Déjame hablar un minuto con ella» se pronunció finalmente

«Regina, no creo que…»

«Por favor, Zelena…solo un minuto»

Regina se aproximaba lentamente. A cada paso dado, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y sus piernas parecían que en cualquier momento flaquearían. Respiró hondo, y se detuvo frente a los barrotes.

«¿Por qué me escondiste la verdad? ¿Por qué fingiste ser quien no eres? ¿Por qué?» preguntaba Regina casi desesperadamente.

Emma, por su parte, no esbozó ningún movimiento. Permanecía en la misma posición, en silencio, cabizbaja.

«Responde…» murmuró casi en una súplica, pero una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta.

Regina respiró hondo. Se llevó ambas manos a los cabellos cortos y negros, esperando pacientemente que la rubia, al menos, le dirigiese la mirada, pero, nada pasaba. A pesar de que ahora sabía lo que era realmente la rubia, verla en aquel estado le partía el corazón. A fin de cuentas, compartió la misma cama con ella, intercambiaron juramentos de amor, y por más que no lo admitiese, todavía la amaba.

«¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me ibas a mantener engañada toda la vida? ¿Matarme a mí y a mi familia como tus padres mataron a los míos, Emma Swan?» interrogó la morena, en tono rabioso, recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de Emma.

Las dos mujeres se miraban en silencio. Emma se preguntaba de dónde había sacado Regina aquella idea de que sus padres, David e Ingrid, habían matado a los cazadores de aquella región. Incluso a Whale, habiendo confirmado la historia, tanto Emma como Elsa nunca lo creyeron. Sus padres, así como ellas, no se alimentaban de sangre humana, no tenían maldad en el corazón. Cuando hizo amago de levantarse, Zelena disparó, acertándole en el hombro.

Así como Robin, Zelena llevaba consigo un arma traída de Japón por su fallecido abuelo. Diferente a las otras armas utilizadas en el día a día, esta poseía, en vez de balas convencionales, pequeñas capsulas puntiagudas que, al acertar en la diana, se abrían inyectando su contenido en la sangre del individuo.

«Apártate de mi hermana, asquerosa criatura» dijo Zelena, mientras la rubia agonizaba en el suelo

«¡Zelena, eso no es necesario…!» murmuró Regina, asustada. Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese hablar, una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

«¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Emma!» gritó Ruby, horrorizada con la escena

«¿Qué haces aquí, Ruby? ¡Vete a casa!» exclamó Zelena

«Regina, ¿cómo has permitido algo tan inhumano?» preguntó incrédula

«¡Esa cosa no es humana! Fueron criaturas como estas quienes asesinaron a nuestros padres!» gritó Zelena

«Ruby, por favor…» murmuró Regina, siendo interrumpida por Zelena

«¡Robin! Llévate a Ruby a casa» ordenó la pelirroja

«¡Suéltame, monstruo!» gritó la más joven, separándose de todos, y volvió a hablar «Esperaba tal crueldad por parte de cualquiera otra persona, excepto de ti, Regina. No esperaba esto de ti» dijo Ruby, con la voz llorosa, marchándose después

Ruby salió corriendo. No podría sacar a Emma de ese lugar sola, necesitaba la ayuda de Elsa, sin embargo solo podrían hacer algo al anochecer. Nunca imaginó que Regina fuese capaz de cooperar con Zelena en algo como eso. Estaba tristemente decepcionada con aquella que había sido su "heroína" por tantos años.

* * *

«¡Elsa, soy yo, Ruby!» dijo, golpeando desesperadamente la puerta.

La rubia abrió rápidamente, dejando espacio para que la morena pasara.

«¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo?» preguntó con mirada afligida

«Zelena descubrió la verdad y la ha cogido…»

«¿Qué? Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, ¡Dios mío!» exclamó Whale apareciendo en la sala

«Está todo bien, es nuestro amigo» dijo Elsa al notar los ojos asustados de Ruby puestos en el científico.

«¿A dónde la llevaron?» preguntó Whale

«A un edificio abandonado en las antiguas tierras de mis padres, a la salida de la ciudad» dijo ella

«Whale, tenemos que sacarla de ahí…» dijo Elsa, sin contener las lágrimas

«Elsa, antes tienen que saber la situación de Emma…»

Ruby les explicó lo que hacía pocos minutos había presenciado. Emma estaba presa en una jaula, Robin y otro cazador vigilaban el sitio. Aunque recelosa y avergonzada, no escondió el hecho de que Regina era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando a la rubia.

«Pensé que Regina la amaba de verdad. Ahora entiendo por qué marcó aquella cita en un lugar desconocido para Emma» dijo Elsa, aumentando la decepción de Ruby hacia Regina, al saber que la morena le había tendido una trampa a la rubia.

Después de informar detalladamente lo que sabía sobre el sitio donde Emma estaba presa, Ruby volvió a su casa. Necesitaba tener una última y seria conversación con Regina.

* * *

Cuando entró en casa, se encontró con sus dos hermanas hablando en la sala, y antes de que ninguna de ellas dijera nada, decidió adelantarse.

«Regina, ¿podemos hablar?» preguntó la más joven

«Claro que podemos. Vamos al despacho» dijo ella, con semblante abatido

Zelena siguió a las dos con la mirada. Por lo que parecía, a Ruby le daba igual saber que aquellas dos mujeres no eran humanas. Sin embargo, a Regina parecía que sí le importaba y eso para ella era suficiente.

«Pensé que estabas enamorada de Emma» comentó la pequeña

«Ella no es quien decía ser» argumentó

«Seguramente tenía miedo de tu reacción y con toda razón» dijo ella

«¡Sus padres mataron a los nuestros brutalmente! ¿Te has olvidado de eso?» gritó la alcaldesa

«¿Quién nos garantiza eso? ¿Zelena? ¡De igual manera, si eso fuera verdad, ellas no son culpables de esa tragedia, así como nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que el abuelo y otros cazadores mataran a centenares de su especie!» rebatió en el mismo tono

«¿Por qué las defiendes tanto?» preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido

«¡Porque son mis amigas, porque para mí son más humanas que mucha gente de este mundo! ¡Porque ellas no son responsables de las acciones de sus padres!» exclamó en tono rabioso

«¿Quién nos garantiza que no se acercaron a nosotras para matarnos?» preguntó Regina

«Creo que si quisieran hacerlo, ya lo habrían hecho. Pero en fin, solo respóndeme a una cosa…¿vas a permitir que Zelena continúe con esa infamia?» preguntó Ruby, con semblante triste.

«No puedo interferir» se limitó a decir

«¡Zelena va a matarla, Regina!» gritó

«¡No puedo hacer nada!» exclamó en el mismo tono.

«No te reconozco, Regina…¡has traicionado a Emma como Judas traicionó a Jesús, y eso es imperdonable!» tras decir eso se retiró

Regina no consiguió contener el llanto por mucho tiempo. Permaneció inmóvil, en el mismo sitio, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras las lágrimas caían abundantemente por su cara.

Mientras Regina estallaba en llanto encerrada en su despacho, Ruby metía algunas de sus ropas en una mochila. No quería ser cómplice de aquello que para ella era inaceptable.

«¿Te vas a marchar?» preguntó Zelena incrédula

«¡Evidentemente! No pretendo de ninguna forma ser cómplice de esta bajeza» dijo ella

«¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de enfrentarte a tu familia a causa de esa aberración?»

«¡La aberración eres tú que deseas como mujer a tu propia hermana!» gritó la más joven, recibiendo una bofetada que la hizo tambalearse

«Nunca más repitas eso o te juro que…»

«¿Qué, Zelena? ¿Me vas a encerrar también en una jaula?» preguntó con escarnio

«¡No hables de lo que no sabes, Ruby!» gritó

«Sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, pero no te preocupes. No le contaré tu sucio secreto a Regina, porque tarde o temprano, ella misma lo descubrirá» dijo finalmente, y se retiró

Ruby bajaba las escaleras deprisa cuando Regina apareció en la sala. Sus ojos semi cerrados mostraban incredulidad ante la figura de su hermana con una mochila a la espalda.

«No te estarás marchando, ¿no?» preguntó acercándose

«Te voy a decir lo mismo que le he dicho a Zelena. ¡No cuentes conmigo para que sea cómplice de esta bajeza!»

«Ruby, vamos a hablar…¿A dónde vas a ir, de qué vivirás?» preguntaba la alcaldesa, intentando impedir que la más pequeña dejara la mansión

«¡Para donde vaya y de qué viviré solo me concierne a mí! Solo espero que, cuando te arrepientas de esta barbaridad, no sea demasiado tarde. Adiós, Regina» tras decir eso, se marchó.

Regina se sentó en el inmenso sofá blanco de la sala. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. Había perdido a las dos personas que más quería en aquel momento en tan poco tiempo.

Zelena, que había presenciado toda la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras, respiró aliviada al ver que Ruby no había comentado nada sobre ella. Se preguntaba cómo su hermana pequeña había descubierto sus sentimientos por Regina. Sabía que estaba mal, ya que, sin sombra de dudas, eran hermanas de sangre, sin embargo, por más que lo había intentado, no conseguía evitar ese sentimiento.

«Intenté impedirlo…pero no presta oídos» Zelena habló, sentándose al lado de Regina.

La alcaldesa estaba inconsolable. Su mente le decía que estaba actuando de forma correcta, sin embargo su corazón le decía lo contrario. Estaba dividida entre el amor que sentía por Emma y el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres. Y una vez más se desmoronó en un llanto compulsivo, siendo abrazada por los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Zelena acompañó a Regina hasta el cuarto. Se echó al lado de la morena abrazándola por detrás, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Para Zelena no había mejor momento que estar al lado de su tan adorada hermana, cuidándola para que nada ni nadie se atreviese a causarle daño.

«Calma, Regina…ella regresará en cuanto sienta en su propia piel las dificultades de la vida» susurró Zelena intentado tranquilizar a la alcaldesa.

A los pocos minutos, Regina se durmió. Zelena pasó un rato más velando su sueño, y poco después se levantó. Todavía había mucho que hacer. Emma pagaría muy caro por la muerte de sus padres, y sobre todo por haber seducido a su hermana.

* * *

Pasaban de las doce y media de la mañana cuando Ruby llegó a la casa del lago. Whale todavía estaba ahí, al lado de Elsa, estaban tramando un plan para entrar, abatir a los cazadores de vampiros y liberar a Emma.

Mientras los tres estudiaban el plan, Zelena se dirigía rumbo a la guarida donde se encontraba la rubia.

Cuando entró, sonrió satisfecha al constatar que Robin y Graham habían seguido fielmente sus indicaciones.

Emma estaba fuera de la jaula. Tenía los brazos levantados, apoyados en unas rejas donde sus muñecas habían sido encadenadas.

«Todavía no me has dicho si te gusta o no tu nueva casa» la provocó Zelena, acercándose

Con unas tijeras que llevaba en las manos, Zelena cortó la camisa negra que la rubia llevaba, dejándola solo con el sujetador y los pantalones de cuero también negros.

«Me pregunto que vio mi hermana en ti, criatura despreciable. Pero eso ahora no importa. Regina te detesta así como yo, y eso sí es importante» decía ella, sacando algunos objetos de su bolso

«Sabes, Emma Swan…dicen que no hay nada mejor que registrar los buenos momentos para que así podamos verlos con los amigos, mostrárselos a nuestros hijos…no es que pretenda tener hijos, pero nunca se sabe, ¿no? Así que, no puedo dejar que este momento tan especial para mí pase sin pena ni gloria» dijo Zelena, colocando una cámara delante de Emma, que permanecía en silencio, sin mostrar reacción alguna.

Cuando hubo colocado el objeto, dejándolo preparado para grabar, Robin apareció con algunos largos cables. Sin vacilar, los colocó en los laterales del cuerpo de Emma, bajo la mirada atenta y divertida de la pelirroja»

«Ha llegado la hora de divertirnos un poco…» murmuró, y enseguida, dio autorización para que Robin encendiese una máquina que la rubia no conseguía identificar, y que dio como resultado una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Por más que lo intentara, Emma no consiguió evitar el grito de dolor. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que fue electrocutada.

«¿Te ha gustado la broma? ¿No? ¡Oh, qué pena! Emma, Emma, Emma…¡estás muy pálida! ¿Qué te parece un baño de sol?» preguntó con un tono guasón

Entendiendo el recado, le tocó a Graham contribuir en aquel acto repugnante que estaban llevando a cabo.

Graham fue empujando una palanca, y a medida que la iba empujando, una pequeña rendija en el techo se formaba, haciendo que los rayos del sol entraran.

Emma mantuvo la expresión dura. No daría a Zelena y a sus cómplices el placer de ver el miedo en sus ojos.

No tardó mucho para que los rayos solares entrasen en la estancia, y como consecuencia, alcanzasen aquella figura rubia inmovilizada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

«Emma…te avisé de que no exageraras con el sol» decía Zelena, divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de la otra.

Emma tenía parte del rostro desfigurado, así como sus brazos y abdomen. Cada zona alcanzada por los rayos solares estaba en "carne viva"

«¡Por hoy basta de diversión! Ahora necesito cuidar de mi hermana. ¡Qué tengas un buen día, Emma!» le dijo caminando en dirección a Robin. Después de hablar unos minutos, ella se marchó.

* * *

Regina había acabado de despertarse. Su corazón latía descontroladamente, mientras su respiración, poco a poco volvía a un estado normal. Suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que solo era una pesadilla, por lo menos para ella.

Se levantó, tomó un baño y se vistió. Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando Zelena entró en la casa.

«Hermana, ¿cómo te sientes?» dijo la pelirroja, envolviendo a la morena en un abrazo.

«Zelena, quiero que sueltes a Emma» dijo ella, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja

«¡Regina, si la suelto, nos matará!»

«No lo creo. Si lo quisiese, ya lo hubiera hecho»

«Regina, hicimos un juramento…»

«¡Olvida esa historia del juramento! ¡Suéltala! Dile que deje la ciudad, no sé…pero quiero que la dejes libre» dijo Regina, con expresión seria.

«¿Crees que se marchará? Volverá a buscarte, Regina, y no permitiré que te arranqué de mí…» dijo Zelena, en un desespero tal

«Zelena, no veo razón para tanto desespero» dijo la alcaldesa, confusa ante aquella reacción de su hermana

«Lo que pasa es que…bueno…¿no ves que por su culpa Ruby nos ha dejado? ¡Está separando a nuestra familia!» dijo intentando sonar convincente y disfrazar la angustia que sentía

«No dejaré que se acerque, pero, por favor, suéltala» murmuró agarrando el rostro de Zelena delicadamente con sus manos

«Está bien…mañana mismo iré a soltarla» dijo ella, recibiendo una media sonrisa de la hermana

«Voy al ayuntamiento, tengo que trabajar, distraerme un poco…»

Cuando Regina se marchó, Zelena llamó a Robin para advertirle de que si por casualidad su hermana lo llamaba con respecto a Emma, tenía que decirle que la rubia había sido dejada libre.

Estaba segura de que si Emma saliera de ahí con vida, tarde o temprano, buscaría a Regina. Además de eso, necesitaba mantener a la rubia encerrada para poder así capturar a la otra falsa bióloga y matarlas, a las dos juntas, de una sola vez.

* * *

«Vamos a entrar en esa casa esta noche. Ruby, cuando uno de los cazadores abra la puerta, debes inyectarle esta jeringuilla. No te preocupes, no es nada más que un sedante» dijo Whale, entregando el objeto a la morena.

«Elsa, estate atenta a cualquier movimiento u olor diferente. Desarma al segundo cazador mientras yo libero a Emma. Por cierto, ¿el tal Graham no es el sheriff?» preguntó

«Él mismo. Cuando no está en comisaria, está a los pies de Zelena haciendo todo lo que ella le ordena» reveló Ruby, con expresión enfadada.

«Como han visto, el plan es sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo, sin embargo, acuérdense de que pueden haber contratiempos, sorpresas por parte de ellos, trampas, etc.. Así que, ¡toda atención es poca!» avisó el científico

La espera no parecía tener fin. Elsa, así como Ruby, andaba de un lado para otro, impaciente ante aquellas horas que no pasaban.

Finalmente, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, los tres dejaron la casa del lago. No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde estaba Emma encerrada.

Conforme a lo que Whale había planeado, Ruby se acercó a la puerta de entrada y llamó, mientras que él y Elsa esperaban en las cercanías.

«¿Ruby? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?» preguntó Graham, con un arma en la mano

«Graham, eres el sheriff. No puedes participar en esta monstruosidad» dijo ella, intentando distraerlo.

«Puedo y debo justamente por ser el sheriff. ¡La población necesita estar a salvo de estos demonios chupadores de sangre!» exclamó él

«Graham, por favor…»

«Ruby, vuelve a casa. Es peligroso deambular por estos lugares a esta hora y …»

Antes de que pudiese concluir, Graham calló al suelo en el exacto momento en que Ruby le inyecto en el abdomen la jeringuilla.

«Wow, ese sedante es visto y no visto» dijo ella, en un estado de adrenalina pura.

«¡Dejemos los comentarios para más tarde! Vamos, chicas…» dijo Whale, entrando en el lugar.

Aquellas escaleras parecían infinitas. Los tres bajaban a paso lento en el intento de hace el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, caminar casi de puntillas no arregló nada. Al percibir la tardanza de Graham, Robin se adelantó. Se acercó a Emma que parecía desmayada, y la apunto con una estaca.

«Un paso más y esta estaca tendrá un destino muy interesante» dijo Robin, sonriendo cínicamente.

Elsa, Whale y Ruby se quedaron paralizados en ese momento. No por el hecho de que Robin mantuviera una estaca direccionada al corazón de Emma, sino por el estado en que estaba la rubia. Emma presentaba enormes quemaduras de la cintura para arriba. Con seguridad había recibido las heridas antes del anochecer y por el hecho de no haberse alimentado, las heridas tardaban todavía en curarse.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Emma consiguió dar una patada a las piernas del cazador, haciendo que cayera al suelo, retorciendo de dolor. En ese momento, los tres corrieron hacia la rubia. Rápidamente, Whale sacó el arma que estaba en la cintura del cazador, mientras Elsa y Ruby abrían las cadenas atadas a los cables de alta corriente alrededor de las muñecas de la rubia.

«Emma, ¿qué te han hecho…?» murmuraba Elsa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«Ahora todo está bien, vámonos de aquí…» dio Ruby, ayudando a la rubia a apoyarse en su hermana.

«Dr. Whale, sáquelas de aquí. Yo los cubriré» dijo ella, recibiendo el arma que él mantenía apuntada hacia Robin.

«Pero, ¿y tú?» preguntó Elsa, con Emma poyada en sus hombros

«Después iré para casa, no me harán daño…ahora váyanse, rápido» gritó Ruby.

«Zelena no se pondrá nada contenta al ver lo que has hecho» dijo él, todavía en el suelo

«¡No me digas! Voy a suicidarme por eso» dijo ella, en tono guasón

Cuando Ruby hizo amago de marcharse, Robin la agarró por las piernas, tirándola al suelo, haciéndole un corte profundo en la cabeza a la hermana más joven de la familia Mills.

«¡Serás idiota! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!» exclamó Robin, llamando a Zelena enseguida.

* * *

«¡Estúpido imbécil! ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a Regina?» gritó la pelirroja, todavía al teléfono

«¡Yo no tuve la culpa!¡ Graham fue abatido en la entrada, eran tres contra uno!» dijo él, al otro lado de la línea.

«¡Los dos sois idiotas! Maldita la hora en que confíe en vosotros! Lleva a mi hermana al hospital, ¡incompetente!» gritó, cortando enseguida la llamada.

Zelena bajaba las escaleras deprisa cuando fue sorprendida por Regina

«¿A dónde vas a estas horas?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Regina, ahora no tengo tiempo» dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

«Zelena, ¿qué está pasando?» volvió a preguntar, agarrando a la pelirroja por el brazo.

«Ruby, entró en el sitio donde estaba aquella aberración y ha acabado herida» dijo al final, consciente de que no podría esconder el hecho a Regina.

«¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que soltarías a Emma!» exclamó ella

«¡Sí, Regina! ¡Dije que la soltaría mañana, pero tu mimada hermana parece estar hipnotizada por esas criaturas!» vociferó alterada

«¡Voy contigo!»

«No, no vienes»

«Zelena, por favor…¡también es mi hermana!»

Robin ya había llevado a Ruby al hospital. Felizmente, la morena de cabellos largos solo recibió algunos puntos en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el médico de planta, por precaución, decidió hacer otros exámenes, ya que, los golpes en la cabeza tienen que recibir siempre una atención especial.

«¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para actuar tan impulsivamente?» preguntó Zelena, al lado de Regina

«¿Qué se te pasó a ti para torturar a Emma?» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada de espanto por parte de la alcaldesa

«¡No he torturado a nadie! ¡Regina me pidió que la soltara y lo iba a hacer, pero tenías que hacer una de las tuyas!» dijo Zelena

«¡No seas cínica, Zelena!»

«¡Vosotras dos, por favor! Ruby, vuelve a casa con nosotras. Tú estás bien, tus amigas están libres, punto final» se pronunció Regina

«Regina, no quiero hablar de eso. Además, quiero estar sola» dijo ella, y las dos se marcharon.

Ruby suspiró al darse cuenta de que Regina estaba ciega por la desilusión que había sufrido, ya que, ni interrogó a Zelena sobre la tortura practicada a Emma. De cualquier forma, estaba feliz por haber alcanzado su objetivo. Elsa y Emma estaban libres, pero lo que ella no sabía era que esa libertad tenía las horas contadas, por lo menos para una de ellas.

* * *

Whale llevó a las dos hermanas a su casa, donde también estaba su laboratorio. Estaba a punto de revelarles lo que había averiguado cuando Emma fue capturada.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Emma fue alimentada y acomodada en una cama. Un poco de descanso y sangre fresca curarían rápidamente las quemaduras existentes en su cuerpo.

«Whale, mientras Emma se recupera, podrías comprobar que todo está bien con Ruby?» pidió Elsa.

«No creo que su propia hermana se atreva a herirla…» dijo él

«Me quedaría más tranquila si me traes noticias, a fin de cuentas, gracias a ella conseguimos rescatar a Emma»

«Claro, no tardo» tras decir eso, se marchó

Elsa se acercó a paso lento y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Emma parecía un vegetal. Su expresión estaba más seria que nunca, y sus ojos miraban a la nada.

«Está todo bien ahora, Emma. Las heridas se curarán» dijo Elsa

«Lo sé. Lo que no va a curar es mi alma, mi corazón» dijo Emma, al acordarse del momento en que Regina la entregó a Zelena.

«Vámonos de aquí, Emma. Los cazadores no descansarán hasta matarnos» murmuró afligida

«No te preocupes, nos marcharemos en cuanto anochezca» dijo ella, en un filo de voz casi inaudible «Gracias por haberte arriesgado por mí» volvió a hablar, sonriendo amablemente

«No tienes nada que agradecer. Eres mi hermana y es eso lo que las hermanas hacen» dijo ella, devolviendo la sonrisa

Algunas horas después, Whale regresó. Elsa y Emma se encontraban en la pequeña sala, viendo la tele.

«Finalmente las quemaduras desaparecieron» comentó él con una media sonrisa

«Gracias a la sangre caliente y fresca, porque si fuese a depender de la incómoda cama, estaría acabada» dijo Emma, provocando las risas de los dos. Emma nunca perdía la oportunidad de provocar al científico.

«Entonces, Whale…¿descubriste si Ruby está bien?» preguntó Elsa

«Sufrió una herida en la cabeza, pero está bien. Está en el hospital en observación y mañana por la mañana saldrá» dijo él

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?» volvió a preguntar Elsa, con semblante afligido.

«¡Absolutamente seguro! Ahora, escuchad, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con las dos…»

«¿A qué estás esperando?» se pronunció Emma

«He descubierto una forma de haceros caminar a plena luz del día» reveló, provocando la euforia de las dos hermanas.

«Calma, calma, porque todavía no lo he acabado. Como todo en este mundo, existe un lado positivo y otro negativo» murmuró interrumpiendo el abrazo entre ellas.

«Sigue…» dijo Emma, sentándose la lado de Elsa

«Bien, la sustancia que he creado es demasiado fuerte, capaz de causar daños irreparables en el cuerpo humano, capaz de matar, incluso a vosotras, que a pesar de tener fuerza sobre humana, no sois lo bastante fuerte para aguantar ni una dosis» dijo él

«¿Y…?» Elsa murmuró

«Para que el cuerpo aguante la sustancia, necesitareis alimentaros de sangre humana» dijo por fin.

Elsa y Emma permanecieron calladas unos minutos. Aún con sus padres vivos, ellas, así como ellos, solo se alimentaban de sangre animal.

«Mamá decía que si nos alimentábamos de sangre humana podríamos perder nuestra humanidad» dijo Elsa

«Y ella no mentía. Sin embargo, eso solo pasa cuando hay un descontrol. Si conseguís controlar la sed de sangre no hay que temer nada» dijo él.

«¿Quién nos garantiza que conseguiremos controlar nuestros instintos?» preguntó Elsa

«Nadie. En esta vida no tenemos garantía de nada, Elsa. Todo es cuestión de arriesgar o no» dijo él, sinceramente.

De nuevo las dos hermanas necesitaban tiempo para pensar en esa revelación. Podrían comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de aquel lugar, como personas normales. Podrían visitar los parques, caminar por la arena de la playa los domingos por la mañana, podrían hacer todo aquello que durante años habían planeado, soñado. Sin embargo, sabían que la sangre humana era como una droga, una vez probada era difícil parar.

«Disculpa, Whale. Sé que has pasado noches en blanco intentando descubrir esa fórmula. Pero no quiero arriesgarme. No quiero volverme un monstruo chupador de sangre y difundir el terror en este mundo. No puedo provocar el caos contra el que papá y mamá lucharon tanto» dijo Elsa, mirando a su hermana que permanecía en silencio.

«¿Y tú, Emma?» preguntó Whale, ya imaginándose la respuesta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

«Disculpa, Whale. Igual que mi hermana, no pretendo arriesgarme. Sin embargo, te pido que sigas buscando otra forma de ayudarnos a tolerar la luz del sol, sin que necesitemos alimentarnos de sangre humana» dijo Emma, sorprendiendo tanto al científico como a su hermana.

Elsa temía que Emma aceptase correr el riesgo de ver robada su humanidad por la furia de la sed de sangre. Sin embargo, sonrió aliviada al oír la respuesta de la hermana.

«Esta noche nos iremos de Storybrooke» dijo Elsa, dejando a Whale todavía más sorprendido

«¿Vendrás con nosotras?» preguntó Emma

«Claro que sí. Prometí a vuestros padres que solo os dejaría cuando estuviese muerto y pretendo cumplir mi palabra»

* * *

Regina todavía estaba en el hospital, así como Zelena. A pesar de no haber comentado nada, la alcaldesa estaba pensando en las palabras de su hermana más pequeña sobre el hecho de que Zelena hubiese estado torturando a Emma. ¿A qué tipo de tortura se refería? Se preguntaba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

«Regina, cálmate. Ruby está bien» dijo Zelena, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la morena

«¿Qué tortura le infligiste a Emma?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Ninguna. ¿Sabes? ¡Me debería haber quedado quieta! ¡Porque cuánto más intento proteger y cuidar de esta familia, más se me considera la enemiga!» gritó, haciendo amago de marcharse

«Zelena, disculpa…» murmuró Regina, envolviendo a su hermana mayor en un apretado abrazo.

«Todo bien. Voy a resolver algunas cosas y luego vuelvo para quedarme con ella mientras tú vas para casa» dijo Zelena, despidiéndose de Regina con un beso en el rostro.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en aquel viernes. Emma y Elsa escogían en un mapa del país el lugar al que se irían. Las maletas ya estaban listas, solo quedaba que Whale terminara de vaciar su laboratorio.

«Emma, quiero despedirme de Ruby antes de macharnos» dijo Elsa

«Elsa, sus hermanas deben estar allí, puede ser peligroso» dijo Emma

«Whale me va a prestar un uniforme de enfermera, nadie me reconocerá» argumentó

«Está bien, pasaremos por allí antes de irnos»

Finalmente la noche llegó y con ella, el dolor de partir dejando detrás todos sus planes. A pesar de intentar esconderlo, Emma estaba despedazada por dentro. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos mantenían el brillo, lo que dejaba claro que todavía amaba a Regina, a pesar de que la morena la había traicionado de aquella forma. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el coche, donde Whale y Elsa ya esperaban.

Pasados unos minutos, Whale estacionó en las cercanías del hospital.

«Dale las gracias a Ruby de mi parte. Dile que le mando un beso» dijo Emma mientras su hermana bajaba del coche.

Elsa llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera que Whale le había conseguido. El científico había descubierto el cuarto en que la morena de cabellos largos estaba, para que Elsa no perdiera tiempo buscándolo. No tardó mucho la rubia en encontrar la habitación número 9.

«Hora de la medicación, señorita» dijo Elsa, recibiendo una gran sonrisa como respuesta.

«¡Elsa! ¡No me lo creo!» exclamó Ruby, abrazando a la rubia

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Elsa

«Muy bien. Solo fue un pequeño corte, nada más. Y Emma, ¿cómo está?»

«Destruida por dentro, pero se recuperará» dijo ella, con rostro triste.

«Lo imagino…» se limitó a decir

«Ruby, he venido a despedirme. Emma y yo estamos marchándonos de la ciudad» dijo al fin

«¡No, no pueden irse y dejarme aquí sola!» dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

«Tienes a tus hermanas y te prometo que un día nos volveremos a encontrar»

«Déjame ir con vosotras, por favor» pidió ella, agarrando las manos de la rubia

«No podemos llevarte con nosotras, por favor, entiende» murmuró con la voz cogida.

«Promete que regresarás»

«Te lo prometo»

Ambas se abrazaron durante unos largos minutos. Después de un pequeño intercambio de cariños y sonrisas, Elsa se fue, dejando detrás a una Ruby desolada.

«Elsa está tardando mucho…» comentó Emma, impaciente

«Calma, Emma…pronto estará de vuelta» dijo Whale

Pero pasaron unos minutos y Elsa no había vuelto. Emma ya estaba preocupada ante aquella tardanza. Así que, Whale decidió entrar en el hospital con la intención de buscarla.

Al entrar, recorrió los largos pasillos con la mirada, pero nada encontró. Así que optó por ir a la habitación donde estaba Ruby.

«Dr. Whale, ¿qué hace aquí?» preguntó ella al ver entrar al científico

«Estoy buscando a Elsa, ¿habló con ella?» preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido

«Sí, la vi. Pero hace ya un tiempo que salió de aquí» dijo ella asustándose repentinamente

Whale salió corriendo buscando a Elsa. Si ya había salido de la habitación hacía un tiempo, sin duda algo había pasado.

Ruby, a su vez, se levantó de la cama y siguió al científico. Buscaron por todos lados y de repente Whale se paró.

«No puede ser…» murmuró llevándose las manos al rostro en señal de desespero

«¿Qué paso, doctor?» preguntó Ruby, siguiendo al hombre que corría hacia la salida del hospital

«Emma, ¡se llevaron a Elsa!» exclamó el científico, jadeando.

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?» preguntaba incrédula

«Encontré esto en el pasillo…verbena» murmuró

Ruby escuchaba la conversación en silencio, incrédula así como Emma. ¿Cómo era posible que Elsa hubiera sido capturada en un hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

«Vamos a buscarla, no deben estar lejos» dijo Emma y sin cuestionamientos, Whale arrancó, dejando atrás a una Ruby desconcertada.

Segundos después, Regina, acompañada de Zelena, apareció en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada del hospital, casi corriendo.

«¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Ruby?» preguntó la alcaldesa, con el ceño fruncido

«¿Qué has hecho con Elsa, Zelena? ¿A dónde la has llevado? Juro que si le tocas un pelo, ¡yo misma te mato!» gritó la morena de cabellos largos

«¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca, muchacha?» gritó, estupefacta

«Ruby, ¿de qué estás hablando?» preguntó Regina, asustada ante la reacción agresiva de su hermana pequeña

«¡Elsa vino a verme y ha desaparecido! ¡Encontré un frasco con verbena en el pasillo!» gritó obviando el hecho de que había sido el científico el que había hecho el descubrimiento.

«¡No tengo nada que ver con eso! Regina y yo hemos estado juntas todo el tiempo» dijo ella en su defensa

«¡Seguramente fueron tus cómplices y la orden partió de ti!» dijo ella, abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja.

«¡Ruby, cálmate! ¿Cómo puedes querer agredir o matar a tu propia hermana?» dijo Regina, agarrando a la pequeña

«Eres igual que ella, Regina…» tras decir eso, regresó al hospital.

Ruby recogía sus cosas al lado de la cama en que hacía pocos minutos reposaba. Aunque no había recibido el alta, la hermana más pequeña de la alcaldesa decidió salir de ahí.

«Ruby, vamos a hablar…¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué toda esa agresividad?» preguntaba Regina, con expresión triste en su semblante

«No estoy de acuerdo con lo que Zelena está haciendo» se limitó a decir

«Le pediré que hable con Robin y le mandé soltar a tu amiga si es que él la ha capturado. Pero prométeme que volverás a casa conmigo» dijo Regina, y Ruby aceptó.

Después de conversar con Zelena, supuestamente la pelirroja hizo lo que Regina le había pedido. Llamó a Robin y le dio instrucciones de que soltara a Elsa si estaba en su poder. Claro que esa llamada no era verdadera, sincera, y Robin sabía perfectamente eso.

* * *

Whale y Emma recorrieron toda la ciudad buscando a Elsa, pero no la encontraron. Parecía que la rubia de ojos azules había sido abducida.

De repente, el móvil de Emma sonó y asustada, atendió

«¿Elsa? Elsa, ¿dónde estás?» preguntaba desesperadamente

«Regresa a la casa del lago y espera mi próxima llamada» dijo Robin, colgando enseguida.

«Emma, ¿quién era?» preguntó Whale

«Uno de los cazadores. Dice que vuelva a la casa del lago y aguarde su próxima llamada» murmuró, angustiada por la falta de noticias concretas de su hermana.

«¡Es una trampa! No podemos volver allí» dijo él

«¡No puedo abandonar a Elsa! Si no quieres venir, iré sola» dijo ella

Así como Emma no podía abandonar a Elsa, Whale no podía abandonar a Emma, o mejor, a ninguna de las dos. Cogió las pistolas que tenía en la maleta, diciéndole a la rubia que disparase si fuera necesario.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del lago, sin embargo, estaban confundidos, ya que no había nada ni nadie en las proximidades. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, ninguna llamada. Emma estaba casi a punto de enloquecer ante la preocupación que sentía.

«El sol está a punto de salir y no tenemos noticias» dijo ella tirando contra la pared todo objeto que caía en su mano.

Whale nada comentó. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Ruby. Tal vez la morena tuviera alguna noticia o pudiese saber algo sobre la misteriosa llamada que Emma había recibido.

Cuando Whale hubo colgado, Ruby entró en el cuarto de Regina en total desespero, asustando a la alcaldesa que se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar.

«¡Regina, tienes que evitar que Robin ejecute a Elsa!» dijo ella, jadeando

«¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó confusa

Mientras empujaba a la alcaldesa por el brazo, Ruby le explicaba toda la situación que, minutos atrás, Whale le había contado. Regina estaba vacilante, sin embargo, no quería que su hermana la odiase por el resto de su vida, así como tampoco quería hacerle daño a Emma o a Elsa, a pesar de lo que eran. Así que entró en el coche y cogieron rumbo a la casa del lago.

* * *

«Emma, el móvil…» murmuró Whale, al ver el aparato vibrando

Rápidamente Emma atendió. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría del pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la misma voz al otro lado de la línea.

«El espectáculo va a comenzar. Vete hasta el porche para asistir de primera fila» dijo Robin, colgando enseguida

Emma sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero su corazón no quiso creerlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todo su ser se vio consumido por la desesperación al ver a su hermana atada a un gran troco de árbol.

El sol que, hacía pocos minutos todavía era débil, comenzaba a mostrarse lo bastante intenso como para que sus rayos quemasen la pálida piel de Elsa Swan.

«¡ELSA! ¡NO!» gritó Emma, queriendo correr hacia su hermana para salvarla, pero fue impedida por Whale

«Emma, no queda tiempo…no podemos hacer nada» dijo él, agarrándose al cuerpo de la rubia arrodillada en el suelo.

«¡Dios mío! No puede ser…» murmuró Regina, incrédula ante la horrenda escena

«¡ELSA!» gritó Ruby, bajando corriendo del coche y dirigiéndose ante la que consideraba más que una amiga, era una hermana.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. El cuerpo de Elsa ya estaba en llamas, siendo quemado por los rayos del sol. Robin y Graham asistían a todo, satisfechos con lo que habían acabado de hacer.

«Miren…los vampiros también lloran» dijo Robin con tono de guasa.

«¡Prepárate, porque tú serás la siguiente!» dijo Graham, entrando en su coche junto a Robin y marchándose de allí.

Emma permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas descendiendo incontroladamente por su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Elsa, su hermana, había sido consumida por los rayos del sol, se había transformado en cenizas.

Ruby se acercó a la rubia, mientras Regina, parecía estar paralizada. Whale agarraba todavía a Emma por los hombros, temía que la rubia, en un acto desesperado, acabase teniendo el mismo fin que su hermana.

«Emma…»

«Vete de aquí…» murmuró, interrumpiendo a la hermana más pequeña de Regina

Con un gesto de la cabeza, Whale pidió a la morena que no insistiese. Así que, Ruby se retiró, acompañada por Regina.

En el coche, la alcaldesa todavía parecía en shock. Era la primera vez que presenciaba cómo un vampiro era consumido por los rayos del sol. Como si no fuera suficiente, ver el sufrimiento de aquella que continuaba siendo dueña de su corazón fue devastador. El deseo que sintió de abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba era inmenso en aquel momento, sin embargo, temió una reacción agresiva por su parte.

«Esto no era necesario…ellas se estaban marchando de la ciudad» murmuró Ruby, recibiendo por parte de Regina solo el silencio.

* * *

Emma continuaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. Whale se dirigió hasta el sitio donde había muerto Elsa y recogió sus cenizas, guardándolas en un recipiente.

«Quiero la fórmula, Whale» dijo ella seriamente

«Emma, no creo que…»

«¡No me interesa lo que creas! ¡Voy a matarlos, uno por uno aunque sea lo último que haga!» gritó asustando al científico

«Si es eso lo que quieres, estoy a tu lado. Pero ¡hagámoslo de la manera correcta! ¡Están diez pasos por delante de nosotros, Emma!» dijo él, en el mismo tono

«No descansaré hasta que no me vengue…»

«Y yo te ayudaré en tu venganza. Pero tienes que estar preparada para esto. Ellos conocen tus debilidades. Ahora toca conocer las de ellos. Vámonos de esta ciudad un tiempo…y cuando regreses, todos se inclinarán a tus pies, te lo prometo…» Whale habló, dejando a Emma perdida en sus pensamientos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Al lado de Robin y Graham, Zelena celebraba lo que para ella había sido una de sus mejores victorias. Había conseguido aniquilar a Elsa sin llevarse la culpa delante de Regina. La vampiro había sido exterminada delante de los ojos de Emma y nada le daba más placer que ver el sufrimiento de aquella que había seducido a su hermana y que, por poco, no la había separado de su familia.

Zelena pensaba que Emma no iba a tardar en buscar venganza y usaría ese acto impulsivo y furioso para acabar con la rubia de una vez por todas. En parte, Zelena tenía razón, Emma realmente pretendía regresar para vengarse, pero no de la forma en que la pelirroja imaginaba.

«¿Cuándo me permitirás que te haga feliz?» preguntó Graham, cuando Robin lo dejo solo con Zelena

«Yo ya soy feliz, Graham» se limitó a decir

«Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Zelena…te amo, estoy enamorada de ti» dijo él, con semblante triste

«Te lo repito por milésima vez…yo no siento lo mismo por ti y mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien» dijo ella

«¡Zelena, por favor! ¡Inventa otra disculpa! Nunca te he visto con ningún hombre, ni con una mujer…» dijo él

«Lo que hayas visto o dejado de ver no me interesa, ¡no te debo explicaciones!» y tras decir eso, se marchó.

* * *

Emma y Whale se estaban preparando para dejar la ciudad cuando la rubia oyó un ruido. Sin vacilar, Whale se acercó a la puerta con un arma en la mano, y cuando la abrió, no había nadie, solo un paquete cerca de los escalones de la entrada.

El científico abrió el paquete bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. Dentro había un pequeño frasco de crema solar y un pedazo de papel, en el que estaba escrito

"_No abuses del sol, querida Emma. No querrás tener el mismo fin que tu adorada hermana, ¿no?_

_Con amor, Zelena Mills"_

«Te tragarás cada una de estas palabras, Zelena…no tendrás descanso cuando te esté matando, poco a poco…» murmuró Emma, más para sí misma que para el hombre que tenía delante.

Minutos después, Whale y Emma tomaron camino. Mientras el científico concluía sus planes en su cabeza, Emma intentaba llenar el vacío de su interior acordándose de todos los buenos momentos que pasó y compartió con su hermana.

«La culpa es mía…si no la hubiese arrastrado a este lugar, si nos hubiésemos quedado en Nueva York, nada de esto hubiera pasado» dijo ella, observando la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana del coche.

«No te eches la culpa, Emma. En todo el mundo existen consejos formados por cazadores de vampiros, y esto habría pasado en cualquier otro lugar en que hubieseis sido descubiertas» dijo Whale, intentado disminuir la culpa que la rubia sentía

* * *

Algunas horas después de haberse marchado, Ruby apareció en la casa del lago. Llamó una, dos, tres veces y nadie respondió. Se arriesgó a girar el picaporte, y para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Los muebles estaban en el mismo lugar, en la misma forma en que se había acostumbrado a verlos. Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Emma. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas de par en par, y el mueble vacío. Emma se había marchado.

Le fue imposible contener las lágrimas. Quien presenciase el sufrimiento de Ruby, se extrañaría, ya que era más amiga de Elsa que de Emma. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que Ruby se había enamorado de Emma, sin embargo, trató de esconder sus sentimientos cuando supo la relación que la rubia tenía con su hermana. Ruby amaba a su hermana mediana, y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Después de mucho llorar y pensar, decidió irse a casa.

* * *

«¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada…» dijo la alcaldesa, cuando la morena entró en la sala

«¡Emma se ha ido…ha dejado la ciudad por tu culpa, Zelena!» dijo Ruby, caminando hacia las escaleras.

«Veo que tiene sentido común» dijo Zelena, provocando a la otra

Regina, por su parte, no se pronunció. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que Emma se hubiese marchado, así estaría libre de la persecución de los cazadores de vampiros. Por otro, estaba triste solo de imaginar que tal vez, nunca más la volviese a ver. Se levantó para marcharse a su cuarto cuando Zelena la agarró por el brazo.

«No he tenido nada que ver con la muerte de la hermana. Y como me pediste, las dejé en paz. No pude contener la furia de Robin y Graham, y si Emma se ha ido, ha sido por decisión propia» dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su hermana a los ojos

«Lo sé, Zelena. Ha sido mejor así» dicho eso, se retiró, haciendo sonreír a la otra, satisfecha con aquellas palabras.

Cuando entró en el cuarto, Regina estalló en un llanto compulsivo. Había guardado el llanto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, no aguantaba más, tenía que lavar su alma. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Elsa, ya que si no hubiese marcado aquella falsa cita con Emma que dio como resultado el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad, tal vez, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Como si no fuera suficiente, nunca más volvería a ver a su amor, la mujer de la que todavía estaba enamorada, y todo por culpa de un maldito juramento hecho hacía ya muchos años.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y pocos cambios habían ocurrido en la familia Mills. Ruby decidió ingresar en la universidad. Escogió biología, provocando la indignación de Zelena, pero a la morena le daba igual, ya que Regina sí había aprobado su elección de estudios.

Zelena, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz. Finalmente, el divorcio de Regina había salido, la maldita vampiro, como acostumbraba a llamarla, ya no estaba en la ciudad, y ella no tenía que compartir a su hermana con nadie. Regina era solo suya, sería amada y cuidada solo por ella y por nadie más.

Como había previsto, desde que descubrió el origen de Emma, Regina no volvió a tener una noche tranquila. Y cuando la rubia se fue, las pesadillas y recuerdos empeoraron, atormentándola día y noche. No imaginó que sentiría tanta falta de aquella mujer, hasta el punto de ansiar todos los días su regreso.

«¿No vas al ayuntamiento hoy?» preguntó Zelena, saludando a Regina con un beso

«No, me duele la cabeza. He tenido una pésima noche» dijo ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zelena

«Si quieres, anulo la reunión y me quedo cuidándote» dijo la pelirroja, acariciando los cabellos de la morena

«¡De ninguna manera, Zelena! Y además, debes dejar de tratarme como si fuera una niña»

Ruby, que presenciaba toda la escena asqueada, se preguntaba cómo Regina podía ser tan ingenua a veces, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de la exagerada protección de Zelena hacia ella. Está bien que los hermanos deben protegerse unos a otros, pero en el caso de Zelena era como mínimo sospechoso, ya que la pelirroja no escondía su posesividad y obsesión por la morena.

«Bien, entonces me voy. Cualquier cosa, me llamas, por favor» dijo la pelirroja, levantándose cuando Ruby dejó notar su presencia.

«Si no fuésemos hermanas, diría que Zelena está enamorada de ti, Regina» provocó Ruby, recibiendo una furiosa mirada por parte de la pelirroja y una carcajada por parte de la morena.

«¿Qué es lo que estás viendo por ahí, muchacha? ¡Qué idea!» exclamó Regina, sonriendo de forma sincera por primera vez desde hacía muchos días

«Bien, me esperan las clases» dijo Ruby, despidiéndose de la alcaldesa con un beso.

Cuando finalmente, las dos se fueron, Regina se vio otra vez perdida en sus pensamientos. No había pasado un solo día en que no hubiese pensado en Emma. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el primer encuentro, el primer beso, la primera noche de amor. Aquella sonrisa, aunque triste, murió súbitamente al recordar la expresión melancólica de la rubia el último día en que se encontraron.

Decidió regresar al cuarto y derramar todo su llanto en la almohada. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Zelena, una súbita curiosidad invadió su ser. No se acordaba de la última vez que había entrado ahí y de repente, imaginó que podría encontrar algo relacionado con Emma.

Así que, decidió entrar. Recorrió toda la recogida habitación con la mirada. Abrió algunos cajones, el armario, y cuando iba a marcharse, algo llamó su atención.

Regina se acercó al pequeño estante donde había muchos libros ordenados alfabéticamente. La "V" en color plata del libro negro de gruesas tapas atrajo la curiosidad de la morena. Al retirar el libro de donde estaba, Regina se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un manual para cazadores de vampiros. Abrió la primera página y en ella había un índice. Recorrió aquellas palabras con la mirada y se paró en el número 10, donde se leía "Vampiros y sus características"

Movida por la curiosidad, Regina pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la parte que quería. Aquellas líneas parecían describir a Emma por completo.

_Vampiro de la especie A: considerada la más dócil de todas las especies, volviéndose de esa manera diana fácil para los hombres lobo y los cazadores. Temen perder la humanidad y por ese motivo no se alimentan de sangre humana. La única especie capaz de amar de verdad._

_Características físicas: Piel extremadamente pálida. La mayoría presenta ojos de color verde o azul, con un tono apagado, muerto._

_Curiosidades: Se dice que, cuando un vampiro de la especie A encuentra a su verdadero amor, la tonalidad oscura y apagada de los ojos se transforma en un color claro, brillante, vivo._

Cuando leyó la entradilla "curiosidades", Regina finalmente entendió porque los ojos de Emma presentaban aquel color oscuro. Y después ese cambio repentino, aquel brillo, aquel color más claro, límpido. Emma había encontrado el amor, la razón de su existencia, y aquella razón era ella, era Regina. No contuvo el llanto ante tal descubrimiento.

**Un año más tarde**

Regina terminaba de vestirse para tomarse el desayuno y comenzar su jornada de trabajo en el ayuntamiento. Había pasado un año, un año de noches en vela, un año sin noticias de aquella que vagaba por sus pensamientos noche y día. Un año sin noticias de Emma Swan.

_Ah, Emma…¿qué dirías si supieses que todavía guardo en mi pecho el mismo amor del pasado y aún con la misma intensidad? _Se preguntó, sentándose a la mesa al lado de sus hermanas.

«Buenos días, Regina» se pronunció Ruby, dándole un beso en el rostro

«Buenos días, cariño» dio ella, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Ruby y una mirada insatisfecha de Zelena

Desde que Ruby había desistido de irse de casa, Zelena se sentía incómoda ante las constantes "bromas" y gestos cariñosos de su hermana pequeña hacia Regina. Ruby no perdía oportunidad de provocar a la pelirroja, que se controlaba para no estallar, pues temía que Ruby le acabase contando a Regina sus verdaderos sentimientos.

«Zelena, ¿te acuerdas de aquel terreno comprado para la instalación de la fábrica geotérmica?» preguntó Regina, rompiendo el silencio.

«Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?»

«Ha sido comprado por alguien. Por lo que parece, la fábrica saldrá finalmente del papel» dijo Regina

«Lo creo muy difícil. Es preciso invertir mucho dinero para algo así» dijo la pelirroja sin interés.

«Pues quien la haya comprado debe tener mucho dinero porque aquella mansión abandonada en las cercanías de la plaza también ha sido comprada por la misma persona y ya está en obras» comentó Regina

«¿Sabes quién es el comprador?»

«No, todo está aún a nombre del antiguo dueño» respondió la alcaldesa

«Seguramente es un extranjero idiota. Esa fábrica continuará en el papel, ya vas a ver» dijo Zelena

«Espero que no, a fin de cuentas, ese tipo de energía renovable sería un gran adelanto para la ciudad» dijo Regina, levantándose.

* * *

Conforme Whale le había informado, para que la fórmula funcionase con éxito en el cuerpo de un vampiro y este pudiese caminar a plena luz del día sin ser transformado en cenizas, era preciso alimentarse de sangre humana, para que de esa manera el organismo adquiriese una mayor resistencia y como consecuencia, respondiese positivamente al tratamiento.

Y así lo hizo Emma. Después de marcharse de Storybrooke y asentarse en una pequeña ciudad, Emma comenzó con lo que sería su nueva vida. Una vez por semana, la rubia escogía una víctima para alimentarse. Por increíble que parezca, eran siempre morenas, alrededor de los 35 años y casi siempre tenían el cabello corto. Emma buscaba en sus víctimas las características de Regina Mills.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Whale, Emma hipnotizaba a la que sería su víctima, se la llevaba a casa y allí, le extraía una buena cantidad de sangre. El científico siempre estaba presente para evitar que la rubia sobrepasase sus límites. Así que Emma se alimentaba y después la víctima era liberada para seguir con su vida normalmente.

El ser humano solo se vería afectado por la mordida de un vampiro si este extrajese toda la sangre, lo que obviamente conllevaría la muerte del individuo. O si después de ser mordido, la víctima bebiese la sangre de aquel le ha mordido, convirtiéndose también en vampiro.

Con su don de hipnosis, Emma consiguió hacer fortuna por los cuatro costados de Estados Unidos. Era necesario mucho dinero para que la rubia pudiese dar comienzo con su venganza. Necesitaba ganarse la credibilidad del pueblo, necesitaba actuar como un ser humano normal, necesitaba ser conocida y respetada por todo Storybrooke.

«En una semana la reforma acabará, y la mansión estará lista para ser habitada. ¿Deseosa de regresar a Storybrooke?» preguntó Whale

«No imaginas cuánto…» respondió Emma, limpiándose los restos de sangre de su boca.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

«¿Qué es eso?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Una invitación! Mañana se celebrará una fiesta en la mansión del nuevo propietario de la futura Fabrica Geotérmica» dijo Regina, observando el papel decorado muy finamente

«¿Vas a ir?» pregunto la pelirroja

«Claro que sí, Zelena, soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad, ¿lo has olvidado? Además, la invitación es para la familia Mills, así que tú y Ruby me acompañareis»

* * *

Emma había llegado a Storybrooke de madrugada. No quería ser vista por nadie, a fin de cuentas, su intención era sorprender a todos, especialmente a la familia Mills.

La fiesta de "bienvenida "estaba siendo organizada desde antes de su llegada. Todo estaba listo, y hasta las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas.

No se hablaba de otra cosa en la ciudad. Muchos curiosos comentaban al respecto del nuevo propietario de la futura fábrica, así como de la mansión recién reformada.

«Todo está saliendo según imaginaste. Todos están comentando…unos piensan que se trata de un viejo senil, otros que es un extranjero metido a empresario» dijo Whale, recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Emma.

«¡Óptimo! Y acuérdate, solo bajaré las escaleras cuando la familia Mills esté dentro. Así que avísame nada más lleguen» dijo ella, retirándose a su cuarto.

Por más que lo intentase, Emma no conseguía evitar que los nervios surgiesen cada vez que el rostro de Regina aparecía en su mente. Incluso después de un año, incluso después de todo el dolor que la morena le causó, Emma seguía enamorada. La idea de volver a ver a Regina la llenaba de angustia, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Finalmente, trato de prepararse para la gran noche que estaba por venir.

* * *

Regina dejó el despacho más pronto de lo normal. Necesitaba arreglarse para recibir al recién y misterioso habitante y empresario de Storybrooke. Como alcaldesa de la ciudad, su presencia era extremadamente importante, ya que si el proyecto salía del papel, Regina vería su nombre y su foto estampada en los periódicos de todo el país. No es que eso le importara, ya que Regina siempre fue muy reservada, odiaba el exhibicionismo, sin embargo, un negocio de aquel calibre, además de ser beneficioso para el pueblo, era beneficioso para el medio ambiente. De esa forma, sería un gran paso para la ciudad, así como para su carrera política.

«Ruby, ¿todavía no estás lista?» preguntó Regina

«No voy a perder mi tiempo mirando a un extranjero barrigudo exhibiéndose ante todo el mundo» dijo ella

«¿Quién dice que se trata de un extranjero barrigudo?» preguntó Regina, sin contener una carcajada

«Toda la ciudad lo está comentando» murmuró

«No hagas caso. Ve a arreglarte…la invitación solicitaba la presencia de la familia completa, así que por favor, no le hagas esa descortesía a nuestro nuevo inversor» argumentó Regina, subiendo a prepararse.

Pasaban de las 19:00. Los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar, poco a poco. Emma seguía encerrada en su cuarto, solo bajaría cuando sus invitadas especiales estuviesen en el salón.

Regina llevaba un vestido largo, rojo, con una abertura en el lateral. Zapatos de tacón del mismo color y un maquillaje impecable.

Ruby también optó por un vestido, pero, no tan largo como el de Regina. Zelena, en cambio, prefirió ponerse sus habituales y elegantes trajes. Los ojos de la pelirroja no dejaron de recorrer el cuerpo de la alcaldesa en aquella ropa. Regina estaba deslumbrante, maravillosa. Ante ese hecho, los celos se hicieron presentes, ya que ciertamente, todos se la comerían con los ojos, inclusive el misterioso empresario.

«Vamos, chicas…ya llegamos tarde» decía Regina, mientras Zelena cogía las llaves del coche.

El salón estaba lleno. Las personas bebían, conversaban, andaban de un lado para otro apreciando la belleza exótica de aquella casa.

Tan pronto como entró, Regina se quedó encantada con la mansión. Todo estaba impecable y los muebles eran de muy buen gusto. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada intentando hallar a aquel que sería el nuevo inversor en Storybrooke, sin embargo, solo se encontraba con las misas personas ya conocidas de la ciudad.

«Tus invitadas especiales ya llegaron, Emma» dijo Whale

«Perfecto. Sabes lo que hacer…» dijo ella

Whale se encaminó al pequeño espacio destinado a la presentación de Emma y del nuevo proyecto de la ciudad. El científico que se había dejado crecer el pelo y la barba estaba irreconocible ante los ojos de Regina y Ruby, las únicas personas que llegaron a tener algún tipo de contacto con él.

Respiró hondo, esperó algunos segundos y finalmente llamó la atención de todos.

«¡Señoras, señores, buenas noches! Su atención, por favor. Daremos comienzo a la presentación del nuevo proyecto de la ciudad, y no hay nadie más indicado para hablar sobre esa gran fuente de energía sustentable que la nueva inversora y propietaria de la Fábrica Geotérmica de Storybrooke, Emma Swan» dijo él, recibiendo aplausos de la mayoría de todos y miradas de asombro de una minoría.

Emma surgió en lo alto de las escaleras a paso lento. Llevaba un vestido negro, largo, ajustado a su cuerpo. Los cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño impecable, exponiendo su cuello, en el que un collar de brillantes daba el toque final.

Las hermanas Mills no podían creerse lo que acababan de oír, ni lo que estaban viendo delante de sus ojos. No se trataba de ningún extranjero o de un viejo rico cualquiera. Se trataba de Emma Swan.

Ruby, además de la expresión de sorpresa ante tal aparición de la rubia, sonría maravillada, feliz con aquel regreso. No dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de revelar sus sentimientos todavía guardados. Ya que Emma y Regina no tenían nada, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Regina, por su parte, temía que su corazón explotase o se parase allí mismo, tan grande era su sorpresa. Durante más de un año deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a encontrarse con Emma, y ahora, ella estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos, más bella que nunca.

Mientras, Zelena maldecía al cielo y a la tierra en aquel momento. Si Emma era realmente la nueva propietaria de la fábrica, significaba que la rubia estaba ahí para quedarse. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, finalmente, aquella que tanto odiaba, se pronunció.

«Damas y caballeros, buenas noches. Antes de nada, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos. Sé que muchos desconocen la importancia de la energía geotérmica, pero aquí estoy yo para explicárselo» dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pausa. Todos se encontraban de pie, con las copas de champan en sus manos. Sus ojos recorrieron el inmenso salón, fijándose en una morena de cabellos cortos, que llevaba un vestido del color de la sangre. Era ella…Regina Mills y su resplandeciente belleza. Emma no dejó de notar a las otras, o sea, Ruby y Zelena. Sonrió interiormente al percibir la incomodidad y la rabia en los ojos de la pelirroja. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

«Como estaba diciendo, la energía geotérmica es aquella generada del calor proveniente del interior de la Tierra. Y ese calor es transformado en electricidad. Esta energía es considerada una fuente renovable y limpia por el hecho de generar bajos índices de polución en el medio ambiente. Por esa razón, pido la colaboración de todos para que este proyecto sea un éxito» exclamó Emma, recibiendo aplausos de todos, excepto de Zelena Mills.

Las personas allí presentes estaban encantadas, no solo por la belleza cegadora de Emma, sino también por su forma de explicar el proyecto, con toda aquella maestría y sencillez que no todo el mundo consigue.

Regina, así como los demás, parecía hipnotizada. Por más que intentase, no conseguía esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción. Ambas se miraban de lejos cuando Whale habló

«Alcaldesa Regina Mills, por favor, concédanos el honor de saber lo que usted piensa de este proyecto» dijo el, con una gran sonrisa. Emma, de repente, se giró para mirarlo, esa parte no estaba planeada.

Todavía un tanto desconcertada, Regina caminó hacia donde estaba el micrófono, así como Emma y Whale. Subió los escalones con paso firme, dignos de una verdadera reina. A medida que Regina se acercaba, los latidos del corazón de Emma aumentaban.

Cuando finalmente pisó el último escalón, Regina sintió sus piernas flaquear en el exacto momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma. Su corazón se disparó al notar que la rubia tenía el mismo brillo en su mirada, a pesar de la notable tristeza que pocos conseguirían ver. ¿Emma todavía estaría enamorada de ella? Se preguntó.

Una frente a la otra, a pocos centímetros, se saludaron con un beso en el rostro. Emma cerró los puños al sentir el embriagador perfume de la morena, mientras Regina fue traicionada por sus propias piernas que acabaron perdiendo el equilibrio, y si no hubiera sido por los brazos de Emma que la agarraron a tiempo, la alcaldesa se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

«¡Son los efectos del sedentarismo!» dijo Regina esbozando una sonrisa torpe, aparentemente avergonzada ante la escena, recibiendo risas y aplausos de los presentes.

«Bien, como alcaldesa de Storybrooke, haré y daré lo mejor para que este proyecto, así como ha dicho la señorita Swan, sea un éxito. ¡Vamos a brindar por un mundo sostenible!» dijo ella levantando la copa que llevaba en las manos

«¡El medio ambiente lo agradecerá!» exclamó Emma, chocando su copa con la de Regina, embrujándola con aquella sonrisa.

Mientras todos aún aplaudían, Emma y la alcaldesa bajaban los escalones, una al lado de la otra, recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Zelena.

«¿Cuándo has vuelto y por qué?» preguntó Regina

«No creo que sea de su incumbencia, alcaldesa. Con permiso» respondió sin ninguna delicadeza, separándose de ella enseguida.

Desde las cuatro esquinas de la sala, Emma era saludada por todos. Todo había salido conforme a lo que la rubia había imaginado. El primer paso había sido dado y con éxito. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zelena se acercara, con su habitual sonrisa cínica.

«¿No creerás que este teatro va a salvar tu maldita vida, no?» preguntó al pelirroja

«Sí, lo creo» dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa

«Tus días están contados, maldita aberración» vociferó, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Emma

«Gracias por avisar» respondió naturalmente, y por fin se separó, dejando a una pelirroja furiosa detrás.

«¡Regina, vámonos!» exclamó Zelena y antes de que la morena pudiese protestar, Emma volvió a pedir la atención de todos.

«Señoras, señores, pido disculpas, pero tengo que retirarme. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, porque la fiesta es para ustedes. ¡Aprovechen y buenas noches a todos!» tras decir eso, se retiró. Pero antes de desaparecer de todas esas miradas puestas en ella, su mirada admiró una vez más a aquella mujer que residía en sus pensamientos, en su corazón.

Sabiendo que Emma se había retirado, Regina no tenía interés alguno en permanecer en la fiesta. Así que, después de despedirse de algunos invitados que la saludaban, acompañó a Zelena hasta el coche.

«¿Dónde está Ruby?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«No sé, ya la he llamado varias veces, pero no coge el móvil. Le dejé un mensaje de voz para que me llamara» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del coche para que la morena entrase.

* * *

Parte del camino se hizo en silencio. Zelena agarraba el volante con fuerza mientras mil y una ideas surgían en su mente. Emma había vuelto para vengarse, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, cómo sería esa venganza, eso sería otra cosa. La vampiro estaba tramando algo y tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba lo más rápido posible.

«Zelena, me he dado cuenta de que no estás nada contenta con el regreso de Emma, sin embargo, te pido, por favor, que la dejes en paz» dijo Regina, rompiendo el silencio

«Ha regresado para vengarse. ¡Está de nuevo fingiendo ser alguien que no es para perjudicarnos a todos!» exclamó la pelirroja

«No veo perjuicio alguno en la implantación de la fábrica, sino todo lo contrario. Se generarán miles de empleos, además del beneficio de la energía limpia» dijo ella

«¡Eso es una farsa, Regina! ¿Has olvidado que es una vampiro?» preguntó en tono rabioso

«¡No me importa lo que es, Zelena! ¡La población eso no lo sabe y está contenta con este proyecto!»

«¡Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega esa alegría cuando descubran que ella no pasa de ser una aberración chupadora de sangre!»

«Zelena, ¿no estarás pensando en revelar ese hecho, no?» pregunto la alcaldesa, aparentemente asustada

«¡Ganas no me faltan! Pero además del pánico que eso causaría, saldríamos perjudicadas por haberlo escondido a las autoridades» dijo por fin, dejando a Regina más tranquila

Finalmente llegaron a casa. La alcaldesa subió derecho a su cuarto, mientras Zelena se encerró en el despacho. Robin y Graham, que no habían asistido a la fiesta, tenían que estar al corriente de la novedad. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando se enteraron del regreso de Emma Swan. Así que Zelena marcó una reunión al día siguiente. Necesitaban estar preparados para un posible ataque de Emma.

* * *

«Ruby, ¿qué haces aquí? La fiesta ya ha acabado» dijo Whale, al encontrarse con la hermana pequeña de las Mills en el salón.

«Necesito hablar con Emma. Prometo que no voy a tardar» dijo ella y antes de que el científico pudiese responder, la rubia apareció en lo alto de las escaleras

«Acompáñame, Ruby» se limitó a decir

Sin demora, Ruby subió las escaleras. Acompañó a la rubia que caminaba a paso lento, y entraron en una habitación que ciertamente se trataba de su dormitorio.

«Emma, me gustaría disculparme por…»

«Soy yo quien te debe disculpas. Tú me ayudaste a escapar, y sin embargo, yo me porte de forma grosera. Espero que no me guardes rencor, a fin de cuentas, aquel no fue un buen momento» dijo Emma, mirando los ojos azules de la morena

«Claro que no te guardo rencor, todo lo contrario. Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado…» dijo de forma sincera

«¿Feliz con mi regreso? ¿Por qué razón?»

«Por esta» dijo ella, hundiendo su boca en la boca de Emma, sorprendiendo a la rubia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

«¿Qué significa esto?» preguntó Emma, separándose de Ruby

«¿Un beso?» dijo ella con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

«¿Por qué me has besado?»

«Porque quise. Porque siempre he querido besarte» reveló dejando aún más impresionada a la otra

«Pediré a Whale que te lleve a casa» dijo Emma, dando por terminado el asunto

«Emma, si no hablé antes de mis sentimientos y deseos fue porque mi hermana estaba contigo. Ahora que no están juntas…»

«¡Ahora tú te vas a tu casa! ¡Whale!» gritó ella, y rápidamente el hombre apareció

«Llévala a casa, por favor» se limitó a decir manteniendo su acostumbrada expresión seria, mientras recibía una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Ruby.

Cuando Ruby se hubo marchado, Emma se encerró en su cuarto. No se esperaba aquella revelación, tampoco aquel beso. Podría perfectamente usarla para comenzar su venganza contra Zelena, sin embargo, usar a aquella que la ayudó, que significo tanto para su adorada hermana, sería ir contra todo en lo que creía, contra la justicia que deseaba conseguir. Además de eso, no pretendía de ninguna manera sobrepasar sus límites, a fin de cuentas, no estaba en sus planes perder su humanidad.

Emma sabía que algunas personas que no habían tenido nada que ver con la tragedia de su hermana, con la tortura que ella misma sufrió en manos de los cazadores, iban a sufrir para que los culpables de sus sufrimientos probasen de su propio veneno. Sin embargo, Ruby y Regina estaban exentas de su furia, de su sed de venganza. Por más que la morena la hubiese entregado a los cazadores, y con aquella acción, pusiese en entredicho sus sentimientos, no tenía el valor de herirla, no quería herirla, de ninguna manera. Aun sabiendo que el punto flaco de Zelena era Regina.

Sí, no fue difícil para Emma leer en los ojos de la pelirroja los celos cada vez que la alcaldesa y ella estaban juntas. Y la primera vez que durmió en la mansión Mills le sirvió para comprobar sus sospechas. Mientras ella y Regina tenían sexo, Zelena luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no enloquecer en el cuarto de al lado. Tiró cosas al suelo, palabras fueron susurradas por la hermana mayor de la mujer que estaba siendo poseída salvajemente. Y la rubia, adrede, incentivaba a su amada para que gimiese y gritase lo más alto posible, hasta el punto de conseguir que Zelena se fuera de su habitación.

Emma sonrió mientras se acordaba de ese hecho en particular. Todo lo que haría contra Zelena estaba en su mente y sería llevado a cabo en el momento oportuno. Eso porque, en su lista, el primer nombre era el de Robin. Robin sería el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de sus monstruosos actos.

* * *

«¡Zelena no veo motivo para tanto alboroto! ¡Igual que acabamos con su hermana, podemos acabar con ella!» dijo Graham

«¡No seas estúpido, Graham! Ella no regresaría sin un as bajo la manga» dijo Zelena caminando de un lado a otro

«Vamos a cortar el mal desde la raíz. Se ha expuesto ante toda la ciudad, entonces vamos a ayudarla a que se exponga aún más. Me he enterado de que mañana comienzan las obras de la construcción de la fábrica y como ella es la dueña, tiene que estar presente» dijo Robin

«Eso significa que tendrá que exponerse a los rayos del sol, y entonces, ¡puf! Cenizas» dijo Graham con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro

«Puede perfectamente inventarse una disculpa y no ir» argumentó Zelena

«Una disculpa seguida de otra, y de otra, y de otra…¿no crees que las personas empezaran a sospechar del hecho de que nunca aparezca de día por las calles? Y cuando todos estén preguntándose la razón, será el momento de dejar ver quién es, y sin comprometernos» dijo Robin

«Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso» dijo Zelena, pensativa

«Pediré a un amigo que concierte una entrevista con ella a las nueve de la mañana. Vamos a ver cuál será su primera disculpa…»

No se hizo esperar que los periodistas demandaran a Emma algunos minutos de su presencia a la mañana siguiente. La noticia de que una pequeña ciudad de Maine iba a contribuir a un mundo sostenible se expandió rápidamente por los cuatro costados del país. Periodistas y fotógrafos, tanto de Storybrooke como de otras ciudades vecinas, estaban allí, esperando a Emma Swan.

«Están desesperados» dijo Whale

«Lo sé. Y aún lo estarán más cuando se den cuenta de que los rayos solares ya no me afectan» dijo Emma con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

«Zelena, dijiste que no…»

«Cálmate, Regina. Sabemos perfectamente que inventará una disculpa, o si viene, será como la primera vez que se encontró contigo, solo se quedará unos pocos minutos» dijo Zelena, interrumpiendo a Regina que también había sido invitada a la "inauguración" del comienzo de las obras.

Aquella zona verde de la ciudad estaba abarrotada. Gran parte de la población estaba presente, así como los trabajadores y los ingenieros traídos de Nueva York por Emma. Los periodistas ya se encontraban impacientes, ya que pasaban de las nueve y media y la benefactora no había aparecido.

«Dije que no vendría» dijo Robin, recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de Graham y Zelena

Los tres aún mantenían esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro cuando el Alfa Romeo Giulia, color rojo, estacionó cerca de la multitud.

Emma, llevando sus habituales ropas negras, sorprendía una vez más a todos aquellos que se esperaban cualquier cosa, excepto su presencia en aquel momento.

Las malvadas sonrisas que, segundos antes, resplandecían de victoria, desaparecieron súbitamente cuando la rubia bajó del coche.

«Perdonen el retraso. La puntualidad no es mi fuerte. Que lo diga la alcaldesa» dijo ella, mirando a Regina

«¿Ustedes ya se conocían?» preguntó uno de los reporteros

«¿Y quién no conoce a la respetada familia Mills?» respondió recibiendo una mirada de repudio por parte de Zelena

Después de algunos minutos respondiendo aleatoriamente a algunas preguntas, a petición de algunos fotógrafos, Emma y Regina posaron juntas. Según ellos, las dos estarían en primera página de los periódicos. Emma mantuvo sus gafas oscuras en su cara todo el rato. El brillo de sus ojos, a pesar de no ser perceptible a ojo, podría deslumbrar las lentes de las máquinas fotográficas. Después de la sesión de fotos, algunas preguntas más fueron hechas, entre ellas , una bastante peculiar.

«Hemos recibido una información que dice que la señorita huye del solo como el diablo de la cruz. ¿Hay alguna verdad en esas palabras?» preguntó un reportero, dejando a la rubia algo desconcertada

Mientras, Zelena sonreía intentado adivinar cuál sería la respuesta de la rubia. Regina se encontraba totalmente incómoda. Aquel tipo de información tenía que haber sido idea o de su hermana o de sus dos "amigos".

«Hace algunos años, mi hermana y yo sufrimos un cáncer de piel. Desafortunadamente, ella no resistió. Desde entonces, evito el contacto excesivo con los rayos del sol» dijo ella, causando la conmoción de todos los presentes, excepto en aquellos que conocían la verdad. Una vez más, Emma los derrotó delante de todos.

«¡Qué insensibilidad por parte de quien ha hecho circular esa información de forma tan grosera! ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?»

«No hay nada que decir, excepto ¿qué se puede esperar de ciertas cualidades de los seres humanos?» respondió, clavando sus ojos, desde detrás de las gafas, en los ojos azules y furiosos de Zelena.

Ya había pasado más de un hora y Emma permanecía allí, delante de todos, bajo el sol. Zelena, junto con Robin y Graham, se separaron de la multitud. Necesitaban urgentemente encontrar una forma de aniquilar a aquella mujer o acabarían ellos aniquilados.

Emma se dirigía a su coche cuando sintió la mano de Regina en su brazo.

«¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo has conseguido poder estar bajo el sol sin que tu piel se vea afectada?» preguntó Regina, incrédula

«No sabía que era tan curiosa» dijo Emma, abriendo la puerta del coche

«Emma, esas personas no saben lo que eres, pero los cazadores sí lo saben y no descansarán hasta capturarte» dijo ella con el rostro triste

«No recuerdo toda esa preocupación cuando me entregó en bandeja a ellos» respondió con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza

«Yo…no pretendía…»

«Sus explicaciones ya no me importan, alcaldesa. Tal vez antes sí, hace un año…» tras decir eso, entró en su coche y arrancó, dejando a la morena inmersa en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Emma conducía sin rumbo. Sus encuentros con Regina siempre la tentaban a desviarse de sus propósitos. No podía flaquear, no podía ceder y dejarse llevar por el amor que todavía latía en su pecho. Siempre se preguntaba si la morena todavía sentía lo mismo por ella, pero en aquel momento, eso no importaba. La prioridad era acabar con aquellos que truncaron la vida de su hermana.

«¿Qué haces aquí, Ruby?» preguntó Emma cuando llegó a la mansión

«Elsa conocía mis sentimientos por ti» dijo ella

«¿Y?»

«Emma, ¿no crees…?»

«Yo amo a Regina. Amo a tu hermana y sí, incluso después de haberme traicionado, de haberme entregado a aquellos malditos cazadores. Así que no insistas»

«Sé que amas a Regina y Regina aún te ama también. Pero, ella tiene miedo, está insegura. Zelena la presiona haciendo que se acuerde de nuestros padres asesinados por los vampiros. Regina solo va a reaccionar cuando vea que corre el riesgo de perderte otra vez» dijo Ruby

«¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?»

«¡Sí! Quiero ayudarte a tener a mi hermana de vuelta. Yo te amo, Emma. Sin embargo, amo más a mi hermana y estoy cansada de ver a Zelena controlándola, impidiendo que sea feliz. Además de eso, quiero ayudarte a vengar la muerte de Elsa» dijo ella, recibiendo como respuesta aquella perfecta sonrisa de Emma.

* * *

«¡Maldita vampiro! ¡Se está ganando la confianza de la gente con mentiras!» gritó Zelena

«Y ahora que se ha hecho querer por el pueblo, todo cuidado es poco» dijo Graham

«Necesitamos un plan para capturarla y esta vez, no vamos a perder el tiempo. La matamos tan pronto como esté en nuestro poder» se pronunció esta vez Robin

«No creo que sea tan fácil como la primera vez. Si ahora consigue tolerar la luz del sol, seguramente es mucho más fuerte. Tengo que irme, miraré en los libros de mi abuelo. Tal vez descubra algo» dijo ella, pero mientras estaba saliendo Graham la retuvo

«Zelena, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche» dijo el sheriff

«No puedo. No quiero dejar a Regina sola en casa»

«¡Dios mío! ¡Regina no es una niña para que estés pegada a sus faldas!» exclamó él en tono rabioso

«Regina es mi hermana y mi prioridad, siempre. Metete eso en la cabeza» tras decir eso, se marchó, con las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos a sus espaldas.

* * *

El resto del día pasó de forma tranquila. Regina había acabado de salir del ayuntamiento. Pasaban de las 18:00 cuando, al distraerse pensando en las palabras de Emma durante la entrevista de aquella mañana, acabó chocando contra un poste. Por suerte, el air-bag del coche impidió que la alcaldesa se hiriese.

«Regina…»

«Ahora no, Zelena. Necesito estar sola, por favor» dijo ella, subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo

Regina se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo terrible que había sido al entregar a su amada a manos de los cazadores. Emma podría haber tenido el mismo destino que Elsa si Ruby no hubiese ayudado en su fuga. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba decirle que todavía la amaba, que incluso sabiendo la verdad de sus orígenes, no había dejado de amarla ni un solo día de su vida.

Mientras Regina se martirizaba, encerrada en la soledad de su cuarto, Emma seguía con se sed de venganza.

* * *

«Buenas noches, ¿Robin se encuentra?» preguntó Emma, mostrando una simpática sonrisa

«Todavía no ha regresado del trabajo, pero no debe tardar. ¿Usted es la dueña de la fábrica, verdad?» preguntó Marian, la esposa de Robin

«¡Yo misma! Y ese pequeño príncipe, ¿quién es?»

«Nuestro hijo, Roland. Ah, yo soy Marian, la esposa de Robin» respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa

«Marian, ¿le importaría si esperase dentro? Me urge hablar con su marido»

«Por supuesto, entre por favor y siéntase como en casa» respondió atenta.

Emma sabía perfectamente los horarios de Robin. El cazador trabajaba como controlador en el puerto de la ciudad, y generalmente, solo regresaba a casa alrededor de las 19:00.

«Marian, ¿le importa si me llevo a su hijo a tomar un helado?»

«No, claro que no…quiero decir, solo no tarden» dijo ella, un tanto recelosa

«Claro que no, puede venir si quiere»

«No me gustan los helados, gracias. Roland, pórtate bien» dijo, de forma más tranquila

Emma ya era bastante conocida en la ciudad, y además, ¿qué mal había en dejar que su hijo fuera a tomar un helado con alguien tan simpático y amable? Marian hablaba consigo misma, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Pocos minutos después de que Emma saliese con Roland, Robin llegó a casa.

«Mi amor, ¡qué bien huele!» dijo Robin, abrazando por la cintura a Marian.

«Decidí hacer tu plato favorito» dijo ella, besándolo

«¿Dónde está Roland?» preguntó

«Fue a tomar un helado con tu amiga»

«No sabía que a Zelena le gustaran los niños»

«No hablo de Zelena, estoy hablando de la otra mujer, Emma, la dueña de la fábrica»

«¿Qué? ¡No deberías haber permitido que saliese con nuestro hijo!» grito, soltándose de la mujer.

«Robin, ¿cuál es el problema?» preguntó Marian, asustada

Robin nada respondió, simplemente salió disparado a buscar a su hijo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y sus manos sudaban frío. No se perdonaría nunca si algo malo le pasase el niño.

«¿Has perdido algo, Robin?» preguntó Emma, con una sonrisa guasona en el rostro

«¡Maldita chupadora de sangre!, ¿dónde está mi hijo?» preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada.

«Si tú que eres el padre no lo sabes, ¿lo voy a saber yo?» respondió Emma con ironía, atizando la furia de Robin, que, al levantar la mano para pegarle en la cara, vio cómo la rubia en un solo movimiento le partió los dedos.

«Tu hijo es muy dulce, Robin…» comentó, mientras el cazador se retorcía de dolor

Mientras Robin, arrodillado en el suelo, buscaba a su hijo con la mirada, Emma caminó hasta la heladería donde Roland la esperaba. Cogió al niño y lo llevó a casa. Se despidió de Marian, diciéndole que ya había hablado con Robin en la calle, y enseguida se marchó.

Aún con los dedos de una mano rotos, Robin regresó a casa desesperado. Temía que Emma hubiese mordido a su hijo, sobre todo tras el comentario que había hecho.

Al entra en la casa y encontrarse con el niño al lado de su madre, Robin corrió en dirección al chico, examinándolo, buscando cualquier marca de colmillos. Respiró aliviado al constatar que no había nada, que todo fue un susto. Así que, después de dar una disculpa a su esposa, siguió hasta el hospital, ya que el dolor en su mano se estaba haciendo insoportable.

* * *

«Tenías que haber visto la desesperación en sus ojos» decía Emma, mientras tomaba una copa de vino al lado de Ruby.

«¿No hubieras tenido el valor de morder al niño, no?» preguntó Whale

«¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás tocaría a un ser indefenso como un niño!» dijo ella, indignada con la pregunta del científico

«Me quedo contento al oír eso. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que descansar» dijo él, dejándolas solas

«¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?» preguntó Emma

«No, quiero pasar la noche contigo» respondió Ruby

«Ruby, ¿qué fue lo que hablamos?» preguntó la rubia, con expresión seria

«Que te ayudaría a vengarte y a tener a Regina de vuelta. Pero, mientras eso sucede, no significa que no podamos aprovechar algunos momentos juntas…» respondió ella, sentándose en los muslos de la rubia


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

«Ahora entiendo por qué Regina se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti» comentó Ruby mientas escondía su desnudez con una almohada

Emma, que ya se encontraba de pie totalmente vestida, nada comentó. Independientemente de lo que Ruby quisiese decir con aquel comentario, la pasión, el amor que Regina decía sentir no fue suficiente para aceptarla en su verdadera forma.

«Eres un vicio…» susurró Ruby mientras se levantaba, y abrazaba a la rubia por detrás.

Emma se giró para mirarla. Ruby era realmente una mujer muy bella, además de eso era fogosa y osada en la cama. Sin embargo, ninguna belleza era tan fascinante como la de Regina, ninguna osadía eran tan placentera como los simples susurros de la alcaldesa en los momentos de intimidad.

«La próxima vez que me pidas que te muerda no lo dudaré» dijo Emma de forma seria, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de Ruby

«No quiero que dudes. Quiero que me muerdas mientras follamos. Quiero que te alimentes de mi cuando tus manos palpan mi cuerpo» murmuró, excitando a la rubia.

Emma no se contuvo y la tomó una vez más en sus brazos. Ruby sabía perfectamente cómo provocar y atizar el lado "sexualmente salvaje" de Emma. Las manos de la rubia marcaban la piel clara y ya desnuda de la noche anterior, mientras sus labios se deslizaban en medio de los pechos voluminosos y apetitosos.

«Muérdeme, Emma…aliméntate de mí…» susurró Ruby, levantando el rostro de la rubia con los dedos.

Emma miraba a aquella mujer completamente entregada y dispuesta a todo que tenía en frente. La lujuria reflejada en los ojos de Ruby hizo que, instintivamente, los afilados colmillos de la rubia se mostrasen, dispuestos a ser usados.

Ruby, por su parte, no perdió tiempo y rápidamente separó sus cabellos, inclinando parcialmente la cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciendo su cuello y lo que la vampiro desease.

Sin ceremonias, Emma acercó su boca al cuello de Ruby. Besó, acarició con la lengua hasta que al final, clavó sus dientes en el blanco cuello de la hermana pequeña de la familia Mills.

Mientras Emma succionaba aquella sangre dulce, Ruby gemía extasiada con la sensación de dolor y placer que le causaba la mordida. La sangre que escapaba de la boca de Emma formaba pequeñas líneas rojas en aquel cuerpo desnudo. Cuando finalmente se sintió saciada, Emma paró.

Ruby mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Emma, con la punta de los dedos, limpiaba los restos de sangre de la comisura de la boca.

«¿Me vas a dejar así?» preguntó Ruby, recorriendo su propio cuerpo con la mirada.

Entendiendo el "recado", Emma se acercó y con su lengua insaciable lamió las manchas de sangre derramadas por el cuerpo de la morena. Con cada lamida, un gemido sensual se hacía presente. Y acabaron follando, una vez más.

* * *

«A la alcaldesa no le va gustar saber lo que estás haciendo con su hermana» comentó Whale, mientras Emma se servía un vaso de whisky

«Al principio no. Pero cuando vuelva a ser mía, ya no tendremos problemas con eso» dijo ella, dejando el vaso vacío en la barra.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A hacer una visita a la esposa de Robin. Tengo asuntos pendientes que deben ser tratados urgentemente» dicho esto, se marchó

Pasaban de las 16:00 cuando Emma tocó en la puerta de la casa de Robin. A aquella hora, el cazador no estaría en casa, tampoco su hijo que estudiaba por la tarde. Así que Marian sería toda suya.

«Señorita Swan, Robin no está en casa» dijo ella al abrir la puerta

«Lo sé. Mi asunto es con usted, Marian» respondió ella, dejando a la mujer desconcertada

«¿Acepta un café? ¿Agua…?» preguntó la esposa del cazador, mientras se sentaba al lado de la vampiro en el sofá

«No, gracias. Me gusta su anillo…¿puedo verlo?» preguntó Emma, mostrando aquella intrigante sonrisa

Una semana antes de Emma ser capturada y Elsa asesinada, Whale había descubierto el motivo por el cual las hermanas Mills eran inmunes al don de la hipnosis. No fue difícil darse cuenta de que todas usaban un anillo, cuya piedra en el centro, está rellena de verbena. También Robin, Marian y su hijo usaban aquel objeto.

«Fue un regalo de mi marido. Bien, ¿puede decirme que tiene que tratar conmigo?» dijo ella dándole el anillo a la rubia que se quedó mirándolo atentamente.

Marian desconocía la existencia de vampiros o de cualquier otro ser que no fuera humano. Robin no lo tenía difícil para esconderle eso a su mujer, porque Marian era del tipo de mujer sumisa, que no cuestionaba las acciones del marido, y cuando lo hacía, se contentaba con cualquier respuesta.

«Enséñeme su cuarto, Marian» dijo Emma sin mirarla

«¿Cómo?» preguntó totalmente desconcertada

«Enséñeme su cuarto…» murmuró clavando sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Marian

Sin cuestionamientos, la esposa del cazador se levantó. Emma acababa de confirmar lo que Whale le había dicho. Sin aquel anillo, sin verbena, cualquiera estaría vulnerable a los deseos de la vampiro.

En pocos segundos, estaban las dos en el cuarto del matrimonio. Emma observó la estancia, muy bien organizada, y sonrió. Robin tenía una buena mujer e infelizmente, sería necesario usarla para llegar al cazador.

«Quítese la ropa» ordenó Emma y Marian rápidamente obedeció

Emma recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de la esposa de Robin. Marian no estaba mal, pensó ella, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los hombros desnudos.

«No se asuste…no va a doler» dijo ella, en el momento en que sus colmillos fueron expuestos, provocando una repentina expresión de susto en la cara de la otra mujer.

Emma no tardó en perforar el cuello de Marian y succionar su sangre con voracidad. Sus brazos, alrededor del delgado cuerpo de la mujer del cazador, impedían cualquier movimiento por parte de la mujer que solo gemía con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Marian parecía casi a punto de desmayarse, la vampiro paró, echándola en la cama, delicadamente.

Emma no pretendía mantener relaciones sexuales con Marian, pero trató de dejar algunas marcas en su cuerpo, indicando lo contrario.

«Ahora duerma, querida. Y cuando despierte, no recordará nada…» dijo ella, mirando profundamente los ojos de aquella que segundos atrás le había servido de alimento.

* * *

Desde el día en que Emma había aparecido llevándose a Roland de casa, Robin parecía estar asustado. Pasaba por su casa al menos tres veces al día y cuando salía del trabajo, ya no se distraía por las calles con sus amigos o en las reuniones con Graham y Zelena.

Pasaban de las 17:30 cuando junto a su hijo, el cazador llegó a casa. Como de costumbre, Roland se fue derecho al baño, mientras Robin, extrañando el hecho de que su mujer no estuviera en la cocina preparando la cena, subió al cuarto buscándola.

«¡Marian!» gritó al encontrarse a su mujer echada en la cama, desnuda, como si estuviese sin vida

«¡Marian, háblame, mi amor!» gritó más alto, y para su alivio, ella abrió los ojos

«¿Robin? ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó ella, con una expresión de asombro

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó el cazador, acariciando aquel rostro confuso

«Sí, pero me siento cansada» murmuró llevándose la mano al cuello

Robin, repentinamente, tapó su propia boca con la mano. Su mirada, incrédula y asustada, estaba fija en las marcas en el cuello de su esposa. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia por no haber llegado a tiempo de impedir que aquello que tanto temía pasase.

«¿Por qué estoy sin ropa?» preguntó Marian, que se vio abrazada por el cazador.

«Estabas mal, no conseguías respirar y te quité la ropa para facilitar…no te preocupes, todo está bien, mi ángel» dijo él, aguantando el llanto «¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño, eh?» sugirió con la voz tomada, guiándola hasta el cuarto de baño

Mientras Marian tomaba el baño, Robin andaba de un sitio a otro, desesperado, enfurecido. La maldita vampiro se había alimentado de su esposa, así como disfrutado de su cuerpo. Su desespero se volvió aún mayor al imaginar lo que Emma podría hacer con su hijo. No podía permitirlo, solo era un niño, se decía.

«¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en casa de tu amigo? ¿Qué está pasando Robin?» preguntó Marian, mientras observaba a su marido metiendo sus ropas dentro de una maleta.

«He escuchado rumores sobre una jauría de lobos por los alrededores. No quiero que estés desprotegida» mintió

«Pero, Robin…»

«¡Marian, no discutas conmigo!» exclamó alterado, y la mujer dejó las preguntas.

Después de dejar a su mujer y a su hijo en casa de su amigo Will Scalett, Robin se dirigió a la mansión de las Mills.

Mientras Emma estuviera con vida, su casa ya no era segura, ya que, al ser invitada a entrar una vez, la vampiro tenía total acceso siempre que lo desease, y como consecuencia, podría alimentarse de su esposa cuándo y cómo quisiese.

* * *

«¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Zelena en cuanto abrió la puerta

«¡Quiero su cabeza, Zelena… no voy a esperar que tú leas los estúpidos libros de tu abuelo!» gritó entrando en la sala

«¡Cálmate y dime de una vez qué pasa!» gritó la pelirroja

«¡Esa maldita chupadora de sangre se ha alimentado de mi mujer! Y como si no bastase, se la llevó a la cama» reveló jadeando, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Zelena y de Regina que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

«¿Qué estás diciendo, Robin» preguntó Regina, desconcertada

«¡Lo que has escuchado, Regina! ¡Aquel demonio que tú y tu hermana tanto veneráis, está destruyendo a mi familia!» gritó

«Regina, estás viendo, ¿no? ¡Ha venido a vengarse y no dejará a ninguno!» dijo Zelena

«¡No mordió a Roland porque llegué a tiempo! Y por intentar impedirlo, me rompió la mano» dijo él, mostrando la mano vendada

Regina permanecía en silencio. No sabía qué decir ante aquellos hechos. Así que, optó por seguir callada. No diría nada, ahora no.

«Robin, vamos al despacho» dijo Zelena, y el cazador la siguió

Todavía perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina cogió las llaves de sus Mercedes y condujo en dirección a la mansión en que la rubia vivía. Sabía que Emma no le debía explicaciones, sin embargo, por ahora, ignoraría esa verdad.

* * *

«Alcaldesa, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?» preguntó Emma, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a la morena delante.

Regina nada respondió, simplemente estampó su mano abierta en la cara de la rubia.

«¿Cómo has sido capaz de aprovecharte de Marian? Además de morderla, usaste su cuerpo» dijo Regina, escupiendo con odio las palabras

«Agradece que no la he matado» dijo Emma con naturalidad

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso?» preguntó Regina, incrédula

«No se preocupe, alcaldesa. En mi agenda, hay un espacio también para usted» dijo ella, en tono bromista, recibiendo otra bofetada.

«¡Canalla!» exclamó Regina

«¿Alguna otra cosa, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma, controlándose para no enfurecerse

«¡Marian no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó!» gritó alterada

«¡Mi hermana tampoco la tuvo! ¡Nunca hice mal a nadie, ella tampoco!» gritó en el mismo tono

«Fue una fatalidad…»

«¡Fatalidad premeditada!» interrumpió a la morena

«¡Emma, entiendo tu enfado, pero la venganza no te llevará a ningún lado!»

«¡No me importa! No descansaré hasta haber vengado la muerte de mi hermana. Le guste o no» dijo ella, apartándose de la alcaldesa.

«Estás volcando tu furia en personas inocentes. Marian, Roland…»

«¡Jamás dañaría a un niño! Y en cuando a Marian, sigue viva, ¡al contrario que Elsa que está muerta!»

«No te reconozco, Emma…»

«No sé por qué. Después de todo, esto es obra suya. Usted me convirtió en lo que soy hoy» dijo ella con el rostro cargado de sufrimiento

Regina pareció perder el habla en aquel momento. La verdad, de hecho, duele, duele bastante. Muchas cosas pudieron evitarse si ella simplemente le hubiera exigido la verdad a la rubia, sin meter en el asunto a los cazadores o nadie más.

«Perdóname. Nunca quise provocarte un dolor tan profundo. Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo…»

«No puede. Nadie puede. Pero alguien tiene que pagar» interrumpió de nuevo a Regina

Sin más qué hacer o decir, Regina se retiró. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro dificultando su visión, mientras su coche recorría las calles poco frecuentadas de Storybrooke. Después de casi una hora conduciendo sin rumbo, volvió a casa.

* * *

«¡No entiendo por qué tu amigo cazador hace tanto drama! ¡Si todo ha pasado como él dice, Marian con certeza ha tenido el mejor polvo de su vida!» comentó Ruby riendo

«¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan asqueroso y encima divertirte con el sufrimiento ajeno?» preguntó Zelena, indignada

«¿Y cómo tú puedes ser tan cínica, Zelena? ¡Tú te divertiste con el sufrimiento de Emma y Elsa!» gritó

«¡Aquellas criaturas no son dignas de pena o de cualquier sentimiento positivo, de afecto! ¡Ellas no deberían existir!» respondió en el mismo tono

«¿Por qué toda esa rabia, Zelena? No me digas que es por la muerte de nuestros padres porque no lo creo»

«¿Y por qué toda esta devoción? ¿Por qué las defiendes tanto?»

«Elsa era mi amiga. Y Emma…mientras esté cerca, le daré no solo mi apoyo…» comentó, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de la pelirroja

«No me lo puedo creer…¿estás acostándote con aquella chupadora de sangre?» preguntó con los puños cerrados

«No solo me estoy acostando con ella….también la estoy alimentando» respondió, mostrando una sonrisa burlona, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Regina que acababa de entrar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Veo que este fic suscita bastante interés. Tengo que aclarar una cosa que me comentaron. Emma ha tenido que pasar a alimentarse de sangre humana para poder hacer frente a la fórmula que le permite estar bajo la luz del sol. De momento está controlándolo bastante bien, no ha perdido su humanidad. No puedo adelantar nada más. En cuanto a cierta persona que ha dicho que dejaría de leer si Ruby y Emma seguían, solo tengo que decir que leas este capítulo. Ruby lo hizo por una cuestión determinada, y aunque sí está enamorada de Emma, no se va a interponer en el amor de su hermana.**

**Sin más, a disfrutar de este capítulo. **

**Capítulo 20**

«¡Imaginé que tenías vocación de puta, pero no de las que se acuestan con ese tipo de aberración!» exclamó Zelena

«¿Ah, sí? Pues yo tengo curiosidad…¿cuál es la vocación de alguien que desea sexualmente a su propia…»

«¡Cállate, estúpida idiota!» gritó Zelena, interrumpiendo las palabras de Ruby cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Regina

«¿Regina?» se pronunció Ruby, intentando acercarse a ella, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, ya que la alcaldesa se dio la vuelta, subió a su coche y salió disparada.

«¿Contenta con lo que acabas de hacer? Si algo le pasa a Regina, ¡serás la única culpable!» exclamó Zelena, dejando a la más pequeña inmersa en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Regina conducía a toda velocidad. Desde el día en que Emma se había marchado, su vida se había vuelto un verdadero infierno. La falta que había sentido de esa mujer había sido tanta que no hubo una sola noche en que no hubiera soñado con ella. Por un momento, se sintió feliz al ver que su deseo se había hecho realidad, y Emma había vuelto, sin embargo, la vida no ha tomado el rumbo que había imaginado.

Estaba asustada con lo que le pudiese pasar a las personas de su alrededor por la incontrolable sed de venganza de Emma, y como si no fuera suficiente, su hermana pequeña la estaba alimentando de todas las formas posibles.

El Mercedes clase C de Regina paró frente a la mansión de la rubia. No hacía ni una hora que la alcaldesa había dejado aquel lugar y allí estaba de nuevo, consciente de que no tenía derecho a tanto cuestionamiento, pero lo haría de todas maneras.

«¡Alcaldesa! Su segunda visita en menos de dos horas. ¿Ha venido a "obsequiarme" con otra bofetada?» preguntó Emma, mostrando aquella sonrisa cínica que la morena tanto detestaba.

«¡Exactamente!» exclamó Regina, acertándole en el rostro. Aunque la alcaldesa había utilizado toda la fuerza que tenía, Emma no se movió de su sitio.

«¿A qué se debe esta nueva caricia?» preguntó con ironía

«¿Qué te ha dado para morder y llevarte a la cama a todas las mujeres de Storybrooke?» preguntó Regina, indignada

«No sé de lo que está hablando» se limitó a responder

«¡No te hagas la desentendida! Primero Marian, ahora mi hermana…¿qué pretendes con esa canallada, Emma?»

«¡No me llevé a Marian a la cama ni a ningún sitio! Y en cuanto a Ruby…no es mi culpa si las morenas de la familia Mills son irresistibles» dijo ella, sintiendo una vez más la mano de Regina golpeando su rostro.

«¡Me estás dando asco!» dijo la alcaldesa

«¿Ah, sí? Si no recuerdo mal, no sentía asco cuando estaba en la cama conmigo» dijo Emma, acercándose a Regina

«Tienes que creerlo…jamás me hubiera entregado a ti…jamás hubiera permitido que me tocases si hubiera sabido lo que realmente eras» dijo Regina, haciendo retroceder a la rubia.

Emma se quedó en silencio algunos segundos. Sus ojos verdes fijos en los ojos negros de Regina, parecían querer desnudar a aquella figura morena que tenía delante. Las palabras de la alcaldesa contradecían lo que días atrás Ruby le había dicho. Era imposible que Regina la amara, ya que no aceptaba su verdadera naturaleza.

«Whale» llamó Emma y rápidamente el hombre apareció

«¿Sí?» dijo él

«Acompaña a la señora alcaldesa hasta la puerta, por favor» dijo ella

«Emma…»

«Lo creo, Regina…» dijo finalmente, más para sí misma que para ella. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras sin mirar para atrás.

* * *

Algunas horas después Regina llegó a casa. El silenció que reinaba por los cuatro costados de la mansión indicaba que no había nadie en aquel momento. Así que se podía entregar al llanto acostumbrado sin preocuparse por nada. Estaba arrepentida de las palabras dirigidas a Emma. Ya no podía negarlo, independientemente de lo que la rubia era, la amaba, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y solo el hecho de imaginarla con otra persona la enloquecía.

Se sentó en la alfombra de la sala junto a una botella de whisky Macallan, mientras varias imágenes de los momentos pasados con Emma pasaban por su cabeza. Aunque fuesen pequeñas, las dosis ingeridas por Regina rápidamente hacían efecto, lo que no le impidió continuar con la bebida.

Zelena no tardó mucho en aparecer. Al encontrarse con aquella escena, la pelirroja no dudó en acercarse a su hermana.

«Regina, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó, ayudando a la alcaldesa a levantarse

«Emma quiere volverme loca. Quiere darme celos, quiere volverme locas de celos» decía ella, mientras Zelena la abrazaba para no dejarla caer

«¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no vale la pena sufrir por aquella cosa? Regina, esa criatura es peor que un animal salvaje» dijo ella, manteniendo el rostro a pocos centímetros del de la alcaldesa

«Yo la amo, Zelena…no querría amarla, pero la amo» respondió, estallando en llanto

«Ella no te ama, pero yo sí te amo, Regina…y daría mi vida por ti…» susurró, mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de su hermana y al mismo tiempo le besaba la cara

«Sé que me amas…eres mi hermana» balbuceó, agarrándose al cuello de la pelirroja

«No, Regina, no es solo por eso…te amo intensamente, te quiero para mí, solo para mí…» murmuraba, rozando el lado derecho de su rostro en el rostro de Regina

«¿Zelena? ¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Ruby, incrédula ante lo que acaba de ver

«¿No estás viendo el estado en que has dejado a nuestra hermana?» respondió, furiosa ante la aparición repentina de la otra.

«Vamos a llevarla al cuarto» dijo Ruby, colocándose entre las dos

Después de echar a Regina en la cama, Ruby pidió a Zelena que se retirase. Aún a disgusto, la pelirroja se marchó. Mientras se deshacía de los zapatos y de la ropa de la alcaldesa, Ruby recordaba el comportamiento de su hermana mayor. La obsesión de Zelena con Regina se estaba saliendo de control. Se preguntaba si la pelirroja sería capaz de aprovecharse del estado en que su propia hermana estaba para matar o aliviar su deseo. Entonces, decidió que por la mañana tendría una conversación con Zelena y como volviera a presenciar algo parecido, se lo contaría todo a Regina.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la alcaldesa se despertó con una gran resaca. Ruby ya la esperaba con un vaso de agua y una taza de café negro.

«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó Regina, levantándose con dificultad.

«Te emborrachaste. Será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño porque tenemos una larga conversación que tratar» dijo Ruby, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta

Regina se dirigió al baño mientras la pequeña arreglaba la cama. Enseguida apareció Zelena

«¿Cómo está?» preguntó la pelirroja

«Está bien, está en el baño» se limitó a decir

«Voy a esperarla»

«¡No, no vas! Tengo un asunto importante que hablar con ella»

«Ruby, si estás…»

«Zelena, escucha bien…¡será mejor que controles esa obsesión malsana por nuestra hermana! Si no, no dudaré en contárselo a ella»

«¡Las cosas no son como tú te imaginas!» exclamó en tono rabioso

«¡Sinceramente, nunca he imaginado nada porque solo de imaginarlo me dan arcadas! ¡Cómo es posible…es tu hermana, hermana de sangre, Zelena!»

«¿Ya están discutiendo?» preguntó Regina, tan pronto como abrió la puerta de baño

«No, no estamos discutiendo. Solo vine a ver cómo estabas» dijo Zelena

«Estoy bien, creo…» murmuró

«Yo me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa, llámame» dijo la pelirroja, besando la cabeza de la alcaldesa y marchándose enseguida.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio, mientras buscaba algo para ponerse, Regina se pronunció

«Estoy bien, Ruby. Puedes dejarme sola»

«Tenemos que hablar, Regina…»

«Si pretendes hablar sobre tu relación con Emma, no te molestes. Ninguna de las dos me deben explicaciones…»

«Regina, necesito que me escuches, por favor…»

«Te estoy oyendo» dijo ella

«Regina, no te voy a mentir. Sí, me acosté con Emma, no porque me sedujera, sino porque quise. Ella no quería alimentarse de mí, pero yo insistí, y quieres saberlo, ¡voy a seguir metiéndome en su cama mientras tú te dejas controlar por Zelena!»

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido

«Eso mismo, Regina. ¡Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz a causa de un miedo idiota, a causa de la presión de Zelena con toda esa tontería del juramento! Nuestros padres están muertos y que renuncies a lo que sientes por Emma no los traerá de vuelta. Estás sufriendo por…» dijo la más joven

«No entiendes, Ruby…»

«¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Quién no entiende eres tú! A pesar de ser lo que es, nunca mintió sobre sus sentimientos por ti, nunca te hizo daño. En verdad, ella nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, todo lo contrario. Incluso después de ser torturada por Zelena y sus cómplices, decidió marcharse, pero desgraciadamente pasó toda aquella tragedia y sinceramente, en su lugar yo lucharía por justicia, por venganza. Si alguien hubiese hecho contigo lo que hicieron con su hermana, yo tendría la misma reacción, Regina» argumentó con el semblante afligido.

«Estoy tan confusa…no sé qué hacer» confesó la alcaldesa

«Entonces, piensa y aparta esa confusión de tu cabeza. Y para que lo sepas de una vez, mientras no te decidas, yo continuaré teniendo los mejores polvos de mi vida con ella, porque si no es conmigo, será con cualquier otra y ¡yo sí que no voy a perder la oportunidad!» dijo Ruby dejando a Regina sin reacción

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso en mi cara?» preguntó la morena incrédula

«Prometo que cuando lo arregléis, la miraré como si fuera mi hermana» dijo ella, haciendo sonreír a la morena

«Gracias por entender, por darme valor…Pero todavía estoy enfadada contigo por haber hecho lo que hiciste…» murmuró Regina, abrazando a la más joven

«¡No pierdas tiempo dándome las gracias y ve a buscar tu felicidad! Ah, he hecho lo que he hecho por una buena causa. Mejor conmigo que con cualquier zorra, ¿no crees?» respondió riendo, haciendo que Regina la reprendiera con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Ruby, Regina se vistió y salió en busca de aquello que ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. En cuestión de minutos, su Mercedes estacionaba frente a la mansión. Sus pasos eran rápidos y al mismo tiempo recelosos, ya que recordaba sus propias palabras escupidas a la cara de Emma. Palabras que se arrepentía de haber dicho y que ciertamente habían herido a su amada.

Después de tocar varias veces el timbre, Whale apareció

«Necesito hablar con Emma» dijo ella, sin ceremonias

«Emma no está. Salió pronto para ver cómo iba la construcción de la fábrica» dijo Whale

«Entonces iré hasta allí. Gracias» dicho esto, se retiró

* * *

Emma observaba los trabajos comenzados desde hacía varias semanas. Al principio, no tenía intención de llevar ese proyecto adelante, sin embargo, al percibir el empeño de todos los trabajadores que, en su mayoría eran personas humildes, decidió que sería terminado.

Mientras Emma pensaba en un posible cambio de planes con respecto a su venganza, Zelena, junto a Graham y Robin, colocaba en acción una de sus últimas jugadas.

* * *

Unos años antes de morir, Leopold, abuelo de las hermanas Mills, junto con un grupo de científicos que prestaban servicios a los consejos de cazadores de vampiros, descubrió un suero capaz de triplicar la resistencia física de cualquier ser humano. En la época en que el número de muertes causadas por los vampiros aumentó en las cercanías de esa región, el suero fue utilizado en algunos cazadores dando como resultado el exterminio de casi todos los vampiros que por allí vivían. Aunque el suero había sido un éxito al comienzo, con el pasar del tiempo, aquellos que tuvieron esa sustancia en su cuerpo, terminaron sufriendo los efectos secundarios del producto. Algunos de ellos, como su abuelo por ejemplo, llegaron a morir.

A pesar de ser un cazador, Graham desconocía ese hecho, ya que Zelena trató de esconder muchas verdaderas relacionadas tanto con los vampiros como con los métodos usados por sus ancestros. Además de eso, solo hacía cinco años que el sheriff había aceptado formar parte del consejo de cazadores de Storybrooke.

«¿Estás segura de que no moriré?» preguntó Graham, mientras Zelena se acercaba con una jeringuilla en la mano

«¡Claro que estoy segura! Mi abuelo y su grupo mataron a todos los demonios con esta sustancia» dijo ella

«Sí, pero…»

«¡Graham, si tienes miedo, dilo de una vez!»

«No tengo miedo…puedes inyectarla» dijo finalmente

Como era de esperar, Zelena no dudó y rápidamente, inyectó la sustancia en la sangre del joven cazador. Por algunos instantes, Robin, así como Zelena, pensó que Graham no iba a resistir ni la primera dosis. Las manos del sheriff estaban temblando y el sudor corría abundantemente por su rostro.

«No te preocupes…tu organismo está reaccionando. Pronto esos síntomas pasarán» dijo ella, para calmarlo

Pasados unos minutos, Graham parecía estar en su estado normal. El temblor pasó y finalmente el hombre mantuvo el control de su desacompasada respiración.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Zelena

«Dispuesto a romper el cuello de esa chupadora de sangre» dijo él, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de la pelirroja

«La suerte está de nuestro lado. La maldita vampiro está en la fábrica, pero no debe de tardar. Vete y tráeme su cabeza…» ordenó la pelirroja, y el cazador obedeció.

* * *

La fábrica geotérmica quedaba a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad, específicamente cerca del bosque. Los trabajadores comenzaba su jornada laboral sobre las siete de la mañana y salían a las tres de las tarde, ya que, avanzada la tarde habían sido frecuentes algunos incidentes con animales salvajes que habitaban en el bosque.

Graham caminaba por los alrededores del bosque, cerca de la fábrica. Al oír el ruido de un coche acercándose, el cazador se armó para atacar.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba del coche de la alcaldesa y no dejó de sentir cierta satisfacción por eso. Aunque Zelena nunca lo había comentado, Graham sabía perfectamente que la persona de la que la pelirroja decía que era dueña de su corazón no era otra sino Regina, su hermana mediana. Zelena nunca había sido vista con nadie y siempre que la invitaba a salir, Regina era siempre la excusa para rechazar sus invitaciones. Así que, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diese cuenta de que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, sentía una pasión obsesiva por su propia hermana.

«La suerte está realmente de nuestro lado, Zelena…Mataré dos zorras en un mismo día. Una que tú tanto detestas, y otra que tanto amas…» dijo él, para sí mismo, con una sonrisa diabólica estampada en el rostro.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

«¡Dios mío! Graham, ¿estás loco?» cuestionó Regina, deteniendo el vehículo bruscamente al casi atropellar al sheriff que apareció de repente delante de su coche.

«¡Entra en el coche ahora, Regina, o acabaré con tu maldita vida aquí mismo!» exclamó él, en tono enfurecido

«Graham, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué está pasando?» preguntó ella, asustada ante la agresiva reacción por parte de él.

«¡Te he dicho que entres en el maldito coche!» gritó otra vez, y Regina obedeció

Regina casi no podía sujetar el volante del coche debido a su estado de nervios. Graham parecía estar drogado, fuera de sí.

Bajo punta de pistola, la alcaldesa condujo hasta el lugar donde el cazador la mandó parar.

«Baja, ponte te rodillas y quédate callada» dijo él, recibiendo una mirada asustada por parte de Regina.

* * *

Emma había dejado la fábrica pocos minutos después de que Graham y la alcaldesa se encontrasen. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, su móvil sonó. Al ver la pantalla, vio que era Whale. Por un momento pensó en cogerlo, sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía paciencia para hablar con nadie. Así que, optó por ignorarlo.

Antes de regresar a casa, Emma decidió visitar aquella que fue su antigua morada. La casa del lago había sido destruida. Solo quedaban algunos troncos de madera y los dolorosos recuerdos del momento en que Elsa murió. Era la primera vez que la rubia se dirigía al sitio desde que presenció aquella tragedia.

Caminó por los alrededores preguntándose si su hermana estaría vivía si hubiesen escogido otro sitio para vivir.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, muy cerca de allí…

«Graham, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?» preguntó Regina, con la voz tomada

«¡Porque estoy cansado de que te metas en mi relación» dijo él, sosteniendo el arma

«No te entiendo…ni sabía que Zelena y tú estabais juntos» dijo Regina, todavía más confusa con toda aquella situación

«¡Oh, claro! ¡La inocente Regina nunca sabe nada!» exclamó Graham, apuntando la pistola a la cabeza de la alcaldesa

«Por favor…no sé de lo que estás hablando…» murmuró ella con voz trémula, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

«Pues entonces morirás sin saberlo…»

Antes de que Graham pudiese apretar el gatillo, Emma lo derribó, comenzando una violenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

En el momento en que la rubia apareció impidiendo que el cazador disparase, Regina corrió, resguardándose detrás del coche.

Mientras intentaba defenderse, Emma se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel hombre tuviera la misma fuerza que ella o incluso un poco más, ya que las uñas de Graham parecían garras de un animal rasgándole la carne cada vez que acertaba un golpe.

Regina, sin alternativas, presenciaba la lucha horrorizada, temerosa de lo que podría pasarle a Emma.

«Tendrás un final tan doloroso como el de tu hermana. Te haré pedazos» dijo él, tras causarle profundos arañazos en el abdomen a la rubia

«Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Es por eso que hasta la canalla de Zelena te desprecia» dijo ella, sonriendo guasonamente

«Maldita aberración…voy a acabar contigo…» gritó en tono amenazador, tirándosele encima a la vampiro

Una vez más comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por más que Emma lo alcanzase con golpes certeros en el rostro, Graham no retrocedía. La rabia reflejada en los ojos de cazador parecía que alimentaba su fuerza. Emma podría perfectamente morderlo y succionar toda su sangre y dejarlo seco. Sin embargo, para los de su especie, beber la sangre de sus enemigos era lo mismo que beber veneno.

Lo que estaba por llegar no era exactamente lo que Emma había planeado para Graham, a fin de cuentas, ella quería verlo sufrir tanto como su hermana había sufrido cuando el sol quemó su carne hasta hacerla cenizas. Sin embargo, el cazador estaba diferente. Graham poseía la misma fuerza que ella y por esa razón, no podía arriesgarse a que se fugara, principalmente porque parecía, curiosamente, que Regina era su objetivo en aquel momento.

Emma se preguntaba cómo el cazador había adquirido toda aquella fuerza de un día para otro. Se preguntaba también por qué motivo pretendía matar a Regina, ya que, siendo el perrito faldero de Zelena, esta, estando obsesionada por su hermana, no permitiría que nadie la hiriese. Eran muchas preguntas que, en aquel momento, quedarían sin respuestas, ya que la prioridad era detenerlo.

Así que Emma optó por hacer lo que hacía años había aprendido, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de ponerlo en práctica: arrancó el corazón de Graham a través de las costillas.

«Esto es por mi hermana…» murmuró, mientras apretaba con fuerza el órgano aún en su mano.

Cuando Graham cayó en el suelo sin vida, Emma tiró el órgano al lado de su cuerpo y enseguida caminó despacio hasta Regina. Sus ropas estaba hecha jirones. Su cuerpo entero ardía debido a las heridas que, al ser tan profundas, dificultaban sus movimientos.

A paso lento, Emma se acercó a la alcaldesa que se encontraba agachada detrás del coche, encogida, tan frágil como una niña. Era posible escuchar los latidos de su corazón, así como su respiración desacompasada que denotaba su miedo aún presente.

Cuando Regina finalmente levantó la mirada, Emma le extendió la mano.

Regina pareció dudar por algunos segundos, fuera por el estado de shock en que aún se encontraba, fuera por el hecho de ver a su amada en aquel estado. Por fin, agarró con firmeza la mano de Emma, que delicadamente, la ayudó a levantarse.

«Estás muy herida…» murmuró la morena, al constatar los profundos arañazos en los brazos, abdomen y muslos de la rubia.

Emma nada comentó. Abrió la puerta del coche de Regina y le dio paso para que se sentase en el sitio del copiloto. Rápidamente, entró y arrancó.

Regina todavía estaba trémula y asustada. Se preguntaba si estaría viva si Emma no hubiese aparecido. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabía Emma que ella estaba ahí, en peligro? ¿Cómo la encontró? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar la expresión de malestar en el rostro de la rubia siempre que el coche pasaba por algún bache de la carretera.

«¿Qué ha pasado con Graham? ¿Por qué estaba en esa forma que daba miedo?» preguntó la alcaldesa, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta.

Emma continuaba conduciendo sin decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera miraba hacia Regina, lo que estaba dejando a la alcaldesa incómoda y recelosa al mismo tiempo.

«¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y por qué no me respondes?» volvió a preguntar, impaciente ante aquel silencio.

Emma parecía un vegetal. Su mirada estaba enfocada solo en una dirección. Cuando finalmente llegaron, la vampiro estacionó frente a la mansión de la alcaldesa. Y antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada más, Emma bajó del coche y se fue, dejando a la morena perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Gracias a la rapidez con la que podía moverse, aun estando herida, Emma llegó rápidamente a su casa sin ser vista en ese estado por nadie.

«Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó Whale, asustado

Mientras el científico limpiaba las heridas para que curasen más rápido, Emma le contaba lo ocurrido, desde en el momento en que encontró a Graham con un arma apuntando a Regina hasta la fuerza desconocida que tenía en su cuerpo.

«Hace algunos años, un colega comentó algo sobre un suero en el que estaba trabajando junto al abuelo de la alcaldesa y otros científicos. Esa repentina fuerza tiene que ver con eso. Pero no te preocupes, hubiera muerto por los efectos secundarios si tú no lo hubieses matado» dijo él.

«Veo que Zelena está dispuesta a todo para echarme de esta ciudad, sobre todo para apartarme de Regina. Pero cuando se entere de que su perrito faldero casi mata a su hermana "favorita" no volverá a usar más el suero» dijo Emma

«Emma, arrancar el corazón de alguien por las costillas está considerada una de las muertes más brutales para todas las especies de vampiros. ¿No estarás perdiendo tu humanidad, no?» preguntó, receloso

«¡Claro que no! Fue el único modo que encontré para pararlo» respondió ella, caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Zelena en cuanto la morena apareció en la sala llorando

«No lo sé…estaba conduciendo y de repente, Graham me atacó» dijo ella, trémula

«¿Graham te atacó? ¡Cobarde, miserable! ¿Por qué hizo eso?» preguntó Ruby, abrazando a la alcaldesa

«No lo sé…decía cosas que no entendí…»

«¡Maldito! ¡Pagará muy caro por esto!» exclamó Zelena

«Ya ha pagado, Zelena…» dijo Regina

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Ruby, con el ceño fruncido

«Emma llegó a tiempo y lo detuvo. Él casi la mata…» respondió Regina

«¿Emma está bien?» preguntó Ruby, mostrando una preocupación tan grande que llegó a molestar a la alcaldesa

«Estaba muy herida, pero consiguió detenerlo» dijo finalmente

«Iré a visitarla, saber si todo está bien» dijo Ruby, besando a Regina y saliendo enseguida

Regina no consiguió evitar los celos. Tal vez si no supiese que su hermana había tenido intimidad con su amada, no lo sentiría tanto. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto.

«Voy a tomar un baño» dijo, subiendo a prisa las escaleras.

Cuando Regina se ausentó, Zelena llamó a Robin para informarle de lo ocurrido. El cazador entonces buscó por los alrededores de donde supuestamente Graham tenía que esperar a Emma. No tardó en encontrar el cuerpo del sheriff junto a su corazón. Conforme a lo que Zelena le había mandado, Robin hizo desaparecer el cuerpo. Graham no tenía familia y por ese motivo, cualquier disculpa sería aceptada en la comisaría para que mandasen a alguien nuevo.

«Te he traído un té»

«Gracias, Zelena»

Regina acababa de salir del baño solo cubierta con un albornoz. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hermana mayor mientras se tomaba el té.

«¿Por qué no me contaste que mantenías una relación con Graham?» preguntó Regina

«No te he contado porque nunca ha existido nada entre los dos» dijo ella

«Mientras me apuntaba con la pistola, me dijo que estaba cansado de que interfiriera en tu relación con él»

«Idiota…Graham nunca supo lo que era tener una familia y sentía celos de ti…de Ruby. Pero yo nunca le di algún tipo de esperanza» dijo ella, y aparentemente, convenció a Regina.

Después de tomar el té, Regina se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de Zelena. La pelirroja estaba aliviada ante el hecho de que el cazador no le hubiera revelado con claridad los motivos por los que detestaba a Regina. Nunca se perdonaría si hubiese conseguido acabar con la vida de su hermana. Regina lo era todo para ella, desde su felicidad hasta su perdición.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Zelena

«Quiero saber cómo está Emma» dijo ella

«Ruby ya fue para allá y en este momento deben estar compartiendo la misma cama» comentó la pelirroja, celosa

«Ella salvó mi vida, Zelena. Y ni se lo agradecí» dijo Regina

«¿Hacia dónde ibas cuando Graham te atacó?» preguntó la pelirroja, con los ojos medio cerrados

«Iba a buscarla a la fábrica» se limitó a decir

«¿Te estás viendo con ella?»

«¡Zelena, no me meto en tu vida, así que no te metas en la mía! ¡Si me veo o no con ella, solo me concierne a mí!» dijo Regina, en tono enfurecido

«¿Qué os pasa a ti y a Ruby? ¡Parecen dos perras en celo corriendo detrás de aquella aberración!» exclamó Zelena, enfurecida, ganándose una bofetada

«¡Nunca más me hables en ese tono!» tras decir eso, se marchó

* * *

«Y tu hermana, ¿cómo está?» preguntó Emma

«Está bien, a pesar del susto. ¿Llegaron a hablar?»

«No. Regina ya dejó claro que no pretende mantener una relación conmigo. No soy lo que le gustaría que fuese» dijo ella casi en un susurro

«Emma, la alcaldesa está abajo» dijo Whale, manteniendo la puerta entre abierta.

«Yo me marcho para que podáis hablar» dijo Ruby, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Emma

«Ruby…» la reprendió la rubia

«Todavía no estáis juntas, así que puedo. Además, ¡no fue con lengua!» argumentó, marchándose enseguida

Desde que había regresado a Storybrooke, Ruby había sido la única persona en provocarle sonrisas sinceras. Si no estuviese tan enamorada de Regina, la hermana pequeña de la alcaldesa sería la persona ideal para pasar la eternidad.

«Emma está en el cuarto» dijo Ruby, dándole un beso a la alcaldesa

«No sabía que todavía estabas aquí. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría venido más tarde» dijo ella, incómoda con la presencia de su hermana

«No tengas celos, Regina. Hoy solo hubo un besito» confesó entre risas, y antes que la alcaldesa pudiese decir algo más, ella se fue

Regina subió las escaleras sin prisa, recelosa y, ciertamente, llena de celos. No sabía por dónde comenzar, tampoco qué decir, sobre todo si Emma continuaba indiferente como hacía unas horas. Al ver la puerta entre abierta, entró sin llamar.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Regina y felizmente, Emma no permaneció en silencio

«Lo estoy» se limitó a responder

«Gracias por haberme salvado la vida» agradeció mostrando media sonrisa

«Un placer» respondía de forma seca

Algunos minutos de silencio que parecieron horas estaban dejando a Regina todavía más nerviosa

«Creo que no estás muy por la labor de conversar, así que, vengo otro día» dijo al alcaldesa, y cuando hizo mención de retirarse, sintió la mano de Emma agarrar la suya

«¿Qué estabas haciendo en aquella parte del bosque?» preguntó Emma

«Estaba de camino a la fábrica. Necesitaba hablar contigo»

«¿Sobre?»

«Sobre…nosotras» dijo por fin, bajando la mirada

«¿Nosotras?»

«¡Sí, nosotras! No sé lo que has hecho conmigo, y ya no me importa. Te amo, Emma. Te amo como nunca imaginé que pudiese amar. Y no hay juramento en este mundo que sea más fuerte que mis sentimientos por ti» dijo Regina, sorprendiendo a la mujer que tenía delante.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

«¿Estás segura de eso, Regina? Esas no fueron las palabras que escuché en tu última visita?» dijo Emma, mirando a la alcaldesa

«Sé que mis palabras así como mis acciones contradicen lo que acabo de decir. Pero tenía miedo, Emma…Toda aquella historia de mis padres, del juramento, la presión de Zelena…Todo me estaba dejando confusa y acabé intentando convencerme a mí misma que no te debía amar» dijo ella

Emma nada comentó. Bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en lo que Regina acababa de decir. Ya había sufrido bastante con su desprecio, con sus duras palabras. No soportaría recibir otro golpe por su parte. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, delicadamente, sintió que las manos de la alcaldesa le tocaban el rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen.

«Te amo, Emma…así como tú me amas, y por favor, no intentes negarlo. Tus ojos son la prueba de eso» dijo Regina, acercándose su rostro al de Emma.

«No quiero sufrir otra vez por amor. No quiero que, al final, tengas miedo de mí» dijo Emma embriagada con el perfume de la morena

«No permitiré que sufras, nunca más. Y por favor, no digas eso. Tuve miedo, sí, pero no de ti» susurró Regina, capturando la boca de Emma con la suya.

El beso comenzó lentamente. Regina parecía querer degustar aquellos labios de la forma más lenta posible. En su opinión, solo así podría apreciar y saborear al máximo aquel sabor. Sin embargo, el deseo reprimido dentro de sí ascendió, haciendo que la morena intensificase el beso. Cuando Regina estaba dispuesta a tirarse sobre el cuerpo de Emma, la rubia retrocedió.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?» preguntó la morena desconcertada

«Claro que quiero, y mucho. Pero algunas heridas todavía están abiertas y como no me he alimentado tardarán unas horas más en cerrarse» dijo ella.

Regina entonces se separó. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, pero fue quebrado por la alcaldesa. A fin de cuentas, algunas cosas tenían que ser aclaradas entre las dos.

«Emma, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte y me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad» dijo Regina, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

«Di» dijo Emma, sin esbozar ningún gesto

«Tú no te alimentabas de sangre humana por lo que leí sobre ti. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?»

«¿Estuviste leyendo sobre mí?» preguntó Emma, con el ceño fruncido

«Sobre tu especie. Zelena tiene algunos libros sobre vuestras costumbres y algunas otras cosas» confesó

«Tu hermana me adora…»

«No has respondido a mi pregunta»

«La sangre humana nos fortalece. Y lo necesitaba para poder soportar la luz del sol»

«¿Qué sientes por mi hermana?»

«¿Cuál de ellas?»

«¡No te hagas la tonta! Sabes a cuál me refiero…»

«Regina, no estoy enamorada de ella si es eso lo que quieres saber»

«¡Pero te has acostado con ella!» argumentó levantándose de la cama

«¿Y? Me he acostado y me he alimentado de otras también»

«¿Y lo dices en mi cara?»

«¡Tú has preguntado!»

Una vez más quedaron en silencio. Acababan de arreglarse y ya estaban discutiendo. Emma acompañaba los movimientos de Regina con la mirada, mientras la alcaldesa caminaba de un lado a otro, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, como si buscase algo. Por fin, ella rompió el silencio.

«¡No quiero que te alimentes de ella ni de nadie más!» exclamó Regina alteradamente, dejando ver los celos que estaba sintiendo.

«Regina, si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mi naturaleza, entonces es mejor que lo dejemos aquí» dijo Emma

«¿Es pedir demasiado para que…»

«¡Sí, lo es!» interrumpió las palabras de la alcaldesa bruscamente «De la misma forma que tú necesitas alimentarte para sobrevivir, yo también! ¡Y si no es con Ruby, será con cualquier otro ser humano!» gritó, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

«..sea solo conmigo…» susurró Regina, en un tono casi inaudible.

Emma, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, permaneció en la misma posición. Regina la quería de vuelta, y por lo visto, estaba dispuesta a ir más allá de lo que la vampiro imaginaba.

«Mírame, Emma» volvió a hablar la alcaldesa, clavando sus ojos oscuros en el brillo verdoso de los ojos de Emma

«Regina…»

«Estoy segura de lo que deseo, Emma» interrumpió, quedándose callada por unos segundos, antes de continuar «Te amo y te quiero solo para mí…no soporto la idea de imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo» reveló, con semblante afligido.

Emma no tuvo otra reacción sino abrazar y besar a su amada. Deseó por tanto tiempo oír esas palabras en boca de Regina, y ahora, parecía que estaba soñando.

«No imaginas cuánto he ansiado este momento» murmuró, apretando fuertemente aquel cuerpo delicado contra el suyo

«Emma…estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a mi hermana y a quien nos intente separar. Pero por favor, olvida esa historia de venganza. A pesar de todo, ella es mi hermana y solo estaba intentando protegerme…» dijo Regina, mirando la expresión seria en la cara de la rubia.

«Le perdonaré la vida a tu hermana, sin embargo, no haré lo mismo con Robin» dijo Emma

«Mi amor, te lo imploro…»

«No implores, Regina, porque no voy a ceder. No les haré nada a la esposa y al hijo, pero él pagará por la muerte de Elsa» dijo ella, separándose nuevamente.

«Está bien, no te exaltes…» murmuró la alcaldesa, mientras iba dejando pequeños besos por el rostro de la rubia.

«¿Estamos bien ahora? ¿Tenemos una relación?» preguntó Emma, provocando las risas de Regina

«Nada me haría más feliz» dijo ella, recibiendo a cambio esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

De forma diferente a lo que Regina imaginaba, Emma nunca tuvo la pretensión de matar a Zelena, todo lo contrario. La vampiro la quería viva, porque la muerte sería lo mismo que aceptar de buen grado sus repugnantes acciones.

Emma quería verla sufrir, sufrir de una forma desesperada hasta el punto de llevarla a la locura. Y nada le causaría más sufrimiento a Zelena que ver a su amada hermana en brazos de la que tanto odiaba.

«Tengo que irme. Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes en el ayuntamiento» dijo Regina, recibiendo un beso apasionado de Emma

«Sé que esta noche tendrás mucho que hablar con tu hermana, así que no te pediré que la pases conmigo. Sin embargo, mañana no tendrás escapatoria, alcaldesa» dijo ella, haciendo sonreír una vez más a la morena

«¿Y quién dice que yo quiero escapar?»

Se besaron una vez más y Regina se fue. Emma se quitó la camisa y al mirarse en el espejo, constató que las heridas se habían cerrado. Era hora de comenzar a preparar su sesión de tortura contra Zelena Mills.

«Whale, prepara la sala. Mañana por la noche tendremos dos visitas muy importantes» dijo Emma, saliendo enseguida.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin grandes novedades. Después de una exhausta jornada en el ayuntamiento, Regina se fue derecha a casa. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un buen baño. Necesitaba estar relajada para enfrentar la furia de su hermana mayor y claro, rebatir sus argumentos. Cuando se preparaba para bajar, Zelena pidió permiso para entrar en su cuarto.

«Regina, quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije antes. Estaba…»

«No pasa nada, Zelena. Perdóname también por la bofetada» se limitó a decir

«Me la merecía por haberte ofendido y…»

«Zelena, voy a ir directo al grano. Emma y yo estamos juntas de nuevo. Sé que no estás de acuerdo por el hecho de ser lo que es y confieso que lo intenté. Intenté separarme, intenté olvidarla y ni siquiera esos 365 días sin saber nada de ella hicieron que dejarla de amarla» dijo Regina, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Zelena

«¿Cómo es posible que tengas el valor de besar a alguien que se alimenta de sangre? ¡Es peor que un animal, Regina!» gritó Zelena

«¡Nada de eso me importa!» respondió en el mismo tono

«Regina, piénsalo bien…¡nosotras nunca peleamos antes de la aparición de esa aberración! Sus padres mataron a los nuestros, y, Dios mío…¿qué va a decir la gente cuando descubra que ella es una asesina chupadora de sangre? ¡Tu carrera, tu vida se arruinarán, Regina!» siguió gritando

«Primero, ¡no permito que te refieras a ella como aberración! Segundo, ¡ella no tiene la culpa de las acciones de sus padres! Y tercero, nadie descubrirá nada y si lo hacen, ¡verán que no hay nada que temer!»

«Esa criatura de los infiernos te ha hipnotizado, no estás razonando…» dijo la pelirroja, caminando de un lado para otro

«¡Zelena, ya basta! Te guste o no, ¡seguiré con ella!»

«Prefieres separar a nuestra familia antes que dejar a esa…»

«¡La amo! Sé que Ruby me apoyará sinceramente, esperaba lo mismo de ti»

«¡A ti, al igual que a Ruby, os importa poco traicionar la memoria de nuestros padres!» tras decir eso, la pelirroja se marchó

Zelena siempre usaba como argumento de mayor peso la muerte de Henry y Cora Mills. Y por muchos años ese argumento funcionó. Sin embargo, con el regreso de Emma las cosas acabaron cambiando, sobre todo en relación con Regina.

* * *

«¿Quieres decir que la zorra de tu hermana está de nuevo acostándose con la "chupasangre"?» dijo Robin

«¡La próxima vez que te refieras a Regina de esa forma te juro que te corto la lengua!» exclamó Zelena, asustando al cazador que, rápidamente, escondió la sonrisa que tenía en la cara

«Perdóname. Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? Necesitamos actuar rápido porque Marian y Roland no pueden pasar el resto de la vida en casa de Will» dijo él

«Tenemos que atacarla sin piedad, pero solo nosotros dos puede ser peligroso. Estudiaré una forma de coger a aquel animal y después hablamos»

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina salió más temprano de casa. No quería encontrarse con Zelena y comenzar una nueva pelea. Además de eso, quería adelantar algunas cosas, porque pretendía pasar la noche con Emma.

Zelena, por su parte, se encontraba encerrada en el despacho. No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que su hermana volviera a tener contacto con aquel ser que tanto despreciaba. Cuando llegó la noche, impaciente por no encontrar la mejor forma de acabar con Emma, la pelirroja decidió salir para airearse. Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, y abrió, se encontró justamente con quien menos deseaba.

«¡Hola, querida cuñada!» dijo Emma, haciendo que la pelirroja cayese desmayada después de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Sin ninguna dificultad, Emma puso a la mujer inconsciente en su coche, y siguió rumbo a la mansión. Conforme a lo que le había pedido, Whale dejó todo preparado, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cuando llegaron, Emma llevó a Zelena, todavía desmayada, a una pequeña sala. Con la ayuda del científico, la colocó en una silla, con los brazos y las piernas amarrados con una cadena.

«¿Estás segura de esto? Si la alcaldesa se entera…»

«No se enterará, no te preocupes. Voy a beber algo, avísame cuando esta idiota se despierte» dicho esto, se retiró

Zelena no tardó mucho en despertar. Estaba mareada y su visión turbia intentaba reconocer el sitio donde estaba.

«¿Dónde estoy?» preguntó y antes de que Whale pudiese responder, Emma se puso en su frente

«En una sala vip de un cine» dijo ella, mostrando aquella sonrisa que la pelirroja repudiaba.

«Maldita aberración…no creas que te tengo miedo» dijo ella

«No quiero que me tengas miedo. Whale, déjanos a solas y cuando llegue la segunda visita, llévala al sitio indicado» pidió Emma

«¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme? ¿A qué estás esperando? »

«Nada más lejos que matar a mi cuñada preferida, todo lo contrario, quiero proporcionarte momentos inolvidables» dijo Emma, abriendo las cortinas que había en la sala, dejando ver un enorme cristal.

Zelena observaba todo desconcertada. Notó que al otro lado del cristal, había un gran dormitorio, bien arreglado. Tenía plena vista de toda la habitación.

«Hum, ha llegado quien tanto deseaba…» murmuró la vampiro, divirtiéndose con la mirada de incredulidad de Zelena al ver que Regina acababa de entrar al cuarto.

«¿Qué significa esto, maldita desgraciada?» preguntó gritando, intentado librarse de las cadenas que le sujetaban brazos y piernas.

«Significa que, desgraciadamente, no te podré hacer compañía. Pero no te preocupes, después de que acabe con tu amada hermana, prometo prestarte un poco de atención»

«¡Maldita miserable! Si tocas un solo pelo de Regina…»

«No solo voy a tocar sus cabellos…sino todo su cuerpo. Ah, gracias por "conservar" a tu hermana. Está bien saber que después de un año nadie la tocó y nadie la tocará íntimamente aparte de mí»

«¡Maldita, te voy a matar!» gritó queriendo asustarla

«No sacas nada con gritar, cuñadita. Nadie oirá tus gritos, pero tú, sí podrás oír cada gemido proferido por tu adorada hermana. Sé que te gusta oírla…» tras decir eso, se retiró.

Zelena intentaba soltarse a toda costa de las cadenas sin ningún éxito. No quería creer qué iba a pasar lo que estaba imaginando. Casi enloqueció el día en que escuchó los "ruidos" de las dos cuando hicieron el amor. Y ahora, si realmente iba a pasar lo que estaba imaginando, además de ver, también lo vería.

«No, Regina…no puedes hacer eso…no puedes…» murmuró Zelena, con la voz cargada de desespero.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

«Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?» preguntó Regina, levantándose del sillón cuando Emma entró en la habitación.

«Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes. Hum, adoro tu olor» dijo Emma, rozando la punta de su nariz por el cuello de la morena, y enseguida lo besó con delicadeza.

«¿Por qué estamos en este cuarto y no en el tuyo?» preguntó la alcaldesa, cuando sus labios se separaron de los labios de Emma.

«Pasó algo con las cañerías, no sé. Whale lo está viendo. Ahora, ¿por qué no dejas el interrogatorio para más tarde? Te añoro, añoro tu cuerpo…» murmuró mientras le quitaba el chaleco.

«Yo también te he añorado…mucho» dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

«Muéstreme el tamaño de esa añoranza, alcaldesa…»murmuró Emma, deslizando las manos abiertas por la espalda de la morena hasta alcanzar las nalgas.

Regina gimió ante aquella caricia, después de todo, hacía más de un año que no sentía las manos de su amada palpando su cuerpo.

«Emma…mi cuerpo clama por el tuyo. Poséeme, mátame de placer como solo tú sabes» dijo Regina y al instante, la rubia giró aquel cuerpo delicado, poniéndolo de espaldas a ella.

En aquel momento, las dos mujeres se encontraban frente al enorme cristal. Regina por delante y Emma detrás de la morena, explorando cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo. Bruscamente, Emma arrancó la camisa de Regina por el cuello, haciendo que los botones saltaran, cayendo al suelo.

«¿Echó en falta esto, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma, mientras sus manos apretaban los duros pechos de Regina con cierta fuerza

«No imaginas cuánto…» murmuró la morena, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Emma sonrió maliciosamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cristal, como si desease penetrarlo y mirar los ojos relucientes de odio de la hermana mayor de Regina. Y de hecho, los brazos de la pelirroja estaban quedando marcados por las cadenas debido a la fuerza que estaba usando en el intento de soltarse.

Emma no tardó mucho en dar el mismo destino a la falda de Regina. El tejido fue rasgado salvajemente, exponiendo el cuerpo medio desnudo de la alcaldesa.

«¡Oh, Emma!» gimió ella sensualmente, cuando las manos de la vampiro se deslizaron por su abdomen y tocaron su sexo todavía cubierto por la pieza íntima.

«Tus gemidos me enloquecen…» susurró la rubia, introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de las bragas de Regina, constatando cuán excitada estaba la morena.

Al sentir la mano de Emma explorando su intimidad, Regina comenzó a moverse siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de la rubia entre sus piernas. Los gemidos se hicieron más altos, más intensos, atizando los instintos de la mujer que la tocaba, y aumentando el odio y la desesperación de Zelena.

El trasero se la alcaldesa se frotaba sensualmente en el sexo de Emma que continuaba con su cuerpo todavía vestido con sus habituales ropas negras. Zelena, por su parte, se sacudía en la silla, gritaba, insultaba a la rubia de todas las formas, al mismo tiempo que reprendía a su hermana por permitir aquel trato, según ella, digno de una prostituta.

«Emma…más rápido, más fuerte» susurró la alcaldesa, con la voz embargada de lujuria.

Cada petición hecha por Regina era atendida por Emma sin cuestionamientos. La vampiro no perdía oportunidad de sonreír mientras miraba directamente el cristal.

«Cuando te corras, quiero oírte gemir como una puta» dijo ella, intensificando los movimientos.

No tardó mucho para que Regina estallase en un arrebatador orgasmo, gimiendo descontroladamente conforme la rubia le había ordenado. Y entre gemido y gemido, clamaba el nombre de la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorada.

Mientras se recobraba, Regina era sujetada por los brazos de Emma, que distribuía besos por el rostro de su amada. Al notar que la respiración de la morena ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Emma retomó las caricias. Regina permanecía de espalda recibiendo húmedos besos en su nuca, en sus hombros. Las manos de la vampiro subían y bajaban por su espalda, le apretaban el trasero, los pechos, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en aquella clara y delicada piel.

«Regina…tengo hambre de tu cuerpo, tengo sed de tu sangre…» susurró Emma, y enseguida, pasó la lengua por toda le extensión del cuello de Regina.

«Soy toda tuya, Emma…sacia tu hambre y tu sed. Aliméntate de mí…» dijo ella, y rápidamente los colmillos de la vampiro, tan afilados como la punta de una flecha, se mostraron.

Los ojos desorbitados de Zelena al otro lado de la pared denotaban sorpresa y horror causados por las palabras de Regina. No podía creer que, además de servir a Emma sexualmente, se brindaría también como fuente de alimento y todo de libre voluntad.

«No, Regina…no hagas eso, por favor…no lo permitas, te lo suplico…» balbuceaba la pelirroja, en un tono desesperado, intentando inultamente soltarse de las cadenas que sujetaban brazos y piernas.

Emma, por otro lado, sonreía victoriosa ante aquel pedido de Regina, sobre todo, al imaginar el desespero de Zelena.

«¿Estás segura, mi reina? Puedo alimentarme de otra persona y…»

«¡Soy tu mujer y es de mí de quien te vas a alimentar!» exclamó Regina, interrumpiendo las palabras de Emma

Mientras otra sonrisa brotaba de los labios de la vampiro, más lágrimas de odio corrían por el rostro de Zelena

«No te preocupes, mi amor…no va a doler…será placentero…» susurró Emma pausadamente, acercando sus colmillos puntiagudos a su futuro destino

Cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente, Emma miró una vez más hacia el cristal, delante de las dos, y rápidamente, enterró sus dientes en el cuello de la alcaldesa.

Regina mantenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados, respiraba jadeando mientras los colmillos de la vampiro permanecían clavados en la tierna carne de aquella zona del cuerpo de la morena, que no vaciló en gemir sensualmente.

Después de beber la suficiente sangre, Emma paró. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si acabase de alcanzar el éxtasis.

«La más sabrosa y dulce de todas…» murmuró, mientras restos de la sangre caía por la comisura de su boca.

Al oír ese comentario, Regina se giró, quedando cara a cara con la mujer que se deleitaba con su sangre. Instintivamente, la alcaldesa deslizó su pulgar por los laterales de la boca de Emma, limpiando la sangre que allí estaba, y enseguida, se lo ofreció para que la vampiro lo chupase.

Emma no dudó. Chupó de forma lenta y provocadora.

«Ahora que ya me he alimentado de tu sangre, voy a alimentarme de tu cuerpo» dijo ella, rasgando de forma violenta las bragas de Regina. Y antes de que la morena pudiese protestar, hizo lo mismo con el sujetador, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Antes de llevar a Regina hacia la cama, Emma apretó el control remoto cerrando las persianas. Zelena ya había visto suficiente. Además, no quería que la pelirroja viera el cuerpo desnudo de Regina, por más que fuesen hermanas.

El audio sí permaneció conectado, así que, mientras las dos estuvieran en la cama, Zelena seguiría oyendo cualquier palabra o gemido que saliese de ambas bocas.

Emma no se frenaba con las palabras de baja estofa. Descargaba sin pudor su lado salvaje sobre Regina, castigando aquel cuerpo con caricias bruscas y osadas, causando cierta indignación en Zelena, que a pesar de no tener visión de lo que pasaba, oía claramente los gemidos y las peticiones indecentes que salían de la boca de su hermana.

* * *

«¿Regina?» llamó Emma, confirmando que la morena estaba durmiendo.

Al mirar la hora en el reloj, sonrió dándose cuenta de que pasaba de la media noche. Se levantó, se puso una bata y salió rumbo a la sala donde Zelena estaba inmovilizada.

«¡Zelena…mi cuñadita preferida! ¿Te gustó el show?» preguntó Emma, de forma guasona.

«Te aconsejo que me mates ahora mismo, Swan. Porque cuando te meta en la jaula otra vez, no tendré piedad» dijo ella, con una mirada cargada de odio

«¿No te gustó el show? ¡Qué pena! Yo, particularmente, lo adoré, y por lo visto tu hermana también. ¿Viste cómo gemía y se restregaba en mí?»

«¡Maldita chupadora de sangre, pagarás caro por todo esto!»

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Celos? No te preocupes, te entiendo…ella es tan sabrosa, ¿verdad? Me la estaría tirando el día entero…»

«¡Cállate, desgraciada! ¡Cállate, maldita aberración!» gritó Zelena, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de Emma, y enseguida, un golpe en el rostro.

«Whale, saca a esta idiota de mi casa» dicho eso, se marchó.

El científico atendió rápidamente las órdenes de Emma. Humedeció un trapo con cloroformo y lo colocó en el rostro de Zelena que inmediatamente se "apagó". Soltó a la pelirroja de las cadenas y la llevó a casa. Felizmente, la hermana de Regina tenía las llaves en su bolsillo, así que Whale tuvo el detalle de echarla en el sofá y, después se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó Regina somnolienta

«Fui a beber agua» mintió, uniéndose a la morena en la cama

«Tardaste…»

«Ya estoy aquí…ahora duerme» dijo ella, acomodando a la alcaldesa en sus brazos.

* * *

Pocos minutos después de que Whale dejase la mansión Mills, Zelena se despertó. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido y parcialmente marcado por las cadenas, sin embargo, lo que más dolía en aquel momento era su corazón. Saber que su hermana se dejaba dominar de todas las formas posibles por un ser, en su opinión, tan despreciable era más doloroso que recibir mil puñaladas en la espalda.

«Mil puñaladas en la espalda…» murmuró para sí misma, saliendo de casa rápidamente, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

Zelena entró en su coche y condujo a gran velocidad rumbo a casa de Will, donde Robin y su familia estaban hospedados de momento. Pocos minutos después, llegó al destino deseado. Robin ya la esperaba afuera.

«¿Qué pasa para despertarme a esta hora?» preguntó Robin

«Entra en el coche y de camino te explico»

«¿Qué? Zelena, ¿estás loca?» preguntó Robin

«¡Aquella maldita me hizo mirar mientras mordía a mi hermana! ¡Ahora deja de hablar y pégame!» gritó ella, sin entra en detalles

«Zelena, no quiero hacerte daño…»

«¡Date prisa, Robin!» gritó una vez más y sin alternativa, Robin comenzó a golpearla.

Después de la sesión de golpes, Zelena regreso a casa. Tocó el timbre y cuando Ruby abrió la puerta, se asustó ante el estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja.

* * *

«Zelena, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó la más joven, con mirada asustada.

«Nada…» dijo ella, con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

«¿Cómo que nada? Estás toda golpeada…» comentó, ayudando a su hermana mayor a entrar en casa

«¿Y? ¡Parece que te importo!»

«¡Claro que me importas! ¡Somos hermanas! Solo que a veces no apruebo tu comportamiento. Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado…»

«Solo ayúdame a subir a mi cuarto. Después hablamos…»

* * *

«Buenos días, mi reina» dijo Emma, colocando la bandeja con el desayuno de Regina al lado de la cama.

«Buenos días, mi amor» respondió, sentándose en la cama

«Toma un baño y come. Yo ya regreso» dijo Emma, besando la cabeza de la morena

Sin cuestionamientos, Regina hizo lo que Emma prácticamente le había ordenado. Se sentía débil y hambrienta. Cuando Emma regresó, la alcaldesa ya estaba degustando el desayuno.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Emma

«Maravillosamente bien» dijo ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa y delicadamente, la besó en los labios. Cuando se separó, acarició el rostro de la alcaldesa con la palma de la mano, manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella.

«¿Por qué me miras así?» preguntó Regina, aparentemente incómoda.

«Me gusta mirarte. Me encanta»

«Me estás avergonzando, Emma…»

Como respuesta, recibió otro beso seguido de caricias y abrazos apretados. Regina pretendía pasar todo el día al lado de Emma. Aún tenían mucho que hablar, mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar, pero infelizmente las cosas cambiaron de rumbo cuando la alcaldesa recibió una llamada de Ruby.

«Dijiste que pasaríamos el día juntas» dijo Emma, poniéndose seria.

«Lo sé, mi amor. Pero Zelena no se siente bien…» argumentó Regina, acariciando el rostro de la rubia

«¿Acaso eres médico?»

«¡Emma, es mi hermana! Te llamo más tarde» dijo ella, besando rápidamente en los labios a la otra, y marchándose enseguida

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana.

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Zelena?» preguntó la alcaldesa, dejando las llaves del coche encima del mostrador de la cocina.

«No ha querido decir lo que ha pasado, pero está toda golpeada» dijo Ruby, caminando junto a Regina hacia el cuarto de Zelena.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! Zelena, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó Regina, sentándose al lado de su hermana mayor

«Tuve un accidente, solo eso» se limitó a decir

«¿Qué tipo de accidente? Tu coche está en el garaje y no tiene daño alguno» dijo Ruby

«Tienes fiebre…Ruby, llama a la doctora Kathryn, por favor» pidió Regina y la morena obedeció

Media hora después, la doctora apareció. Al examinar a Zelena, constató que la pelirroja tenía algunas costillas rotas y rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia. Regina y Ruby acompañaron al vehículo en el Mercedes de la morena. Al llegar, Zelena fue trasladada a una habitación donde le harían algunos exámenes y sería debidamente medicada.

Mientras las dos hermanas de la pelirroja esperaban en el pasillo, Robin apareció acompañado de su hijo Roland.

«Papá, nunca más voy a ir a tomar un helado con la mujer que golpeó a tía Zelena» dijo Roland, atrayendo las miradas de Regina y Ruby.

«¿Qué estás diciendo, Roland?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«No es nada, Regina…Roland no sabe lo que dice…» comentó Robin, fingiendo cambiar de tema

«¿De qué mujer está hablando tu hijo, Robin? ¿Qué mujer ha agredido a Zelena?» preguntó la alcaldesa, de forma autoritaria

«Regina, creo que es Zelena quien tiene que hablar sobre…»

«¡Desembucha, Robin!»

«Emma Swan…fue ella quien agredió a Zelena» dijo él, sorprendiendo a Regina.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

«No puede ser. Emma estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo» dijo Regina, perpleja por la acusación

«¿Estás segura de eso, Regina? No sé si lo sabes, pero las "personas" como Emma Swan no duermen igual que nosotros» dijo Robin, y de cierta forma consiguió aumentar las dudas de Regina

«¡Emma no sería capaz de hacer eso, pero si lo hiciese, estaría en su derecho! A fin de cuentas, Zelena le hizo cosas peores» dijo Ruby, recibiendo una sonrisa irónica por parte del cazador.

«Veo que Zelena no necesita enemigos teniendo una hermana como tú» rebatió, marchándose enseguida

«¿No te has creído eso, no, Regina?» preguntó Ruby, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que Zelena estaba siendo observada por los médicos. En ese corto periodo, Emma ya había llamado cinco veces y Regina no atendió. En su opinión, una conversación con Emma ahora no sería una buena idea. Fue sacada de sus devaneos cuando la doctora Kathryn apareció.

«Entonces, doctora, ¿cómo está?» preguntó Regina

«Está bien. Al contrario de lo que imaginé, sus costillas no estaban rotas, así que, no hay de qué preocuparse» dijo Kathryn

«¿Podemos hablar con ella?»

«Por supuesto. Acompáñenme»

Regina se sorprendió al entrar al cuarto y ver a su hermana llena de hematomas por todo el cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de lo golpeada que estaba, ya que en casa, Zelena se encontraba con pantalones y camisa de manga larga, dejando a la vista solo los morados del rostro. Después de algunos minutos de conversación trivial, Ruby se retiró. Tenía un examen esa mañana en la universidad y no podía faltar.

«¿Emma te ha hecho esto?» preguntó la alcaldesa, así como su hermana pequeña se hubo ido

«Regina, no importa quién me lo haya hecho. Lo importante es que estoy bien, no te preocupes» dijo la pelirroja

«Responde, Zelena. Dime la verdad» pidió la alcaldesa

«Sí, fue ella» hizo una pausa como si dudase en seguir «Pero no me sorprende, después de todo, solo está aquí para vengar la muerte de su hermana»

«Ella estaba conmigo, y por lo que sé, no es posible ni para un vampiro estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo» dijo Regina

«Claro que no puede. Lo ha hecho cuando tú estabas durmiendo»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes si yo estaba durmiendo o no?»

«Lo sé porque yo estaba allí, Regina»

«¿Estabas allí?» preguntó perpleja

Zelena le contó su versión de los hechos, y aparentemente, hizo a Regina pensar que estaba siendo usada por la rubia para alcanzar sus objetivos.

«Ella quería llegar a mí y te uso, Regina. Quería que yo asistiese a su victoria cuando se alimentó de tu sangre. ¿Ves las marcas de la cadena? Y como si no fuese suficiente, todavía me dio una paliza como la salvaje que es» decía Zelena, mientras Regina luchaba inútilmente por contener las lágrimas

«No sé qué decir…» murmuró la morena

«No digas nada, tú no tienes la culpa. Además, ella me culpa por la muerte de la hermana. Hasta es comprensible…»

El día pasó lentamente. Al final de la tarde, Zelena recibió el alta y no podía estar más feliz ya que, la alcaldesa había pedido permiso por unos días para cuidar de su hermana.

«¿Adónde vas Regina?» preguntó Zelena

«Tengo un asunto que resolver, no tardo» dijo ella, despidiéndose de la hermana con un beso.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. El reloj del panel del Mercedes de Regina marcaba las 20:10. En su móvil había quince llamadas perdidas, todas de Emma. Suspiró al estacionar frente a la mansión de la rubia. Al tocar el timbre, fue recibida por Whale que se retiró al llegar Emma.

«Estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas?» preguntó ella, acercándose a Regina que instintivamente retrocedió

«¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle a Zelena lo que le hiciste?» interrogó tajante y áspera.

«No sé de lo que estás hablando»

«Emma, respóndeme solo a una cosa. ¿"Obligaste" a mi hermana a vernos?»

«¿Esa es su versión de los hechos?»

«¡Responde a mi maldita pregunta!» gritó extremadamente alterada

«Sí, pero no como…»

«¡Sinvergüenza!» exclamó la alcaldesa, interrumpiendo las palabras de Emma y en ese mismo instante le dio una bofetada

«Déjame explicar mi versión» dijo de forma tranquila

«¿Explicar qué? ¿De cómo fuiste capaz de tal bajeza? ¡Me expusiste! ¡Expusiste un momento de nuestra intimidad! ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para qué?» preguntó enojada

«Regina, las cosas no son como estás pensando…»

«¡Cállate! ¡No me vas a usar más como un peón para tu venganza!» tras decir eso, hizo amago de marcharse, sin embargo, fue impedida por Emma

«¡No saldrás de aquí sin escucharme!» dijo ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Regina

«¿Ah, no? ¿Vas a agredirme como a mi hermana?» rebatió en un tono sarcástico, soltándose del agarre. Antes de que Emma pudiese hablar, Regina se marchó a paso ligero.

* * *

Una semana pasó y como Emma había imaginado, Regina no la buscó más, y tampoco atendió sus llamadas. Así que decidió ella misma ir a buscar a su amada. Al llegar al ayuntamiento, fue informada de que la morena estaba de permiso. Entonces, no tuvo alternativa, fue a su casa a buscarla.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Regina, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo ella

«¡No, no tenemos!» dijo Regina, intentando cerrar la puerta, pero fue impedida

«Regina…»

Emma intentó entrar, sin embargo, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta, el paso estaba bloqueado. ¿Cómo era posible si ya había sido invitada y ya había entrado en aquella casa? Se preguntaba, mientras intentaba pasar el umbral, sin éxito.

«¿Necesitas un empujoncito, aberración?» dijo Robin desde detrás de Emma, que al virarse, no se lo pensó dos veces y con apenas un movimiento, le rompió el cuello al cazador ante los ojos de Regina y de Ruby que acaba de llegar.

«¡Emma, no!» gritó Regina, asustada. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. El hombre ya estaba muerto en el suelo.

«¿Qué has hecho?» volvió a hablar, horrorizada ante esa actitud brutal de la rubia

«He hecho lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo» dijo ella, marchándose después

«¿Qué haremos ahora?» preguntó Ruby, y antes de que Regina pudiese decir algo, Zelena apareció.

«Yo me ocupo de esto, no se preocupen. Regina, está todo bien, cálmate…» murmuró la pelirroja, al notar la expresión de susto y casi en shock de la morena.

Gracias a sus conocimientos, principalmente al hecho de ser hermana de la alcaldesa de la ciudad, Zelena no tuvo dificultades para conseguir un "amigo" forense que diagnosticase infarto como causa de la muerte. No hubo preguntas por parte de su familia, ya que Marian, por ser de origen humilde y sumisa a la voluntad del fallecido marido, apenas sabía leer y escribir.

* * *

«Whale, ¿por qué no conseguí entrar en casa de Regina? Ya he estado más de una vez ahí» preguntó Emma, así como entró en la sala

«No lo sé, Emma. Zelena conoce muchos trucos que su abuelo le enseñó. Seguro que se trata de eso» respondió él, mientras ojeaba un viejo libro

«Robin está muerto» dijo ella

«¡Genial! Ya has matado a los dos cazadores y has hecho sufrir a la hermana de la alcaldesa. Ahora nos vamos de esta dichosa ciudad» dijo él

«No pretendo marcharme. Regina es mía. No me iré sin llevármela conmigo» rebatió, caminando lentamente hacia su cuarto.

* * *

El entierro de Robin tuvo lugar al final de la tarde. El llanto compulsivo de la viuda y del hijo hizo que la alcaldesa, de cierta forma, se sintiera culpable.

«Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ella hizo. No es tu culpa si ella va por ahí matando a uno y a otro» Zelena comentó, intentado consolar a su hermana, pero su verdadero propósito era aumentar la discordia entre ella y Emma.

Al terminar el entierro, Regina y Zelena regresaron a casa, mientras Ruby decidió hacer una visita a la vampiro.

«Emma, no debiste hacer aquello delante de Regina. Ya estaba enfadada con aquella historia de Zelena y ahora, lo debe estar más» dijo la morena de cabellos largos.

«¡Yo no pegué a aquella farsante! Regina estaba conmigo, ¿cómo puede creer en esa mentira?» replicó la rubia, de forma exaltada

«Pues porque Regina se centró primero en el hecho de que Zelena le dijera que os había visto en un momento íntimo, y como tú lo confirmaste, se complicó todo. A propósito, ¡estás loca! Hacer que Zelena os viera haciendo el amor…» comentó sin contener una carcajada.

«No llegó a ver todo, pero vio lo suficiente como para enloquecer de celos» se limitó a decir, mostrando media sonrisa

«Me gustaría follar contigo mientras una o varias personas nos ven…» dijo, rodeando el cuello de la vampiro con sus brazos

«¡Después la loca soy yo!» dijo Emma, separándose de aquel abrazo delicadamente

Aunque se entendiese perfectamente con Ruby, ya fuera en la cama o fuera de ella, Emma le había prometido a Regina que de ninguna manera se alimentaría o tendría cualquier tipo de intimidad con su hermana. Por más que en ciertos momentos Regina no se mereciese esa consideración, Emma pretendía mantener su promesa, por lo menos de momento.

«Mañana Regina vuelve al trabajo. Habla con ella, aclara las cosas»

«¡Estoy cansada de que tu hermana se deje manipular por aquella mujer! A propósito, ¿sois hermanas de sangre? Porque a veces me parece…sois muy diferentes una de la otra»

«¡Claro que lo somos! Pero entiende que Zelena, a pesar de todo, es nuestra hermana. Me enfrento a ella, porque no es de ahora que no nos llevamos bien, pero, con Regina es diferente. Zelena ni siquiera le ha levantado nunca la voz, por lo menos hasta que tú apareciste»

Después de una larga conversación, Ruby finalmente se marchó a casa. Emma se pasó el día encerrada en su cuarto, pensativa. No esperaba que Zelena le contase a Regina que había sido obligada a mirarlas, a fin de cuentas, esa revelación podía hacer sospechar a la alcaldesa de los verdaderos sentimientos de la hermana hacia ella. Sin embargo, la pelirroja consiguió manipular a Regina de manera astuta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes mismo de la que la alcaldesa llegase, Emma ya la esperaba en su despacho, sorprendiendo a la morena que al entrar se encontró con aquella figura pálida, esperándola.

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te permitió la entrada?» preguntó Regina de forma seria

«No fue muy difícil convencer a tu secretaria para que me dejase entrar» respondió con naturalidad

«Déjame sola, Emma. Si tú no tienes nada que hacer, ¡yo sí!» dijo ella, sentándose en su silla

«No saldré de aquí hasta que me escuches. ¡Yo no agredí a tu hermana, Regina! La obligué a presenciar el momento en que te mordía. ¡Después Whale la llevó a casa y eso es todo!»

«¡Estás fuera de control!» exclamó, levantándose «¡Has dejado a un mujer sin marido y a un niño huérfano!»

«¡Él no pensó en su mujer e hijo cuando le quito la vida a mi hermana!»

«¡Ellos no tuvieron la culpa!»

«¿Y Elsa la tuvo? ¿Por qué él puede matar y yo no? ¿Por qué él es mejor que yo, Regina?» preguntó exaltada, acercándose

«Vete, Emma…no te acerques…» dijo la alcaldesa, retrocediendo

«¿Y si me acerco?» preguntó Emma en tono amenazador, a pocos centímetros de distancia

«Sepárate…» murmuró Regina, sacando lo que parecía ser una estaca de su bolso

Emma observó incrédula aquel objeto en la mano de la alcaldesa. ¿Sería realmente capaz Regina de clavar ese objeto en su corazón? Se preguntaba mientras su mirada melancólica se clavaba en la mirada desafiante de la otra. No sería difícil arrancar ese "arma" de las manos de Regina, sin embargo, Emma optó simplemente por marcharse.

* * *

«Emma…tus ojos están perdiendo el brillo» dijo Whale, tan pronto como la vampiro entró en la mansión

«¿Y?» dijo ella, mientras se servía una copa de whisky

«¡Eso significa que estás perdiendo tu humanidad! ¡Sabes eso!» exclamó el científico, con semblante preocupado

«¡Qué le den a la humanidad! ¡Lo que más deseo es que todos exploten!» gritó ella, tirando vasos, copas y botellas al suelo. Los objetos que se encontraban a su alcance eran lanzados violentamente contra la pared. Cuando ya no tenía más cosas que romper, Emma salió de nuevo, esta vez, sin decir a dónde.

* * *

Regina sentía su cabeza palpitar. Toda aquella situación que envolvía a Zelena y a Emma acabaría por enloquecerla. Después de mucho pensar, la alcaldesa llamó a la central que se encargaba de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. Solicitó las grabaciones de la noche en que Zelena fue, supuestamente, agredida por Emma.

Grande fue su sorpresa al constatar en los videos que su hermana había mentido. En la primera grabación, Whale aparecía sacando a Zelena del coche y entrando en casa con ella en brazos, marchándose enseguida.

El segundo video mostraba a Zelena saliendo de casa aparentemente bien. Por suerte, Will Scarlet vivía en el centro de la ciudad y por esa razón, la alcaldesa pudo constatar que su hermana se había encontrado con Robin y solo después apareció herida. Al ver la hora de las grabaciones en que Zelena volvía a casa golpeada, se acordó de que había sido justamente a esa hora en que Emma preparaba, por petición suya, un sándwich para ella comer.

Rápidamente Regina cogió su bolso y abandonó el ayuntamiento. Emma había cometido un error al obligar a Zelena a presenciar sus momentos íntimos y sinceramente, aún no había entendido los motivos por los que la rubia lo había hecho, pero la pelirroja se había pasado de los límites.

«¿Cómo has sido capaz de mentir tan cínicamente?» preguntó Regina, clavando sus ojos en la azul mirada de su hermana mayor

«¿De qué estás hablando, Regina?» preguntó Zelena, un tanto recelosa

«¡He visto las cámaras de seguridad, Zelena! ¡Lo he visto todo, incluso las horas, minutos y segundos!» gritó acorralando a la pelirroja

«Regina, te lo puedo explicar…»

«¿Explicar qué? Detesto las mentiras, Zelena y ¡has mentido para separarme de Emma!»

«¡No te he mentido cuando te dije que me obligó a ver cómo se alimentaba de ti!» exclamó en el mismo tono

«¡Lo sé y no lo apruebo! ¡Pero, por lo menos ella no lo negó!»

«Regina…»

«¡No quiero escuchar nada más de ti! O mejor…sí quiero. ¿Dónde te hiciste todos esos golpes?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño

«En ningún sitio» se limitó a decir, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por parte de Regina, que en ese instante se marchó.

«¡Maldita aberración! Solo tendré paz cuando mueras y te juro que tu hora está cerca…» dijo Zelena para sí misma, mirando cómo su hermana se alejaba.

* * *

Regina entró en su Mercedes y condujo rumbo a casa de Emma. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina el vaivén regado de peleas, pedidos de disculpa y otras cosas. En cuestión de minutos allí estaba otra vez, llamando a la puerta de la rubia

«Dios mío, ¿ha pasado un huracán por aquí?» preguntó la alcaldesa al encontrarse la casa hecha un desastre.

«Sí, y ese huracán tiene nombre» dijo Whale, separándose para que Regina entrase

«¿Emma? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?» preguntó con el ceño fruncido, asombrada con el deplorable estado en que estaba la sala que generalmente se solía encontrar impecable.

«Creo que la conversación entre las dos en el ayuntamiento no fue agradable para ella» se limitó a decir

«Whale, Emma está descontrolada…tengo miedo de que comience a perder su humanidad» dijo Regina, con semblante afligido

«Ya la está perdiendo» dijo él

«¡Tiene que hacer algo! No deje que vuelva a alimentarse de sangre humana» dijo ella. Su voz estaba cargada de desespero.

«No es la sangre humana lo que le está arrancado la humanidad. Es usted, Regina» dijo Whale, recibiendo una mirada atónita por parte de la alcaldesa


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

«¿Yo? ¿Cómo que yo? ¿Cómo es posible?» pregunto Regina, visiblemente confusa

«Cada vez que usted la rechaza, que la desprecia. Cada vez que la hiere, que siente miedo, un pedazo de su humanidad se va» dijo Whale, exhibiendo una expresión triste.

«Pero en el libro decía que su especie no se alimentaba de sangre humana por miedo a eso» replicó asustada

«Sí, cuando no hay un control, lo que no es el caso de Emma»

«No estoy entendiendo nada…» dijo ella, apoyándose en el sofá

«Regina, Emma se alimenta de sangre humana solo tres veces a la semana. El resto de los días de sangre animal, o sea, consigue controlar su sed de sangre, pero no controla sus instintos cuando se trata de usted. Cuando vosotras estáis bien, ella está bien. Cuando peleáis, os separáis, ella pierde el control, se vuelve violenta e impulsiva. ¿No se dio cuenta de que el brillo en sus ojos se está apagando?»

«Sí…quiero decir, no…no sé. Noté que su brillo estaba menos intenso, pero no imaginé que se trataba de eso. Dios mío, voy a volverme loca» dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá aparentemente exhausta

«Si ella pierde ese brillo, también perderá su humanidad»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¿El brillo de sus ojos no está ligado al amor que siente por mí?» preguntó, dejando ver su rostro cansado y confuso

«Claro que lo está. A fin de cuentas, si no hubiese amor, no habría humanidad, Regina. Emma ya tenía amor dentro de ella antes de conocerla. Enamorarse fue una consecuencia de la existencia de ese amor. Por medio de ese brillo su especie podía controlar la humanidad a lo largo de todos estos años»

Regina se llevó las manos al rostro. Era mucha información y por lo visto no supo interpretar lo que había leído hacía un tiempo en uno de los libros de Zelena.

«¿Dónde está?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«No tengo ni idea. Después de montar este espectáculo, salió y no dijo a dónde»

«Voy a buscarla…»

«Alcaldesa, esto no puede seguir así. O confía en ella y acepta cómo ella es, o déjela de una vez. Imagino que estos distanciamientos no le hacen bien a usted, pero a ella tampoco» dijo Whale y Regina nada respondió.

* * *

Regina conducía por las calles de Storybrooke. Su mirada estaba más atenta a cualquier figura rubia que pasaba por la calle que al tráfico. Así como su coche, sus pensamientos daban vueltas y más vueltas recordando las palabras de Whale. No se había parado a pensar que su desconfianza y desprecio eran los principales responsables del descontrol de Emma. Ahora, más que nunca, Emma la necesitaba. No podía volver atrás, ya no podía tener miedo. No tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por la vampiro y por esa razón, a partir de ese momento, ya no dudaría de nada con respecto a ella.

Después de algunas horas "rodando" por la ciudad, Regina decidió regresar a casa. No había señal de Emma en ningún sitio, lo que solo aumentaba su preocupación. Penaba que tal vez su hermana supiese el paradero de la rubia, sin embargo, Ruby no estaba en casa, y por lo visto, Zelena tampoco.

Mientras el silencio tomaba posesión de la mansión, las palabras de Whale continuaban "gritando" en la mente de Regina. Aprovechando que Zelena no estaba por los alrededores, decidió entrar en su cuarto y buscar en aquella cantidad de libros algo que la ayudase a entender mejor ese proceso en que estaba envuelta su amada.

«¡Mierda!» exclamó Regina cuando tiró la grabadora de Zelena mientras estaba buscando algún libro de su interés.

«Espero que no se haya roto» dijo ella para sí misma, mientras recogía el objeto del suelo.

Para estar segura de que el aparato no se había roto, Regina lo encendió y se sorprendió, no al ver una parte de la pantalla quebrada, sino por ver a alguien familiar en unos de los videos guardados en el disco.

Regina enchufó el aparato a la tele de su cuarto y cuando apretó el play, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, horrorizada ante la abominable escena que veía en el video. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender incontroladamente por su rostro cada vez que la corriente electica castigaba el cuerpo de Emma. Las risas y las palabras sarcásticas de Zelena, los rayos del sol corroyendo la piel de su amada, todo era digno de una película de terror.

«Nunca imaginé que fueras tan cruel…» murmuró Regina al darse cuenta de la presencia de Zelena detrás de ella

«Regina…»

«Sal de mi casa, Zelena. Sal y nunca más metas tus asquerosos pies aquí» dijo Regina, en la misma posición en la que estaba

«Te puedo explicar…»

«¡Sal de aquí, miserable!» gritó la alcaldesa, levantándose de sopetón y echándose encima de Zelena, sin embargo Ruby que acababa de llegar, se lo impidió

«¡Calma, Regina! ¡Calma!» decía la más pequeña, agarrando a la alcaldesa

«¡Saca a esta mujer detestable de aquí! ¡Monstruo desalmado!» gritaba Regina

«Zelena, por favor…márchate» pidió Ruby y la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, se retiró

Cuando la mayor dejó la habitación, Regina comenzó a llorar desaforadamente en los brazos de Ruby. Solo ahora la alcaldesa entendió la razón de aquella sed de venganza por parte de Emma. No bastaba haber perdido a su hermana de una manera cruel, sino que encima había sido brutalmente torturada, y aun así, le ha perdonado la vida a Zelena.

«¿Sabes dónde está Emma?» preguntó Regina, enjugando las lágrimas de su rostro

«No…la vi un día antes de que te fuera a buscar al ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué?»

«Discutimos de nuevo, y cuando fui a buscarla, había destruido todo el salón y Whale no sabe a dónde ha ido» dijo ella, sentándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en las manos

«Tal vez esté en el bosque, pero no te preocupes, aparecerá pronto. Ahora ve, toma un baño, que yo te voy a preparar un té»

Cuando Regina entró en el baño, Ruby bajo a preparar el té, pero antes, pasó por el cuarto de Zelena. Al entrar, se encontró a la pelirroja sentada en la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

«Debes estar estallando de felicidad, ¿no?» preguntó la mayor

«No, pero te lo mereces por hacer el mal. Emma nunca hizo nada, tampoco su hermana» dijo Ruby

«Destrozó a nuestra familia. Me quito a Regina» murmuró

«¡Dios mío! ¡Regina no es tuya, criatura! Zelena, tienes que buscar un médico, un psicólogo. Necesitas ayuda…» dijo Ruby, con semblante afligido

«¡No estoy loca! ¡Ahora, sal de mi vista!» gritó la pelirroja, y Ruby se marchó

En pocos minutos, el té estaba listo. Regina se vestía cuando Ruby volvió con la taza en las manos.

«¿Vas a salir?» preguntó

«Sí, tengo que encontrar a Emma» dijo ella

«Tomate el té…te va a calmar»

Regina bebió un poco del líquido caliente y enseguida sacó la grabadora de su televisor. Después de coger su bolso y las llaves del coche, caminó hacia la puerta.

«¿Quieres que vaya contigo?»

«No es necesario, pero si tienes noticias de ella, avísame» tras decir eso, se fue.

Antes de salir de casa, Regina se detuvo delante de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Zelena, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo, la alcaldesa habló

«Cuando vuelva, no te quiero ver aquí. Ah, y llévate tu porquería contigo» dijo ella, con voz cargada de desprecio, y tirando sobre la cama la grabadora.

* * *

El primer lugar donde la alcaldesa paró fue justamente en la mansión de la rubia, pero para su tristeza y mayor preocupación, ella todavía no había regresado. Whale quedó en llamar si Emma aparecía y Regina quedó en lo mismo.

Hacía pocos más de dos horas que la morena recorría las calles de la ciudad. Pasaban de las 21:00 y no había señales de Emma. Regina estacionó cerca del club que había sido inaugurado hacía pocas semanas en la ciudad. Busco el nombre de su amada en la agende del móvil y la llamó por trigésima vez. Golpeó el volante con los puños cerrados cuando el contestador automático le informó de que el número al que llamaba estaba apagado.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en el volante por algunos segundos. Se sentía exhausta, enfurecida, desesperada. Respiró profundamente en el intento de calmar los ánimos y cuando se disponía a marcharse de allí, vio el Alfa Romeo Giulia de Emma estacionado en frente del club.

Rápidamente la morena bajó de su Mercedes y caminó apresuradamente hacia aquel ambiente abarrotado y ruidoso.

La alcaldesa estaba totalmente perdida en aquel lugar. Muchas luces encendiéndose y apagándose, mucha gente bebiendo, empujándola, tirando de ella. Sus ojos recorrían centímetro a centímetro aquel sitio. Después de mucho buscar, finalmente divisó aquella figura rubia en ropas negras. Reconocería aquella ropa en cualquier parte del mundo.

La rabia, acompañada de los celos, se apoderó de ella al ver que Emma no estaba sola.

«¿Emma?» llamó la alcaldesa, y cuando la rubia se giró, su boca estaba manchada de sangre.

«Alcaldesa…espere su turno» dijo ella, y cuando hizo amago de acercarse de nuevo al cuello de la desconocida, Regina la empujó

«¿Estás loca? ¡Alguien te puede ver!» exclamó la morena, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiando rápidamente la boca de la rubia

«Querida, vete al baño a limpiarte el cuello y después puedes irte a casa» dijo Emma, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de la desconocida que obedeció rápidamente.

«¿Qué desea, alcaldesa Mills?» volvió a hablar, exponiendo aquella sonrisa irritante y al mismo tiempo encantadora

«Emma, vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que hablar…»

«¿Ahora que me estoy divirtiendo?»

«Por favor, Emma…ven conmigo, por favor…» suplicó la alcaldesa y aunque estaba contrariada, Emma la acompañó

Regina agarró la mano de la vampiro con firmeza mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida. Cuando pasaron la puerta, un hombre algo borracho, cogió a la morena del brazo.

«¡Vaya si es la sabrosa alcaldesa de Storybrooke!» dijo él

En ese mismo instante, Emma se puso delante, separando a Regina de los brazos de aquel individuo.

«¿Sabes lo que es más sabroso? Ver tu cuello roto por mis manos» dijo ella apretando el cuello con ambas manos

«¡Emma, suéltalo!» gritó Regina tirando de la vampiro, asustada al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par del hombre.

«¡Suéltame tú!» rebatió la rubia, empujando a la alcaldesa que se desequilibró y acabó cayendo.

Súbitamente, Emma soltó al desconocido que también cayó presentando dificultad para respirar.

«Perdón, mi amor…perdón» decía Emma, agachada junto al cuerpo de Regina, ayudándola a levantar.

«Está todo bien, no te preocupes…» dijo Regina, mientras se levantaba.

«No quería hacerte daño. Lo último que deseo en este mundo es hacerte daño, Regina» dijo Emma, desesperada solo de imaginar a su amada herida.

«Vamos para casa…»

* * *

Emma conducía el Mercedes de Regina, ambas en silencio. Una u otra vez, la vampiro agarraba la mano de la alcaldesa, le acariciaba el rostro sin decir una sola palabra. Regina, por su parte, sonría dulcemente en respuesta a aquellos cariños con la intención de aliviar la angustia reflejada en los ojos de la rubia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de la alcaldesa, Emma dudó cuando la morena la invitó a entrar.

«Está todo bien. Nada malo va a pasarte…» dijo ella, casi en un susurro

Esa vez, Emma entró sin problemas. Lo que fuera que Zelena había hecho, aparentemente había dejado de funcionar. Ambas subieron al cuarto de la alcaldesa a paso lento y cuando finalmente entraron en la habitación, Regina cerró la puerta con llave, y enseguida abrazó a la rubia.

«Regina…»

«No digas nada, Emma. Solo hazme el amor» dijo Regina, tirándose a los brazos de Emma.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las ropas abandonaran ambos cuerpos y fuesen tiradas al suelo. Cada vez que hacían el amor, era como si fuese la primera vez. Regina se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, así como Emma. Esa noche se amaron hasta el amanecer.

«Me encanta cuando me despiertas así» murmuró Regina mientras Emma cubría su espalda de besos.

«Es la razón por la que te despierto así» dijo ella, exhibiendo la sonrisa que la alcaldesa tanto amaba

Después de algunos minutos intercambiando besos y cariños, ambas se levantaron, se bañaron y cuando bajaban las escaleras, fueron sorprendidas por Ruby.

«Buenos días, pichoncitas» bromeó la más pequeña, arrancando sonrisas de las otras dos.

«Buenos días» respondieron a coro

«Hoy me saltaré la invitación para sujetar vela. Os veo después» dijo ella despidiéndose con besos tirados al aire y marchándose enseguida.

Emma y Regina se dirigían a la cocina, una abrazada a la otra. Ni parecía que habían pasado más de una semana separadas, peleadas.

«¿Qué vas querer para desayunar?» preguntó Regina

«A ti» respondió Emma

«Emma, estoy hablando en serio» dijo ella

«Yo también» replicó, recibiendo una apasionado beso de la alcaldesa.

«Emma, necesito pediré disculpas por haber dudado de ti…»

«No necesitas. A pesar de haberme enfurecido, lo entiendo»

Después de una pequeña pausa de varios segundos, Regina de nuevo quebró el silencio.

«No sabía que Zelena te había torturado. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?» preguntó, con el semblante afligido

«Sería su palabra contra la mía» se limitó a decir, y avergonzada, Regina bajó la mirada.

«Está todo bien, Regina…ya pasó. Como ahora parecer ser que estamos en el momento de las disculpas, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte expuesto en nuestro momento de intimidad» dijo Emma, alzando la cabeza de la morena y besando sus labios delicadamente a continuación.

«Todavía no he entendido el porqué de eso…¿Por qué obligaste a Zelena a vernos mientras hacíamos el amor?» comentó Regina, algo confusa

«Para torturarla» dijo con naturalidad

«¿Torturarla?» peguntó aún más confusa

«Tu ingenuidad con respecto a esto es impresionante» dijo Emma, separándose de Regina.

«¡Sé más clara, Emma!» exclamó con impaciencia

«¿Será posible que en todos estos años conviviendo con tu hermana no hayas percibido sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Sus verdaderas intenciones?» preguntó Emma, visiblemente irritada ante esa conversación

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«¡Quiero decir que Zelena no te ama como hermana, sino como mujer! ¡Tu propia hermana está enamorada, obsesionada por ti, Regina!» dijo ella, dejando a la alcaldesa estupefacta ante aquella revelación.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

«¿Zelena enamorada de mí? No, ¡no es posible!» dijo, Regina, perpleja

«¡Sí es posible! ¿Nunca te ha extrañado ese cariño excesivo?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, pero…Zelena siempre estuvo muy apegada a mí. Además, ¿cómo podría yo imaginar algo como eso de mi propia hermana?» dijo ella, totalmente desconcertada

«No pasa nada, no tienes por qué sorprenderte. Pasa en las mejores familias» dijo Emma, abrazando fuertemente a la alcaldesa

«Confieso que estoy sorprendida, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero lo que más me importa son los impulsos que pueda tener movida por esos sentimientos»

«No te hará daño, Regina. No tienes de qué preocuparte» dijo Emma, rozando su rostro en el de Regina

«A mí tal vez no, pero intentará hacerte algo a ti» dijo ella, como una expresión de preocupación

«Me sé cuidar, alcaldesa. ¿Y ahora qué te parece si aprovechamos el día en la cama?»

«Emma, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasó anoche en ese club» dijo Regina, soltándose de los brazos de Emma.

«Regina, no quise golpearte…»

«¡No hablo de eso! ¡Me refiero a que estuvieras alimentándote de otra persona, y encima, en público!» dijo ella, sin esconder su irritación

«Estaba enfadada contigo» se limitó a decir

«Anoche te comportaste mal, así que por ese motivo no disfrutaremos encima de la cama»

«¡Regina!»

«No insistas. Te llevo a casa y después me voy a trabajar. A la noche nos vemos» dijo ella, y sin opción, Emma acabó obedeciendo.

* * *

Después de dejar a Emma en casa, según lo había planeado, Regina siguió camino al ayuntamiento. Al entrar en su despacho, se encontró con quien menos deseaba hablar en ese momento.

«Zelena, ¿qué haces aquí?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Regina, tenemos que hablar» dijo ella

«Habla entonces porque no tengo mucho tiempo»

«Regina, soy consciente de mis errores, de mi comportamiento cruel. Te fallé a ti, a Ruby, a…»

«Zelena, por favor. Sé lo que está pasando. Solo respóndeme…¿cómo te has enamorado de mí siendo hermanas?»

El cuerpo de Zelena pareció congelarse en ese momento. Regina sabía la verdad y seguramente Emma o Ruby se la habían contado. Sus ojos miraban al suelo, y su boca no conseguía formular ninguna palabra. Después de unos segundos de silencio, finalmente habló.

«¿De dónde sacaste eso, Regina? ¡Eso no es verdad! Te quiero, sí, pero como mi hermana. ¡Te quiero de la misma manera que quiero a Ruby, a nuestros padres!» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

«¡Zelena, no te voy a odiar por eso, pero por favor, no me mientas! A pesar de que es algo que nunca me imaginé, sé que no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos, nuestro corazón, de lo contrario, yo hubiera conseguido olvidar a Emma» dijo Regina, acercándose

«¡Quién te dijo eso está mintiendo! ¡Eres mi hermana, y te quiero como tal!»

«Está bien, Zelena…es mejor que lo olvidemos. Porque lo me decepcionó fue la crueldad de la que hiciste gala. Cuando acepté ayudarte a demostrar que Emma era un vampiro, en ningún momento me dijiste que la torturarías. Y te pedí muchas veces que la soltaras…» dijo Regina, dejando ver que ya estaba cansada de la misma discusión

«Tenía miedo de que ella te transformara, te matara o te hiciera esclava de sus deseos…¡solo estaba intentado protegerte!»

«Ya no me interesan tus explicaciones, porque eso no cambia los hechos. Solo quiero que sepas que si quieres mantener una relación saludable conmigo y con Ruby, tendrás que aceptar mi relación con Emma, porque no pretendo de ninguna manera renunciar a ella»

«Solo quiero tu bien, Regina. Y para que sepas que estoy dispuesta a mantener a nuestra familia unida, le pediré disculpas a Emma» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Regina

«Zelena, espero que esta vez cumplas tu palabra, porque si atentas contra la vida de Emma, jamás te perdonaré»

Después de unos minutos más de conversación, las dos hermanas aparentemente se reconciliaron. Regina no pretendía mantener una enemistad con Zelena, a pesar de su reacción cuando encontró aquel video en el que se veía a su amada siendo torturada por su hermana. Con respecto a una supuesta pasión de la pelirroja hacia ella, aunque había sido un descubrimiento inesperado, Regina dio el asunto por zanjado. A fin de cuentas, Zelena lo negó y no había pruebas concretas de ese "instinto" protector por su parte. Además, la situación era un tanto embarazosa y pensar sobre eso produciría momentos incómodos cada vez que su hermana, por ejemplo, la abrazara.

* * *

Regina dejaba el ayuntamiento alrededor de las 18:00. Mientras se acercaba a su coche, sonreía encantada al divisar aquella figura rubia apoyada en su Mercedes, con un ramo de flores en las manos.

«¿Me quieres comprar con un ramo de flores?» preguntó la alcaldesa, cumplimentando a la vampiro con un beso en la mejilla

«Y una cena esta noche, en un agradable restaurante que hay en la ruta hacia Boston» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del coche para que la morena entrase

«Mi amor, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer…» dijo Regina, acariciando el rostro de Emma delicadamente

«¡Mañana es sábado y la cena es hoy! ¡Estaré en tu puerta a las 19:30 y solo saldré de ahí contigo!» dijo Emma, bajando del coche antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada.

Conforme a lo que la rubia le había dicho, a las siete y media ya estaba plantada en la puerta de Regina. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Zelena al lado de la alcaldesa, caminando hacia ella.

«Emma, aquí, delante de Regina, te pido disculpas por todo el daño que te he hecho. Sé que nada justifica mi comportamiento, pero hice lo que hice para proteger a mi hermana, a mi familia» dijo ella, extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia que no le devolvió el gesto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, extremadamente embarazosos, Zelena volvió a hablar.

«Bien, espero que tengáis una noche agradable. Cuídate, Regina» dijo ella, besando a la morena en la mejilla y retirándose enseguida.

En silencio, Emma abrió la puerta de su Maserati Gran turismo para que Regina entrase, entrando ella enseguida. Ya llevaban diez minutos de marcha y ninguna de las dos había dicho una palabra, hasta que la vampiro rompió el silencio.

«Estás magnífica» dijo, recibiendo un "gracias" sin entusiasmo por parte de la morena «No quiero hablar sobre el asunto, pero ya te adelanto que no creo en tu hermana» volvió a hablar, manteniéndose atenta a la carretera

«Dice que no es verdad que esté enamorada de mí y está dispuesta a aceptar nuestra relación» dijo la alcaldesa, de un tirón sin respirar.

«Y tú, como siempre, la has creído. Pero, responde, solo por curiosidad, ¿quién es ella para aceptar o no cualquier cosa?» preguntó Emma, claramente alterada

«Emma…»

«¡Regina, basta! No vamos a arruinar nuestra noche por culpa de tu incestuosa hermana!» dijo ella

«¡Si repites una vez más eso, te juro que me bajo ahora mismo de este coche!» gritó Regina, extremadamente irritada.

El resto del camino tuvo como compañía un silencio ensordecedor. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en llegar, y cuando Regina bajó, Emma rápidamente se puso en su frente.

«No quiero pasar la noche peleándome contigo. Quiero que disfrutemos al máximo, sin peleas, sin discusiones. ¿Estás de acuerdo?»

«Es difícil negarte nada cuando me miras con esos ojos suplicantes, de cachorro abandonado» dijo Regina, arrancando una sonrisa contagiosa de su amada.

Ambas entraron, lado a lado, en el elegante establecimiento. Regina adoró el ambiente, pero, el hecho de que fuera frecuentado por muchas personas conocidas causó cierta incomodidad a la morena, ya que Emma se irritaba cada vez que alguien paraba a la alcaldesa para saludarla. Sin contar con los rumores que ya circulaban en la ciudad sobre su "affaire" con la dueña de la fábrica geotérmica. No es que Regina quisiese esconder su relación con Emma, aunque eso pudiese, de cierta forma, arruinar su carrera política. Lo que la alcaldesa temía era que, movida por la curiosidad, la prensa pudiese indagar a fondo sobre la vida de Emma y como consecuencia acabasen descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza.

Mientras saboreaban la cocina francesa, y Emma y Regina conversaban animadamente sobre asuntos triviales, fueron interrumpidas por el camarero que le entregó a Regina un pequeño pedazo de papel.

Al leer el contenido, Regina lo rompió. Se trataba solo de un número de teléfono enviado por uno de los ocupantes de la mesa que estaba pocos centímetros más alejada de la de ellas.

«Entonces es en esto en lo que la alcaldesa gasta el dinero del pueblo» dijo el desconocido cuando vio que la morena rompía el papel, y se detenía al lado de mesa ocupada por ellas dos.

Cuando Regina pensó en responder a aquel desagradable comentario, Emma se adelantó golpeando la cabeza del individuo con la botella de champán que estaba encima de la mesa. Rápidamente las personas se separaron asustadas, mientras Emma intentaba acercarse al hombre caído y desmayado en el suelo.

El olor de la sangre que salía de la herida de la cabeza del desconocido parecía atizar los instintos de Emma. Sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir una tonalidad nunca vista antes, por lo menos por Regina, que intentaba a toda costa contener a la vampiro.

«Emma, mi amor…cálmate. Cálmate, por favor…» decía ella, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la vampiro y arrastrándola lejos de allí.

Regina pagó la cuenta y dejó su número de teléfono para que la llamasen y poder pagar los daños causados.

«Disculpa por arruinar la noche» dijo Emma, arrancando el coche

«Emma, necesitas controlarte. Esas reacciones en público pueden perjudicarte» dijo la alcaldesa, con expresión preocupada

«Se lo mereció y tuvo suerte de que no le rompiera el cuello» dijo ella, con naturalidad

«¡Emma, por favor, contrólate!» gritó la alcaldesa, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta.

Regina prefirió no ahondar en el asunto. Emma presentaba señales de extrema violencia, cualquier cosa la irritaba fácilmente y los daños no son mayores porque la alcaldesa, a trancas y barrancas, conseguía calmarla. Necesitaba hablar con Whale urgentemente sobre eso antes de que lo peor aconteciese.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Storybrooke, Emma estacionó frente a la casa de Regina.

«Espero que a pesar de todo, te haya gustado la cena» dijo la vampiro

«Claro que me gustó, sobre todo porque estabas tú a mi lado» dijo Regina, besando delicadamente los labios de la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos entre besos y caricias, y después Regina entró y Emma se marchó.

Cuatro manzanas fue lo que Emma consiguió conducir hasta que su coche fue golpeado por algo que no consiguió identificar, o mejor, por alguien.

Al parar el vehículo y descender para ver lo que había pasado, Emma fue alcanzada en la espalda con algo afilado y punzante. El impacto hizo que la rubia chocara violentamente contra su propio coche, rompiendo los cristales y hundiendo la carrocería. Se levantó algo aturdida y se encontró con algo que parecía ser un Híbrido.

* * *

Regina se preparaba para irse a la cama cuando el timbre sonó. Ya pasaba de la media noche. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Emma no podrías ser, ya que se habían despedido hacía poco. Se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras. Acercó su rostro a la mirilla de la puerta y su reacción no fue otra sino de puro terror.

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina al abrir la puerta, y encontrarse con la rubia cubierta de sangre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

«¿Conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí?»

«Casi. Por desgracia consiguió escapar»

«¡Mierda! ¿Es así como deseas quedarte a mi lado? ¿Decepcionándome?»

«Perdón…prometo no fallar la próxima vez»

«¡Así lo espero! Ahora vuelve a tu celda. Descansa porque en breve volveremos al ataque»

«¿Zelena? ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para que podamos realmente estar juntos?»

«Falta poco, querido. Ten paciencia y no me decepciones otra vez»

Zelena se marchó acompañada por la mirada atenta y afligida de August, el híbrido que la noche anterior había atacado a Emma después de recibir órdenes de la pelirroja. Antes de morir, el abuelo de las hermanas Mills le enseñó los trucos necesarios para derrotar a cualquier ser que no fuese humano. Fue así como la mayor de las herederas consiguió domesticar al híbrido.

August todavía era un adolescente cuando fue capturado por Leopold. Cuando el anciano enfermó, Zelena fue designada para que continuase su trabajo, así que las visitas que antes eran hechas por su abuelo, las pasó a hacer ellas. Los métodos utilizados por Zelena surtieron el efecto que ella tanto deseaba. De esa forma, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el híbrido se enamorase de la cazadora, hecho este que él desconocía. Aprovechándose de esa supuesta pasión, la hermana mayor de la alcaldesa consiguió "domesticar" a aquel animal, mitad vampiro mitad hombre lobo. August era la última arma que Zelena poseía para acabar con Emma , sin ganarse el odio de Regina.

* * *

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Regina apartando los cabellos de la rubia

«Estoy bien. Las heridas ya se curaron» dijo ella, visiblemente cansada

«¿Qué pasó Emma? ¿Quién te atacó?» preguntó Whale, mientras guardaba sus medicamente en su maletín

«Era un híbrido, estoy segura. Reconocería aquellos ojos amarillentos hasta en el infierno» murmuró sentándose en la cama

«¿Híbrido? ¿Qué es un híbrido?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«Mitad lobo, mitad vampiro» dijo Whale, con naturalidad

«¡Solo faltaba eso!» exclamó la alcaldesa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

«Me preguntó de dónde habrá salido. Por lo que sé, todos habían sido exterminados por los cazadores de vampiros hace algunos años» dijo el científico

«Emma, tienes que tener cuidado. Afortunadamente algunas cámaras de seguridad estaban siendo reparadas. ¿Ya pensaste si esa pelea es grabada?»

«Bueno, me tengo que ir. Avísenme si descubren alguna cosa» dijo Whale, retirándose

Regina acompañó al científico hasta la puerta. Aprovechó que Emma estaba en el cuarto y le comentó sobre los episodios agresivos y los ataques violentos de la vampiro. Como había deducido, esa agresividad era consecuencia del proceso de pérdida de su humanidad. Cuando le preguntó qué hacer para aplacar esos episodios, Whale le dejó claro que no había nada que se pusiera hacer. Emma tenía que controlarse por sí sola. Debía controlar sus instintos o cuando menos se lo esperase, estos la controlarían a ella. De cualquier forma, el científico le sugirió que evitar salir con ella a lugares muy concurridos podría ayudar.

«Emma, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás bien?» preguntó Ruby sentándose en el borde de la cama

«Sí, estoy bien. No fue nada» dijo ella

«Si necesitas una enfermera privada, estoy a tu disposición» dijo Ruby, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones.

«¡Sucedes que no le hace falta!» interrumpió Regina, provocando las risas de ambas mujeres

«He dicho "si", hermanita» aclaró la pequeña. Enseguida se despidió de ambas y se marchó

«Esta chica no tiene vergüenza» comentó la alcaldesa recibiendo un apasionado beso de Emma.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y no se habían tenido noticias del híbrido que días atrás había atacado a la rubia. Regina, siguiendo las instrucciones de Whale, evitó frecuentar en compañía de Emma lugares de mucho movimiento.

«Tu cumpleaños es dentro de tres días. ¿Qué quieres que le regale, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma envolviendo a la morena en un apretado abrazo.

«¿Lo que yo desee?» preguntó, rozando sus labios con los de Emma

«¡Pues claro! Tus deseos son órdenes para mí» concluyó, levantando el cuerpo de la morena, haciendo que se sentara en la mesa.

«No quiero nada, solo a ti, tus besos, tus caricias…» decía Regina, recibiendo a cambio una radiante sonrisa de la rubia

«Siendo así, comenzaré a darte tu regalo ahora mismo» dijo Emma, distribuyendo besos por el cuello de la alcaldesa

«Emma…aquí no. Alguien puede entrar y vernos…» murmuró Regina, mientras la vampiro desabotonaba su camisa

«¿Las personas entran aquí sin ser anunciadas? Eso no puede ser, alcaldesa…» susurraba mordisqueándole la oreja

Antes de que Regina pudiese decir algo, el teléfono sonó y aunque de mala gana, Emma se separó.

«Tengo una reunión ahora, amor. Te veo a la noche en tu casa, ¿bien?» dijo ella, despidiéndose de Emma con un beso rápido.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron de forma tranquila. Para celebrar su cumpleaños, Regina haría una cena en su casa solo para los amigos más próximos y algunas personalidades públicas que trabajaban con ella.

Ya habían pasado casi quince días, y aquella aparición y desaparición repentina del híbrido estaban inquietando a la vampiro. Ciertamente algo se tramaba, pensaba ella, mientras se arreglaba para ir a casa de Regina. Por más que la alcaldesa le hubiera dicho que no quería regalos, Emma había comprado un collar de oro blanco que llevaba como colgante una corona y el nombre de Regina grabado en la parte externa.

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado, entre ellos, August, el híbrido.

«Regina, deja que te presente a August, mi compañero de la universidad» dijo Zelena, presentando a su supuesto amigo a su hermana.

«Un placer, Regina y feliz cumpleaños. Zelena habla mucho de ti» dijo él, mostrándose simpático.

«Gracias, August. Espero que mi hermana te haya hablado bien de mí» bromeó la alcaldesa, y después de algunos minutos de conversación se retiró

Días antes del cumpleaños de Regina, Zelena le dio a August todas las instrucciones necesarias para que pudiese separar de una vez por todas a Emma de Regina. No era un secreto para la pelirroja que la rubia estaba fuera de control. Así que, usaría ese hecho a su favor. Zelena estaba segura de que al reconocer a August, Emma no dudaría en atacarlo, ya que no estaba controlando sus impulsos e instintos. A Ausgust, por su parte, le dijo que no respondiera, incluso aunque fuera agredido de la peor forma posible. Para él, esa tarea no era nada difícil, ya que, el haber sido domesticado por Zelena durante años había hecho de él un "perro" extremadamente fiel a lo deseos de su dueño, en este caso, dueña.

Todo pasó como Zelena había imaginado. Al llegar a la casa de la alcaldesa, saludarla y entregarle el regalo, Emma divisó a August conversando animadamente con otros invitados. Sus instintos afloraron súbitamente y sin dar tiempo a que Regina entendiera ese repentino cambio en sus expresión facial, Emma se acercó a paso acelerado al hombre y sin dudar lo atacó, derribándolo en el suelo.

«¿Quién eres y por qué me atacaste la otra noche?» preguntó, apretando su cuello con ambas manos

Algunos de los invitados que estaban próximos se separaron. Otros intentaban inútilmente de apartar a la rubia del hombre.

«Responde, maldito…» decía ella, en un tono que más parecía un susurro, recibiendo solo una expresión asustada

«¡Emma, por Dios! ¡Suéltalo! Suéltalo, por favor…» pedía Regina, con una mezcla de súplica y desespero.

«Emma, no hagas esto. Todos están mirando…» fue la vez de Ruby de pronunciarse, mientras, al lado de la alcaldesa, empujaba a la rubia en el intento de que soltase al hombre.

«¡Él fue quien me atacó la otra noche, Regina!» exclamó Emma, apartándose finalmente

August se levantó, tosiendo e intentando recuperar la respiración. Las marcas de los dedos de Emma estaban alrededor de su cuello, lo que provocó reacciones de horror y pena a los demás invitados.

Totalmente incomoda, Regina pidió permiso y "arrastró" a la rubia a su despacho.

«¿Qué te ha dado, Emma? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estamos rodeadas de gente?» preguntó Regina, con los brazos cruzados.

«Fue él, Regina…¡él es el híbrido que me atacó!»

«¡Eso no es posible! August es un antiguo compañero de Zelena de cuando la universidad» dijo ella

«¡Claro! ¡Sabía que tu hermana estaba detrás de esto!» exclamó la rubia

«¡Emma, no puedes culpar a Zelena de todo lo que pasa!»

«¿Por qué nunca crees en mí, Regina?» preguntó Emma, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza

«Mi amor, creo en ti…»

«¡No crees de ningún modo!»

«Está bien, supongamos que sea el tal híbrido…¡atacarlo en público es una locura, Emma!» dijo Regina, suspirando profundamente, dejando ver todo su cansancio

Después de unos minutos de silencio, durante los que Emma pensó con claridad lo que había ocurrido, finalmente habló

«Disculpa. Perdí la cabeza cuando lo vi…»

«Mantén la calma, ¿está bien? Mañana, junto con Whale, descubriremos si realmente es la misma persona» dijo la alcaldesa, besando delicadamente los labios de Emma

Las dos mujeres salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala donde la mayor parte de las personas se encontraban. Así como Regina, Emma recorrió el espacio con la mirada y para sorpresa de ambas, August continuaba allí. Las personas no escondían sus miradas asustadas o de reprobación dirigidas a Emma.

«Ya vuelvo, mi amor» dijo Regina, caminando majestuosamente hasta la puerta para recibir y saludar a algunos políticos de Boston.

Separada de los demás, Emma observaba a la multitud, sin embargo, su atención estaba dirigida al misterioso híbrido que, curiosamente, no había respondido al ataque. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que todo había sido tramado. Pero, se preguntaba cómo. Estaba segura de que Zelena estaba detrás de eso, pero ella detestaba a todos los seres que no eran humanos, así que no entendía cómo ese híbrido estaba en Storybrooke, y lo más importante cómo había conseguido reprimir sus instintos al ser atacado por ella.

Regina, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados, parecía haber olvidado el "episodio" perturbador de minutos atrás. Todos conversaban animadamente, excepto Emma, que permanecía en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado la alcaldesa al decirle que volvería enseguida. Ruby, la única persona a la que conocía, parecía haber abandonado la fiesta.

Eso no era lo que Emma esperaba. No fue así cómo se imaginó el cumpleaños de aquella mujer que conseguía arrancarle el aliento y al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa. La forma en cómo algunos hombres conversaban y miraban a Regina, especialmente un moreno de ojos azules nunca visto en la ciudad, estaba incomodando a la vampiro de una forma absurda. Temiendo que sus instintos la dominasen, Emma decidió marcharse.

Algunos minutos después de dejar la mansión de la alcaldesa, el móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar. "Regina" era el nombre que aparecía en pantalla.

«¿Sí?» dijo Emma

«¿Dónde estás?» preguntó Regina

«De camino a casa» dijo ella con naturalidad

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has marchado sin avisarme?» preguntó Regina, claramente enfadada

«Estabas bastante ocupada y sé muy bien cuando sobro»

«Emma…»

«¡Feliz Cumpleaños, alcaldesa!» dijo, colgando enseguida

* * *

«¿Ya? Pensé que ibas a celebrar con la alcaldesa hasta tarde» comentó Whale

«El híbrido que me atacó estaba allí…»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?»

Emma le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que se encontró con el hombre hasta su conversación con Regina en la que la alcaldesa le informaba de que el hombre se llamaba August y que era amigo de su hermana mayor.

«¡Era él! ¡Vi su rostro cuando me atacó, reconocí su olor!» exclamó Emma, alterada.

«Yo te creo. Pero será difícil que la alcaldesa crea que Zelena está detrás de esto» dijo él

«¡Voy a matar a ese maldito y después, aunque Regina me suplique de rodillas, acabaré con la vida de su hermana!» dijo Emma, apretando la copa que tenía en las manos, haciendo que el cristal se despedazara entre sus dedos.

«Emma, he notado que tu comportamiento ha cambiado bastante. Estás perdiendo tu humanidad sin darte cuenta» dijo él, con el rostro preocupado.

«Tengo todo bajo control, Whale. No te preocupes» dicho esto, se retiró

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se levantó temprano, se arregló y antes de salir, se puso el elegante collar que su amada le había regalado. Antes de ir al ayuntamiento, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Emma.

«Buenos días» dijo Regina, apretando suavemente sus labios en los de la rubia.

Al no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de Emma, Regina volvió a hablar

«No deberías haberte ido sin despedirte de mí» dijo, mirando aquellos ojos verdes.

«Realmente no debería haber ido» dijo ella, sin esbozar ninguna gesto.

«No digas eso. Me encanta el regalo. Gracias» dijo Regina, mostrando una media sonrisa

«¿Quién era aquel hombre que hablaba contigo? El moreno de ojos azules» preguntó Emma

«Es el hijo del alcalde de Boston, Killian Jones. ¿Por qué?»

«Solo curiosidad…» se limitó a decir

«¿Te veo esta noche?» preguntó Regina, envolviendo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos

«Yo te llamo o te mando un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?» sugirió Emma, mostrando finalmente una sonrisa.

Emma había decidido olvidar la noche anterior y preparar una sorpresa para Regina. Lo que ella no sabía era que su peor enemiga iba un paso por delante.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

«¿A dónde estás llevando eso?» preguntó Whale al darse cuenta de que Emma tenía en las manos una botella de champán Magnus de Don Periñón Vintage 1961.

«Esta noche celebraré el cumpleaños de Regina solo con ella. Anoche lo celebró con aquella panda de hipócritas, hoy solo seremos las dos» dijo ella saliendo enseguida

Emma se dirigía al muelle, uno de los lugares de aquella ciudad preferidos de la alcaldesa. Una cena a la luz de la luna sería magnífica. De repente, una súbita tristeza invadió su ser al acordarse de la primera cena que le ofreció a Regina, en la que su hermana Elsa ejerció de desastrosa camarera. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Leroy, el vigilante de los barcos, llamó su atención.

«Señorita Swan, todo está a punto. Mi esposa, Granny vendrá al anochecer y lo dejará todo a su gusto. Yo estaré por los alrededor impidiendo que nadie se acerque» dijo él, y recibió por adelantado un billete de cien dólares.

Según Leroy le había informado, al anochecer, Granny colocó una mesa en medio de la plataforma, decorada con los colores favoritos de la alcaldesa. Los platos, las copas y los cubiertos de plata, todo bien organizado y en su debido lugar. La iluminación se colocó en los laterales de la plataforma, ya que no se podría poner candelabros debido al fuerte viento que se levantaba por las noches.

Pasaban de las 18:00 cuando Emma llamó a Regina, sin embargo, la morena no lo cogió. Pensando que la alcaldesa podría estar ocupada en alguna reunión, la rubia le envió un mensaje de texto con la hora y el sitio donde estaría esperándola.

Alrededor de las 18:40, Regina llegó a casa. Exhausta. Para empeorar la situación, se encontró con Killian Jones esperándola.

«Regina, buenas noches» dijo él, besándole la mano

«Buenas noches, Killian» dijo ella, intentado no demostrar desagrado.

«Sé que debes estar cansada, pero ¿te importaría que hablásemos un momento?»

«Solo si no te importa esperar. Necesito un baño» dijo ella, mostrando una media sonrisa.

«Esperaré lo que haga falta» dijo él, entusiasmado

Al entrar en su cuarto, Regina miró el reloj que tenía encima de la mesilla de noche y vio que eran casi las siete. Se acordó de que Emma había quedado en llamar o mandarle un mensaje. Cuando buscó el móvil dentro del bolso y no lo encontró, maldijo al mundo entero por habérselo olvidado en su despacho. Entonces decidió que después de baño, iría al ayuntamiento a buscar el teléfono.

Emma ya estaba impaciente. Segundo tras segundo, miraba la hora en el reloj de muñeca. Regina no había atendido sus llamadas, tampoco a su mensaje. Ya pasaban de las siete y la alcaldesa era siempre puntual. Temiendo que algo pudiera haberle pasado a su amada, Emma entró en su Maserati Gran turismo y condujo rumbo a casa de la alcaldesa.

Debido a los coches aparcados frente a la casa, Emma paró a unos metros de distancia. Se extrañó de que la puerta estuviera entre abierta y al acercarse, se encontró con algo que jamás esperó ver, no en aquella noche.

Regina estaba en compañía de Killian Jones y al igual que él, tenía en sus manos una copa. El primer pensamiento que vino a su cabeza fue arrancarle el corazón a aquel hombre y así lo hubiera hecho si el collar con las cenizas de su hermana no se le hubiera caído. ¿Estaría Elsa intentando comunicarse con ella para impedirle que llevara a cabo esa idea? Se preguntó, cogiendo el collar del suelo y marchándose de allí lo más deprisa que pudo. Emma no era supersticiosa, pero creció escuchando a sus padres hablando al respecto, y en aquel momento, creyendo o no, algo le decía que tenía que salir de allí. Entró en su coche y piso el acelerador a fondo. Minutos después, se detuvo cerca del muelle. Bajó del coche sintiéndose una estúpida, imaginando que Regina no iba a venir a la cita por estar en compañía de aquel hombre.

«Señorita Swan, ¿le gusta la decoración?» preguntó la anciana Granny, al lado del marido, ambos con simpáticas sonrisas en el rostro.

Emma nada respondió. Simplemente caminó por la plataforma y descargó toda la rabia que sentía destruyendo todo lo que allí estaba, asustando a los dos ancianos.

«¡Perdone, señorita! Si no es de su agrado, puedo hacerlo todo de nuevo» decía Granny con voz trémula y llorosa

Al oír aquella voz asustada, cargada de miedo, Emma se giró, mirando a aquellas dos figuras pequeñas, asustadas, abrazadas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo.

«Por la memoria de mis padres….¿en qué me he transformado?» dijo Emma, con un tono casi inaudible.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la vampiro permanecía en la misma posición. Granny hizo amago de acercarse, sin embargo, Leroy todavía asustado, se lo impidió.

«Perdón…estaba todo perfecto. Pero por desgracia, otras cosas no han salido como deseaba» dijo Emma, levantándose.

A paso lento se acercó y quedó frente a los dos.

«Gracias por la dedicación y por el buen trabajo» dijo ella, sacando del bolsillo billetes arrugados y dándoselos a Leroy.

«Siento mucho esas cosas que no han salido como usted deseaba» dijo Granny

«Así es la vida. A veces, ni los sueños que llevamos años esperando que se realicen son como imaginábamos» dijo Emma, entrando en su coche y arrancando.

Regina había acabado de entrar en su despacho en el ayuntamiento. Al coger el teléfono, se encontró con ocho llamadas de Emma, y un mensaje de texto.

«_19:00 en el muelle»_

Cuando vio el mensaje, Regina salió corriendo del despacho al darse cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó al sitio, no había nada sino dos ancianos limpiando la plataforma.

«¿Qué ha pasado aquí?» preguntó la alcaldesa con el corazón acelerado

«En verdad no lo sabemos. La señorita Swan, la dueña de la fábrica, nos pidió a mí y a mi esposa que decorásemos el sitio donde iba a tener lugar una cena. Se marchó y cuando volvió, lo destrozó todo» dijo Leroy

«Pero, ¿por qué?» preguntó Regina, asustada

«No sabemos» respondieron los dos a la vez.

Regina observaba la cristalería por el suelo. Había intentado llamar a Emma, pero no había tenido éxito. Así que decidió ir a buscarla a la casa.

Algunos minutos después, Regina finalmente estacionaba frente a la mansión.

«¡Alcaldesa! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?» preguntó Whale, al abrir la puerta.

«Whale, ¿está Emma?» preguntó ella, visiblemente preocupada

«No. Por lo que sé, las dos iban a cenar juntas, ¿no?»

«Es una larga historia. Hubo un malentendido, y bueno, si llega, por favor, ¿me podría avisar?»

«Claro que sí» dijo él

«Gracias» dijo esto y se marchó

Regina decidió que buscaría por los alrededores. Pensaba que Emma estaría enfadada por el retraso y claro, por no haber respondido a sus llamadas y mensaje.

«Gracias, Whale» dijo Emma, apareciendo cuando Regina se hubo ido.

«¿Por qué no hablas con ella?» preguntó él

«Porque puedo flaquear. Así como consigue calmarme, también consigue despertar mi furia. Temo perder el control y herirla, herir a personas inocentes. No quiero perder aquello por lo que mis padres tanto lucharon, no me quiero convertir en un monstruo»

«Entiendo y distanciarse por un tiempo será lo mejor»

«Whale, no pretendo volver. Por eso voy a fingir mi muerte»

«Pero Emma, ¿por qué?» preguntó, sorprendido.

«Porque esta Emma que estás viendo, realmente necesita morir»

«¿Y con respecto a Zelena? Saldrá victoriosa…»

«¿Victoriosa? ¿Quién en este mundo se puede considerar victorioso viviendo al lado de quien se está enamorado y no poder tocarlo? Vivir en esa tortura constante es el peor de los castigos»

Según los deseos de Emma, Whale construyó un plan para que la rubia fuese dada por muerta. Sangre humana fue derramada en los asientos del Maserati, por si el vehículo no quedaba totalmente destrozado.

El científico y la vampiro se despidieron, decidiendo que cuando la muerte de la rubia se confirmara, Whale cuidaría de la fábrica.

«No permitas que Regina se culpe por mi "muerte"» dijo ella, entrando en el coche.

«Emma, sufrirá…»

«No tanto como yo. Estoy renunciando a mi razón de vivir. Regina necesita ser feliz al lado de alguien normal como ella…»

Después de unos minutos conduciendo, Emma se detuvo en las proximidades de un barranco. Echó gasolina sobre el vehículo y lo empujó barranco abajo, dio varias vueltas mientras descendía y acabó explotando.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los telediarios anunciaban la muerte de la joven inversora y dueña de la fábrica geotérmica de Storybrooke. Regina, que sujetaba un vaso de jugo en las manos, lo dejó caer al suelo al oír el nombre de la rubia.

Ruby rápidamente subió el volumen de la televisión que se encontraba en la cocina. En las imágenes del reportaje, los restos del Maserati de Emma todavía echaban humo.

«No puede ser…no a ella, no a Emma…» balbuceó Regina, estallando en llanto.

Al igual que Regina, Ruby no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Mientras las dos morenas compartían el mismo dolor, la pelirroja era toda sonrisas en su casa. Desde que Regina la había echado, Zelena se alojaba en una de las casas que habían pertenecido a su fallecido abuelo.

«Regina, calma…Emma posee fuerza sobre humana y puede perfectamente haber escapado del accidente» decía Ruby, intentando calmar a la alcaldesa.

La noticia se extendió rápidamente y diversos canales de todo el país la retransmitían. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los periodistas y fotógrafos invadiesen la ciudad en busca de cualquier información.

«Ha muerto por mi culpa. Ha muerto decepcionada conmigo» murmuraba Regina, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro descontroladamente.

«¡No te culpes, Regina! Ha sido un accidente y todavía no tenemos la seguridad de que esté muerta…»

Algunos minutos después, centenares de periodistas se aglomeraron en la mansión de la rubia. Whale, a su vez, no vaciló en "aparecer" para darles lo que tanto deseaban, a fin de cuentas, cuánto más rápido se olvidara todo, mejor.

«Ha sido una tragedia de la cual me siento el único responsable. Si no le hubiese pedido que fuera a buscar a mi hermano a Portalnd, nada de esto habría sucedido. Pero en su memoria, pretendo sacar adelante sus proyectos. La fábrica geotérmica no dejará de funcionar» dijo él respondiendo a unas preguntas más y retirándose después.

Regina mantuvo los ojos fijos en la televisión durante largos minutos. Se preguntaba si por esa razón, Emma la había llamado tantas veces. Pero entonces, ¿por qué habría destrozado la decoración que ella misma había planeado? Todo era confuso, nada encajaba. Emma no podía estar muerta, no sería justo con ninguna de las dos.

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Whale.

Cuando Regina dejó su casa, rápidamente fue asaltada por una multitud de periodistas. Preguntas relacionadas con su supuesto "affaire" con Emma saltaron a la palestra, pero Regina nada respondió. Las gafas negras en aquella mañana fría y nublada mostraban el intento fallido de esconder sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

A los pocos minutos estacionaba delante de la mansión de su supuesta amada fallecida.

«Dígame que esto no es verdad…» murmuró Regina cuando Whale le abrió la puerta.

«A mí también me costó creerlo» se limitó a decir, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí

«No puede ser…Emma posee una fuerza extrema…»

«Analicé la sangre, Regina. Llegué al lugar del accidente antes de que la policía apareciese»

«No, no, no. ¡Esta historia es muy extraña! ¡Emma no puede haberme dejado!» gritó desesperadamente.

Whale trajo un poco de agua con azúcar para calmar los nervios de la alcaldesa. Quería poder contarle la verdad, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Regina la buscaría…o tal vez no. De cualquier forma, Whale creyó mejor no ir en contra del deseo de la vampiro, ya que Emma había renunciado al amor de Regina para que la morena pudiese volver a tener una vida normal, al lado de alguien normal, sin preocupaciones, sin comprometer su carrera política.

Al atardecer, el científico organizó un pequeño y falso funeral en el cementerio de la ciudad. Regina no compareció a la ceremonia. Se sentía perdida, arrasada, y no soportaría la insistencia de los periodistas en bombardearla con preguntas. Solo después del entierro, cuando todos dejaron el lugar, Regina, que observaba todo de lejos, encerrada en el coche de Ruby, ya que el suyo sería fácilmente reconocible, se acercó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y de rodillas, la alcaldesa de se dejó arrastrar por el llanto cuando leyó el nombre de su gran amor esculpido en el mármol de la lápida.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

«¡Zelena, finalmente has aparecido! Han pasado muchos días y no me has venido a visitar» dijo August, agarrando los barrotes de la celda.

«He estado ocupada celebrando la muerte de Emma Swan» dijo ella, mostrando una diabólica sonrisa.

«Finalmente conseguiste librarte de la mujer que arruinó a tu familia. ¡Ahora, podemos estar juntos!» dijo él, entusiasmado.

«Eso no es así, August. No confundas las cosas» murmuró la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados.

«Dijiste que sería libre…»

«Dije que cuando me ayudases a dejar al descubierto las flaquezas de aquella maldita vampiro, yo te perdonaría la vida. Es muy diferente» lo interrumpió de forma grosera

«No entiendo…pensé que…»

«¡Pensaste mal!» gritó, acercándose «¿Realmente creíste que yo sería capaz de tener una relación amorosa y sexual con un animal? Lo siento mucho, querido…no me gusta la zoofilia» dijo Zelena, de forma burlona

«¿Me has engañado todos estos años?» preguntó August, incrédulo

«¡Claro que te he engañado! Además, para poco me has servido. Así que no tengo ninguna razón para mantener tu maldito corazón latiendo» dicho eso, Zelena disparó innumerables veces al pecho de August, sin piedad. Los proyectiles de plata, dejados por su abuelo, quemaban la carne del híbrido que agonizaba en el suelo. Zelena solo se detuvo cuando tuvo la certeza de que había dejado de respirar.

Esperó unos minutos más, solo por precaución, y rápidamente se marchó. Whale que había seguido los pasos de la pelirroja, al oír los disparos, se asustó, imaginando lo que podría estar pasando. Cuando finalmente la pelirroja dejó el sitio, el científico entró para ver de qué se trataba. Sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas al encontrarse con el híbrido muerto.

«Estaba claro que ella estaba metida en el asunto» dijo Whale para sí mismo mientras sacaba fotos de la escena.

Pasaron algunas semanas y ya no se hablaba más de la tragedia que había envuelto a Emma Swan. Todos habían retomado sus actividades, excepto Regina. La alcaldesa solicitó un permiso de unas semanas y a pesar de no dejar dicho la razón para ello, su petición fue atendida rápidamente. Su rutina se basaba prácticamente en llorar, dormir, despertar y llorar de nuevo.

«Regina, me parte el corazón verte así» dijo Ruby, acariciando los cabellos de la alcaldesa

«Ella no ha vuelto…eso significa que está muerta, que me ha dejado» decía mojando la almohada con sus lágrimas.

«No puedes seguir así, Regina. Hace casi un mes que estás encerrada en este cuarto…»

«Déjame en paz, por favor, déjame sola con mi dolor…» dijo ella sin importarle la aflicción que también sentía su hermana pequeña.

Nada fue diferente hasta que el permiso acabó. Después de un mes encerrada en casa, llorando la repentina muerte de su amada, Regina volvió al trabajo. Y no tardó Killian en volver a intentar un acercamiento con la alcaldesa. El joven moreno de ojos azules llegó a oír rumores de que la morena mantenía una relación con Emma Swan, pero eso no era obstáculo para el hijo del alcalde de Boston, sobre todo porque su supuesta rival estaba muerta.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Regina finalmente se fue recuperando. Todos los fines de semana visitaba la tumba de su amada fallecida y le dejaba algunas flores.

En una de esas visitas, cuando volvía para casa, Regina divisó una figura rubia, vestida de negro, entrando en un restaurante de las cercanías del ayuntamiento. Paró su coche bruscamente y corrió en dirección a aquella que seguía atormentando sus sueños y pensamientos.

«¿Emma?» llamó la alcaldesa, tocando suavemente el hombro de aquella que imaginaba ser la razón de su sufrimiento, sin embargo, cuando la figura se dio la vuelta para mirarla, la decepción en los ojos de la morena se hizo presente.

«Disculpe. Pensé que era otra persona» dijo ella, marchándose enseguida.

Tuvo que cambiar de camino para que las personas no viesen las lágrimas en su rostro siempre que sus ojos se posaban en aquella calle donde su único y verdadero amor residió.

**Dos años después**

«¿Para qué es todo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo te ausentarás?» preguntó Zelena, mientras Regina cerraba la última maleta

«El congreso durará quince días. Y no me estoy llevando sino lo necesario» dijo ella

«Disfruta de las bellezas de Londres, hermanita. ¡Quiero muchas fotos, eh!» dijo Ruby, abrazando fuertemente a la morena.

«Buen viaje, Regina, y por favor, no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo» dijo Zelena, despidiéndose de su hermana.

Antes de que el avión despegase, Regina aferró el colgante de su collar con firmeza. Había cogido esa manía desde que supo la muerte de Emma, y cuando se sentía nerviosa por algún motivo, ejecutaba ese gesto. Mantener ese minúsculo objeto entre los dedos era como si estuviese tocando a la mujer que continuaba en su mente, en su corazón.

Cuando finalmente llegó a Londres, cogió un taxi y se fue derecha al hotel. El congreso comenzaría al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana. Personas del mundo entero participarían en aquel evento destinado a los gobernantes que, de forma directa o indirecta, contribuían a un mundo sostenible. Un motivo más para que la alcaldesa se acordase de Emma, ya que, gracias a la implantación de la fábrica, ella era una de las invitadas especiales del evento.

El primer día, Regina agradeció al cielo el hecho de que las presentaciones no hubiesen sido tan largas. Pasar horas sentadas oyendo hablar a personas, muchas veces de cosas que ella no entendía, era como mínimo aburrido. Al dejar la sede donde se estaba llevando a cabo el congreso, decidió dar un paseo por las agitadas calles de la capital inglesa. Sus ojos recorrían las exuberantes bellezas de aquella ciudad cuando de repente, se fijaron en alguien un tanto familiar.

«Emma…» susurró, mientras caminaba en dirección a aquella mujer que parecía intentar esconderse bajo la ropa que llevaba.

Regina apresuró el paso en el intento de alcanzar a la que parecía la "sosias" de Emma. A pesar de las gafas negras y de la gorra, la alcaldesa estaba convencida de que se trataba de su amada. Infelizmente, por culpa de la enorme cantidad de gente, Regina acabo perdiendo a la mujer de vista.

«¡Dios mío…me voy a volver loca!» murmuró para sí misma mientras volvía al hotel.

La semana en Londres no fue diferente a lo que Regina había imaginado. La ciudad era maravillosa, pero no estaba con ánimos para paseos y fotos como Ruby le había sugerido. Cuando las ponencias acababan, dependiendo de la hora, la alcaldesa daba una pequeña vuelta y se iba al hotel. Además, estaba cansada de buscar el rostro de Emma en las caras de las británicas.

Finalmente el último día en aquel lugar había llegado. Pasaban de las 21:00 y Regina contaba los minutos para que acabase la última ponencia, volver a su hotel, hacer las maletas y coger el primer avión a la mañana siguiente. Cuando su reloj marcó las 21:35 en punto, dieron por concluidas las ponencias, y después de los agradecimientos, la alcaldesa se retiró rápidamente.

«Lo que me faltaba…¡lluvia!» exclamó la alcaldesa, mientras sus ojos recorrían la calle en busca de un taxi.

Pero en vez de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Regina divisó otra vez una silueta semejante a Emma.

«¡Esta vez no se me escapa!» dijo ella, caminando deprisa sin preocuparse por la lluvia

Cuánto más se acercaba a la figura rubia, más fuerte latía el corazón de Regina. Temiendo perderla de vista otra vez, la alcaldesa recurrió a algo inusitado.

«¡Policía, aquella mujer me ha robado el móvil!» gritó la morena, y rápidamente, el hombre uniformado corrió en dirección de la susodicha

Regina continuó caminando, siguiendo los pasos del policía, que aparentemente estaba solicitando refuerzos por radio, ya que la sospechosa había echado a correr tras oír los gritos de la morena. Los tacones altos le dificultaban caminar con desenvoltura por las calles mojadas, así que decidió quitárselos sin vacilar, y corrió al encuentro de aquella que ya estaba siendo sometida por dos agentes que le cortaron el paso.

«Entonces, señora…¿es esta mujer la que le ha robado?» preguntó uno de los policías, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo que tenía delante.

El corazón de Regina se disparó de una forma absurda en el exacto momento en que se encontró con aquellos dos ojos verdes, tapados por las lentes mojadas de las gafas transparentes.

«Sí» dijo ella «quiero decir, ¡no!» se corrigió rápidamente, respirando con cierta dificultad.

«¿Sí o no, señora?» preguntó el policía, impaciente ante la indecisión de Regina

«No, no fue ella. Disculpen la molestia» murmuró la morena, intentado esconder el shock en que se encontraba.

«¿Está segura?» preguntó el agente

«Sí, señor, muchas gracias. Voy a disculparme con la muchacha, pueden irse…» dijo Regina, y los policías, un tanto desconfiados, se separaron.

Emma permanecía inmóvil. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos tres policías no eran suficientes para detenerla, sin embargo, se había jurado a sí misma, y en memoria de su hermana Elsa, que nunca más usaría su fuerza para herir a personas inocentes. Y en aquel momento, los policías eran inocentes, solo estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Su expresión era la misma que tenía cuando Regina la vio por primera vez, y su corazón se encontraba tan acelerado como el de la mujer que tenía delante.

Ambas se miraban bajo la lluvia. Era como si una quisiese derrumbar a la otra con la mirada.

Emma no esbozaba ningún gesto como casi siempre, y Regina ya dejaba ver la rabia y la decepción que sentía en aquel momento.

«Regina…» intentó pronunciar, sin embargo, fue cortada por la furia de la alcaldesa.

«¡Cobarde!» exclamó la morena, dándole una bofetada que hizo que sus gafas cayeran «¿Cómo fuiste capaz de huir, de mentir, de abandonarme?» gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos que, a pesar de la lluvia, no pasaron desapercibidas para Emma.

«No hui…te libré de un peso innecesario» dijo ella

«¿Peso innecesario? No creo que me estés diciendo eso…» dijo ella, sonriendo irónicamente

«¡Necesitaba marcharme, Regina! ¡No quería volverme un monstruo, no quería que me vieses convertida en un monstruo!» exclamó la vampiro casi a gritos, bajando enseguida la mirada «Ya no soportaba ver el mido en tus ojos cada vez que me volvía agresiva…» concluyó en un tono de voz casi inaudible

«¡Podías haber hablado conmigo! ¡Yo hubiera comprendido, te hubiera ayudado!» gritó, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

«No podía condenarte a una vida llena de miedos, preocupaciones…» murmuró cabizbaja

«Hiciste algo peor. Me condenaste a una vida de sufrimiento, dolor, amargura…soledad. Dos años, cuatro medes y veinte días llorando una muerte que nunca se produjo» dijo Regina, estallando en un llanto compulsivo

Emma no contuvo la emoción y en un impulso envolvió a la morena en sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente, con ternura. No había pasado un solo día en que no hubiera deseado ese momento.

«¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques nunca más! ¡Te odio, Emma, te odio!» gritaba, mientras forcejaba para soltarse y golpeaba a la rubia con sus puños cerrados.

Emma, por su parte, permanecía en silencio, impidiendo que Regina se separase. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la morena que continuaba debatiéndose a gritos.

«Cálmate, Regina…» decía Emma, en voz baja

«¡He dicho que me sueltes!» gritó una vez más, y antes de que dijese nada más, Emma trató de callarla con un beso.

Durante algunos segundos, Regina intentó separarse, pero en vano, ya que la fuerza de Emma no se podía comparar con la suya. Aunque la rabia que sentía era inmensa, no consiguió resistir por mucho tiempo hasta rendirse por completo, y dejarse besar con pasión. Se besaron intensamente mientas el agua de la lluvia empapaba ambos cuerpos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

«Estás temblando de frío…te llevo al hotel» dijo Emma, después de que Regina interrumpiera el beso

«¡Sé perfectamente ir sola!» exclamó la morena, soltándose de la rubia

«Regina…»

«¡Taxi, taxi!» gritó ella, gesticulando hacia el chofer que inmediatamente paró.

Sin vacilar Regina entró en el vehículo y antes que el taxista arrancase, Emma hizo lo mismo.

«¿Cómo has entrado? ¡No te he invitado!» dijo ella

«Eso solo se refiere a las casas» dijo Emma, sin esbozar gesto alguno

El chofer, que las observaba por el retrovisor, dejaba ver una expresión confusa ante aquel diálogo.

«¡Baja del coche, Emma!»

«No voy a bajar»

«¡Si ella no baja, no pagaré la carrera!» murmuró Regina con los brazos cruzados.

«¡No se preocupe, yo la pagaré! Ahora por favor, siga hasta el Holer The Montague on the Gardens»

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento era la voz de Sia saliendo de la radio cantando Soon we'll be found.

«Esta canción dice mucho de nosotras…» dijo Emma, mientras que Regina, simplemente ignoró el comentario.

Cuando llegaron, la morena bajó sin ceremonias, Emma pagó al taxista y caminó siguiendo los pasos de Regina.

«Te aconsejo que te ahorres la caminata. No pretendo invitarte a entrar» decía Regina

«Me gustaría que me escuchases unos minutos» dijo ella

«Tuviste dos años, cuatro meses y veinte días. ¿Ahora vienes a pedirme unos minutos?» preguntó Regina, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando rápidamente.

«Iba a regresar cuando estuviese preparada, cuando recuperase el control y la humanidad que estaba casi perdiendo» explicó dejando ver una mirada afligida

«¿Qué te crees? ¿Que soy un objeto que coges y tiras cuando te entra en gana? ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Tú eres la razón de mi existencia» dijo ella, y sin vacilar, Regina le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Regina permaneció unos minutos con su espalda pegada a la madera de la puerta. Emma estaba viva, de eso no había rastro de duda. Aunque no lo había demostrado, estaba que no cabía de felicidad, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a perdonar esa mentira, no tan fácilmente. Regina era consciente de que Emma tenía razones para hacer lo que hizo, pero pensaba que, independientemente de los motivos, tenía derecho a saber la verdad. A fin de cuentas una relación no solo se basa en el sexo. Amistad, complicidad y confianza son fundamentales. Es verdad que ella no había olvidado las muchas veces que no había creído en Emma, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a comprender sus razones para partir. Finalmente, decidió tomar un baño caliente y acostarse.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y Regina ya estaba lista. No había conseguido pegar ojo ni un minuto. Emma no salía de su mente, así como todas las preguntas que la atormentaban. De todas formas, había decidido olvidar sus cuestionamientos, sus dudas y volver a Stroybrooke. El hecho de haber descubierto que Emma estaba viva no cambiaría su rutina.

Alrededor de las ocho en punto, la alcaldesa ya había embarcado. No veía la hora de que el avión despegase para poder dormir un poco. Para evitar que una vez más Emma le robase el sueño, se tomó un calmante y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Regina no supo decir cuánto tiempo durmió. Nunca pensó que podría dormir tan bien en un avión. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de alguien, mientras unos cálidos brazos envolvían su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó Regina al darse cuenta de que había dormido en los brazos de Emma

«Lo mismo que tú» respondió ella, fijando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de la alcaldesa

«¿Estás regresando a Storybrooke?»

«Sí, lo estoy»

El corazón de Regina se disparó al oír aquello. No soportaría verla todos los días sin que el deseo de abrazarla, de besarla no la poseyera.

«Regina…»

«Si todavía tienes algo de consideración hacia mí, no me dirijas la palabra» dijo ella de forma cortante y brusca, haciendo que la rubia se callara.

Finalmente llegaron a suelo americano. Para no ser reconocida, Emma usaba gorra y gafas negras. No tenía equipaje, sino una mochila a sus espaldas.

«Deja de seguirme» dijo Regina, mientras recogía las maletas

Emma trató de mantenerse algunos metros separada de Regina para evitarle problemas y preguntas a la alcaldesa en caso de que fuese reconocida.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de desembarque se abrió. Emma divisó al individuo que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Killian Jones gesticulaba y sonreía para Regina que caminaba hacia el muchacho.

«Me atreví a venir a buscarte en lugar de tu hermana» dijo él con una gran sonrisa

«Gracias, Killian» dijo ella, sorprendido al muchacho con un apretado abrazo.

De lejos, Emma miraba toda la escena. Por suerte, mantuvo las gafas oscuras todo el rato porque no quería que Regina se encontrara con la tristeza estampada en sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que era un riesgo que tendría que correr cuando decidió fingir su muerte y marcharse. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que Regina, aun creyendo en su muerte, continuaría esperándola.

Por fin, los perdió de vista cuando ambos marcharon y entraron en el coche de Killian.

* * *

Fue una sorpresa para Whale ver a Emma de vuelta. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, las personas se darían cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, y para evitar preguntas y sorpresas, el científico marcó una rueda de prensa para dar la noticia del regreso de Emma. No fue difícil inventar una historia de que la rubia había perdido la memoria y que por esa razón había tardado en volver. Los periodistas no escatimaron en preguntas y fueron casi dos horas de cuestionamientos.

«¿Lo que estoy viendo es verdad?» preguntó Ruby, mientras asistía al reportaje sobre la "aparición" de Emma

«Me la encontré en Londres» dijo Regina, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de su hermana pequeña

«Regina, ¿a qué estás esperando para contarme todos los detalles?»

Después de contarle detalladamente cómo encontró a la vampiro en Londres, Regina se sentó, cabizbaja. Su deseo en aquel momento era estar al lado de Emma, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

«Regina, estaba intentando protegerte» dijo Ruby

«Sabía que tú la ibas a defender» dijo la alcaldesa

«No la estoy defendiendo…solo que comprendo sus motivos»

«¡Si ella cree que va a convencerme tan fácilmente como ha convencido a todos con esas mentiras, está muy engañada!»

«Estás dejando que tu orgullo hable por ti»

«¡No fuiste tú quien se pasó más de dos años llorando por alguien que fingió su propia muerte! Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Dónde está Zelena?»

«Se marchó dos días antes de tu regreso. Hubo un problema en un proyecto que tiene en Portland, la verdad es que no sé muy bien»

«Espero que no intente nada contra Emma…» murmuró

«Veo muy difícil que no lo intenté. A fin de cuentas, tendrá miedo de quedarse sin ti…»

«¡No comiences, Ruby!»

«Es verdad. Que no lo creas ya es otra historia»

«Me voy al cuarto. Estoy cansada…»

Cuando Regina se retiró, Ruby salió hacia el encuentro de Emma. Al contrario que su hermana, ella no había sufrido tanto, y aunque así fuese, no perdería el tiempo dejándose llevar por el orgullo como hacia la alcaldesa.

* * *

«¡Malvada! ¡Nos abandonaste en esta ciudad, sinvergüenza!» exclamó la morena de cabellos largos, recibiendo una sonrisa encantadora de parte de Emma

«Perdón….pero todo lo que hice, fue por amor. ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene que ser tan orgullosa y complicada?» preguntó Emma

«No sé, pero ¡te lo mereces! ¿Quién te mandó a no enamorarte de mí?» preguntó, haciendo sonreír a la rubia

«¡Me hago esa pregunta todos los días!» respondió en un tono guasón.

«¡Mentirosa! Pero dime, ¿por qué te fuiste sin hablar con Regina? Me había dicho que iban a salir juntas y de repente, volvió a casa preguntándome por ti…»

«Preparé una cena para ella en el muelle. La llamé, le mandé un mensaje y como no obtuve respuesta, fui a buscarla. Cuando llegué a vuestra casa, ella estaba con aquel tal Killian Jones. La rabia me consumió, y por poco no le arrancó el corazón a ese. Tuve miedo de herirla, de perder mi humanidad que, poco a poco, estaba siendo aniquilada por mi propio descontrol…» dijo cabizbaja

«Está todo muy reciente…ella lo comprenderá cuando esté más calmada, pero eso no significa que tengas que desistir. Búscala, muéstrale que, a pesar del tiempo y de todo, todavía la amas…»

«¡Gracias por ser esa persona tan querida!» dijo Emma abrazando a la morena de largos cabellos.

* * *

Regina terminaba de arreglarse cuando el timbre sonó. Su corazón se disparó al imaginar que podría ser Emma. Dudó algunos segundos, pero decidió de todas maneras atender. Para su decepción no se trataba de la rubia, sino de Killian.

«Vengo a invitarte a cenar y ya te adelanto que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta» dijo él, mostrando su mejor sonrisa

«Killian, no creo que…»

«Por favor, Regina. Es solo una cena» dijo él, y la morena le sonrió de medio lado

Cuando se preparaban para salir, Emma apareció

«¿Usted no había muerto?» preguntó Killian, con el ceño fruncido

«Regina, ¿podríamos hablar?» preguntó Emma, ignorando la pregunta del muchacho

«Estoy saliendo en este exacto momento. Si quieres esperar, ponte cómoda» dijo Regina, marchándose al lado de Killian.

**Tres horas después**

«Gracias por la cena, Killian»

«Un placer, mi bien…¿no merezco ni un beso?» preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa

«Buenas noches, y gracias otra vez» dijo Regina, ignorando la pregunta del moreno.

Cuando hizo amago de macharse, Killian la agarró por el brazo, atrapándola entre el coche y su cuerpo.

«¡Suéltame Killian!» ella gritó

«¡No te hagas la difícil, Regina! ¡Sé perfectamente que te fuiste a la cama con aquella! ¿y ahora te haces la estrecha conmigo?» decía él, intentando besarla a la fuerza, mientras la morena forcejeaba entre sus brazos

Cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que pretendía, Killian sintió que algo lo arrastraba hacia atrás y en el momento en que dio la vuelta, antes de que pudiese hablar, Emma acertó de pleno en su boca, haciéndolo sangrar abundantemente.

«¡Cretina, desgraciada!» fritó, llevándose una mano a la boca, comprobando que no solo tenía sangre, sino algunos dientes rotos.

«Nunca más se atreva a poner sus sucias manos en Regina» dijo ella, colocándose delante de la alcaldesa

«¡Pagará caro por esto!» dijo él, levantándose y entrando en su coche.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?» preguntó Emma con expresión preocupada

«Estoy bien, sí…gracias» respondió ella, cabizbaja

«Te acompañó hasta la puerta de tu casa» dijo Emma, caminando al lado de la morena

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí esta hora?»

«Esperando. Me dijiste que si quería, que esperase»

«¿Y si aún no hubiese llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me ibas a esperar?» preguntó Regina

«Para siempre» dijo ella, a pocos centímetros de Regina

Ambas permanecieron paradas, mirándose, en silencio. Hasta que Regina rompió ese silencio

«¿Qué pasó aquella noche en el muelle? Cuando llegué, todo estaba destrozado»

«Vine a buscarte y tú estabas con él» se limitó a decir

«Él apareció por sorpresa…y yo me atrasé porque olvidé mi móvil en el ayuntamiento y…»

«Regina…lo último que quería en este mundo eran hacerte sufrir, herirte. Estaba perdiendo el control y no podía poner tu vida en peligro, tu carrera en riesgo. Me marché para conseguir volver a ser lo que era, y lo conseguí…solo que con una diferencia…He vuelto amándote más que nunca. Y por esa razón, te suplico: si todavía me amas, no me niegues tu amor» dijo ella, recibiendo un apasionado beso de parte de la alcaldesa como respuesta.

«Por más que quisiera…por más que sienta un inmenso deseo de pegarte y castigarte por haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo…no puedo. No he conseguido dejar de amarte. ¡No quiero dejar de amarte…nunca!» dijo Regina, lanzándose a los brazos de Emma con toda la nostalgia que sentía

En medio de besos y caricias, entraron en la casa de la alcaldesa, y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio

«Tu olor me enloquece, Regina…solo Dios sabe cuánto te amo» susurró Emma mientras arrancaba las ropas de la morena con impaciencia.

Regina hacía lo mismo con las ropas de Emma. Sobre cada pedazo de pálida piel de la rubia que quedaba expuesta, la alcaldesa alternaba entre caricias y rasguños, besos y toques con la punta de la lengua.

«¡Dios mío…cómo te amo, Emma!» exclamó, emitiendo roncos gemidos de placer y satisfacción cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia sobre el suyo

Los dedos se entrelazaron y las lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Regina abrió las piernas para que la vampiro se acomodase entre ellas. Los cuerpos se movían sensualmente, restregándose uno contra el otro, provocando calor, ardor, estremecimientos.

«Promete que nunca más me vas a dejar…» murmuró Regina, mientras los labios de Emma en unión con su lengua le acariciaban los pechos.

«Lo prometo, mi amor…» respondió intensificando sus caricias, provocando pequeñas contracciones en el vientre de la morena.

Después de algunos minutos explorando toda la extensión del cuerpo desnudo y ardiente de deseo, Emma finalmente alcanzó el sexo de Regina. Su lengua no vacilaba en recorrer cada centímetro de aquella intimidad empapada por el placer.

«Oh, Emma…no pares…no pares…» susurraba Regina, pausadamente. La respiración desacompasada se volvía más profunda a medida que Emma aumentaba la presión de su lengua contra el clítoris de la morena.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Regina fuera sacudido por los espasmos causados por un arrebatador orgasmo. Emma, por su parte, se mantuvo en la misma posición, "degustando" el formidable sabor de su mujer. Solo paró cuando Regina, casi desfallecida, imploró que la besara.

Atendiendo la petición de la alcaldesa, Emma la besó con delicadeza. Algunos minutos pasaron intercambiándose apasionadas miradas. Los ojos verdes y brillantes de Emma se perdían en los profundos y oscuros de Regina, mientras en ambas bocas brotaban las sonrisas.

«Déjame verte en tu verdadera naturaleza, Emma…y después aliméntate de mí…» murmuró Regina, y sin tardanza, los colmillos afilados de la vampiro surgieron, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. «Muérdeme…» susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro de Emma para enseguida inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciendo su sangre a su mujer amada.

Sin contenerse ante el deseo y la excitación, Emma enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Regina, succionando aquella sangre que para ella era la más dulce y sabrosa de todas las que había probado. Los gemidos de la morena atizaban los instintos de la vampiro de una forma que asustaba. Cuánto más gemía la alcaldesa, mayor cantidad de sangre succionaba Emma.

«Emma…» susurró la morena, exhibiendo una expresión de dolor, y en el mismo instante, la vampiro paró.

De nuevo las miradas se cruzaron. Mientras Regina limpiaba los labios de Emma, estaba hacía lo mismo con el cuello de la alcaldesa.

«Eres al amor de mi vida» dijo Regina

«Tú eres la razón de mi existencia» dijo Emma, y cuando la morena iba a hablar otra vez, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

«¿Ruby? ¿Esos son modos de entrar en mi cuarto?» gritó Regina, cubriéndose rápidamente

«¿Cómo iba adivinar que Emma estaría aquí? He tenido una horrible pesadilla y quiero dormir contigo» dijo ella, poniendo morritos.

«¿Qué edad tiene esta niña?» preguntó Emma

«Ahora preguntas mi edad, ¿eh? Pero cuando fue para…»

«¡Ruby, por favor!» interrumpió Regina, claramente molesta ante lo que su hermana estaba dispuesta a decir, mientras las otras dos solo sonreían.

«¿No puedo dormir aquí?» preguntó Ruby fingiendo desilusión.

«¿Podemos al menos ponernos las ropas?» interrogó Emma

«Como si nunca hubiera visto…» se cortó al ver la mirada represiva de la alcaldesa «Ok, espero afuera»

Cuando Ruby salió del cuarto, Emma se levantó y se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Regina hizo lo mismo, aunque de mala gana. Se besaron durante unos minutos y enseguida abrieron la puerta del cuarto.

«¿Vamos a comer algo?» dijo Regina

«Yo ya comí» dijo Emma, haciendo que la morena se sonrojase ante aquella respuesta, mientras que la otra se divertía con la situación.

«¡Lo dije en el buen sentido!» se justificó, al notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Ruby.

«¡Ya entendimos, Emma!» exclamó Regina, caminando hacia la cocina.

Las tres mujeres charlaron amenidades durante largos minutos, y una hora después subieron a dormir.

«Yo puedo dormir en la sala o en tu cuarto, Ruby…» comentó Emma

«La cama es grande, cabemos las tres» rebatió la pequeña

«¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás tramando algo?» preguntó Regina

Después de otros minutos de conversación, acabaron durmiéndose, las tres en la misma cama.

* * *

Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana cuando Zelena estacionó su coche en frente de casa de Regina. Al entrar, fue derecha a la cocina y se extrañó ante el desorden que allí había cuando la alcaldesa detestaba la desorganización. Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó voces y risas. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Regina, se encontró con sus dos hermanas, acompañadas de la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Había visto la noticia en los telediarios, pero no imaginó que la encontraría tan pronto, y sobre todo en la cama de su hermana.

«Veo que ahora "compartes" a tu animal de compañía…» comentó Zelena, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

«Es una pena que el animal de compañía no desee compartir su mujer contigo, ¿no, hermanita?» rebatió Ruby

Zelena nada respondió, solo cerró la puerta y se dirigió al despacho.

«Bien, yo voy a arreglarme para ir a clase. ¡Buena suerte, Emma!» dijo Ruby, despidiéndose de las dos con un beso

«No caigas en las provocaciones de Zelena. Si ella se pasa de la raya, la pondré en su lugar, pero por favor, no…»

«Está todo bien, Regina. Lo que ella diga no me importa…lo que me importa es que finalmente puedo estar contigo otra vez» dijo Emma, acariciando el rostro de la morena.

«Emma, creo que todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar…yo no quiero que esos sucesos vuelvan a pasar. No quiero verte perder el control otra vez y ser abandonada por eso. Sé que tuve parte de culpa y…»

«Regina, tú no tuviste culpa ninguna. Yo me dejé llevar por mi sed de venganza y acabé perdiendo el control» dijo ella agarrando las manos de la morena

«Pero Whale dijo que estabas perdiendo tu humanidad por mi causa…»

«Lo que sucedía era que me volvía más agresiva cuando peleábamos, cuando sentía celos, rabia, tristeza. Esa mezcla de sentimientos negativos acabó acelerando el proceso de pérdida. Por eso tuve que separarme. Pero ya pasó. Todo lo que ahora quiero es ser feliz contigo y nada más» dijo ella

Después de unos minutos de conversación, ambas bajaron para desayunar. Emma solo acompañó a Regina, ya que su verdadero alimento nada tenía que ver con frutas, jugos, leche como en toda familia. Minutos después, Emma se despidió de Regina y se fue. Así que, la alcaldesa aprovechó para dejar algunas cosas claras con su hermana mayor.

«Zelena, tenemos que hablar» dijo ella

«Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, así que ahorrarme el mismo sermón» dijo la pelirroja

«Pues espero que lo sepas, porque no pretendo tolerar tus ofensas o cualquier actitud agresiva hacia ella» exclamó la alcaldesa

«¿Por qué me hablas de agresividad? ¡El animal aquí es ella, no yo!» dijo, haciendo amago de marcharse

«Olvidaré que eres mi hermana si atentas contra su vida» esclareció, agarrando a la pelirroja por el brazo.

«¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Regina? ¿De verdad te has creído esa tontería de la amnesia? ¡Nunca pensé que la intocable alcaldesa de Storybrooke se dejase manipular de cualquier manera por un ser tan despreciable como ese!»

«¡Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer conmigo es problema mío! La amo y seguiré amándola el resto de mi vida!» replicó en voz alta, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de su hermana

«¡Idiota! ¡Ella usará tu cuerpo para satisfacerse sexualmente y beberá tu sangre porque de eso vive! ¡Pero cuando envejezcas, te cambiará por otra, no sé si lo sabes, pero esos demonios no envejecen, por más que estén podridos por dentro! ¡Ese será el momento en que me voy a reír de tu estupidez!» tras decir eso, se marchó, dejando a Regina perdida en sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Zelena se quedarían todo el día atormentando la cabeza de Regina. En ningún momento la alcaldesa había pensado en ese hecho. Emma no envejecería, mientras que ella, ya con 37 años, no podría permanecer muchos años al lado de su amada.

Cuando Zelena se marchó, Regina se dirigió al ayuntamiento todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pensó que el trabajo podría apartar aquella inseguridad que se apoderó de su ser, sin embargo, no conseguía concentrarse sin que la imagen de Emma besando y alimentándose de alguien más joven invadiese su mente.

* * *

«Zelena…¡cuánto tiempo, mi niña!» exclamó Gepetto, extendiendo las manos hacia la pelirroja

«Sí, he estado muy ocupada y por eso no he podido visitarlo más a menudo. Necesito de su ayuda» dijo ella

«¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué podría ayudarte un viejo con un pie casi en la tumba?»

«No necesito su ayuda física, sino su experiencia y sabiduría. Sé que usted ayudó mucho a mi abuelo a exterminar a aquellos demonios»

«Sí, pero eso fue hace muchos años. No creo que todavía existan…»

«¡Existe! ¡Existe y está destruyendo a mi familia! Ya he intentado de todas maneras y no consigo derrotarla»

«Nunca pensé que las criaturas de antaño estuviesen presentes hoy en día…» murmuró él

«Este demonio pude caminar bajo la luz del día y si no es derrotado, no sé qué pueda llegar a hacer. Por eso le pido que me ayude, por favor» suplicó Zelena, con semblante afligido

«Todos los seres, sean humano o no, poseen una debilidad. Si descubres la debilidad de ese demonio, conseguirás destruirlo» dijo el anciano.

Zelena regresaba a casa dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras de aquel anciano moribundo. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, ya que la especie de Emma era la más difícil de ser capturada. Pero, desde que la vampiro pasó a alimentarse de sangre humana, su fuerza y habilidades, así como sus sentidos aguzados, evolucionaron considerablemente, hasta el punto de dejar a la pelirroja de manos atadas.

«Así como tú conoces mi debilidad, yo también conozco la tuya, Emma…después de todo, es lo único que tenemos en común» dijo ella para sí misma.

* * *

«Estás maravillosa, como siempre» dijo Emma, recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina con la mirada

«¡Tú y tus piropos! Me pregunto a cuántas les has dicho lo mismo» murmuró la alcaldesa, enlazando el cuello de Emma con sus brazos

«No te dejes llevar por las películas y novelas de vampiros. Mis piropos, así como mi amor, son solo dirigidos a ti» dijo Emma besando los labios de Regina con dulzura

«¿Vamos?» dijo la morena interrumpiendo el beso

Ya llevaban algunos minutos de camino y el silencio reinaba dentro del coche, hasta que Emma decidió romperlo

«Estás tan callada…¿algún problema?» preguntó Emma, apoyando una de sus manos en la pierna de la morena

«Solo estoy un poco cansada» se limitó a decir

«Deberías haberlo dicho. Podemos regresar si quieres» dijo Emma

«Todo está bien, y por favor, presta atención a la carretera»

El resto del trayecto se hizo en silencio. Regina estaba distante, callada, pero Emma optó por no insistir en el tema.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante italiano que la alcaldesa había escogido. Cuando pasaron la puerta de entrada, fueron acogidas y acompañadas por una camarera.

«Cualquier duda sobre la carta, pueden llamarme. Mi nombre es Aurora» dijo la camarera, dirigiéndose solo a Emma que agradeció de forma simpática por la atención.

«No entiendo nada de comida…así que lo dejo a tu elección» dijo Emma, entregando la carta a Regina

«¿Por qué no resuelve tus dudas con aquella joven y bonita camarera» preguntó Regina, recibiendo una mirada confusa de la rubia

«Sabes que no me alimentó de estas cosas, solo te acompaño. Así que, no necesitó resolver ninguna duda» dijo ella, desconcertada ante el tono grosero usado por Regina

«No tengo hambre. Solo quiero una copa de vino blanco, por favor»

«Regina, ¿qué te pasa?» preguntó Emma

«¡Nada! Es más, vámonos. ¡No me gusta el sitio, no me gusta la camarera, no me ha gustado nada de nada!» dijo ella, levantándose bruscamente

«¿Desistieron de la cena?» preguntó la camarera

«Mi compañera no se siente bien. De todas formas, gracias por la atención» dijo Emma, caminando hacia Regina

«¡Pensé que te ibas a pasar toda la noche dando explicaciones a una camarera!» exclamó la alcaldesa, de brazos cruzados

Emma nada respondió. Metió la llave y arrancó. Pasados algunos minutos, la rubia estacionó en el arcén, y miró aquellos ojos negros y brillantes de la morena.

«¿Qué está pasando, Regina? Anoche dormimos juntas, hoy por la mañana nos despedimos y todo estaba bien. ¿Qué ha cambiado?» indagó la rubia

«¡Nada ha cambiado, pero pronto lo hará! ¿O seguirás a mi lado cuando envejezca, llena de arrugas y con el cuerpo feo?»

«Mi amor, no te atormentes con eso…» murmuró la vampiro, acercando sus labios a los de la alcaldesa que rápidamente retrocedió

«¡Emma, estoy hablando en serio! ¡Me dejarás por una mujer joven y bonita! ¡Y no ha de tardar para que eso suceda!»

«Va a tardar, sí, pero pasará, no lo voy a negar. Tú no sabes lo que yo daría para que pudiésemos vivir juntas toda la eternidad. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo ser de la forma que quiera, pero nunca seré humana. No podré envejecer a tu lado, pero tú puedes permanecer joven y mía para siempre» dijo ella recibiendo una mirada asustada por parte de Regina

«Estás queriendo decir que…»

«Sí. Solo podemos estar juntas para siempre si te transformas»

«¿Te gustaría que eso sucediese?» preguntó Regina

«Nada me haría más feliz que pasar la eternidad contigo. Pero eso es algo que no puedo pedirte, ya que una vez transformada, no hay vuelta a atrás»

«Emma…»

«No necesitas decir nada, Regina. Tienes tiempo para pensar en ello y decidir lo que creas mejor para ti. Solo quiero que sepas que, independientemente de tu elección, serás mi único y verdadero amor»

Regina no tuvo fuerzas para retener la emoción ante aquellas palabras. Por ahora, decidió que no pensaría más en eso, aunque supiese que sería triste y doloroso envejecer viendo que tu ser amado no lo hacía contigo. Sin dudar, se lanzó a los brazos de Emma y la besó con pasión.

Emma reguló el asiento del coche echándolo hacia atrás, dando espacio para que la alcaldesa pudiese colocarse en sus muslos. Y así lo hizo, se sentó frente a ella, acomodando sus piernas, una a cada lado.

El vestido negro y corto que Regina llevaba fue arrancado de su cuerpo sin delicadeza. Las manos de Emma se deslizaban por la espalda de la alcaldesa mientras los labios de ambas se presionaban y las lenguas se enroscaban. Cuando los labios se separaron, Emma pasó a explorar el cuello de Regina con avidez. Besaba, lamía, hacía mención de morderlo, llevando a la alcaldesa al delirio.

«Ponte de rodillas…» susurró Emma y sin cuestionamientos Regina obedeció

Poco tardó las bragas de la morena en ser rasgada de forma brusca, dejando al descubierto su intimidad ansiosa por ser explorada. Emma deslizó la punta de sus dedos por las piernas de Regina, constatando cuán excitada esta su mujer.

«¿Quieres torturarme tocándome de esa manera?» preguntó la alcaldesa moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente en el intento de obtener más contacto.

«¿No te gusta que te toque así?» preguntó Emma, rozando la punta de nariz por el cuello de la morena

«Me gusta…pero prefiero así…» susurró Regina, colocando su mano encima de la de Emma, presionando para que aquellos dedos largos la penetrasen lo más profundamente posible.

Las dos mujeres dieron inicio a lo se podría llamar "danza erótica" Emma movía sus dedos, mientras Regina intentaba acompañar el ritmo bamboleando sensualmente las caderas.

Regina apartó su mano dejando que Emma, sola, continuase con aquella caricia que la estaba enloqueciendo. Se agarró con firmeza al respaldar del asiento, empezando a moverse con mayor rapidez y presión. Los cristales del Alfa Romeo ya se encontraban totalmente empañados por el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos. En pocos minutos, Regina gritó de placer, contrayéndose casi descontroladamente con el intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

«Es mejor que nos vayamos…si alguien no encuentra así, nos llevarán presas» dijo Regina, aparentemente recuperada, mientras Emma le besaba los hombros.

«Podemos continuar en tu cuarto…o en el mío» dijo Emma capturando el labio inferior de la morena con sus dientes.

«¿No te cansas?» preguntó la morena entre risas

«¿Contigo? ¡Nunca!»

Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de la alcaldesa. Emma le dio a Regina su abrigo, ya que le había destrozado el vestido que llevaba.

«Mañana quiero llevarte a dar un paseo por el bosque. ¿Te gustaría?» preguntó Emma

«Claro, mi amor. ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?»

«Pasaré a las nueve de la mañana»

«Esperaré ansiosa…» dijo la morena, y cuando hizo mención de bajar, Emma le tocó el hombro

«Regina…te amo» dijo Emma

«Yo también te amo, Emma» dijo ella, y después de otro beso, Regina entró y Emma continuó hacia su casa.

* * *

«¿Estas son horas, alcaldesa?» preguntó Ruby en tono de broma, cuando Regina apareció en la sala

«Tuvimos un imprevisto en el camino» se limitó a decir, intentando esconder la sonrisa

«¿Ese imprevisto tiene que ver con practicar sexo en el coche?»

«¡Ruby! ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?» preguntó Regina, claramente incómoda

«No necesito espiar para darme cuenta de que saliste con un vestido y has regresado sin él, cubierta con el abrigo de Emma» dijo ella, y ambas sonrieron

«Emma me hace hacer cosas que jamás pensé que un día haría…» comentó

«Eso es bueno…pero, ¿está todo bien? Pareces tensa…» dijo Ruby

«Estoy preocupada con lo que pase de aquí en adelante…cuando yo envejezca, ¿entiendes?»

«Entiendo, pero eso es fácil de resolver. Si Emma te transforma en vampiro, podéis estar juntas para siempre» dijo Ruby de una forma de lo más natural

«No es tan sencillo…»

«¡Claro que lo es, Regina! No tienes hijos, no tienes nada que perder, todo lo contrario…»

Zelena que escuchaba toda la conversación, se controlaba para no echarse encima de Ruby y hacer que se tragara las palabras por inducir a Regina a convertirse en un monstruo de las tinieblas.

«¡No lo permitiré…nunca! Si Regina no puede ser mía, tampoco será de aquella aberración» se dijo para sí misma


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Zelena no esperó a que la conversación entre Regina y Ruby terminase, ya que parecía que la alcaldesa había decidido cuál sería su elección. A pesar de ya no vivir en la casa donde durante tantos años había vivido con sus hermanas, Zelena decidió que pasaría la noche en su antiguo dormitorio.

La idea de Regina de ser convertida en vampiro era algo que aterrorizaba todo su ser y con toda seguridad haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que eso no sucediese. No podía enfrentarse a Emma sola, por más que su experiencia y habilidades como cazadora de vampiros fuesen admirables. Sin embargo, como cualquier ser humano, poseía fallas y en aquel momento, no podía fallar. Aquella sería su última "batalla" de la que solo una saldría con vida.

Regina y Ruby habían sido dormidas con el famoso gas del sueño, y fueron llevadas al amplio sótano donde Zelena guardaba los planos de sus proyectos y los objetos antiguos dejados por su abuelo. Las dos hermanas de la pelirroja fueron puestas en una silla y atadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las dos morenas se despertaron. Sus miradas asustadas recorrieron aquel lugar frío y húmedo y se posaron en la pelirroja que trató de "tranquilizarlas"

«No se preocupen. No os pasará nada» dijo Zelena

«Zelena, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos atadas aquí?» preguntó Regina, con expresión de preocupación.

«Ya dije que no te preocuparas, Regina. Cuando esa aberración llegue y tenga el fin que se merece, quedareis libres» dijo ella, con naturalidad

«¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Somos tus hermanas!» gritó Ruby

«¡Baja la voz porque todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Te comportas como una zorra y como si no fuese suficiente, arrastras a Regina por el mismo camino!» gritó Zelena, asustando a su hermana pequeña por la forma agresiva en la que habló

La voz de Emma llamando a Regina resonó en el sótano, fue entonces cuando la alcaldesa, en una tentativa fallida de alertar a la vampiro, gritó, pidiéndole que se marcharse.

«¡Emma, márchate! ¡Por favor, márchate!» gritó Regina, intentando que su amada huyera al oír su voz. Pero, lo que consiguió, además de una bofetada en su rostro por parte de Zelena, fue encontrarse con el desespero en los ojos verdes de la vampiro cuando apareció en la puerta.

«Ha llegado la que faltaba» dijo Zelena, con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, colocada detrás de Regina

Zelena mantenía el cañón de una pistola apoyada en la cabeza de la alcaldesa. Aunque le partía el corazón tener que amenazar a sus propias hermanas, especialmente a Regina, tenía que continuar con aquello hasta lograr su objetivo.

«¡Regina!» gritó Emma, que al hacer amago de avanzar, Zelena se lo impidió

«¡Un paso más y las dos morirán!» dijo ella

«No serias capaz…» murmuró la vampiro

«¿Lo quieres comprobar? Si Regina no puede ser mía, no será de nadie, sobre todo de un ser tan despreciable como tú» dijo ella, dejando estupefacta a la alcaldesa que desorbitó los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

«¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Me ves como mujer y no como tu hermana?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«No lo he podido evitar, Regina…lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. Estoy enamorada de ti, daría mi vida por ti…pero ¡prefieres a ese monstruo!» gritó otra vez.

Emma permanecía en la misma posición. Regina tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Ruby, que estaba algo apartada de las dos, discretamente, intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas sus muñecas.

«Zelena, somos hermanas. Ese es un sentimiento prohibido» dijo la alcaldesa, con la voz embargada del llanto

«¡Prohibido es que te acuestes con una asesina chupadora de sangre! ¡Prohibido es que te comportes como una puta en la cama de esa maldita aberración y encima le permitas que se alimente de ti!» volvió a gritar, mientras se mantenía atenta a cada movimiento de Emma.

Sin que nadie lo esperase, la pelirroja disparó. Una, dos, tres veces…Zelena descargó su arma en el cuerpo de la vampiro sin piedad, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Al final fueron seis disparos.

«¡No! Zelena, para, por favor…te lo suplico…» rogó Regina, mientras se revolvía en la silla.

«¡Solo voy a parar cuando esté muerta!» exclamó la pelirroja, tirándole unas esposas a Emma.

«Pasa la cadena por la barra de hierro y ponte las esposas, maldita. No pienses que te daré una muerte rápida…» ordenó y sin cuestionamientos, Emma obedeció

«¡Zelena, estás completamente fuera de ti» exclamó Ruby, asqueada con el comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

«Cállate…¡parte de esto es tu culpa! ¿Sabes? ¡No me hubiese importado tanto si te hubieras ido tú con esta…cosa. Pero no, tenías que lanzar a sus brazos a Regina solo para molestarme!» dijo ella, moviendo el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma.

«Zelena, vamos a hablar…hago lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. Pero, por favor, deja a Emma libre» dijo Regina

«Estás mintiendo, Regina…¡quieres que suelte a ese monstruo para meterte en su cama! ¿Por qué, Regina, por qué ella y no yo? Te amo más que ella, más que cualquier persona de este mundo. Movería cielo y tierra para satisfacer tus deseos, tus caprichos…»

Con cada palabra pronunciada por Zelena, Regina se desesperaba más. Nunca se imaginó en una situación como esa…presa por su propia hermana, deseada por sangre de su sangre. Mientras la pelirroja estaba distraída, declarándole todo su amor a la alcaldesa, Ruby y Emma se comunicaban a través de miradas y pequeños gestos.

«No estoy mintiendo…si la dejas ir, estaremos juntas. Por favor, cree en mí» murmuró Regina.

«¿Lo prometes? Entonces, pruébalo…prueba que corresponderás a mis sentimientos…» dijo ella arrodillándose a los pies de la morena

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«Bésame…déjame sentir el toque de tus labios en los míos…» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada asustada de la alcaldesa

Fue entonces cuando Emma decidió actuar y de repente, se rio a carcajadas ante la petición de la pelirroja. Como había imaginado, su risa alta atrajo la atención de Zelena que súbitamente se levantó, dirigiéndole a ella su odiosa mirada

«¡Qué feo, Zelena…! No es así cómo se conquista a una mujer» dijo Emma, mostrando una sonrisa guasona

«Emma, no la provoques, por favor…» suplicó Regina, con una mezcla de desesperación y preocupación.

Zelena se acercó en silencio. Sus ojos rezumaban odio, desprecio. Cargó su arma y antes de apuntarla hacia Emma, la rubia volvió a decir

«Para que no digas que soy una egoísta, puedo darte algunos consejos de cómo enloquecer a una mujer en la cama…o puedo reservarte un sitio VIP en mi cuarto. Así podrás verme "domar" a tu hermana una vez más» dijo Emma, manteniendo la sonrisa que Zelena tanto odiaba.

«¡Maldita miserable!» gritó la pelirroja, y cuando hizo el gesto de ir a disparar, Ruby, que ya se había conseguido soltar, la agarró por detrás, tirándola al suelo.

Emma aprovechó para forzar la barra de hierro, rompiéndola por el medio, no constándole mucho ya que la herrumbre había debilitado el material. Aunque sus muñecas aún estaban atadas por las esposas, la vampiro agarró a Zelena, sacándola de encima de Ruby.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese reaccionar, Emma le dio un cabezazo, chocando su cabeza violentamente contra la de Zelena, que rápidamente cayó desmayada.

«Todo bien, mi amor…todo está bien…» decía Emma, arrodillada ante Regina

«Estás herida…estás sangrando, mi amor» dijo Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos

«No te preocupes, estas balas no contienen verbena y las heridas pronto curarán» respondió ella, exhibiendo aquella sonrisa que la alcaldesa tanto amaba

«Emma, aquí está la llave de las esposas» dijo Ruby, acercándose a las dos.

Después de librarse de aquel objeto, Emma desató a Regina, que le dio un apretado abrazo.

«He tenido tanto miedo de perderte…» murmuro la alcaldesa y antes de que la rubia le contestase, Regina la besó con pasión.

«¿Podemos dejar las demostraciones de amor para más tarde? ¿Qué hacemos con Zelena, Regina?» preguntó Ruby

«No lo sé…vamos a esperar que se despierte y hablaré con ella» se limitó a decir

«Regina, no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Puede hacerte daño…»

«No me lo hará, Emma…»

Después de algunos minutos, Zelena se despertó. Su expresión de dolor dejaba ver el malestar que estaba sintiendo. Cuando quiso levantarse, Emma se colocó en frente de Regina y Ruby.

«Si no te mato ahora mismo es por consideración a Regina» dijo Emma

«¡Vete al infierno, aberración!» gritó la pelirroja.

«Zelena, por favor…¡déjanos en paz! ¡Comprende que nunca corresponderé a tus sentimientos! Somos hermanas, debemos estar unidas, apoyarnos la una a la otra, nada más que eso…» dijo ella, con el semblante afligido

«Regina…perdóname…solo quería…» fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja antes de estallar en llanto.

«¡Has sobrepasado los límites, Zelena! ¡Esta es la última vez que toleró algo como esto! Vámonos Emma…Ruby…»

Las tres mujeres caminaban, una al lado de la otra, cuando fueron sorprendidas por otro acto impensable de la hermana mayor.

«¡No descansaré hasta destruirte, maldita!» gritó, cogiendo el arma que se encontraba en el suelo y disparando rápidamente, acertando de lleno en el abdomen de Regina, que se había colocado delante cuando oyó las palabras amenazadoras de la pelirroja.

«¡Regina!» gritaron a la vez Emma y Ruby, mientras Zelena miraba la escena asustada.

Emma aferró a la alcaldesa en sus brazos, echándola delicadamente en el suelo. Ruby, por su parte, se acercó a su hermana mayor, le dio una bofetada, y le quitó la pistola de sus manos.

«Yo…yo no quería…no quería herir a Regina…» decía ella con las manos temblorosas y los ojos empañados

«Regina, mi amor, háblame, habla conmigo…» suplicaba Emma, mientras la morena se esforzaba por hablar, sin embargo, sin éxito

«Regina, aguanta…vamos a llamar a un médico…» decía Ruby, intentando contener el llanto

«¡Si das un paso más, te arranco el corazón, miserable!» gritó Emma, al darse cuenta de que Zelena intentaba acercarse.

«Emma…hazme tuya eternamente…» balbuceaba Regina, y sin demora ni cuestionamientos, Emma expuso sus colmillos y enseguida mordió su propia muñeca, ofreciendo su sangre a su amada.

«¡No, Regina! ¡No hagas eso, por favor!» gritó Zelena, al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Ruby se levantó y se colocó delante de la pelirroja para impedir que se acercara, ya que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para separar a Regina de Emma.

«No permitas que sea convertida en un monstruo…» murmuró Zelena, con una aflicción sin tamaño.

«¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú, Zelena!» exclamó la más pequeña, aferrándose al cuerpo de la mayor.

Zelena observaba con desespero a su tan adorada hermana succionar la sangre que la transformaría en aquel ser que ella tanto repudiaba.

Los ojos de Regina se cerraron unos instantes, causando cierto recelo tanto en Ruby como en la propia Zelena. La alcaldesa, que permanecía en el suelo, amparada por los brazos de su amada, parecía estar muerta. Incluso Emma ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la demora de Regina en reaccionar.

«Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó Ruby, separándose de Zelena, y desviando su mirada a su hermana inmóvil.

Antes de que la rubia se pronunciase, los ojos de Regina se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo que en su boca se mostraron unos colmillos tan afilados y cortantes como los de Emma.

«¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor!» decía Emma, abrazando a Regina con todas sus fuerzas.

«Emma…me siento extraña…me duelen los ojos, la boca…»

«Es normal, mi amor…»

«¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana, maldita?» gritó Zelena, interrumpiendo aquel diálogo, asqueada por la escena

«Lo que le he hecho a Regina, nunca podrás deshacerlo» dijo Emma, levantándose, ayudando también a la alcaldesa a levantarse. Enseguida, entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los de la morena. La otra mano, extendida hacia Ruby, que sin dudar la agarró. «Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida» dijo por fin.

«¡Esto no se quedará así…lo juro!» dijo ella, marchándose rápidamente.

Unos minutos después de la marcha de Zelena, las tres subieron a la casa. Por petición de Emma, Ruby echó las cortinas para que la claridad no incomodase a Regina.

La alcaldesa se miró en el espejo y constató lo pálida que se encontraba en ese momento. Sus ojos poseían un brillo semejante al de los ojos de Emma, la única diferencia era el color.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Ruby

«Tengo hambre» dijo ella

«Al anochecer, te llevaré a alimentarte» dijo Emma

«No sé si lo conseguiré…¿y si me falta el valor?»

«Estaré a tu lado. Tienes que alimentarte para que el proceso de transformación se desarrolle sin problemas…»

Cuando anocheció, Emma llevo a Regina a dar una "vuelta" por los clubs próximos a la ciudad. No quería que la alcaldesa se alimentase de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Lo más adecuado sería alimentarla de alguien que nunca más volviera a ver, para que así no se atormentara con el arrepentimiento.

«Escoge a la que más te guste» dijo Emma, mientras Regina recorría el sitio con la mirada.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

«Emma…tengo miedo. Y si pierdo el control y acabo…»

«No dejaré que sobrepases los límites. Confía en mí. Ahora, escoge»

Regina recorrió el local bastante concurrido por gente de todas las edades. Después de unos minutos de indecisión y recelo, finalmente escogió.

«Aquella de cabellos rojizos…con el vestido azul» dijo Regina, recibiendo una sonrisa de Emma que pareció aprobar la elección.

«Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo» dijo la rubia, y caminó hacia aquella que sería "ofrecida" a la alcaldesa.

En cuestión de segundos, Emma volvió acompañada de Ariel, la joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes que la morena había escogido para alimentarse. Las tres entraron en el Maserati Kubang de la vampiro y siguieron hacia un destino aún incierto.

Regina presentaba una ansiedad inmensa. Parecía asustada escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón. Emma, por su parte, intentaba tranquilizarla acariciándole el muslo de vez en cuando. Ariel se mantenía absorta en el asiento de atrás, habiendo Emma usado sus poderes para que la joven las acompañase sin hacer preguntas.

Continuaron unos minutos más de camino y la rubia decidió pararse en el arcén.

«Vamos al asiento de atrás» dijo Emma, bajando del coche acompañada de Regina.

Cuando las dos descendieron y se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, Ariel se asustó. Parecía haber vuelto a la realidad. Regina a un lado, Emma al otro y ella en medio, "acorralada" por dos mujeres que no conocía. Cuando quiso decir algo, Emma puso su mano en el muslo de la chica, acariciándola suavemente.

«No tengas miedo…nada malo te pasará, todo lo contrario…» susurró ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en aquella mirada semejante a la suya.

Ariel cerró los ojos al sentir la presión que una de las manos de Emma hacía en su muslo. Aunque los celos la estuviesen devorando más que el hambre que sentía en ese momento, Regina solo miraba en silencio.

«Ya está lista, Regina…hazlo» dijo Emma, separando los cabellos largos de la muchacha, dando espacio para que la morena hiciera su trabajo.

Con la cabeza parcialmente inclinada hacia el lado de la rubia, Ariel respiraba desacompasadamente cada vez que los dedos de Emma rozaban su intimidad. Regina, por su lado, además de celosa, parecía dudar.

«Todo está bien, mi amor…haz lo que tienes que hacer» dijo Emma, exhibiendo sus colmillos como si intentase dar valor a la morena

Aquel gesto pareció surtir el efecto deseado, ya que los colmillos de Regina aparecieron en cuanto los de Emma también lo hicieron. Sin resistir más, la alcaldesa clavó sus dientes de forma bruta en el cuello de la desconocida.

Emma mostraba una discreta sonrisa mientras asistía a la escena. Ariel, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos semi cerrados, solo gemía, atizando más los instintos de Regina que comenzó a succionar la sangre caliente con cierta avidez.

«Basta Regina…ya has bebido suficiente…» dijo Emma, sin embargo, Regina parecía no escuchar lo que la rubia decía

«¡Ya, Regina!» exclamó casi gritando y esta vez la alcaldesa se separó.

Emma miraba a la morena con gesto serio, casi como si estuviera reprendiéndola con la mirada. Regina, por su parte, parecía asustada. Sus labios manchados de sangre fueron capturados por los de Emma que la besó con pasión y de forma salvaje.

«¿Está muerta?» preguntó asustada después del beso

«No, solo débil» respondió Emma, volviendo a centrar su atención en la muchacha desfallecida en el asiento.

Emma limpió los rastros de sangre del cuello de la joven pelirroja y enseguida, hizo una pequeña cura en el sitio de la mordedura. Pocos minutos después, Ariel abrió los ojos. Parecía mareada.

Cuando finalmente descubrió donde la joven vivía, Emma la dejó en su casa.

«Ahora que me he alimentado, ¿todo estará bien?» preguntó al alcaldesa

«El proceso de transformación sí. Mañana, pide un permiso de aproximadamente un mes. Necesitas prepararte para poder pronto tolerar la luz del sol» dijo ella

«¿Estaré un mes sin salir de casa?»

«Solo de día, mi amor. Por la noche saldremos juntas» dijo Emma, parando en frente de la casa de la morena.

Ambas entraron y se encontraron con Ruby echada en el sofá hablando por teléfono. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de las dos, rápidamente colgó.

«Y entonces, Regina, ¿cómo fue?» preguntó

«Todo salió bien» respondió con una sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron.

«¿Has tenido noticias de tu hermana incestuosa?» preguntó Emma, recibiendo una mirada represiva por parte de la alcaldesa.

«No he tenido noticias de ella y no creo que las tengamos tan pronto» dijo ella

«¿Por qué dices eso?» cuestionó Regina

«¡Necesita tiempo para planear otro ataque!» exclamó mientras gesticulaba arrancando las risas de Emma

«Sois dos payasas» murmuró la alcaldesa

«¿Zelena monta un circo y somos nosotras las payasas?» preguntó Ruby, fingiendo indignación

Después de largas horas de charla y discusiones, Ruby se fue a su cuarto. Regina y Emma hicieron lo mismo, aunque ninguna de las dos tuviese sueño en aquel momento. Aun así, se cambiaron de ropa y se echaron en la cama.

«No me gusto verte acariciando a aquella chica en el coche» dijo Regina, de repente

«No lo hice por placer. Fue necesario» dijo ella

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la alcaldesa con el ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta para mirar cara a cara a la mujer de su lado

«Para excitarla» se limitó a decir, pero al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de la morena, Emma prosiguió «Cuando las personas se excitan, la sangre late más fuerte, se hace más caliente, se vuelve más sabrosa. Y cuánto más excitada está la "víctima" menos dolor sentirá» dijo al fin.

«¿Fue por eso por lo que me mordiste mientras hacíamos el amor?»

«Sí, pero contigo es diferente porque te amo, porque eres mía» dijo Emma, echándose sobre Regina y besándola inmediatamente.

«Emma, ¿cómo será todo de aquí en adelante? Quiero decir…¿continuaré como alcaldesa o…?»

«Mi amor, podrás continuar con tus actividades con normalidad. Pero claro, antes tendré que ayudarte a controlar tus instintos y habilidades, sobre todo tu necesidad de sangre»

«Tú te alimentabas de sangre de animal…¿no puedo hacer lo mismo?»

«Puedes…pero tu cuerpo no tendría resistencia para aguantar la fórmula que Whale inventó para que podamos aguantar la luz de sol. Por eso, tendrás que tomar sangre humana una vez al día»

«¿Podré hipnotizar a la gente como haces tú?» preguntó Regina, entusiasmada

«Podrás, pero déjame aclararte algo…mañana, cuando te despiertes, percibirás que tus sentidos están más aguzados. Oirás hasta el zumbido de un mosquito del lado de afuera. Al principio es incómodo, pero después conseguirás controlarlo. Todo vendrá con un intensidad más grande…tu rabia, tu hambre, los deseos sexuales…todo tiene que ser controlado, ¿entiendes?»

«¿Hasta el sexo? ¡La vida de vampiro no es tan fácil como imaginé!» comentó, arrancando una carcajada a Emma.

Después de incontables minutos de charla, besos y cariños, acabaron durmiéndose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantaron, Whale ya las esperaba en el salón. El científico orientó a la alcaldesa, así como alertó a Emma para que no cediera a los deseos de Regina, ya que eso podría interferir en el comportamiento futuro de la morena. Algunas horas después, Whale se fue.

Emma aprovechó para enseñar a Regina a controlar sus sentidos, sobre todo el de la audición. Después de horas practicando, la alcaldesa se quejó de hambre. Ya habían tomado varias copas de whisky, pero nada la saciaba.

«Aquí está» dijo Emma agarrando un conejo por las patas

«¡No voy a morder eso!» exclamó Regina

«¿Cuál es el problema? Esta limpio» dijo Emma

«¡No!»

«¡Regina, sangre humana solo por la noche! ¡No puedes salir, es de día!»

«Yo no, pero tú sí puedes»

«Regina…»

«Por favor, mi amor…me duele el estómago. Ya me he tomado casi una botella entera de whisky y no pasa nada…parece que voy a enloquecer…» dijo ella, recibiendo un gran suspiro de la mujer en su frente.

«¡Está bien, pero solo hoy!»

Olvidando las recomendaciones de Whale, Emma se dirigió en busca de lo que Regina deseaba. Pasadas algunas horas que para la alcaldesa parecieron una eternidad, Emma llegó, acompañada de alguien bastante familiar.

«Emma, ¿qué significa esto?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«¿No querías alimentarte?»

«¡Sí, pero no de ella!»

«¿Por qué no? Es linda, ¿no crees?»

«¡Sabía que le estabas correspondiendo a esta camarera con tus miradas!»

«Ya que no la quieres…voy a hacer que se vaya» dijo Emma, ignorando las palabras de la alcaldesa y cuando hizo amago de retirarse, la voz de Regina hizo que parase

«Quiero» dijo ella. Discretamente la rubia sonrió

«Acércate, Aurora…» dijo Emma, y sin ceremonias, la joven se acercó «¿Conoces a la alcaldesa, no?» preguntó, acariciando la clara piel de la muchacha.

«Sí, la conozco» se limitó a decir.

«Como tú ya lo conoces, ahora le toca a ella conocerte a ti…»

Emma se acercó a Regina llevando consigo a la camarera que habían conocido hacía algunos días. La rubia se colocó detrás, mientras la morena, de frente, miraba fijamente a la muchacha a los ojos.

«Concéntrate, Regina… deja que tu mirada penetre en la de ella, después pídele que haga algo» dijo Emma

Regina permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos. Sus ojos negros miraban el azul claro de la mujer que tenía delante

«Tírate por aquella ventana» ordenó

Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios cuando la muchacha obedeció. La ventana fue abierta y cuando se apoyó en el alfeizar, Emma la agarró por el brazo

«Olvida lo que la alcaldesa ha dicho» dijo ella cerrando enseguida la ventana para que la luz del sol no molestase a Regina en los ojos.

«Te estás desenvolviendo muy bien, amor» dijo Emma, acercándose y besándola en la boca.

Aurora permanecía en el mismo lugar, observando la escena de aquel beso extremadamente erótico entre las dos mujeres definitivamente muy sensuales. Al finalizar el beso, Emma hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la otra se acercase.

Cuando aurora paró a pocos centímetros de distancia, Emma la besó en la boca. Enseguida, se la ofreció a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo. Sin cuestionamientos, Regina lo hizo. Mientras las dos se besaban, Emma desabotonaba la camisa de Aurora. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y en pocos minutos, la joven se encontró solo en ropa interior.

Emma cambió de posición con Regina. La alcaldesa se colocó detrás de la joven, mientras que la rubia se posicionó enfrente. Nada más que suspiros y gemidos salían de la boca de Aurora. Sumisa. Era así cómo ella estaba. Sumisa y entregada a los deseos y caprichos de la alcaldesa y de su compañera.

«Cuando quieras…ya puedes saborearla. Está totalmente preparada» dijo Emma, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de las braguitas de Aurora, confirmando la humedad causada por la excitación.

Aurora dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pegando su espalda contra los pechos de Regina cuando sintió los dedos de Emma invadiendo su intimidad. Sin demora, la alcaldesa apartó aquellos cabellos largos hacia un lado rozando con la punta de la lengua el sitio destinado a sus colmillos.

Regina no tardó en empezar a succionar.

Al sentir la carne siendo perforada, Aurora intentó separarse, sin embargo, la morena la agarró por la cintura. Emma, por su parte, intensificó el vaivén de sus dedos en la intimidad de la camarera, que, en aquel momento, ya había desistido de huir.

«Ya es suficiente, Regina…» susurró Emma y esta vez la alcaldesa obedeció.

Regina cogió un paño y se limpió la boca. Hizo lo mismo con el cuello de Aurora que permanecía agarrada al cuerpo de Emma, ya que la pérdida de sangre y la explosión del orgasmo que había tenido la habían dejado prácticamente desfallecida.

«Échate un rato, querida…» dijo Emma, ayudándola a acostarse en el sofá «¿Estás saciada?» preguntó, mirando a Regina

«Sí, fue muy placentero morderla» confesó

«Sí, lo pude notar» sonrió Emma, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la alcaldesa

«¿Cuándo sabes que es el momento de parar?» preguntó Regina

«Es todo muy complejo, mi amor. Pronto aprenderás cuándo hay que parar» dijo ella, capturando los labios de la alcaldesa con los suyos.

* * *

«Emma, ¿qué es lo que te dije? Si continuas satisfaciendo los caprichos de Regina de ese modo, ¡no conseguirá mantener el control!» dijo Whale, bastante enfadado

«Lo hice a mi manera, no a la suya. Quédate tranquilo porque sé lo que estoy haciendo» argumentó

«¡No entiendo por qué fueron a buscar una mujer tan lejos cuando yo estoy aquí! ¡Yo podría perfectamente ser relleno del pastel!» dijo Ruby, arrancando una carcajada a Emma

«¿Has olvidado que eres mi hermana?» dijo Regina

«¡No! ¿Acaso me parezco a Zelena?» preguntó en tono guasón, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco «Tú no tendrías que tocarme o besarme, Emma lo haría» esclareció, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de la alcaldesa.

«Whale, entiendo su preocupación. Pero yo confío en Emma…» dijo Regina y el científico no tuvo sino que aceptar los "métodos" de la rubia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Como Regina ya se había alimentado, decidió que aquella noche no saldría. Al lado de Emma y de Ruby, la alcaldesa se divertía jugando a las cartas y bebiendo algunos cocteles preparados por su hermana pequeña, mientras que la hermana mayor, en vez de cocteles, preparaba un nuevo "ataque".

* * *

**Bueno, chicas, llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. Si les digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de qué ocurre en el último, así que para mí también será una sorpresa. Cuando acabe este, tengo varios fics pendientes, y estoy dudando porque si por mi fuera los empezaba todos a la vez, pero sería una locura. Portugueses tengo dos, uno de esta misma autora, que se desarrolla en una cárcel, Regina es la alcaide y Emma es una presa. Y otro fic bastante bonito, corto en cuanto a capítulo, solo 12, pero largos. Se desarrolla cuando Cora muere, y aunque es Swanqueen al 100%, su final es algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados. Y franceses también tengo varios, Touch de Sedgie (Las flores del mal, Nuevo comienzo….) en el que Regina muere, y se le aparece, primero a Emma y después a Henry, como espíritu. Algo ha pasado para que la morena no esté realmente muerta. Y Seven de unas escritoras de quienes aún no he traducido nada, en este fic Emma se va de Storybrooke durante siete años con Hook, tiene una niña de esa misma edad, y cierto día Regina toca a su puerta porque Emma debe volver a Storybrooke y cumplir otra vez con su papel de Salvadora. ¿Cuál os gusta?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Ya había pasado una semana. El "entrenamiento" de Emma había surtido el efecto deseado. Regina ya conseguía controlar sus sentidos, sus habilidades, así cómo ya sabía parar cuando se estaba alimentando de un ser humano.

«Cuando acabe este mandato, no quiero presentarme otra vez» dijo Regina

«¿Por qué no?» preguntó Emma

«Quiero recorrer el mundo entero contigo. Además, aunque amo esta ciudad, ya he vivido muchos años aquí…quiero respirar otros aires»

«Tus deseos son siempre órdenes para mí» dijo Emma, golpeando uno de sus muslos con la palma de su mano

«¿Y qué pasará con la fábrica?» preguntó la alcaldesa, sentándose en el regazo de su amada.

«Whale se hará cargo de ella si hasta el final de tu mandato no aparece ningún comprador. Pero creo que hay suerte. Mañana tengo una reunión con algunos interesados en su compra»

«Ya he escogido el lugar donde pasaremos una temporada» dijo la alcaldesa, mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de los labios de Emma

«¿Dónde será?» preguntó curiosa

«¡Transilvania, en Rumania!» reveló entusiasmada

«¿Por qué has escogido ese lugar?» preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido

«¿No sabías que Transilvania, además de una gran belleza paisajística, está fuertemente asociada a los vampiros? Sobre todo por las novelas relacionadas con el Conde Drácula» dijo ella, haciendo reír a la rubia

«¿En serio, Regina? ¿El Conde Drácula?» preguntó, conteniendo una nueva carcajada

«Puedes reír lo que quieras, pero ¡allí es donde vamos!»

A la mañana siguiente, el día para Regina no fue diferente a los anteriores. Emma seguía con su "entrenamiento" y la morena contaba los minutos para poder caminar bajo la luz del sol. Whale le había garantizado que un mes sería suficiente para que adquiriese la resistencia necesaria para aguantar la fórmula y tolerar, como consecuencia, los rayos del sol. El hecho de que Regina ya hubiese iniciado su nueva vida como vampira alimentándose de sangre humana había facilitado y acelerado el proceso. Al contrario que Emma que precisó de casi un año, ya que el organismo de la rubia estaba acostumbrado a la sangre animal. Además, era preciso tener cuidado con la cantidad de sangre humana ingerida por ella, ya que debido a hechos, como la muerte de Elsa, el exceso de sangre podría comprometer su esencia, así como la humanidad que todavía existía en su ser.

«¿Dónde está Ruby?» preguntó Emma, acercándose a Regina

«Acaba de salir, ¿por qué?» preguntó al alcaldesa

«Porque no quiero dejarte sola. Tengo miedo de que algo te pase» dijo ella

«¡Mi amor, qué tontería! Nada me pasará» dijo ella, apoyando sus labios en los de Emma.

«Cualquier movimiento extraño, cualquier ruido, por favor, llámame» dijo Emma, con expresión preocupada.

«Te llamo, sí…quédate tranquila»

Después de despedirse con un largo beso, Emma se marchó. Pasaban de las 15:00, el sol todavía brillaba en Storybrooke, aunque hiciese frío. Por esa razón, Regina no pudo acompañar a Emma, sería demasiado arriesgado.

Media hora después de la marcha de su amada, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Regina caminaba en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir el olor de Zelena. Vaciló algunos minutos, pero pensó que si la pelirroja quisiese hacerle daño, ciertamente no se "anunciaría" de esa manera. Suspiró decidiendo darle un voto de confianza a su hermana mayor, a fin de cuentas, todavía creía que Zelena no sería capaz de herirla.

«Regina…¿podemos hablar un minuto?» preguntó cuando la alcaldesa abrió la puerta.

Regina dejó espacio para que Zelena entrase. Aunque fuese poca, la claridad del día irritaba sus ojos. Así que, rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero trató de mantenerse atenta a cada movimiento de su hermana.

«¿Dónde has estado?» preguntó Regina, apoyada en la madera de la puerta.

«Por ahí…necesitaba un tiempo, necesitaba pensar en las cosas que he hecho y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento» dijo ella, con la mirada embargada por la tristeza.

«Zelena…»

«Por favor, Regina. Déjame hablar…» interrumpió la pelirroja, haciendo una pequeña pausa, para continuar enseguida «No voy a decir que deseo tu felicidad al lado de esa…ya sabes. Sobre todo ahora que ha hecho lo que yo tanto temía que pasase…»

«Yo la autoricé a que lo hiciese. ¡Yo quise, y quiero vivir con ella toda la eternidad!»

«Lo sé y lamento mucho que esa haya sido tu elección. Como sabes, te amo…te amo de todas las maneras posibles y es algo que no he conseguido evitar. No soporto imaginarte en los brazos de ella, no soporto saber que te has convertido en lo que más odio de este mundo y por esa razón, necesito marcharme…necesito alejarme de ti, de este lugar»

«¿Te vas a ir de Storybrooke?» preguntó Regina, aparentemente sorprendida

«Sí. Pero antes de irme, quería tu perdón. No quiero marcharme sabiendo que me odias aun teniendo mil y una razones para hacerlo…¿Me perdonas?»

«Sé que realmente tengo razones para odiarte, pero a pesar de todo, aún somos hermanas. Así que sí, te perdono» dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«¿Puedo darte un abrazo?» preguntó Zelena, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de Regina.

Ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente. Quien las viese en aquel momento, sería capaz de emocionarse ante la escena. Sin embargo, la emoción no duraría ni treinta segundos, ya que el abrazo rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando Zelena alcanzó el lado derecho del cuello de Regina con una jeringuilla, inyectándole una generosa dosis de verbena.

Zelena había pensado en todo. Sabía perfectamente que Regina se estaba alimentando de sangre humana y por esa razón no sería fácil "derrumbarla", ya que esa sangre la habría fortalecido. Así que, cuando Regina se separó al sentir el efecto de aquella planta en su cuerpo, Zelena sacó la pequeña pistola de su cinturón y disparó. Las minúsculas capsulas puntiagudas con dosis extras de verbena fueron suficiente para hacer que la alcaldesa perdiese el sentido.

«Hasta qué punto me haces llegar, Regina…todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si hubieses apartado a ese demonio de nuestras vidas…» decía Zelena, mientras llevaba a Regina hasta el coche. Para suerte de Zelena e infortunio de la alcaldesa, el sol ya se había escondido. De esa forma, no hubo necesidad de esperar y correr el riesgo de que apareciera Emma.

«¿Regina?» llamó Emma al abrir la puerta de la entrada «¿Amor?» volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo respuesta

El silencio de la mansión empezó a preocuparla. Su corazón se disparó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en algunas capsulas bastante familiares tiradas en el suelo del salón.

«Voy a arrancarte el corazón, Zelena» murmuró Emma, saliendo corriendo.

«¿Emma? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?» preguntó Ruby al encontrarse con la rubia en la puerta de la casa

«¡Regina no está en casa! ¡Zelena se la ha llevado!» respondió alterada, caminando hacia el coche

«¿Zelena se la llevó? ¿A dónde?»

«¡No lo sé, pero lo voy a descubrir!» dicho eso, entro en el coche

«¡Déjame ir contigo!»

«¡No! ¡Busca a Whale y avísalo! Si descubrís algo, llamadme» tras decir eso, arrancó.

«Zelena, ¿cómo consigues mentir tan descaradamente? Creí en ti, en tu arrepentimiento» dijo Regina, agarrándose a los barrotes de la celda en que se encontraba presa.

«¡Yo también creí en ti cuando dijiste que estaríamos bien! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Le pediste a esa maldita chupasangre que te transformase en eso!» gritó, caminando de un lado a otro

«¿Qué pretendes? ¿Atraer a Emma para matarla?» preguntó la alcaldesa con expresión preocupada.

«¡Por supuesto que si aparece no dudaré en matarla! Pero mi objetivo es mantenerte a mi lado. Te voy a domesticar así como lo hice con aquel maldito híbrido y cuando estés de la manera en que yo quiero, seremos felices lejos de aquí» dijo ella, acercándose a la celda

«Entonces es verdad…¿aquel hombre era el híbrido que atacó a Emma?» preguntó incrédula

«¡Exacto! Yo lo domestiqué y haré lo mismo contigo» respondió con naturalidad

«¿Qué le ha pasado a él?»

«Lo maté, pero no te preocupes. Nunca te haría daño. Todo lo que deseo es lo mejor para ti, y eso soy yo, no ella»

«¡Estás loca, completamente fuera de tus cabales!» exclamó la alcaldesa

«Di lo que quieras…¡pero de ella, no serás!»

Ya había anochecido y ninguna pista de donde podría estar Regina. Emma buscó por toda la ciudad, incluso en todas las propiedades de Zelena, sin embargo, no obtuvo éxito.

«¡No ha podido desaparecer de la tierra! Necesito encontrarla o me voy a volver loca» dijo Emma, desesperada

«No ha pasado ni un día, trata de calmarte» dijo Whale, mientras buscaba algo en los cajones

«¡Solo minutos en las manos de esa desequilibrada es un peligro, imagina horas!» gritó ella, tirando al suelo todo pequeño objeto que encontraba en su camino

«Emma, por favor…romper todo no va a cambiar nada» fue el turno de Ruby de pronunciarse

«¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?» preguntó la rubia, intrigada con el movimiento del científico

«¡Esto! Finalmente» dijo él, dándole un sobre a Emma

«¿Qué son estas fotos? Es el híbrido…muerto…» dijo ella, horrorizada ente las imágenes

«Sí, Zelena lo mató»

«¡Dios mío, hasta donde llega la crueldad de esa mujer…!» comentó Ruby, incrédula

«Pero, ¿por qué me estás enseñando esto?» preguntó Emma, mirando al científico

«Creo que Regina puede estar presa en el mismo sitio»

«¿Dónde está? ¡Voy ahora mismo!»

«Emma, no es bueno que salgas así…»

«¡Dime ya dónde está ese maldito lugar!» gritó exasperada

Cuando Whale le dio las coordenadas del sitio, Emma se dirigió hasta allí a toda prisa. No permitió que ni el científico ni Ruby la acompañasen, ya que solo serían un estorbo si Zelena los cogía de rehenes.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el sitio. Dejó el coche a cierta distancia e hizo el resto del camino a pie.

«¡Regina!» gritó al encontrar a la alcaldesa encerrada en una celda. Las muñecas y los tobillos los tenía atados con una cadena.

«¡Emma, no! ¡Cuidado!» gritó la alcaldesa y rápidamente Emma se detuvo. Sus ojos bajaron a sus pies y vio que bajo ella había algo que parecía ser una mina terrestre.

«Si yo fuese tú, no levantaría los pies del suelo» dijo Zelena, en tono guasón

«No creas que esta vez te perdonaré la vida» rebatió Emma

«Desgraciadamente, Regina y yo no podremos ver cómo tu carne se despezada cuando esa mina explote. ¡Qué tengas una buena noche, Emma Swan!» dijo ella, abriendo la celda en que la morena estaba.

«Zelena…»

«Te adelanto que si intentas algo, olvidaré quién eres , Regina» dijo la pelirroja, interrumpiendo a la morena.

«Regina, vete tranquila…en breve estaremos juntas de nuevo» dijo Emma, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación de la morena y una carcajada por parte de Zelena

«¡Qué conmovedor!» exclamó ella, sonriendo de forma diabólica

Regina caminaba lentamente, ya que las cadenas en sus tobillos le dificultaban el movimiento. Zelena permanecía detrás de ella, siempre con la pistola en la mano.

Las dos hermanas caminaron hacia el coche de la pelirroja, que se encontraba a pocos metros del escondite. Cuando Zelena acercó la mano a la cerradura de la puerta, Regina consiguió darle un codazo en la cara que la hizo caer. La alcaldesa intentó coger el arma del suelo, sin embargo, retrocedió al oír una fuerte explosión.

«¡Emma!» gritó, al darse cuenta de que la gruta donde la rubia se encontraba acababa de volar por los aires.

Los ojos espantados de Regina mostraban lo asustada que estaba en ese momento. El desespero se hizo presente en forma de lágrimas. Mientras la morena se dejaba dominar por el llanto, la pelirroja exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sonrisa que rápidamente se borró cuando, en medio del abundante polvo causado por la explosión, surgió Emma.

Tanto Regina como Zelena parecían no creer lo que sus ojos registraban en ese momento. La alcaldesa había dejado de llorar para dejar espacio a la sonrisa, mientras que la cazadora se preguntaba cómo era posible. Ni siquiera un vampiro sobreviviría a una explosión como aquella, o por lo menos eso era lo que la pelirroja pensaba.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desarmada, Zelena intentó entrar en el coche, sin embargo, la rapidez con que Emma se acercó, le impidió dar más de dos pasos.

«Si yo fuera tú, le habría dado más valor a mi vida» dijo Emma, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Zelena vio su corazón arrancado de su pecho.

En ese mismo instante, Regina giró su rostro. Esa escena no era agradable, sobre todo por tener como protagonistas a su amada y a su hermana.

«Perdón, mi amor. No he tenido elección…mientras Zelena continuase con vida, no tendríamos paz» dijo Emma, temiendo la reacción negativa de la alcaldesa.

Regina nada dijo, solo se dejó abrazar por Emma, ya que sus muñecas continuaban atadas.

«Pensé que habías…»

«No, mi amor…no van a conseguir separarme de ti tan fácilmente. Ahora déjame quitarte eso»

Mientras Emma rompía las cadenas que aún mantenían presa a Regina, Whale apareció junto con Ruby. Ambos lamentaron la muerte de Zelena, pero, estaban de acuerdo en que la pelirroja se había buscado su destino.

Whale se encargó de resolver el asunto sobre la muerte de la hermana de la alcaldesa. Regina, al lado de Emma y Ruby, volvió a casa.

«¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de la explosión?» preguntó Ruby, impresionada

«Ese tipo de mina tarda tres segundos en explotar. Y para mí, tres segundos es suficiente» respondió Emma

El entierro de Zelena Mills tuvo lugar al atardecer, cuando el sol ya no apuntaba en el cielo. Prácticamente la ciudad entera estuvo presente, ya que se trataba de la hermana de la alcaldesa.

**Tres semanas después…**

«¡Finalmente puedo salir a la calle de día!» exclamó Regina sintiendo el viento y los débiles rayos de sol acariciando su piel

«¡Finalmente tendré a la razón de mi existencia por toda la eternidad!» dijo Emma, abrazando a la alcaldesa por detrás

«¡Finalmente me veré libre de toda este empalago!» dijo Ruby, provocando la risa con sus graciosos comentarios.

«¡Claro! No pasará una semana y ya nos estarás llamando y mandando mensajes diciendo que nos extrañas» provocó Emma

«Ruby, ¿estás segura de que te quieres quedar? Puedes venir con nosotras y…si quieres…bueno…ya sabes…»

«No, Regina. Agradezco la invitación, pero no nací para sujetavelas» dijo ella, riéndose de su propio comentario «Voy a estar bien, de verdad. Ayudaré a Whale con la fábrica y más adelante me uniré a vosotras. ¡Pero ya adelanto que seré transformada por Emma mientras tenemos sexo!» dijo naturalmente

«¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso en mi cara? Y tú, Emma…adoras cuando ella dice esas cosas, ¿no?» preguntó Regina, soltándose del abrazo de la rubia

«¿Es tu hermana la que dice obscenidades y soy yo la que se lleva la bronca?» preguntó Emma, fingiendo perplejidad

Después de una larga despedida, las dos amantes entraron en el Maserati blanco conducido por la rubia. Antes de dejar la ciudad, Emma paró cerca del muelle.

«¿Por qué paramos?» preguntó Regina

«Necesito hacer algo antes de marcharnos. Ven conmigo…»

Ambas descendieron. Caminaron de manos hasta la plataforma mientras la brisa marina rozaba la pálida piel de ambas mujeres.

«Elsa siempre decía que, cuando muriese, quería que su cuerpo o sus cenizas fuesen echadas al mar» Emma confesó, sintiendo los brazos de la mujer amada envolviendo su cintura «Pretendía llevarla conmigo allá donde fuese, pero creo que lo más correcto es cumplir su voluntad» dijo por fin, quitándose el collar que llevaba al cuello, abrió el colgante en forma de corazón y lanzó las cenizas al mar.

«Estaría orgullosa de ti» dijo Regina, recibiendo una encantadora sonrisa como respuesta.

Emma, que estaba de espaldas, abrazada por Regina, se dio la vuelta para mirar aquellos dos ojos que parecían dos perlas negras, en los que se reflejaban el amor y la dulzura.

La palma de su mano tocó delicadamente aquel rostro que embrujaban sus mejores sueños. Un beso suave y apasionado llegó, sin prisa o desespero como acostumbraban a ser. Era como si necesitasen aquel simple toque para comprobar que aquello que estaban viviendo era verdadero, real.

«Dime que no es un sueño» dijo Emma

«No, mi amor…no es un sueño. Se trata de la más pura y hermosa realidad. Tú y yo, para siempre, para toda la eternidad» respondió la morena

A paso lento, volvieron al coche. Emma respiró profundamente, parecía aliviada. Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los de Regina y después de otro beso, se marcharon del lugar donde todo había comenzado.

«¡Transilvania, allá vamos!»

**FIN**


End file.
